Einherjar Pagan Episode I: Skyhawk Unleashed
by NiteOwl18
Summary: After a huge fight with his mother causes to severe the bonds of family, Gumball enlisted the help of gods and goddesses who will help giving him the love he needs. Also to protect the world of certain doom. Rated T for violence, language, suggestive scenes and blood. This idea was though of by jawen96.
1. Prelude

**Greetings fans! It is I, NiteOwl18! I have return for a new story! Sorry for the long wait; my fall semester ended almost two weeks ago. Long story short, it was brutal and I got one A, a B and two Cs. Overall, I did okay; really was hoping that I receive only one C. Now for the new story, and no it's not the sequel to City Watchers. I'm barely starting on it. After the ending of Elmore's Warriors Forever, I had an email send by a fan named jawen96. He told me to remake a story that most fans in The Amazing World of Gumball loved. I check the story and view it. My opinion is this is underrated.**

 **The story was called The Past and The Present by polyskuxx.**

 **I didn't want to remake a story, but jawen96 beg me to do it. So I agree. And after almost five months of him giving me ideas and characters for the story. Not to mention, the chapters. I rewrote them. He'll be my partner throughout the whole story. This is basically a series as he calls it.**

 **It's called Einherjar Pagan and the title for this story is Skyhawk Unleashed. This is my first time doing a remake story (if you guys count it as a remake). We hope you all love this. This was suppose to be release on Christmas Eve, but I got lazy.**

 **Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

 **Prelude**

In the infinite universe of the cosmos, a celestial harmony continues to spread beyond the cosmos, the stars continue to shine eternally.

But in the middle of the constellations, a Japanese girl stares at the night with her brown eyes.

She answers by the name of Haruhi Suzumiya.

She's sixteen years old, pale complexion with brown hair. Her attire consist of her North High uniform which huge her womanly curves and her chest tight enough to stretch her blouse, even though it's loose. Her waist is also small.

She sat on a chair in the shape of a cloud of space, crossing her arms and legs. A black katana in her right hand. She pointed the Earth with her blade. The planet approached in milliseconds right at her face and observed it for a while before a frown appear at her face.

She gets up and starts talking, "What a boring planet. It deserves some form of entertainment. No wars. No crime. Not even a murder! I'd better change it. Replace it with my dreams that I want so much." A bottle of alcohol appear in her left hand and small glass in the right. She pour herself some and drink the alcohol.

"I am only a half-goddess. I couldn't do it alone," She said with boredom.

Her glass and the bottle disappear before her hands focus a small enough of power that turn to a globe, and began to show two cloudy screens.

"AH PUCH! SURTR! COME HERE NOW!" She screamed angrily.

The two gods appeared on cloudy screens, one of them is named Ah Puch, who wears a head of death adorned with a Mayan ceremonial helmet with feathers around, his black body covered with paint, a necklace around his neck, gold bracelets, wearing a Mayan skirt and holding a scepter in his left hand.

The other god was Surtr; his entire body was made of ashes with cracks that reveal torrents of fire that goes on. On top of his head between its horns was a flame. He holds his sword of fire on his right hip. His weapon can destroys a world in one attack.

They looked Haruhi snidely, which she wasn't intimated, "Well you are there, now to the others." She went to show other cloud screens, "I'm only going to give them a message. The time has come for us to create a new world," She says confidently.

"What will you do with my dear Haruhi?" Ah Puch say sarcastically.

"We are going to create our world."

"Really?" asked Surtr in surprise.

"Yes, we are going to do it all together, in one attack" replied Haruhi, smiling to Surtr and Ah Puch

"I'm going to destroy it with one sword stroke," said Surtr, lifting his sword, but Haruhi stopped him, grabbing the sword

"Do not do that, idiot," She said with anger.

"What? You said it had to be destroyed in one attack. I'm not deaf!"

"Not that way you fool." She try not losing her temper.

"Let go of my sword, half-mortal, or I kill you." He threatened.

"No."

"Get out, if you do not want me to burn you, you bitch" said Surtr, about to deliver his flames from his body.

"No!" She started to release an obscure aura, "What?" said Surtr with surprise.

Haruhi began tearing the fire sword from above, and threw the sword to a planet that plummeted inside and the planet exploded, leaving pieces.

"Before you say anything, that planet was not inhabited. I do not know how you did it from where you pull this force," Surtr looked at Haruhi covered with his dark aura, "You see how powerful I am," Haruhi said, satisfied.

"You're strong for a half-goddesses,"Surtr smirked.

Ah Puch went to speak last, "You were wrong to underestimate her. She would make you roast a little fire, and I would have had the leisure to taste your flesh tenderly, and ..." He was cut off by the other god.

"I am made of fire and ashes, god ignorant; I am invulnerable!

"You are pretentious for a fiery god. Yes, because you are the master of a volcanic place, but mine is much colder than you think, heh, hehe," Ah puch was laughing, "And more, I love my dead, I do everything for him to serve me, and I will send you nightmares to have fun. "

"Speak for you," He argue back, "You start to get angry with your words that breaks me. I'll bend you in two, and I'll tear your head to make a necklace, then I eat your guts!" finished Surtr, in fighting position

"Ha, Ha, Ha, What are you waiting for, 'man of fire', I'm waiting for you" Mocked Ah Puch as he prepares to attack.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Haruhi, the two looked, "I have enough of your bullshit. Concentrate on what I have to say to you, and then you both can fight."

"Okay, we're listening to you," said Ah Puch. Both of the gods dropped their pose.

"Yeah, and how do you want to destroy this planet? You do not want me to destroy it with my sword."

"We are going to make an orb" answers Haruhi with trusts.

"An orb?" Both gods said in unison.

"Yes," She said. "And I will need you, and all the gods who join us. We will sacrifice some of our hearts to create the orb. I need your hearts," She look at Ah Puch and Surtr.

"Wait a minute, why should we trust you?" Ah Puch said with suspicious.

"Yeah, and why don't we destroy it with my sword? We do not need an orb to destroy this world."

"Because, when the world is destroyed, I will rebuild it with my hand. There will be only ashes, which I will use to rebuild these buildings of history. Replacing these people by magicians, warriors, fantastic creatures, and monsters. After I leave land for you two, you can rebuild your existence." The girl revealed her plans.

"I see."

"Mmmmmh, That is a very interesting idea, I'm ready to pay."

"Let's start right now." Haruhi said, lifting both of her hands to each god. "First, your hearts."

The gods bowed their heads. They began to tear off some of their hearts and gave them to her. Haruhi put them in a pedestal, and the bottom is dug to form the orb.

"Now I need your half hearts, corrupt gods; give me your power so that our world is born!"

Suddenly, her cry was heard, clouds appeared, and hands holding all their half of their hearts, Haruhi took them all and put them in the pedestal. She took a book out of the cabinet and walked towards the pedestal.

"Well, now I can start," she said, opening the book, "With indulgence we can succeed."

"Where did you get this book?" Ah Puch said with curiosity.

"What will this book serve for?" Surtr asked.

"This is gonna serve to create the orb. I've stolen it to Hinder, it contains everything it takes to create the orb. He used it only once, then locked that book into an adamantite chest and guarded by Cerberus."

"Cerberus, that damn dog. Makes Garm Hellheim's helldog jealous." Surtr said with anger

"It could be better if he had three heads." Ah Puch remarked.

"Shut up."

"Silence. As I said, the orb needs hearts of the gods to increase and release its power, but after the hearts, one must repeat the words of the book that will allow the heart to melt and form the orb. Once the orb is formed we must wait for it to react, and we will be able to control it and throw it on the Earth."

"Brilliant plan." Surtr smiled in glee. But Ah Puch added "There's a 'but' in the line."

Haruhi nodded. "If one or more gods should choose the way of reason, the orb will be weakened and less powerful. In other words, we will have to sacrifice many half of our hearts, but the orb will recognize the hearts. If some gods betray us and their hearts, they will come back to their masters, and making the orb gain less power. "

"By the fires of hell, it's really intriguing, and still I can't believe it" Surtr said with surprise.

"Now we know that represents this orb," Ah Puch added.

"Yes, now this orb is going to be born." She began to repeat words, words that Ah Puch and Surtr do not understand, but soon Haruhi finished pronouncing the last words.

"Look," she says, the hearts ignite and into a deep black and red liquid. They fill the pedestal, a glow appears in the center, the orb is formed and solidifies.

They looked at the orb that floated above them. Haruhi approached the orb, and she takes the it in her hands.

"Look at it. Ain't it splendid?" Harushi stared at it in awe.

Surtr added in a grumble "I hope it was worth it sacrificing our hearts."

Haruhi scoffed "Yes, Surtr, stop complaining. I remind you that you are part of the plan."

"Grrrr..."

Ah Puch laughed "heh, heh, heh, I love to see that."

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay, if you can not have fun anymore."

"Oh Punh, if you ever say a word, I'll break your bones."

"No, it's _me_ who will break _your_ bones."

"Good god, that's enough! The Pythia is here!" Shouted Haruhi.

Suddenly, a Greek woman appears in a mist of red and orange. Haruhi bowed in respect, so did the other two gods.

"I need your knowledge of the future." She said, facing up to her eyes.

The Pythia concentrates on her fire in the palm of her hand as she answer so that she is answers, "Your dream will come true."

Haruhi smiled in glee, but it didn't last long until the priestess continues.

"But there will be an obstacle and you will not be able to to escape. It will succeed in convincing the gods so that your dream is delayed."

"What?"

"You will be killed by a young blue cat, carrying on the back of his right hand the sign of the three mountains. You may have all means to stop it, but that doesn't mean you'll succeed."

"Bullshit, I'll show you you're wrong!" She cried.

The Pythia repeated "It is the truth, Haruhi."

"Your visions are wrong, I say bullshit."

"I can not do anything to save you."

"Haruhi, we'll save you," Reminded Ah Puch.

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of this cat," Added Surtr.

"Thank you."

"You can leave it to me. I will torment him," Ah Puch said with excitement.

"Of course, Ah Puch," Haruhi said.

"And me?" Surtr said with boredom.

"I asked first."

"Yes he did asked for it."

"I do not do anything. Super."

"Silence," Haruhi shut him, "Ah Puch, I give you all means to stop this boy."

"Thanks. What's his name?"He asked.

"Gumball Watterson." The Pythia answered.

"Gumball Watterson?" Haruhi response with confusion, "Not a fitting name for a warrior, but let's see," She walked to the globe before turning to the Pythia, "You, go away, I heard enough!"

The Pythie answers before disappearing in a mist, "Do not expect the outcome outta this."

"Yeah, yeah."

Haruhi makes the globe spin to find the one who will defeat her.

"I want to torment him!" Ah Puch said with anticipation.

"Patience," She finally found Gumball Watterson, who a bore look on his face in the middle of class as he stares at the clock.

"So this is him," She was not expecting this from a warrior, "Not really terrifying, and no sign of three mountains on the back of the right hand. "She must have been wrong. There's no way he'll kill me in the future. "Ah Puch, I entrust to you. Make good use."

"Thank you." He says before leaving the universe to return Xibalba.

"Surtr, go back and prepare your army of giants." The second god nodded his head before vanishing.

Haruhi looked at Gumball coming out of school with all his friends as well as his brother and sister, Darwin and Anais.

"A fish for a brother ... curious but not interesting," Haruhi remarke and teleport home.

On arrival She heard her phone ring. she answered it "Yes."

 _"Haruhi? it's me, Itsuki."_

"Ah, Itsuki, how are you?"

 _"All is well, but the problem is that mistenfer and death and his company, they were killed by the immortals of Arnold._ "

"No matter, we will send company that will reduce our first target to ashes."

 _"From where?"_

Haruhi answered in annoyance,"Skyhawk Society."

" _Skyhawk?"_

"Yes. He and his band are masters in the air. They can help us, their planes are in production, and their weapons too. Their followers will be able to succeed, and contact their president,"

 _"Well, I'll get back to you, see you later."_

She hung up the phone without letting him time to say goodbye.

* * *

Later in the dark and gloomy kingdom of Xibalba, Ah Puch looked at his target Gumball running to meet up with his siblings in a mirror.

"Gumball Watterson," He spoke with a grin. "I'll be your worst nightmare ever." He laugh maniacally, echoing the walls of the kingdom.

* * *

Later in a secluded house on the island of Brittany, a early fifty year old woman consulted the runes, "Mmmh, wind of misfortune. The apocalypse approach slowly. A boy can stop it. Our new immortal is born. His destiny is going to bring him to adventure and danger. A new life I see. He will see reality in the face."

in front of her, a young man at the age of 20 listens to what the Volva says, "So that's right. It started. The prophecy was so true. Interesting, but not at the point of my thought. I thought I had finished with all but no, what I'm waiting for to go there. Thank you Kitala, I'll see you again."

"You owe me a heart of giant, Jawen."

"Oh come on, you ask me a lot. Can not you ask someone else?"

"No, there is only you."

"Why?"

Kitala give him a smile, "You are the strongest and smartest."

"Stop a bit, you do not think you're exaggerating," Jawen says, mocking.

"Berix, bring me back stuff that has no interest. Now leave."

"Ok, but next time ask someone else," Jawen said as he came out and slammed the door.

* * *

 **This is just the prelude, but most of you all know what's happening. This story will have gods, goddesses, apocalypse, end of the world, all that. You guys are gonna love this. If you have any questions, sent one to either jawen96 or me.**

 **As for the sequel of City Watchers, I'll get it done by News Years Eve. Maybe. For the rest of my stories that aren't done yet. There's gonna be a message about it in City Watchers II.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Fallout

**Chapter 1: The Failover**

Meanwhile in Elmore, the holidays have arrived. By the time of the bell ring at three o'clock, every student in Elmore Junior High rushes out of the building.

Gumball, Darwin and Anais were the last to leave and, just like all the other kids, felt the cold sensation of snow touching their skins.

"Ahhh," Gumball sighed happily. "A perfect day to take a break from school with a chance of snow."

"You see it," Drawing added with a smile with Anais nodding her head.

The three siblings walked towards the bus, where a small line was form. Darwin was already feeling cold from the tips of his fins and blows them for warm.

" _Can this line move faster? I need to get home and have a nice hot cocoa."_ He complained in his thought. He saw one kid entering the bus and move ahead, unaware that there was someone in front of him.

It was too late for Darwin to notice as it happen.

He had accidentally drops a thermos that belong to the hand of his and his older brother's rival, Tobias Wilson.

"Hey, fish!" Tobias cried, gaining Darwin's attention. "You drop my drink!" Darwin saw the thermos and the now dry cocoa on the icy ground.

"I'm sorry, Tobias."

"You're gonna pay, fish!" Tobias grab him by the fin and prepare to hit him. Gumball spoke to him, "Tobias, Darwin didn't mean to."

Anais added "It was just cocoa." The kids on the bus saw the commotion outside. Rocky would normally go out there and break up the fight or get Principal Brown. However, his gut told him to stay out as things were about to get ugly.

" _That_ cocoa was from Peru. It was gardened by farmers who spent day and night to make it fresh and sell it to our country for an abundant price!"

Rachel pop her head out, voicing her opinion. "Tobias, those cocoa beans cost almost thirty dollars! How is that abundant?!"

"Can it, sis! This is man's business!" Tobias shouted with his hand close to his sister face. Rachel's forehead was sprouting a vein.

Gumball said "Why don't you drop it, dude? Let's get on the bus before we all catch a cold."

"Not before I give your brother a good punch!" Tobias was still grabbing Darwin's shoulder. He hasn't move or at least get out from his grip.

Gumball narrow his eyes at the bully. He grab the rich kid's other arm, alarming Anais and Darwin and surprising the crowd.

"Don't make me ask you again."

Anais begged "Gumball, don't."

Darwin was shaking like a leaf, or more often than that since five minutes have passed. "Go get Principal Brown!"

The anger from Tobias' eye turn on to the blue cat instead of his current target. So with his other hand turn to a fist he swing at his new target.

But to his surprise and everyone's shocking reaction, Gumball duck down and deliver a uppercut on Tobias' chin. The rich kid fell to the ground.

The audiences cheered.

Gumball grab his siblings by the shoulder, motion them to the school bus and went to their seats.

Tobias got up, rubbing his bruise chin and coughing two tooths; one of which was broken from the root. He bleeding from the lower mouth.

"This isn't over!" Tobias bellowed, striking a finger.

"Have fun walking home, Tobias." Rachel mockingly said. Her head went back inside the bus, and laugh with her friends as the bus move away.

Tobias sneer as his breath escape from his mouth and walks back inside the school to the nurse's office and call his mother.

During this time in the bus, Gumball was surrounded with praise by his friends and compliments by the girls.

Rachel said "Great job giving my bratty brother a taste of his own medicine."

Alan asked "How did you learn a quick punch like that?"

Gumball answered while rubbing his sore left hand "Karate lessons."

"By your mother?"

"Nope; Yuk senseii."

Masami said with surprise in her voice, "My mother train you?"

"Yes, and it's a secret so don't tell mom about this. And that goes for you two," He added to his siblings the last.

Carmen asked "But why? More importantly, how did you receive training?"

Anais give her brother a soft glare, "I like to know as well."

"Remember back in November before Thanksgiving holidays, we had to do a career assignment and our job was to act as interns for a workplace?" Gumball asked. His friends, including Darwin, nodded their heads. "Me and Darwin went to the Rainbow Factory where our mom give us the proper assignment. Darwin was managing the copy room and I was filling in for an employee who was recently fired."

"I shredded a lot of papers, though it give me lots of paper cuts." Darwin added, remembering the numerous cuts he had suffered on his fins and around his face.

"My assignment was boring; all I was doing was stamp reports five times. Can't remember what were on the reports since I never read them."

Banana Joe repeated "You never read the reports?"

"The reports were the size of five feet; I can't read them all and stamp them at the same time! Anyways, I was arroach by Masami's mom, who greeted my warmly. She notices my lack of excitement and offers me to practice karate."

"And you accepted her offer?" Anais asked.

"I was reluctant at first, considering of our mom's and Yuki sensei's history. But after a short time, I accepted. After the assignment, I lie to mom and say I'll be at the arcade, but really, I went to sensei's private dojo and she trained me. She wasn't holding me back when I first arrive. Made my knuckles bleed during the past three weeks, on Thanksgiving holiday and after school. But she did give me a Nintendo 3ds with amiibo."

Carrie asked her friend "Masami, you never notices your mother's sudden disappearance?"

"Well, she's always leaving at nine and don't come home till six in the afternoon. Daddy didn't notice it. But I'm impressive by this, Gumball." Masami said with a smile.

"Thanks."

Idaho questioned "You're not worry about your momma finding out?"

"Nope, and I intend to keep it that way."

Unknown to the boy or his friends, a few gods from space was looking up from a mirror with interest in their minds and one question to each; is he the one?

* * *

Back at Elmore Junior High, Tina Rex and her sickick Jamie Russo were laughing their heads in the quite empty hallways. Moments earlier, Tobias went to the nurse's office, where he was giving an ice pack for his wounded chin. He immediately calls his mother who told him to wait for a while. Tobias then saw Principle Brown leaving the Detention Room for his 'break' (possibly making out with Miss Simian). The rainbow lass peak inside the room and saw Tina and Jamie. When asked why they were here, the two reply that they were involved in winter break; putting snow in the Principal's office with a homemade ticking time bomb that goes off when the clock strikes three. It was Jamie who notices the injured chin and asked what happened.

Tobias didn't get chance to say anything as Brown return later and order him to leave or stay with here till four. He left the room, but he waited for Tina and Jamie to came out of the room. It was fortunate that his mother was running late, as the snow was blocking the roads. Once the two bullies were out, Tobias told them what happened and they laughed.

Jamie said, laughing "I can't believe you got punched, by Gumball of all people!"

"Shut up! He caught my off-guard!" Tobias argue back.

Tina chuckled "How does knocking you out with one punch is off-guard? So you got a plan of getting him back?"

"Didn't occur to me as I was putting this stupid block of ice in my chin for over an hour!" Tobias shouted, throwing the melted bag in the trash can. "He's not making a fool outta me. I'll get him." He walked away, as the two bullies shaking their head in pity for the sucker.

Jamie commented, "I'm impressive of Gumball growing a backbone."

"The little wimp ain't so bad," Tina added.

Then Jamie's smile went to a frown. "Sure hope his mom doesn't found out."

"You know, Gumball's mother. She _always_ sense something amiss."

"Well, just to be sure, you wanna catch the scene over at his house?"

Tina answered, "Yes." The two left, catching the late bus to head over for the inevitable.

After the two bullies were gone, two machines phrase through the ceiling. One machine has a lion for a head in a gorilla's body. The whole design was made out of cuirass that hides its power and soul. It was hovering in the air. The second machine consists of a snake's body and an octopus head with electric tentacles.

The snake saw Tobias leaving out of Principle Brown's office with a victory smirk. It move its head to the lion gorilla with a hiss that sounded more like steam coming out of it.

"That'll teach that cat not to mess with me." Tobias's body was wrapped around by the snake and scat away with a scream. The other machine follow them.

They phase out through the wall and into the school yard. Tobias was dangling by the feet with the snake's tail.

"What the hell is this?!"

"Silence!" The lion gorilla bellowed right at his face.

"Who are you two?! What are you two?!"

The snake hover to him, hissing out steam from its mouth. "Are...you...him?"

"Who?!"

"The...boy…Gumball..."

"Gumball?!"

"Of course he isn't, Pintel." The lion gorilla corrected.

"But...he...could be...lying, Nemy."

"We are looking for a cat; does he look like a cat to you?"

The snake machine known as Pintel move closer to Tobias. The boy didn't flinch by its red eyes or the warm steam coming from out of its breath.

"No."

Nemy growl slightly, releasing steams from his back. "Boy, where is the cat?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You're lying." Nemy open its mouth, showing what the inside of a steam engine is. His face was blistering warm.

"I'm not! Only Brown knows it! He's in his office!"

With a grunt, the lion gorilla phrase back inside the school, and came back with Nigel Brown in its teeth. The scared old man had a vanilla folder in his hands.

"Put me down this minute!" He shouted, but yelp in fear as the snake faces him.

"Are...you...Gumball?" Pintel repeated.

"Gumball? No, he left with his brother and sister two hours ago! I had made a call to his mother about him punching Tobias!" The snake machine hiss steam at his face. Brown can feel his face warm and his glasses fog up. "Ahh! Don't eat me! Here's his file; it's in my hands!" The folder drop on the ground.

Pintel opens it with its head, seeing a picture of the boy himself and information of him. Sex, age, weight, height, and address. He looks at that one info with its beaming red eyes before looking at its comrade in a nod.

Nemy drops Brown and Tobias was release as well. Both of them started at the machines with fear risen up to the level.

Nemy told them with a threatened message, "Don't say a word."

"We won't!" Brown cried, and Tobias shaking his head in agreement. The two machines left to find their target.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tina and Jamie arrive at their destination: Gumball's house.

Jamie commented "House looks normal...ish." She and Tina move to the house and see the siblings inside. Gumball was playing on his 3ds, ignoring Darwin's begs to let him play. Anais was reading her book with her stuff doll. And lastly, Richard was making dinner. The two also notice Gumball wearing socks and shoes as he rested on the couch.

"His mom is not there; maybe she didn't pick up the phone." Tina guessed. But she proven wrong as the family's car came in a fury. Nicole got out of the car with a scowl on her face and slam the door that it broke the entire window.

Tina and Jamie hide behind the bushes, with the large T-Rex ducking her head down. Nicole pass by, blinded by her rage. The two peak their eyes to the window as the untold scene was starting.

As soon as the door open in a blast, Nicole shouted these words "GUMBALL WATTERSON!"

Darwin, Anais and Richard stopped what they were doing and all three of them were already being afraid. Gumball didn't show any fear, but hide the 3ds in his back pocket.

"What?" He said, indifferent.

"I just got a call from Principle Brown and said that you assaulted a classmate after school," Nicole only releases part of her enormous temper.

"And?" Gumball said, crossing his arms without a care. Both of his siblings were now in concern of their brother.

"And?! Gumball, you broke two of his teeth!"

"Tobias started it! Darwin accidentally drop his cocoa that he brag about it being expensive. I told him to drop it, but the stubborn jackass didn't even listen!"

"Don't you talk that kind of language in here!" Nicole shouted, walking to her son.

"Mom, I did it in self-defense! He was about to hit Darwin! You should be proud that Darwin isn't the one with a wounded chin and broken teeth!" He got up, facing his mom.

"While I'm proud that you saved your brother, but you also cross the line this afternoon. You could have taken care of this another way. Like going to the Principal's office."

Gumball was dumbfounded. Did she really say that? "Are you serious, mom?! You always tell us to fight our battles; that's what we hear from you whenever me, Darwin, Anais or dad have problems! Why else do you train me and Darwin to fight?!"

Nicole argued "For defensive purposes, not to fight other people, especially your silly rival!"

"Oh, bullcrap!"

"Gumball!" She was close of picking a fight with him.

"What about you and Yuki sensei's?! Wasn't that a silly rival?!"

"Me and Yuki had settle our differences, even though we still hate each other, but I-" Nicole stopped what her son had said. "Hang on, since when did you address her by her first name and when did you start calling her 'sensei'?"

Gumball muttered a curse to himself. He look down to avoid his mother's accuse glaze.

"Young man, is there something you're not telling me?"

It was frustration for him to keep his secret about Yuki and the training he has been. He wanted to keep it a secret longer, after the holidays maybe. But seeing his mother going road rage over him fighting back and she's being a hypocrite made him break down in anger.

"You wanna know something, mom?" Gumball said, breathing in his anger. "Back in November, I've received karate lessons from Yuki Yoshida. I had been going there for three weeks. Yes, she was stern and cold, but at least she was fair! She told me that I can protect my family without the constant nagging of everyone that say otherwise!"

Nicole gasped, barely letting out a word. Her friend/rival was training her son behind her back? "Why didn't…?"

"Because sensei knew you'll react and try to stop us anyway you can! Regardless, she's proud of me!" Gumball then show her the 3ds in her face. "See this? She got me this as a reward, including…" He pointed the shoes and socks on his feet. "I didn't tell you for the same reason!"

"You had no right accepting her offer," Nicole spoke in a low voice, but she was still mad. "We're going march down to Yuki's home and You're returning those gifts to her."

Gumball clutches his console hard and narrow his eyes at his mom. "No."

 **I hope you all like our story so far. Next up for chapter 2 is the fight between Nicole and Gumball. The first sign of Gumball's family relationship being broken. Be sure to be on the lookout for City Watchers II. Which would be around New Year's Eve. NiteOwl18 out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unworthy Mother

**I hope everyone's year is starting off good. Me, not so much! On Monday and Tuesday, my neighborhood experience a power outage due to intense cooling temperature! Now my family is having problems with the water! What a great way to the new year, huh?!**

 **Sorry for that little outburst.**

 **Another unrelated note, I have an announcement about my stories. For three-fours I have promise that I get started on The Amazing Adventure Time of Gumball or the Guardians of the Multiverse series. But I never have time cause I got lazy, recent new ideas of stories and my life. So I hereby declare that said stories will not be release or made. However, I'm giving them away for someone to work on them.**

 **After this story, go to my profile and look at my stories; there's something written on the discarded stories I made yesterday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unworthy Mother.**

The entire house felt silence over Gumball's answer to Nicole. Richard, Anais and Darwin didn't move to react; stopping Gumball to risk his life further or Nicole possibly hurting him more that can end his life. Even Tina and Jamie were both shocked as well. They didn't move a muscle. They should have for what was about to happen.

"What?" Nicole said in a low voice.

"I said no." Gumball repeated, staring at his mother (or should he kept calling her that). "I'm not letting you take my gift."

"Let me make this perfectly clear, young man." Nicole gritted her teeth and her clutches her hands that her palms started to bleed. "You are not keeping that device in my house or learn any karate lessons from my rival. Tomorrow, I'm handling it back to Yuki and tell her to stay away from you."

"You can't make me stay away from sensei-"

"She is not your sensei!" She yelled, shaking the house and starling the rest.

"Mother Yuki is a better sensei than you!" Gumball argue back, catching Nicole off guard.

"Wha? What did you say?"

"Yuki has been a better sensei and a mom than you ever been throughout my life," Gumball's voice die down, "She never yell at me constantly, judge me, or trying to be someone as cold and heartless and competitive such as you!"

"Young man, you're outta line."

Darwin went to his friend, but Anais stopped him. "Dude, enough. This is crossing the line!"

"You don't like the truth? Try looking yourself in the mirror and think back of how you're trying to make this family be like you. You're an awful mom and I hate you!" Gumball finishes with his voice rising up.

Nicole's eye turn red. She rises her left hand by pulling back and brought it at her juvenile son. She didn't hear a slap; Nicole's eye turn to normal, shocking that Gumball caught her paw with his free hand. She then felt her feet bring push ahead and a sudden pain rushes her entire body.

Everyone, inside and outside of the house, had their jaws dropped by what just started. Gumball's hand was in Nicole's groin, the one place no one should ever hit, let alone it's a women or if it's your mother.

Nicole dropped on the ground, covering both hands on her groin. "You...You..." She try to scold her son, but the pain was too much.

"You, you; that's all you ever say when I'm being punished, even the simplest thing. How dare you rise a hand on me?" Gumball lightly scolded.

Anais scolded "Gumball, you should had done that!" She reacted in shock when Gumball glared at her.

"Now you wanna lecture me? Where were you when mom was giving me the business?"

"But hitting her in the groin, that's a little extreme, even by your standards!"

Gumball's counter argue was interrupted by a tap in the shoulder. The corner of his eyes saw an oncoming punch; he duck and slap it at the same time.

Nicole's face was red by the slap made by her son. A slight red hand mark on her right cheek. "You cross the line," She growled.

"You cross the line so many times," Gumball argue back. Nicole eye on the console in his hands. Her hands fail to catch or touch the device as Gumball reel it back.

She threatened "Hand over the console before things get ugly."

Darwin warned his friend, "Dude, enough! Just give it to her!"

"Darwin, I may have save your life, but right now, you're not helping!"

"I'm helping you not die!" Darwin rose in anger. He put his fin on his right shoulder. To his shock, Gumball slap it off.

"Stay outta of this!"

"Don't you yell at your brother!" Richard yelled for the first time.

"What are you gonna do about it?! Nothing, that's what!"

"Gumball Watterson, you will not use that kind of attitude on your family! Apologize to them right now!" Nicole ordered.

"Or what?!" Gumball's anger was up to the level of no return. "What are you gonna do about it, old lady?!"

That comment drove Nicole to sent a punch at her son; Gumball grab her by the wrist and karate chop in the neck. Nicole lifted her right knee at her son, making him jump back at one intense.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," Nicole crackle both her knuckles.

"An unfit mother, that's what," Gumball put the console in his left pocket.

With a yell, Nicole swing a karate chop straight at Gumball's head. He duck his head slightly to the left and to the right from a punch. The entire members of the house couldn't go in and stop the fight, fearing they'll get hit. Tina and Jamie were enjoying the show rather than doing something, like running away and getting someone. But that's not like them to do.

Gumball look down on his mother's legs and have an idea. Nicole made the mistake of grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him in. He immediately broke two of her fingers, freeing from her grip. He crouch down and sweep his right leg to both of her legs, sending her down on the ground.

Nicole yelp, feeling the pain of her back. She rolls her body to lift her up, but she wasn't expecting what her son had in mind.

Gumball growled, taking out his sharp claws from his fingernails "Time to see what if feels like to be me!" He made one attack on Nicole's buttocks. She yelled more. The attack went on again. And again. And again. She can feel her skin being ripped off after her skirt and underwear.

Finally, the attack stopped. Gumball stare down at her mother, who was whimpering over the unexpected assault. He turn to his shock family, "Take a look at her, everyone. All it takes is someone as weak to bring down someone as mean."

Anais then sweep the Nintendo 3ds console outta Gumball's pants. Gumball's anger rise again, looking at his sister.

"Give me my console, Anais." He demanded.

"No!" Anais shouted, not letting him touch the console. "You hurt mom because you wouldn't give mom the console, so I'm taking it!"

"Like hell!" Gumball lodges at his sister. Anais reacted in horror, accidentally throwing the console and hitting the wall. He gets off of her and look at the console, now in pieces. He breathed in much air from his sudden assault on Nicole, who was on the ground recovering her wounds. He turn to his little sister, who regretted her actions.

"What did you do?" He walked to her, scaring her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Gumball. I didn't mean-" Anais step back, blubbering like a child she is physically.

Darwin step in, spreading his fins apart and shouting "Enough! No more fighting, Gumball!"

"Step aside, Darwin. You wouldn't want to end up like mom or Tobias. Don't forget who save your ass."

"Maybe I didn't want to be saved!"

Gumball's eyes widen in anger, scaring Darwin to the point what he had said. Before uttering a word, he was slapped in chin and fell to the ground. Gumball take a few steps to his sister before he was grab by his dad.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" He shouted while kicking his feets and punching the air in blind anger.

"Richard," Nicole stand up, feeling the sore of her bottom, "Put him in the attic." Richard look at her funny like she was kidding. But she wasn't. " _Now._ " Richard hurry upstairs, still grabbing the fanatic cat.

Gumball was thrown inside the attic. The door closed. He slam the wooden door in anger. "Open the door!"

" _You're staying there, young man, till we come back from the hospital!"_

* * *

With the Watterson leaving the home to take Nicole to the hospital, the two unexpected witnesses left before either of the members saw them. They ran for about seven miles outta their radar before catching their breath.

Jamie was breathing loudly and started laughing, "Holy crap!"

"In the pussy! That's must have hurt, no fooling!" Tina laugh beside her friend.

"Yeah, I've never seen Gumball react this way, but I like it. He already impresses me. Man, when he went all out on her ass, I just, wow! I didn't expected this!"

"It's about damn time, If I say." Tina added, releasing a few chuckles. I finally like this new Gumball. At least he settled his account to that monster of a mother."

"Yeah, now I'm worry what they gonna do with him." Jamie was showing concern in her face; something no one would normally seen. "If his mother does something, and let's pray that she's not gonna kill her, we'll take him to my house, to make him like us with the others."

Tina was nodding her head with a sigh."You know I always knew that his mother loved him, but apparently I was wrong,"

"Tina," Jamie look at her friend with slight anger. "You do get it; his mother will treat him like a shit and abuse him severely. You saw how she almost hit him when his back was turn."

"Calm down, Jamie, I did not think his mother wanted to try to hit him, but Gumball didn't let her do it. Could we tell the police about this abuse or not?" asked Tina to be sure that Gumball would be free from her mother's misfortune.

"We can always try, but Gumball will be in another family if we denounce his family." Jamie said confusingly.

Tina suggested "He could live with my family."

"No offense, but I think that's the one place his mom will try to find him. Remember when she beat up your dad?"

Tina flinches at the memory. "You're right. Ok. The Wilson's family?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"How about Joe's house?"

"Risk being free from his mother than spending his lifetime in the nuthouse."

"Penny, Molly, Carrie, Carmen, Teri, or Masami? Her mom can help Gumball."

"Three things wrong with your answers;" Jamie hold up three fingers at Tina's face, "One, Penny's dad isn't a friendly guy when it comes to something like this. Two, the girls parents can't risk themselves from his mother's anger. Three, even if Masami and her mom can help, this can turn into a bloody mess. You saw what happened back there."

Tina lay out a soft growl, "Isn't there a place for him that she can't find him?"

Jamie thought of an answer and snap his fingers. "His aunt."

"Ah, it's true. The last time Gumball run away from Elmore, he took refuge in his aunt's home." Tina answered.

"And when we found out about it and go get him, his aunt gave us cake. She's a reasonable women, unlike her sister. It's the perfect place for Gumball to feel comfortable around his cousins and aunt."

"When will be the right time?" Tina asked.

Jamie answered "As soon as we learn what his mother's intentions are, we'll be ready to take him to aunt's place for protection."

"Oh, how cute," A voice spoke out of nowhere.

They turn and see two great machines, one is a machine with a lion skull as head and the body of a gorilla armed with accredited claws and cannon mouth. It glares at them with its two large red eyes, The second machine is snake's body and an octopus head; its tentacles liberating dark blue electricity.

"Who are you?!" Jamie demanded, despite seeing the two unfamiliar machines with anger.

"The name's Nemy. Indomitable machine; both powerful and violent, darling." The lion skull in the body of the gorilla machine announces with a laugh.

"Me? I'm Pintel. I'm the breakers, ha ha ha. And I'm strong, and i love girls, especially the ones that are tough." The snake eye on Jamie with a hiss, making her snarl her teeth. "And play games."

"Pintel, no time for joke," Nemy said angrily, "You're also not nice of me stealing all my wins on Warcraft."

"It's only a game, and this is not my fault if you smashed the tv, nitwit."

"It was an accident. I could not stop laughing. This is the best off I've listened to."

"Do you remember the scene or the petered rabbit? Ha ha ha, so hilarious!" Pintel laugh at the thought.

"Yeah, I'll remember it, and then I'll remind you that you cheated on Warcraft!"

"Oh no, I did not cheat, you lie!"

"Indomitable machine, my ass!" Tina grunted with a snort. "You're just silly machines!"

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here. It's none of your business!" Jamie smirked.

"Why you, I will-" Pintel says but was cut off by his partner.

"let me do this; otherwise you're still going to petered." Nemy mock slightly at him, which Pintel resulted to hiss at him.

"Listen up idiots," Nemy got the attention of both bullies, who took great offense of the remark, "You're in the way of our target."

Jamie said in a tone "And just who do you wish to eliminate?"

Pintel shouted "Not eliminate, dummy!" He was hit in the head by Nemy to shut him off.

"Our target is Gumball Watterson. We must bring him in." Nemy revealed, shocking the two bullies.

"What did you want with him? He did nothing; all he did was defend himself against his bitch of a mother. If anything, bring her in to jail." Tina said, ready to attack if either of them move.

Nemy scan the two bullies before saying "I saw everything, Tina Rex and Jamie Russo."

"Yeah, and may I say, ouch! That was a risky move to hit your mother in all places! I think it's best for Gumball to come along with us. I'm not sure he will beat me at _Call of Duty._ " Pintel added.

"That's my game, don't touch." Nemy said, growling at him.

"How?"

"We know everything idiot. How come he does not understand it's unbelievable." Pintel muttered the last part in his breath.

"Why did you want him?" Jamie asked.

"This is our goal, Jamie." Nemy repeated.

"Come any closer, and we'll beat you." Jamie crackle both her knuckle at the end of her sentence. "Yeah." Tina stomp her leg.

"Well buddy, looks like they're not gonna cooperate." Pintel turn his head to his partner.

Nemy sighed before stretching his arms and grinning, "Ah, hell, I'm been itching for a fight."

Tina roared on Nemy, opening her big mouth. But to her shock, the roar wasn't strong enough to knock out. He jump and scratch her face. "Auh!" Tine screamed.

"You fool, you think you can beat me, I'm like Blanka from _Street Fighter 2._ " Nemy's claws started to turn green with electricity around it. Both hands form spares, scaring the two bullies.

"But," Jamie said with surprise, "How is that possible? Just what kind of machines are you?"

Tina had fear in her face. She did not believe what she is seeing. She is actually fearing her and Jamie's end. "Let's us go. Please." She begged.

"Sorry, I obey only myself." Nemy spin around and throw the two orbs at the two bullies. A huge explosion came. Both bullies didn't feel their skin rip away; only blinding them.

Tina was left with standing one knee before the bright light die out. She didn't have time to open her eyes and react as Nemy bite her spine, provoking excruciating pain from the electricity. Tina roar loudly before collapse on the ground.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, you idiots! I told you that you could not do anything against me!" Nemy laugh maniacally.

Jamie was too late to do something as Pintel electrocuted her by touching her shoulder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She shouted before losing consciousness.

"Poor idiots. Never lowered their guards. This wasn't a fair fight; I wanted more!" Pintel complained.

Nemy grab its entire head and pulling in, growling "May I need to remind you that we are here to bring Gumball Watterson, not fight with two bitches!"

"Let me go!" Pintel demanded. Nemy let go of him. The snake move back from him and glaring. "Don't that again!"

"Then why I tell you this every time you complain?"

"Because you are my brother, and I'm suppose to listen to you." Pintel mock him.

"And our master is counting on us not to fail." Nemy reminded.

Then the sound of faint siren. "Cops!" Pintel cried. "Let's leave!"

Nemy asked "What about Gumball?"

"The time will come. I have a hutch that Ah Puch will have his turn soon enough. " He said looking at the direction where the Watterson is.

"And I really want Gumball to play _Call of Duty World War II_ " answer Pintel.

"May I need to remind you never touch my games?" Nemy added before they were gone by teleport leaving Tina and Jamie half dead.

* * *

 **So tell me how did you like the fight scene between mother and son? I know most of you are shocked by what Gumball did, mostly kicking her in the groin and clawing her ass. It was unlike me to do it, but it was jawen96's idea. What's gonna happened to Gumball? How are the family gonna deal with it? Tune in next time for chapter three! Also, go to my profile and see my discarded stories. NiteOwl18 out!**


	4. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visit

**Hello fans. My break is almost over. I'll be back for my Spring semester this Tuesday. Can't believe it's been a year already since I first transfer. Which means I'm not gonna post anytime soon. As for City Watchers: Anarchy, I'm stuck on chapter two. Damn, writer's block. Hopefully, I can restart it again when I have some ideas. Sorry for you all waiting for the second chapter. Enjoy the reading.**

* * *

 **C hapter 4: An Unexpected Visit**

As Gumball is locked up in the attic by his father, somewhere very far from here is a house, isolated on The Island of Brittany, a presence hidden by the dark observes the young blue cat crying all alone in the attic.

"So, this mother bitch is shown very monstrous to her son." One male voice said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's beat this bitch!" Another humanoid blue figure cried.

"Patience, Berix. Patience. I have consulted the runes, and they say that Gumball will interact itself, so we will not have to look for it, for now."

Berix said sarcastically "Ah yeah. Well if that's not the case, I'll tell him a couple of words not pretty to this poof myself."

"Berix, be patient." His friend repeated annoyance, "Shit, you will baffle it later; meanwhile we must leave the fate of Gumball, before it is recovered by our guys."

"Oh yeah, well you know what? I do not care about those idiots say! I wanna slap that whore right in the face, right after I shove my foot up her ass. I record her shame on YouTube and that's the least of her problems," Berix started raunting.

"Berix."

"Then I tear that lame Daisy the doll and pour corrosive over it and set it on fire right in front her eyes!"

"Berix!"

"And last I'd add skunk oil to Darwin's bowl that he'll smells so bad, the santaion squad will call the SWAT team as backup!"

"SHUT UP" Berix's friend scream, shaking the room their in. Berix flinches in shock before calming down.

"What do you disagree with?" Berix remarked, still scare.

"Again, shut up. As I was saying the boy will take revenge of his family. With all that he will be taught, and all he will learn, we will make him an immortal like us."

"Will our guys recognize him?"

"No, but it is they who will find it by chance, but before I will tell someone, that someone will be his brother and sister forever, and moreover they are the same age." The dark figure explained.

"You think he'll be happy if you tell hem ? " Berix was confused.

"I will not reveal their identities to them, they must know for themselves, maybe his brothers could, after all he will retrieve it without even suspecting we wanted him."

"So we'll have to wait?"

"yes, wait for the day. It will not be long."

* * *

The evening is slowly turning to night at seven o'clock. The family left at around five. After crying for an hour, the young blue cat breathed angrily from his mouth. He had just vented out his frustration moments after the family left. Around him were boxes tear off by teeth and claws, mirrors broken by objects thrown, and old clothes and rags were scatter on the floor and ripped off. He thought about breaking the door. However, the emotional turmoil he had used up from his mother and the tantrum has taken a toll on his strength. He can only claw on the wooden surface before giving up. Despite what amount of training he learn from Yuki, she would always remind him to calm down and take a breather before resuming action. He felt he wanted to kick his own ass for forgetting that piece of information.

Then Gumball would want to slap his own face for another thing he had forgotten.

"Fortunately this idiot did not know that I had an iPhone 6 from Mr. Yoshida," He took out his phone and wrote a message to Yuki. In the screen, the video icon clicked, and the video of his recent fight with his mother was there. "Thank god he give me a spy cam." The iPhone was just a primary gift from Mr. Yoshida. The spy cam was a secret gift before instructed the boy not to tell his wife. Mr. Yoshida felt to give the spy cam to him since it was what boys like, although he never had a son before. Gumball give his word to him. He hid it in a wall where no one call find it, not even his ex-mother. It was all thanks to a camouflage shell.

"Tomorrow I will be free of all the pain."

Gumball put his phone back in his pocket. He sighed, taking another look around the place. "No toilet, no shower, no blanket, no food; nothing."

With no other choice just to sleep it off, he grab a few boxes he hasn't ripped and adjust them to be like a mattress. The blue cat lie down on top of them without a blanket or pillow. Sighing heavily, he try turning around to feel comfortable.

* * *

Outside of the house, a young man in his twenties is standing in front of the Watterson's house. He didn't belong to the neighborhood as in accordance of his outfit. He had a pinup cap, a blue hoodie, blue jeans and sports glasses hanging on his collar. On his right side was a katana scabbard with a holster for his pistol around his waist. He had a brown bag in his hand; there was dry grease coming from the bottom. He could be a concern citizen, despite the outfit, the weapons and not being a member of this neighborhood. The look on his face shows great concern and outrage, showing that he's more than a citizen.

"So," He begin. "This mother thinks herself as invincible and allowed everything going her way." The man lean up to the sky as someone was saying to him. He knew what events will happen next and he'll be there to do it. "No, it wouldn't be at all like I had imagine. But tomorrow, everything will change, Gumball. Believe me."

"I've planned everything to spend more time with you, Gumball; otherwise I would have screwed up again," The man said to himself as he walk towards the door.

With one silent lock from his lock picker tool, he enter inside the house and close the door behind him. The man saw the broken pieces of a game console. "A fan of the new generation console, I suspected."

He head upstairs to Gumball and Darwin's room, only to find not the blue cat. He check more rooms; Anais' room and the parent's room. He wasn't there. His eyes lean up above him and thought about where the boy is.

"Locking the boy in the attic? Not cool."

The door open up thanks to the lock picking tool. The man's head pop up and saw Gumball asleep on top of cardboard boxes and his sweatshirt as a pillow. He sees the new shoes and socks still on him. He gently caressed his head, waking the young boy from his sleep.

"Who ... who?" Gumball mumbles half asleep.

"It's me."

"Who are you and what are you doing here and how did you get in?"

"Lock pick." The man show him the lock pick from his swiss army knife. Gumball looked scare; the man held his hand in front of him. "Don't be scare, Gumball."

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, including me." He said with joy.

"Ah?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you come to see me then?"

"My name is Jawen and I came to you in this way. I thought you should be hungry, so I took your precautions, but I took two things. Yes I am muscular but strong."

Gumball looked at Jawen and his full appearances. He has the head of a young man hardly twenty years old, wearing a green tank top under the hoodie and seeing his muscles covering his body. He looks like a young muscular man. He places the bag on the floor and took out a cheeseburger, cola drink and a bag of chips.

"Thank you, Jawen."

Gumball started eating the food with joy. He was devouring it very quick like he was hungry for a week after his mother refuses to let him eat as some kind of crude punishment.

"So, happy?" Jawen said with a smile

"Yes. Thank you again."

"I notice that your mother can barely sit down," Jawen sit down on the floor as he laugh.

"You followed my family?"

"Yeah, and I saw everything that happened to you."

"What do you think?"

"Your mother is a real bitch to be honest. I've never seen a someone like her. She look like my elementary school teacher that always on my back. It was a good thing I punch her," Jawen answer with a wicked smile.

Gumball was surprise. "What, did you hit your teacher?"

"Yeah, she keeps shouting at me, and two students did not stop denouncing me for anything and nothing that does not matter. So I hit her and told her to not scream to me like that anymore. Got thrown out of school."

"And after that?"

"Basic story. Parents got mad, send me to another school. Long story short, the teacher deserve it."

"She reminds me of Miss Simian," says Gumball certainly wanting to hit his abusive teacher.

"Sounds like you want to punch her."

"No kidding. And she's not the worst in my list." Gumball was referring to his moth-wait. _Ex_ -mother.

"Next time it'll be your mother to be defeated at karate."

"Careful with her. She is strong and monstrous."

"I have already beaten strong women. She will not harm me."

"She's still invincible."

"I know, that's no reason to remind me," Jawen said. He taken another can of soda out and take a sip.

"What will you do?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing for now." He replied back.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing"

"How are you going to fight it?"

"Patience," Jawen added. "The hour will come, and you will also beat her."

"I don't understand."

"You will see it for yourself."

"Ok…" Gumball stopped talking to him in reference to the discussion.

The evening went well. Gumball and his new friend were out of the attic. They went to the living room and spent the entire night playing _Call of Duty War World II_ in Ps4.

"I love this console." Gumball smiled.

"I know. It's a new generation." Jawen added.

"Fuck! Be careful; behind you!"

"Oh shit!"

"Safe?"

"Safe, but not for long. These zombies will never give up."

"I know they are so many."

"Oh Shit, I'm dying! Revive me fast!"

"Too late!"

"Shit!"

"Tt was a good game"

"Yeah, I know"

Gumball asked with a small smirk. "Do we start again?"

"No, it is one o'clock in the morning, and your parents will arrive." Jawen answered. He turn off the gaming system and television.

"Wow, we had a hell of a night. Not that I'm complaining, but they should have be back by now."

"That's because I puncture the tires of the car." Jawen chuckled.

"Awesome," Gumball fixes his position in his 'bed'.

"Yes I know. I want to spend more time with you. That's why I puncture the tires, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

"By the way I found something in the trash," Jawen reaches and throw at Gumball, who catches it. Gumball was shock to see his Nintendo 3ds amibo was in great condition.

"Thank you Jawen!" Gumball cried, hugging him

Jawen return the gesture. "You're welcome. Now in the attic before the others arrive."

They return back to the attic "We'll meet again?" Gumball asked in concern, adjusting himself to his 'bed'. He didn't want this new relationship to end.

"Of course," He looked up at Gumball before saying "Good night, little brother," Jawen said with a smile.

Gumball started thinking that he would be his big brother instead of Darwin now that he betray of going against him, even after saving him from getting punch. Shaking his head from his former brother's words, he closes his eyes and muttered before going to sleep. "Good night, big brother."

"We'll see each other again, and do not worry, you life will change sooner."

"Thank you, big brother" Gumball said. His eyes feeling dozy off, "But how do I do now if my life change?"

"You will see for it yourself."

* * *

Jawen left the house and hears the family's car arriving. He immediately hides behind the next door neighbor's car. The car door was slam shut, and Nicole's voice ranted.

"Ouch. Gumball defeated me well. I'll give him that. But next time I hope he remembers my pain when I'm through with him." Nicole was feeling vengeance over the humiliation of losing in a fight with her son. She had clutches underneath her armpits. The doctors told her to use these after bandaging her wounds, especially in the butt. She didn't want anyone to find out what really happened; it's bad enough as it is. Her family lied that she trip and landed on glass, that her son broke a vase.

"Do not worry, I'm sure Gumball finally learn his lesson." Richard said.

"Well, I hope he will change his attitudes." Darwin complain. He had a bandage on his below chin.

Anais asked "But what if he's still angry with us?"

"Well, one thing for certain, boarding school. He will not go to my parents or Granny Jojo. And certainly not my sister Penelope. That boy will go to boarding school until he's eighteen years," Nicole reveal, gritting her teeths.

Darwin said, wide-eye "We will not be able to see him anymore?"

"Darwin, Gumball has to change. Although I'm totally deplore by this, but he has to change. You saw him how he react to us. It isn't normal," Anais told him.

"I will miss him," Richard added without any remorse, "But we have no choice. Still, don't you think it's harsh for him, Nicole."

Nicole look at his face in stern mode, "I'm his mother; if I do what I have to do, it's because I love him. But apparently he does not consider me as a mother, he prefers Yuki than me, I'll show him that I'm his mother."

Jawen, still behind the car, glared at her. "Well, you're wasting your time, bitch. I'll show you what I can do. You're not laying a hand on him ever again," He said. He bend down to pick up a small rock and throw it on nicole's buttocks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Nicole's scream almost wake up the neighborhoods, partially Mr. Roberson.

"Ha ha ha. See you later, bitch." He said before running away.

* * *

 **So Gumball's destiny is shorty revealed. He's already seeing his family as betrayers and meet someone who's like an older brother to him. Also, the name Jawen is the partner that is working on this, though he said yes and no when I ask him. Still, pretty good. So I won't be posting anymore chapters and I added a new story; it isn't a regular story; just story ideas of The Loud House. Go and check it please. Hope you guys have a safe semester back in school. NiteOwl18 out.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Madness of Ah-Puch

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't publish in a while. But here it is!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Madness of Ah-Puch**

As the family were asleep after treating Nicole's injuries, Gumball was still in the attic, sleeping the cardboard mattress and using his sweater as a pillow. His sleep wear only his tank top his black pants and his sneakers.

The young blue cat snore lightly. The gentle wind didn't bother him nor the half open window he didn't check before sleeping. Two ravens entered the window. They landed beside the cat. One of the ravens peak him on the temple softy.

"Bhuh, who?" said a half-asleep Gumball, he opened his eyes and looked at the two crows. He was surprised to see two ravens waking him. His eyes saw the half open window before curse himself for not checking it. "Ravens. Perfect, you entered through the window after my family put me here. What are you doing here?"

"We came to meet you," say one of the ravens.

"What?!" Shouted Gumball who spurred backwards. He landed on the wooden floors.

The second raven flew and landed on Gumball's right shoulder. "Do not worry; we're here to meet you."

"Who are you?"

"We are the Crows of Odin. My name is Huginn," The raven on the ground spoke, "And the other crow on your shoulder is Muninn."

Muninn said "Yes."

"What do you want, and who's Odin?"

"Odin is our master. We are his messenger. He is the king of the Nordic gods, masters of Asgard and the most powerful of the gods." explained Muninn.

"Wait, yes I remember," Gumball replied to the two ravens. "I read a little Mythology, Greece, Egypt, Scandinavian, and Japanese of which Masami teaches me to speak and write in. But I remember that Odin hung himself a branch of Yggdrasil, which he returned to life. He had to sacrifice his right or left eye to acquire knowledge over the fountain of the giant Mimir."

Huginn acknowledge him, "Very good kid, very good."

"Well, let's explain our presence." Muninn said.

"I'm listening."

"We are here to tell you that we have seen what happened, and that Odin regrets it sincerely, but he saw by consulting the runes that your life will change, and that a new life is waiting for you." Huginn explained.

"My new life?" asked a confused Gumball.

Huginn nod his head, "Yes, a new life elsewhere."

"But how would I know?"

"You will see it for yourself."

Muninn added "Yes, and its begins today."

Gumball peak with interest. "What should I do?"

The crows fly on the edge of the half open window they came in. Huginn said "You have to make your decisions by yourself, and if you think we're lying, Odin is paying attention to you and your actions."

"He sleeps only with one eye" Muninn laughed, and they fly out outta of the attic.

"Odin" Gumball repeated the name of Norse mythology god as he fall asleep again.

* * *

The next morning the two crows spent the entire night watching the house without any sleep. Given they were messengers from Asgard, not needing sleep wasn't important to them.

The mother walk out of the house, wearing her robe with a bag of garbage in her hands.

"Look," Huginn said, watching the boy's mother putting the bag in the bin "This is that monster that hurt him. Let's mess with her, shall we, Muninn?"

"Yes, let's peck her buttocks." The two crows then flew with their beaks reading in a stinging position., They went behind Nicole and fanned aiming at her buttocks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Nicole cried, almost waking up the neighbors.

The two crows laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, take this bitch. That'll teach you to be a bad mother." Huginn sais with satisfied.

"Maybe next time she'll learn to be a good mother right?" Muninn asked his friend, which he got a deep sigh.

"No. She will not see her son again."

"Perhaps you're right. There is no hope for her mending the bond between the two."

"Let's return to Asgard."

"Yes."

They flew towards the sky, but they narrowly avoided stones thrown by a furious Nicole, who saw them.

"If I ever see you two again, I would turn you two together into a carpet." Nicole threatened, throwing more stones.

"Yeah, but not before we're dead, silly" Huginn taunted.

Nicole still felt the pain of her buttocks, "It hurts. Gumball has chosen the best place to hurt me, and it seems I could not sit for three months. It was well played," She said painfully putting her hands on her buttocks. Her eyes drawn up at the window in the attic. A feeling of remorse went into her stomach. "Gumball," she said with sadness in her tone. "Do not worry. I'll free and apologize to you. Tonight we'll eat in a restaurant together. And when we go home, I'll let you sleep with me to show you that I am sorry. I would take you in my arms. I would kiss your cheeks. I would carry you to my bed. Do not worry, all this will go away. You will see, my son."

Back in the attic, the boy was awake. He was on his iPhone and stifle a laugh. He recorded a video of his new crow friends pecking his mother in the behind again. Gumball didn't hear what his mother had in store for him. Neither did himself would he known what lies ahead tonight.

* * *

In the mid-evening, Mr. Yoshida's car arrives at the Watterson's house. The man himself, follow by his wife and daughter, all get out of the car and head to the door.

Masami leans up to the attic, where her friend is locked in. "I'm going to see if he's fine. Poor guy. I'm sure he must be starving or cold." She said with worry.

"Yes, my dear." Yuki put her hand around her. In her hand was a brown paper bag. "Wake up, Gumball and give him this bag. It has chocolate bread with hot chocolate," She hands her the bag.

"Thank you." Masami floats up to the attic.

Mr. Yoshida was shaken with fury, "She has gone too far. Just wait till I have to say."

"I always said that Nicole was going to be a bad mother for Gumball but I never knew it would come to this," Yuki added.

"She's going to be fired, but not until Gumball explains to me what happened. I'll take her word for it but not her."

"Perfect. I could train Gumball for karate, teach him to speak Japanese and especially help him with his homework as I always do. Thanks to me he had good grades and received a prize for his competition. And best of all, he thinks of me as his mother, I think it's wonderful on his part. He's kind to me and he's adorable. It's a shame he's not the son we've had." Yuki experience a small smile over her surrogate son/student.

"Yes indeed." Mr. Yoshida nod his head. "I even gave him an iPhone 6 and money for what he did in our factory. Apparently I scare him, yet I'm not terrifying." He remembers how Gumball was scare when he first meet him. Yuki giggle of the memory and find it cute to see him shy around her husband.

"Do not worry, he's just impressed by you."

"Yes, it's true"

"Now shall we?"

"Yes." Mr. Yoshida knocked on the door. Nicole opened and stutter a bit upon seeing her boss and Yuki. (Though she held in her anger at her).

Nicole put on a brave face, "Mr. Yoshida? Yuki? What are you two doing here?" The two step inside. The entire family saw her boss and wife coming in unannounced. From their faces it wasn't gonna be a simple conversation.

"You know very well why we are here." Mr. Yoshida said, shaking with anger.

Nicole begins to back away with fear, "I ... I ... I do not understand."

"Poor idiot," Yuki shake her head without pity and glare at her rival.

"You," Nicole lay out a few anger spark. "if I still take you to tell me that, you will pay very dear."

"Do this and you're fired Nicole." Mr. Yoshida threatened.

"But-"

"Silence, did you understand what I said?"

"Yes, Mr. Yoshida." Nicole answer, stopping her rage.

Yuki walk right into her rival and spoke in a severe tone, "Nicole, how could you do that to your son? Try to hit him a few times but he countered, and finally he's locked in the attic just because you do not want him to learn karate lessons with me and that you refuse the gifts I'm offered him just because I'm proud of him for what he did to me as to my husband in the factory."

"I do not want you to teach him. I'm his mother, and I refuse to be happy with you. I want him to do it with me, and then how do you know that ..." asked Nicole but she was cut by Mr. Yoshida.

"Gumball posted a video of the two little 'argument', but if you tried to hit him, he only defended himself, you tried to abuse him."

Nicole is shocked at what she just heard. "What?"

"The truth is in front of you" says Yuki showing the video from her mobile device. "You see, the camera does not lie." The entire family were seeing the video of Nicole and Gumball. What's worse is that it was put on _YouTube_.

Anais saw the number of views it had, "Over a million hits!" She cried.

"And look at the comments!" Darwin pointed at the negative reviews the video has. All of them were experiencing deep dislike over the mother.

"So can we talk to Gumball?" Yuki asked, walking up stairs. But Nicole step aside with anger. But Yuki gave a Nicole a kick in the groin "Don't try stopping me, Nicole."

"Mom!" Both the kids cried in union and run to her aide.

"Choose, either let us talk to Gumball or be fired, like being a bad mother" says Mr. Yoshida

Nicole has no choice, "Okay," she says, recovering from her pain.

"Perfect. Yuki walk right up.

Then there was a knock on the door, this time with more force. Darwin answer the door and to his surprise saw the entire students and staff from Elmore Junior High. Plus with some of their parents.

"What are you guys doing here?" Darwin asked.

Rachel answer with a glare at him "We came to support gumball."

"And sent him to the hospital," Penny added with worried.

"Calm down, Penny. Gumball is not dead. I hope not." Teri said in the same tone as the fairy.

Miss Simian scoffed "This little fanatic deserves to be locked up in prison."

"I can not bear any kind of behavior. Gumball must immediately be sent a facility for troubled kids." Principal Brown added.

"Let us see him!" Penny cried but was stopped by Mr. Yoshida. "Mr. Yoshida?"

"Please remain calm. My daughter and wife are in there speaking to the boy. You can all see him when they're done. Understood?" He has gotten a few head nods and many ''agrees' from the crowd.

* * *

Some moment earlier before the Yoshida's enter the house. Masami float up to the attic and step inside from the still open half window. She sees Gumball sleeping in a makeshift bed, and the mess around him.

"It looks like he has exploded his rage," says Masami, heading to Gumball. She shook him to wake him up "Gumball."

The boy's eyes shot up open, and kept them from resuming closing. He saw one of his friend standing up.

"Masami, what are you doing here?"

"My family saw the video," She answered. "Right now, mom and dad talking to your mom."

"You mean Nicole?" Gumball growled at his former mother's name, surprising the girl. She shook her head for a bit and handed him the bag.

"Mom wanted me to give you this."

"Thank you," said Gumball. He opens the bag and took out a loaf of chocolate bread and a cup of hot chocolate. He sat up and take a bite out of the loaf. He offers Masami some which she accept it.

"This is good," Gumball commented, drinking the hot chocolate. "Tell Yuki sensei thank you from me."

"With pleasure," Masami smiled, biting the loaf as well.

"What do you think of the video?"

"Really terrible, your mother is really jealous."

"I know, this bitch is unable to be like Yuki sensei, or like my aunts. She is not my mother."

"I think too."

Suddenly footsteps are heard after the dropping of the attic ladder. "Oh shit, here it is," says Gumball, standing up in alarm.

Masami float up to him, placing her hand on his right shoulder "I'm staying with you."

"Thank you." The door opens and Gumball sees his mother with Yuki. Instead of going to his birth mother, he went to his surrogate.

"Yuki sensei!" Gumball screamed in joy, hugging her. Nicole shook with anger.

"Oh Gumball, my little gakusei." She replied in a mother tone.

"Gumball, get away from her!" Nicole said angrily, trying to separate her son from Yuki. Gumball then crushes her left foot in retaliation.

"Aaaaaaaaaah" shouted Nicole holding her foot

Yuki laugh at her rival's pain "Hehehe. Come gakusei. You too, Masami." She said.

"Yes mom" Both of them said in union.

Everyone saw their favorite blue cat walking down the stairs and immediately all jumped to hug him. Miss simian and Principal Brown both looked at their dislike student with fury. But Gumball replied giving them the middle finger for taunt.

"Grrr, he'll pay for it!" Miss Simian sworn vengeance.

"He'll hear me as well." Brown huffed in anger.

Darwin want to get Rachel's attention "Rachel" says Darwin, only to meet with her glare.

"Get lost," She spat.

"But-"

"You really disappointed me." Darwin is heartbroken. Anais began to confort Darwin, "I'm sorry, Darwin," She said.

"I do not understand." says Darwin sadly

"Me too."

Nicole arrives moment later and asks everyone's attention, "If you want to, we'll all eat and we'll talk."

* * *

While everyone is at the dinner table, Gumball was the only one not being hungry. He is at the room on his computer as he watch the video he had posted on _YouTube_. Gumball notes that he got money from posting his video, but before he does what else, he sees his girlfriend, Penny Fitzgerald.

She close the door and walk to him. "Are you okay?"

"I feel better, Penny. But not for long. I have the impression that Nicole will do something to distance me and especially not wanting to do with anything with me no more."

"Gumball, do not call her that. She's your mother," said Penny, taking his hands. But to her surprise, it didn't relax him.

"I know, but her devilishness is beyond belief. She's not my mother. I do not know how to say that, but she has to change," said Gumball, looking back at her.

"I must admit that my father may be the same, but he is still my dad. Gumball, the truth is that your mother still loves you" Replied Penny, reassuring Gumball.

"Bullshit, Mother Yuki is what I would have wanted in the world, not a maniac of my old mother. When I learned to karate with Yuki, she taught me not to be afraid, nor to weaken, but to have confidence in myself. What she taught me during my training, and how yuki sensei yelled at me, I told myself that I was not going to get out of it, but sometimes she felt sorry for me. After my training she hugged me to comfort me, to have succeeded but especially to have made me a student and a son, at the same time."

"But why did you accept?" Penny asked, the question she was wondering back in the living room.

"Because I felt in her a possibility that I could get along with her. She is proud of me, She helps me with my homework, exactly what a mother would do, but I do not have one."

"I see"

"it looks like you're rejecting mom, Gumball" said a voice, and Gumball muttered he didn't want the nag police this time.

"Sorry if I get into the conversation but I think you'll have to forgive mom," Anais stated to him.

"No." Gumball sternly answer.

"Gumball, I warning you; that if you do not want to apologize, you can not hope for help from me or darwin." Anais reminded with anger.

Penny senses an argument coming up. She lets go of his hand and glare at her "It's a private conversation, Anais. Go away."

"You, shut your mouth!"

Gumball who did not bear to hear what anais said, got up and slap Anais as hard in the cheek. Penny became shock of her boyfriend sudden attack.

"I ... I ... I'm sorry Penny," Anais said, crying and started running out of the room. But was tripped by Teri's crooked foot.

"Oops, sorry I did not see you," Teri growled at her. The little girl run to her room. Teri wasn't alone; there was Carrie, Joe, Masami and Alan.

Carrie huffed "Serve her right for this betrayal."

The three friends enter the room with Joe said to Penny, who was shocked "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Yes, i'm just shocked that Anais talked like that." She replied.

Alan added "At least she will not bother you anymore."

"She's such a snitch," Gumball growled through his teeth. To which the balloon scolded "Gumball, no need to say that to your little sister."

"You do not know what she just said Penny."

"I see you're angry, but really, I think you should apologize to your little sister. You just have to tell her to apologize and like that, everything is back in order," explained Masami.

"Never," answers Gumball, "She is not my sister. She is like _her._ " He threw his voice over the implication of his former mom.

"Oh, my little kitten, no need to say that. I understand you're angry," said a voice. They saw Yuki enter his room. She sits down on Gumball's bed. "Please, leave us."

Everyone left, leaving Gumball and her. He walk to his bed and sat down, leaning his head to her chest. It look like he was about to cry.

"Yuki Sensei, I can not stand it anymore, my mother is a monster. I can not bear it anymore. She's not my mother. I want her to change."

"I understand, Gumball. Don't cry. I'm here." She hugs him with her arm. Gumball bury his head in her chest. Her arms cover his body and coo soft words to his ear "Shhh ... there, there, weep, we should be okay," Yuki brought her back down on the bed, bringing Gumball with her.

"Do not cry anymore, mom is here." She added, rubbing his huge head.

"but sensei …" Gumball said but his face pushes to the valley of her breast, making him slightly blush.

"Shh, not a word."

After ten minutes, Gumball calmed down, Yuki began to get up. He whip his remaining tears away.

"Have a little karate in your room?" She offered.

"Yes," Gumball said with a sad smile. "Yes."

"Put on your kimono, I'll stay in my own outfit."

"Okay."

A little later, Nicole sees that everything is prepared, she goes to get Gumball in the room where she sees that him and Yuki are going to train. Nicole began to feel her blood boiling.

"Yuki...Gumball, the meal is ready," She said.

"Well, let's go there," Yuki added.

"Ok," Gumball said, quickly changing his kimono back to his usual clothes with his shoes and shoes in a second "Let's eat."

"A moment, Gumball," She stop him "I would like to talk to you. Alone."

"Well, I'll leave you too here," Yuki left the room.

"Gumball, I learned that you slapped Anais," Nicole revealed.

"She deserve it," Gumball said, " She said back talk to Penny and she did not leave me no choice."

"Gumball, that's your sister. You have to apologize. I know what she said. I admit it's not a reason to hit your sister."

"Of course, when everyone learns that, they will certainly turn against you, and believe me, I will not apologize for telling everyone that happened."

"Gumball, that's enough. you'll apologize to your sister immediately," said Nicole with anger.

"I would do it in front of everyone and I'd say what really happened."

"No, right now, in this room."

"Fuck you." Gumball answer coarsely.

Nicole began to release her anger and began throwing herself on Gumball, who swung her mother with his legs and began throwing her toward the window, which she landed on Mr. Yoshida's car.

Gumball laugh but scolded himself "Should have recorded this. Might as well take a picture." He uses his phone to take a picture of the wreckage.

Nicole, who is recovering from his injury, lands on the ground. As she gets up, she gasp at the car she landed. The roof of his boss's car is pushed down and the doorways are flattened.

Then if she wasn't trouble with her boss, Mr. Yoshida came out of the house and then saw his car.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Mr. Yoshida screams, "My car! You destroy it!"

"Mr. Yoshida, this isn't what happened!" Nicole try to defend herself.

"It's going to cost you a fortune, Nicole! You'll pay me back your damage, and I'll give you a heavy fine!" said Mr. Yoshida angrily. "We'll discuss more at dinner!" He return back and slam the door, breaking it.

Nicole feels broken and dishonored, she looks at the broken door. This isn't turning out the way she imagine. "Oh Gumball. My poor little Gumball, what's happening to us, why should it happen?" she says with remorse "I'll try to fix all that, and see a good start."

She return back in the house with concern in her heart. But without worrying about what's going on, Ah Puch, always observing, is starting to have a plan that will upset Gumball's life, from across the street.

"Aaaaahhhh, and I thought that I would end up finding the right moment. It looks like I found it, started with his little people.I'm going to regale myself with that. I'm not going to get bored. Too bad that Haruhi is not there to see me put me to the test and especially to see this scene, but on top, I hope he is bored to do anything." He said to himself.

"Well let's see this little people," Ah Puch walk the lawn of the house and peak through the window. He sees a good group of students and parents and teachers "Waiting the right time to crack the boy."

* * *

While everyone was hungry, Miss Simian and Principal Brown looked at Gumball angrily with a mix of satisfaction. Tobias kept looking at Penny and hoped that she would agree to go out with him, but Gumball glared at him. Tobias scared looked away; Rachel hit him on the shoulder. Darwin is next to Anais; the girl is still in shock of what his brother did. Learning what happened when conforming her, Darwin threw a look of anger at Gumball. The blue cat replied by dropping his claws in the face of him. Darwin's face turn white and look down at his plate. Mr. Yoshida and Yuki threw glares at Nicole, because, to the father, their car was destroyed. And to Yuki, she try to attack Gumball. Nicole begins to be invaded by his remorse.

After the meal, the atmosphere is tense between Gumball and the others.

"Well, now that we're done, my son will like to say something," said Nicole, looking at Gumball "Gumball, you do not have anything to say to Anais?"

Gumball crosses his arms, "No."

"Gumball, they know what you did."

Anais begged with tiny tears in her eyes, "Gumball, please."

Gumball rolled his eyes and said without care in his words "I'm sorry I hit you." Anais, being the genius she is, saw through and narrow her brows.

"I'm not accepting that; say it like you mean it."

"Little shit." He muttered, making everyone gasped at his language.

"Gumball Watterson, forgive your sister immediately or else!" Principal Brown spoke.

"Or else what? What are you going to do old man?"

"Watterson, if you speak like that ..." says Miss Simian, but is cut off by Gumball, who bang both of his hands, scaring everyone.

"Shut the fuck up! I do not want to hear you, you old imbecile monkey!"

"WHAT?! NOW LISTEN HERE!" Ms. Simian rise up but Gumball jump at and punch her in the face. Her whole body roll up in the air. Then he kick him in the buttocks as he did to his mother, only sending her to the wall.

Ms. Simian groan from the pain; half of her body was outside of the house. "Luçy!" Principal Brown went to her beloved before turning her brows to the troublemaker. "You are definitely expelled!"

"Good," Gumball said with a smile.

Anais scolded "Gumball, how could you?! You attack a teacher! Don't you have a heart?!"

"And you? You still did not forgive Penny to shut up!"

"What?!" Said an angry Patrick Fitzgerald, who turned to Anais "you said that to my little girl?!"

"Do not raise your voice on my daughter or otherwise-!" says Nicole with anger, shielding her little girl.

Penny's mother spoke in the same tone as her husband "If I understand correctly, it's not Gumball the source of trouble; it's your daughter and you!"

"No, it's Gumball, not me!" Nicole defended. "And to prove it he will not do anymore harm. He'll go to a boarding school until he's eighteen!"

Everyone was turned to Nicole in different reactions. Gumball is shocked. Tobias is happy that he'll have Penny all to himself. Principal Brown, who was too busy taking her out of the wall, cheered.

"What?" Said a shocked Gumball.

Yuki notices her student/ surrogate son's reaction and asked "Nicole, don't you think that's too much?"

"Unfortunately, I have no choice. After the terrible truth he does with you and especially how he attacked us, he needs to change his attitude." Explained Nicole.

"Yes, I think it's a better idea." Carmen added.

"Me too," Joe said with remorse.

Sarah expresses her concern, "Sorry Gumball."

Teri drew herself a tear in her eye to symbolize her reaction "Forgive me, Gumball, but your mother is right."

Penny said with sadness, her heart breaks "Gumball, even if you're not there, I can't wait for you."

Gumball began to have tears; his friends just turn their backs on him. He look at his siblings, who held the same contempt.

Darwin said, crossing his arms "Gumball, if you continue like this, then you will not be my brother anymore."

"And do not call me your sister either," Anais added.

"No, no," said Gumball with tears coming out

"Aaaaaaahhhhh, it looks like it's my turn to intervene," A gleeful Ah Puch said.

"Gumball, you can not be my son," said Nicole, "but you will be, when you're eighteen."

"NO!"

"YES! EXPLODE YOUR SADNESS AND ANGER! LET YOUR DESTINY BREAK AND RELEASE YOUR HATE!" Cried Ah Puch. He sent a green fluid through the glass and it seeps around the cat's body.

Suddenly Gumball feels a rage in him. A rage he didn't know he had. Whatever it was it start to make his body feel weird with the aura. He is shaking and pulled out his claws.

Nicole said to her son "Gumball?"

" _Now fight!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Gumball shouted violently. Everyone in the table were blown away by the mass of raw power. They were on the ground, feeling the heavy wind blown to them.

Yuki cried "Gumball!" She try reaching him but she wasn't strong to reach him.

"What the hell is this?!" Tobias shouted, covering his arms to protect himself.

"Everyone, duck down!" Patrick ordered, wrapping his huge arms around his family. Penny shipshape to a dragon to cover them and her friends.

"Lucy, we'll die together in each other's arms!" Brown was holding on to her legs.

Miss Simian cried "What?! What's going on in there?! Why is the house shaking?!"

The Watterson family were crawling to aide the boy but was met by a fierce wind blast. Gumball turn his head at them; all four of them were scare and a bit worry for him.

"You did this! You turn them all against me!" Gumball's voice boom that shake the house more to an earthquake.

Richard pleaded "Gumball, please!" He was meet with a punch in the face, sending his fat body through the window.

"Dad!"

"Richard!" She was too late to see him grab her tail and fling her around like a yo-yo before she lands on the bride of the stairs.

"Dude, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Darwin's plea fail him as well; he was meet with being stuck in the chimney.

Gumball look at his final target, Anais. She didn't know what to but shield herself. He grabs her little foot and slap her buttocks multiple times. She felt her butt being sting more than an average spank. Anais is thrown on the couch.

Bobert extends his hand to the cat but one touch sent an spark run through its CPU, blowing his head up.

Carrie float over but was meet with a powerful blast, sending her out of the house. Meeting back with her friends, she cried "I never seen this much anger!"

Yuki stand up and walk slowly to her student. Masami was hugging her dad and saw what she was doing.

"Mom! What are you doing?!"

Gumball saw his sensei but due to his blind rage, he roar at him. Yuki wasn't scare.

"Gumball!" She spoke with bravery. Gumball walk as well. He was then meet with a hug. He kept roaring and tries to get out.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Her soft voice went to his ear.

Ah Puch saw what was happening. "What?!"

Gumball begin to feel his rage die. "Find your center, Gumball. Find your center." She repeated warmly.

He open his mouth and the green fluid was release, much to the shock outta of everyone, and vanish out of thin air.

The rage have stopped. Ah Puch shouted "No! I was close!" A deep growl escape his throat, "This isn't over…"

Gumball calmed down and felt the warm hug of a mother. He saw Yuki who give him a sad look. A kiss was planted to him. He look around and with horror of the destruction of the living room, his friends on the ground and his family hurt.

Breathing back and forth, he separate himself and run back to the attic.

Nicole saw him running and gets up, despite the pain she's feeling. But Yuki stopped her with a glare.

"Don't. You done enough." She said.

"Yuki, my son needs me." Nicole is slapped in the face by her rival, shocking everyone.

"What your son needs is some time alone!" Yuki sternly said, "I can't believe that you will go betray him like that! And for what? Because he didn't want to follow by your rules?" Nicole felt guilty what she had done. "And that goes for all of you!"

Everyone flinches at her tone.

"You're supposed to be his friends and you agree to them!" Mr. Yosida put his hand at her waist.

"That's quite enough, dear." He said, calming her down.

Everyone in the house felt bad for stabbing Gumball in the back. Even Principle Brown felt a little bad as well.

Carmen asked "What can we do?"

"You should try winning his trust back," Masami answered, making Yuki nod her head.

"Like a party?" Richard asked, climbing in the window.

Nicole repeated "A party? That's not a bad idea. What do you say everyone?"

"We agree." All said in union.

Yuki said "We need to do some errands; food, gifts, everything we need for the party."

Alan said "One of us should stay with Gumball."

Penny rise her hand, but Carrie beat her to it. "I'll do it."

"Carrie, you stay here. Everyone, we meet back here tomorrow night. Everything will be fine, if this is according to plan," Nicole finished.

As everyone left, and Brown finally pulling Lucy out of the wall, Ah Puch stand in the opposite sidewalk. He had heard through the plan. "Mmh, I'd be curious to see that. Hope they have crisps, I will not give them away. This idiot could finish this package in less than two." He vanishes out till the next day.

* * *

 **See you all in the next chapter eventually. NiteOwl18 out.**


	6. Chapter 5: Gumball Yoshida

**Sorry it's been a long time. Won't publish during my week off in Spring Break. Gotta study for mid-terms for next week. Note: The Japanesse language will be translated, bold and italic.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Gumball Yoshida**

During the time in the attic, Gumball takes refuge in the clothes torn as his cover, crying, From his breakdown down stairs, he doesn't wanna see anyone. Not his old family. His friends. Not even his new family, though he thinks they'll respect his wishes.

From his head turn around Carrie Krueger saw him with the look of concern in her expression. She felt bad of betraying her friend like that, even after his old family just destroy his life. Phasing through the attic, she approached him and put her hand over his head.

"Gumball," Carrie said in a low voice.

Gumball response while sniffing "Go away, Carrie."

"Gumball, we're so sorry,"

"You did not want me here anymore. How can you be cruel?"

If Carrie had a heart, it would be breaking from what Gumball is feeling. If she had actually possess his body, she would react what emotions he is now, "Gumball," said Carrie, lift his huge head up to see his tear cover face and red puffy eyes, "Please, get out of the attic and join us. No one wanted to hurt you," She rub the tears away from his eyes.

" Oh really?" He replied sarcastically. "Nicole wanted to hit me because she did not want to admit she's a bad mother, and she refuses to be a good mother. She can not be like my Aunt Penelope and Cathy, I do not want to have a mother like that."

"Gumball, I understand how you feel, but she did not want something like that to happen," says Carrie

"Shut up!" Gumball shouted. "I don't wanna hear from you!"

Carrie shiver from his outburst, almost crying "Gumball, come with me."

"No, no, I do not want to have anything to do with you, let me sleep."

"Well, let me help you sleep, but before, let me give you this," Carrie said, approaching to the blue cat and kissed him in the lips.

"What?" Gumball said, shocked.

"The truth Gumball, is that I love you."

"but what about Darwin?" Carrie scoffed at the name, surprising Gumball.

"That idiot betrayed you, so I'm going to catch up with you," she said. Gumball saw his hand is put around her small waist and gasp softly as she hug him. Gumball could not seem to catch a word over the small affection."

"Let me stay with you," Carrie whisper to his ear. Gumball could sense some desperate and seduction from her words. The cold from her core send shivers down his back and almost made him feel better.

"Ok."

Carrie enter the covers with Gumball, wrapping her arm around his neck. Gumball's own arm is still on her waist.

"Good night Gumball," She said smiling and plant a small kiss on his cheek before falling asleep next to him.

* * *

During the time at the market, everyone finishes buying what is needed for Gumball for the party, and with Christmas no sooner than tomorrow.

"Well, everyone is done. Come home, everything will be ready for Christmas, see you tomorrow night at home," Nicole said.

"Agree," everyone said in union and walk away from the store, leaving the Watterson family.

"Do you think he'll forgive us for doing it?" Darwin asks.

"I hope, otherwise there will be no hope that he will forgive us all," Anais added.

"But you can not sit on a chair for a while," says Darwin, reminding of her bruise bottom.

"Yes, the spanking leaves me a wound that I could not sit," said anais rubbing her buttocks and slightly blushing that her older brother will do something so humiliating.

"Me too, and it's my tail. It really hurts me, anyway I deserved it," Nicole say her pain she got from the house.

"My head with the window," says Richard, pointing to his head.

"I would find a way to show Gumball that I am his mother, and see he receive karate lessons from my rival, that I can not accept it. I'll train him myself," Nicole repeated. "And in time, he'll be completing in the martial arts tournament."

Yuki scoff; she didn't leave unlike her husband and daughter. She stands behind the wall."What makes you think you can train him? It is rather me, who would train and have him complete in the tournament."

"No Yuki; You've done enough,"

"You mistreat my son too much."

Nicole narrow her eyes, "He's not your son, he's _my_ son."

Yuki smirk smugly at her, "He prefers me than you, and you have a girl that you need. Anais is your favorite child and moreover you rejected Gumball and Darwin because they do not make efforts."

"Wrong, they are my favorite children, do not try to remember me today or Gumball took refuge with you, and where he pushed me!"

"By your fault!" Yuki declared.

"Yes, by my fault, because of you!"

Yuki took a deep breath before replying "Let me take care of him as if he were my son,"

"No, I refuse, he is my son and he will remain my son, no matter what we are, no family is perfect."

"Someday he will become my son."

"I do not recommend it," replied Nicole, getting into her face.

* * *

The Yoshida and Watterson drove back to the house. With Mr. Yoshida and Misami staying behind, Nicole and Yuki begin to head to the attic.

"No Yuki," Nicole stop her.

"He needs me," Yuki answer.

"No, he needs me!" answers Nicole with anger.

Yuki give up, "well we'll see."

"Okay."

They went up to the attic, and saw Gumball sleeping in a makeshift bed. They were both surprise to see Carrie sleeping with the boy. Though Yuki found it sweet, Nicole pray in her mind that they haven't done any _intimacy_ while they left.

With one eye open, Carrie look up and gasp of seeing them here. She float up. "Everything went well?" asks Nicole.

"Yes," Carrie answer, a mild blush in her cheeks. "I try to talk to him, but he did not want to listen to me."

"We'll talk to him. Thank you, Carrie."

"Okay, now that you've done the shopping, I'll leave you. Goodbye," Carrie vanishes.

"Oh, my poor Gumball, he must be catching a cold from being here for so long. Come on, he's going to sleep in a nice good bed," Nicole smiles while carrying his son "I find him cute when I carry him in my arms,"

Yuki stop her. "Wait, he has to take a shower, and I'll do it alone."

"Okay, but after that I put it in bed," says Nicole with anger.

"Good."

Nicole carries the boy to the bathroom with Yuki following her. To her dismay, she hands Gumball to her. Yuki close the door. After preparing a bath and putting a naked sleepy Gumball in the hot water, Yuki remarks to the boy while caressing his chin "You're going to feel the craziest moment in your life, sweetie. Promise me that you won't make this as a case."

From the bathroom door, Nicole was peeking through the keyhole and her face turn to red as she saw her rival stripping off her clothes, leaving nothing but her slender figure.

Stepping inside the bathtub, Yuki sigh in deep blist by the warm water and grab Gumball's head, putting her between her C-cup breast. She hums a little Japanese song to sooth Gumball. Her hand held the soap and start washing him. Gumball tiny snores make her giggle and kisses the top of his head.

But Nicole, who has seen everything from where her rival decides to take a shower with Gumball, can not stand this scene. "Oh, hell no!" She violently kick open the door and step inside. "Get out of my son! I clean him, not you!"

"No, I refuse that you wash my son with that kind of anger violently," Yuki said, rising up and not caring she was naked.

"Stop it right now! You do not stop doing it all for him just because he prefers you than me! I'm tired of it! Get out of my bathroom out of my house!

"Fuck you!"

Nicole furious throws herself on Yuki, but Yuki makes a sweep kick on Nicole by making her fall down. Yuki begins to take off the women's clothes, leaving her nothing in her blue striped underwear.

"What the ..." says Nicole.

"It's going to be your punishment, I'm going to lock you up in the attic like you did to my son, "Yuki then uses Nicole's clothes to tie the blue cat women up. She ties her arms, her hands, her legs and her feet.

"Untied me!" Yuki strikes her in the face, belly, buttocks and foot so that she suffers.

"It is for having abused my son!" Yuki then throws her in the attic with a hard thrown, "Stay here until tomorrow!"

Gumball is now in a new pajamas, both soft and fluffy. Yuki is wearing her rival's bathroom, hugging her figure like a glove. She puts Gumball in his bed. Yuki whisper in his ear,"Do not worry. Mama is here. Everything is fine, you'll soon be my son. I promise you," She kisses him on his cheek, but Gumball is sudden awake by the tender peak.

"Mother Yuki?" Gumball said, opening his eyes and his surrogate mom hug him.

"Shhh, I'm here Gumball. I'm here," Says Yuki in a sweet and kind voice.

"What is going on?" Asked Gumball, rubbing his eyes.

Yuki admitted "Nothing, I just locked Nicole in the attic."

"Really?" Gumball is surprise and relief.

"Yes."

"Well, I do not want to have anything to do with it anymore."

"Your mother is not the mother you want."

"No, I want another family, this family betrays me," Gumball felt his eyes wet. "it's not fair, I offer them my heart, and they broke it! My brother and friend went traitor against me, and my little sister too!"

"Gumball," Yuki felt her own heart broke of her son starting to suffer again.

"Why do I have a monstrous mother?! Why does God have do allow this to happen?!"

"Oh, Gumball," Yuki hug more to her son.

"I understand how you feel, Gumball," They both saw Masami moving towards them. "Masami?" says a confused Yuki.

"You're right. You deserve to be in our family. Come with us, we have a room for you," Masami smile at him.

"Masami, why?" gumball questioned, rubbing his puffy eyes.

"From the beginning I did not stop thinking about you after you did with Tobias, but especially with your mother. And since I have a weakness for cats, I welcome you home, I would be your sister and I..." but Masami was cut off by Gumball who hug her.

Gumball spoke Japanese in joy, _ **"I thank you, masami, my onee chan, I thank you, I agree to become your brother."**_

Both Masami and Yuki did not believe their ears: Gumball can speak Japanese fluent now. Yuki hug him, "Oooooooooh, my little gakusei! You speak Japanese. Masami you did a good job; our new member speaks Japanese!"

 _ **"Thank you, mom. Good job Gumball, my lesson to teach you to speak Japanese have succeeded."**_ Sais a cheerful Masami for her new brother having learned to speak Japanese. She replied in the same language as well.

 _ **"Thanks Masami, thanks to you, I am your new member**_."

Mr. Yoshida, who just came in after hearing the conversation, raises Gumball with his strength "Ha ha ha! I knew this day would come! Welcome to the family, Gumball!"

 _ **"Thank you, I'm happy. I've never been treated like that, until today, now I'm your gakusei."**_

"Would you like to be my adopted son? We can practice karate with your new mother, continue working at rainbow factory. I'll even fired your mother and you can take her job and give you a good salary," He asked.

"Thanks dad; it would be with great pleasure," Gumball replied with joy.

"Qwwww, I like to hear you talk like that. And after Christmas, we will take you home to your new home. Your room will be as big as yours but bigger."

"Cool, I could say goodbye to this foolish family."

Yuki responded "yes, my little gakusei. You will still learn karate with me and continue to help in your homeworks. In no time, you'll be smarter than your former sister. We are all together in Japan for the holidays."

Gumball became awed. "Wow, it's going to be great. I hope I can buy a lot of Japanese stuff."

Masami warn him, releasing a slight anger at her new brother. "Just don't buy pervert things like hentai magazines or ecchi mangas," Her mood went cherry, "But there's great cosplay."

"Masami," Her parents said in unison.

"Ha ha ha, I promise oniichan," Masami smile at the cat.

Mr. Yoshida asked "Where is Nicole?"

"I locked hier in the attic; she's tied up in underwear," Yuki replies to her husband.

"Good."

"So, I pack my things?" Gumball said, which Yuki rub his head tendlery. "Tomorrow, honey. Tomorrow."

The door is then opened violently and the rest of the Watterson family enter, all of them with anger in their expression.

"No, Gumball you will not go with them!" Richard shouted. "They are not your family! Like your mother say, it's for your own good!"

Gumball argued "sorry, but tomorrow I'm leaving with them, and I'm not gonna take orders from an idiot!"

"You can not go, Gumball!" Darwin said, feeling outrage as well.

"No, I'm leaving with my new family," Masami stand by side with her new brother, holding his hand.

"Masami, talk some sense into him," Darwin ordered, but she scoff in reply.

"You're just an idiot, Darwin."

"What?"

"You deaf or what, idiot?"

"Gumball stop this!" It was Anais turn. "Either you stay with us or you go to boarding school as mum said, and it will be your fault if you refuse!"

"Maybe you're too smart to get this, brat, but I'm leaving with my family. I'm not gonna be talk down by a baby!" He insulted his former little sister.

"How dare you?! I'm gonna ..." Anais is cut off by Masami behind her, who send a lighting bolt at her bruise botocks.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" Anais scream that she shot through the roof.

"Anais!" Darwin cried, but ended up getting shock in the ass by another bolt and join his sister up. Masami then sent more bolts at their asses.

Richard made one false move of grabbing his son's wrist before being lifted up by Mr. Yoshida.

"Get away from my son!" He throw the man out of the window and landed in the family car.

"This is definitely going on YouTube," Chuckled Gumball, holding his phone up.

Masami asked "All done?"

"Not yet. I have an idea, but first of all I put my kimono, wait for me outside, I will explain you."

* * *

His new family shake their heads and go out of the room. Outside of the house, Gumball arrives with his kimono on; it was the same as his skin color with the yin-yang symbol in the back. He give his phone to his new sister.

"What you're about to experience is the biggest breakup I'm going to do," says Gumball to his new family.

Mr. Yoshida asked "What are you going to do, my son?"

"Yeah," said Masami, who is bursting with excitement.

"Let's just say I learn some moves that in _Street Fighters 2_ ," Gumball answered.

"That's why you put on your kimono, gakusei?" Yuki asked.

"Yes."

"Okay show us what you can do with this car," Says Mr. Yoshida, pointing at his disgruntled employees car. Richard was still on top of it; his back maybe injury from the land. Mr. Yoshida then held him by the foot and throw him back inside.

"Proceed."

With a bow, Gumball takes short breaths and smash his right foot at the car door. His fist smash through the windows with a clean punch without some glass stuck to his hand. A couple of elbow throws to more glass windows. Jumping on the hood of the car, one leg sweep cut the roof in half. He jumps behind it and punch the truck that the car exhaust pipe, follow by a couple of bolts and nuts, fall apart. Oil and water were both leaking out from behind. Finally, he release another punch, only this one send the entire car flip to the left side, making it upside down.

"Wow," The Yoshida family said in union.

"My revenge is terrible, yes, but Nicole must see what her actions have done," Gumball spoke, and took the phone right out of his sister's hand. The video of his revenge was recorded, "And send."

Yuki then hug Gumball, "Well done, my little gakusei! Well done!"

"Onii-chan, I appreciate you," Masami added with joy.

"Thanks, onee-chan," Gumball then yawns, making his new mother to smile at his adorable charms.

"It's time to sleep. Tomorrow is a great day" says Yuki in carrying her little boy in her hands.

After changing back to his pajamas, Yuki puts him in his bed; Anais and Darwin weren't there. They didn't see them nor Richard when entering inside.

"Good night, Gumball," Yuki said, giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Good night mom," Gumball replied, closing his eyes.

"See you tomorrow, my son."

* * *

The next day Gumball woke up from his bed and sees Darwin and Anais both sleeping with a chin stand with a crutch underneath it. Gumball laugh at the way they are, including Darwin whose feet were up out of the fish bowl.

"You two idiots give me an idea," Gumball said as he got up and went to the two sleepers. He then sweeps Anais's crutch with his leg. She feels down. Gumball karate chop the glass and crutch, sending Darwin to the ground.

Gumball laughs. Both Darwin and Anais saw this and weren't amused. "Why do you have those crutches that hold your chins?" He chuckled.

Darwin explain, glaring at his troublemaking brother "After me and Anais got our butts burnt,

" _Multiple time_ and shot out to the roof!" Anais added.

"We could not sleep in our beds. So we took this to sleep upright," Darwin finished explaining.

"I see. Can't say you two deserve it. Oh wait, what am I saying? You two deserve it," Gumball said.

"This wouldn't had happened because you were complaining like a baby!" Anais shouted.

"Look who's talking, Miss Higher-Than-The-Average-Individual-But-I-Still-Have-To-Sit-On-A-High-Chair!"

Darwin warned "Gumball, if you don't fix this, Mrs. Mom will sent you away like she said."

The door opens and Masami enters with a tray of hot chocolate with a loaf of chocolate bread in her hand. "Hello, Onii-chan," Masami said cheerfully to her new brother.

"Onii-chan?" The two said in union, though Anais translate it to be 'Big Brother' in Japanese.

"It means 'Big Brother'," Masami translated with a glare.

" _ **Good Morning, Onee-sama,"**_ Gumball answer in Japanese, surprising the two. What's even more shocking is the two exchange in Japanese sentences.

 _ **"From mom. She baked it."**_

" _ **Thank you."**_

Both Anais and Darwin watch as Gumball and Masami start eating their breakfast with thoughts surrounding their new sudden relationship. Gumball speaks perfect Japanese fluent and calls Masami Onee-chan. They wonder if Gumball will be adopted by Masami's family, given this a perfect example of their brother-sister relationship. They heard their bellies groan and saw the tray of chocolate bread.

Darwin asked "Can we have some, please?"

" _ **No."**_ Gumball replied in his second language.

Hearing the answer, Anais pleads "But we're hungry. Dad's not here; he's resting his body from last night. Can we at least have some hot chocolate?"

"Fine," Masami roll her eyes, taking a huge slip of her hot chocolate. She floats up to Darwin and slip a huge amount of the hot liquid at his face, and so did Anais.

Both of them scream, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Ha, ha, ha…!" The two duo laughs.

Suddenly, yuki enters the room

"Hello my kids," Yuki says happily before glaring at the two former friend/brother and friend "You two leave."

Masami said "They can't move, mom."

"Then take them outside. Also, take a shower, young lady." Masami eat the remaining loaf and grab Darwin's leg and Anais's foot and float out of the room.

Once they were gone, Yuki hug Gumball, "My little gummypuss. Did you sleep well?"

" _ **Yes."**_

"Well, if you want, after breakfast, you can go have fun with our little prisoner in the attic,"

* * *

Later, Gumball, after putting on his clothes, goes up to the attic with the iPhone in his hands. He walks the stairs and saw Nicole, still tied up in her clothes as rope and in her blue striped underwear. It look like she hasn't spent the rest of the night sleeping; she was still trying to get out.

Gumball chuckled, proceed to take pictures of his former mother's new look as humiliation.

Nicole flashes a glare with a mile blush in her cheeks "Gumball, stop taking pictures. It's not funny! It's crude and embarrassing!" said Nicole with anger. "Free me this instant! I have some words to Yuki and you!"

"Sorry Nicole, not this time, I would have to talk to her about it, but if she refuses, then I'll leave you in your pretty underwear."

"Do not call me that, I'm your mother," She reminded.

"If I had a mother, she would not be monstrous and bitch than you," Gumball's mode switches to a monotone.

"Gumball Watterson, immediately withdraw from what you have said,"

"Shut up!" He yelled, showing some emotions after a few seconds. "I should have killed you when I had the opportunity! I came here to to embarrassed you one last time! Consider this as a goodbye. Tomorrow I'm leaving with my new family!"

"You will not," Nicole narrow her eyes at him, "Yuki, Masami, and my boss aren't your family! We are! Untied me now!"

"I do not have to obey you anymore Nicole," Gumball replied, showing a reflective glare at her. "Only Mother Yuki," He turn his head around and yell "Mom, Nicole want me to release her! Should I release her?"

Yuki response" No, honey, she stays in the attic until she learned her lesson."

"Thank you!" Gumball turn his head back to her to prove a point. "See?"

"Yuki isn't your mother; _I'm your mother_!"

Gumball didn't respond back; he switched his iPhone to camera mode and place on top on the suitcase to face his former mother. She sees him walking behind and crackle both on his knuckle.

"Gumball, what-what are you doing?" She asked. Her son pull out his belt from his pants.

Gumball grin, clutching the belt in his hand "Payback."

He whips his mother in the buttocks. Nicole felt the pain and whisper a silent scream "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Then came the second slap. The third. Fourth. And so on. It went to fifty slaps in her bottom.

Once he was done, and Nicole struggle not to cry from her humiliation punishment from her son, Gumball went to his iPhone and save the video in its memory.

"Later. Gotta prepare for tomorrow. Mother Yuki said it's for the Christmas meal. Gotta say after you and everyone else much betray me, I'm surprise you guys are showing one ounce of humanity to redeem yourselves. Well, not everyone," Gumball step down on the stairs, "Oh, and one more thing. You're not allowed to dine with us; you can stay here until the party's over."

The door closes. Nicole can not believe it. She will be expelled by her son, and worse, will go with the Yoshida's family, ""No, it's impossible, my own son, no," She said with sadness before her lip turn to a frown, "I believe it is time to put him in the school. He will not listen to me or anyone in my family. I don't want him as my student. I thought I could teach him to become a true family member and not a traitor son who chooses to abandon me just to go to my rival. If this is not learned from his mistakes, well I would expel, wait, no I would kill him. Anyway he was never my son or a Watterson, no, it should not happen to him."

* * *

 **Stay tune for next chapter! NiteOwl18 out!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Watterson Against Gumball

**Chapter 6: The Watterson Against Gumball**

When the night came, the Christmas party is now ready. Yuki and her husband both got ready to welcome Gumball as the new son in the Yoshida family. Everyone from school is here, and so were Miss Simian and Principal Brown. The aging baboon grumble in her breath of not wanting to be here. All the students were eager to see Gumball in his new costume. Mamasi said to her friends that her family have a surprise for Gumball.

Speaking of Gumball, the honor guest was in the bathroom after taking a steaming shower. Closing the door behind, a towel is wrap around his waist and turn the key to the right. There's a additional lock. Gumball put it there this morning to avoid his old family from using it.

"Voila!" He exclaim. "No one can enter!" Gumball is fill with beam. He moves forward to his bedroom but meet his face against the door. He jiggle the door knob and saw it have been locked as well.

"You are no longer allowed to enter this room, Gumball!" Anais shouted from inside.

"Open this door!" Gumball response angrily. The door is open and a kick appears to strike him. But Gumball replicates by stooping and sweeping. Darwin falls to the ground.

"Cheap move, jerk!"

"Ouch!" Darwin cried from the pain. Gumball saw a pencil throw outside from the room and move his head a few inches to the right. "Retreat!" Anais yell, making Darwin run back to the room and the door is locked again.

Gumball pinches the bridge of his nose, "I give you five seconds to open, if you do not want to, then I break the door."

"Whatever." Darwin responds sarcastically. Anais added smugly "You will not be able to break it. You're gonna break your hand."

Gumball counted down. "Five ... four ... three ... two ... one ... you do not want to open the door?"

They both replied in union "No."

"Well, I'm breaking the door." Gumball form a fist and strike the door with one punch. And he unleash a fake imitating yell as he rub his hand

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, my hand!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhh, my hand!" They mockingly said and open the door to see Gumball smirking instead of crying.

"Just kidding!" Gumball punches the two at the lower jaws. He enter in and close the door behind him. His face is filled with rage.

Anais beg, her tears water from the bruise lower jaw. "Gumball, please, we did not want to hurt you or push you into this rage."

"Dude, we're sorry!" Darwin added in plea.

Gumball response "Shut the hell up you two." Darwin added, getting up with one knee "Gumball, don't force us to call a lawyer to put you in boarding school."

Gumball crosses his arms, "You're so becoming like Nicole. Always wanting to do things her way. It's the work of a family traitor. I don't have time to beat you two some more or humulated that hag and fatass some more. I got a party to get to which you two aren't invited."

Anais give him a look of her own betrayal "We made this party only for you, to prove we are sorry to have stabbed you in the back."

"Well, it's too late, you've betrayed me. In no time, I'm telling everyone I'm being adopted by the Yoshida's."

"No stay with us!" Anais ordered. Darwin added "Yes, and like that you will be sent out to boarding school!"

Enough of this, Gumball lifted both of his siblings up; Anais by the tail and Darwin by the fish tail. "Aooooouh!" Anais started bawling, feeling it being stress out given by her brother "Let me go!"

"No."

"Gumball, let go of my tail!"

"I'll do it when you're outside," He finished. Gumball goes down the stairs taking them with him. All eyes were on them as some do not hesitate to take pictures and video. Both Anais and Darwin are completely embarrassed.

"For a smug genius brat, you have tiny tush." Teri giggle.

"Good lifting, Gumball!" Joe cheer.

Carmen crosses her arms, sneering "Mhmp. Serves them right."

"To think I had a crush on that fish," Carrie laments about her pathetic love interest. Rachel added "You're not the only one kid."

Gumball turn to his new sister and say in Japanese "Onee-sama, open the door please." "Hai, Onii-chan." Masami floats to the kitchen and open the backdoor.

"And do not come back until Christmas party is over!" Gumball shouted giving them a powerful kick on their buttocks. Everyone laughs. Gumball closes the door and saw his new mother holding Nicole in her shoulders.

The kids saw this in different reactions; shocked, amusement or in a leech manner (Tobias secret uses his camera to try to take a picture of Nicole before his sister slam her fist on top of his head) Teri fainted at the smell from the older blue female cat. Nicole was really embarrassed ever than she is. She is stink and all of his classmates were looking at her. Yuki put Nicole down on the ground.

Nicole starts to look at gumball with anger "Gumball, if you ever do that, you're going to have big problems."

Gumball crouch down in a smirk "You know Nicole, there are many things I would like to do about you, but unfortunately I'm afraid the party in my honor is starting, and I don't want it to be spoiled by a few idiots and mother monster."

"Gumball, I warn you that after everything will be over, I'll put you in the attic naked." Gumball then hit her in the groin. Nicole writhes in pain. Yuki laughs and does exactly what her new son did: she kicks her in the butt.

Yuki turn to Gumball and said "What say we show this annoyance a little gif from ust?" Gumball answer "Hai."

Both aim their foot at Nicole's buttock and kick it "Aaaaahhhhh!" Nicole screams and lands on the snow. Everyone laughs. The door close.

Richard, having to escape his punishment by climbing out from the master bedroom, went to his wife's aid. He, and Anais and Darwin, all untied her."There, there, nicole, you're free." He said with a smile but saw Nicole sneering her teeth.

Nicole lift herself up but felt her legs wiggle and lands her on the ground. "I don't believe it. He expels us from home."

Anais lament this to her mother. "If we do not do anything, the Yoshida's will take him away and make him a new member!"

Darwin said with a mixture of sad and anger "I do not want Gumball to leave!"

"There's still the idea of putting him in a boarding school."

"I give him a choice and this is how he repay us? Let's go to boarding school early tomorrow morning!" Nicole said. She wanted to stand up but remember she can't right now.

Anais added "Wait mom! To avoid that Mr. Yoshida defends him, we will have to bring a lawyer. He will be able to help us to definitively conclude an agreement for Gumball to stay at the boarding school for up to eighteen years."

Darwin asked "Do you think it will work?"

"Of course, if Mr. Yoshida objects, then he will be sued, he will be forced to give up and leave us Gumball, and then we put him in a boarding school," Anais give details of the plan, which made her family lay out a small relief smile.

"Perfect!" Nicole grinned the largest. "We wait for the right moment, and after we spoil their holidays!"

"I wish I had a little food but they left in the garden shed," Richard said. Darwin said "Is there food?"

"Yes, but I ate them all." Richard admit guilty and his ears drop. "Damn it, Richard," Nicole softly curse her stupid husband.

* * *

The Christmas party just ended. Gumball had damage to reconnect with his friends after being stab in the back. He received a lot of gift from them and his new family. Then came the news that Masami waited from the start. She have reveal her family have legally adopted Gumball as their new son and brother. The partygoers were surprise and everyone of the classmates felt glad for their friend that he'll finally have the love and support. Tobias look Penny throughout the whole party with a creepy grin. Penny smiled at him and he got hit in the head. Gumball just threw an empty bottle at him and looked away. Rachel then whipped him in the buttocks with a towel. The girls began to be soothed by this for Gumball. Yuki and Mr. Yoshida smiles. Their new son is born. Masami will have a new brother and Mr. Yoshida would like to take him to another school so that he can be well-educated and continue working in the factory. And Yuki will learn new karate techniques that Nicole never learned.

"Dear, come here, your father and I want to talk to you." Yuki call out Gumball.

"Hai," Gumball went to his new parents. Yuki explains "Gumball, tomorrow you're going to come to come live with us. I'm going to teach you a incredible karate technique that Nicole will never learned. The dragon technique. I couldn't master it. My father hid it from Nicole so she could not learn it. You know the reason why, yes? I figure that maybe you could."

"Cool," Gumball answer with starts in his eyes. "I'm going to be really strong now!"

Yuki chuckles "Of course, my little gakusei." She kisses him on the cheek and hugs him. Gumball felt that his life will change now, but he wonders if Jawen and the two ravens were right.

"Gumball," Say Mr. Yoshida, "The job you did was annoying, but it's the only thing you can make money. You'll go to a college that's fit. I'd offered it to masami but she refused."

"This is all too much. I'm really gonna master karate," Gumball said.

Masami added "I'm glad you picked up karate, now I'm not going to treat you karate weiner anymore, here's the karate winner."

All of his friends hug him. They smother the cat but let him breath. Yuki then let him wear his gift from her and husband; a blue karate robe and solid black shoes.

"Oh, my little kitten," Yuki hug her son again, and Gumball hug her back. Unknown to the guests, the Watterson who have seen everything, can not stand the scene. A car arrives; it was the lawyer Anais mention. Richard had his phone the entire time. It was only ten percent left due to playing _Anger Birds_ from his room. The plan is starting. The family entered the house with Nicole, with rage in her eyes, was in front. Everyone was afraid, except the Yoshida's and Gumball.

"That's enough! How dare you replace us like that?!"

"You're not welcome here!" Gumball answer back.

"That's it, Gumball! You will go to boarding school and you stay there until you're eighteen! I do not know who you are but you're not my son. You never be my son until you're a grown adult!"

"I have it up to hear with it Gumball! I'm sick of you turning against us! You're the one who is the traior! I have no brother!" Darwin shouted.

Anais yelled "You should be ashamed! Who would have thought you were a good brother but I was wrong!"

"Gumball, you've never been a son to me, so you make sure your mother tells you!" Richard was in the same level as his wife.

While everyone look shock and angry by this (Miss Simian rolls her eyes and drink her punch) Gumball seems to have a broken heart, but why should he cared? They were never his family.

"Enough!" Mr. Yoshida screams, facing them, "Why are you telling him that?! He's not staying here!"

Yuki glare and crosses her arms "He'll have a better life than here."

"Do not easily believe that you're going to take him away from me." Says Nicole with anger, getting up in Yuki's face.

"You're just a little bitch, a cunt! In other words, Gumball have a new mother!"

"Yuki, f you ever tell me that again, you'll see what I can do."

"I'm going to finally fired you," Mr. Yoshida said to his employee. "Gumball is with us now."

Anais defended "I won't be too sure. I called a lawyer so he can judge what's going on, and he'll see if Gumball is going to boarding school."

A camel in a black lawyer outfit arrive, "I'm Melvin. I'm here to take notes and observe what's going on."

Suddenly the Wattersons attacks the Yoshida family and Gumball. The fight rages between Nicole and Yuki. Mr. Yoshida does not have too many problems with Richard. Darwin, unfortunately, is violently defeated by Gumball. Anais did not have any luck with Masami: another wedgie and a good spanking for the naughty little girl. Yuki for the first time in her life defeated her rival and burst out laughing.

The shocked lawyer thinks that the decision have been made. "My god, what a carnage. Well, it's decided, Gumball will go to boarding school."

Everyone looks at the lawyer. All of the classmates were outrage. Tobias with a smile can finally have Penny to him. Miss Simian will finally be able to get rid of him with Principal Brown agreeing. The Watterson family each smile in victory and a shocked Gumball can not believe it with his new family reacted the same as well.

"In your face, bitch!" Nicole gloat at her rival before turning to her ungrateful son. "I lost the fight but I did not lose my victory against you, little man! Have fun being away to another school until you learn your lesson!

Mr. Yoshida intervenes with a stern glare "My son will not go anywhere! This time Nicole, you went too far!"

Malvin explain "Sir, you have to attack this family illegally. You will be judged for it."

"Not so much as I have my words to say-"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Gumball exploded at the top of his lungs. He ran up back to the attic and lock himself in.

Everyone is heading to the attic. The Watterson family now feels horrible. The fact of turning against Gumball is unknown to them.

Nicole try to open the hatch. "Gumball."

"Go away."

"Gumball please sweetie, get out of the attic and come see me.

"No." His voice is choked with tears.

"We never wanted to make you feel like that. Please."

"I should have known it a long time ago, I know how you feel about me." Gumball said.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole reply, confuse.

"You do not want me. You never wanted me. I'm always your pain service. Every time it's the same. You're bad with me all the time and you shout at me all the time."

"No honey, it's wrong. It's not your fault if I'm angry. It's never been your fault. It's my fault."

"Since I was born, you have loved me all the time, but after that, you just keep getting more and more mad at me."

"You'll be my favorite son and you'll stay, honey. I too had a lot of trouble when I was your age, my parents abused me privately, I... I suffered very much. "

"Life is better than me. That's the life you wanted; a life without me to be happy.

"No Gumball, it's wrong. I'll love you, no matter what you do. I'll always love you."

"Bullshit! You prefer that I die! You wish my death rather than see me alive! That's a mistake for me to be born; you wish I was never born!" Nicole and the others are shocked to have that Gumball said.

"Gumball, do not say that! I'm shocked to hear you say that. I do not wish you dead! I want you to live like us!" says Nicole in tears.

"Gumball, I'm sorry too," Anais said regretfully. "I did not want to hurt you. Please Gumball open the door. We'll be nothing without you if you die. Forgive me for the harm I've done to you."

"Me too buddy!" Darwin said, tears falling from his eyes. "I'm an idiot; I know I should not have said that!"

"Fuck you!"

* * *

Hours later Gumball still does not open the door, despite the reason of the others. After they left and let Nicole always seated near the door hoping that the door is open.

"Gumball, if you hear me, I'll always be there. I'll take you to my room and we'll sleep together, just you and me." Nicole said to the attic.

"I do not sleep with a monster." Gumball reply back.

"You can insult me, hit me, but please, go out."

"I will not invite you, dad, Darwin and Anais to my wedding."

"Fine." Says Nicole, disappointed that Gumball just said "After all, we deserve it."

"Why can't you be like Aunt Penelope or Aunt Cathy?"

Nicole flinch with anger "Don't compare me with them or with a Nazi monster."

"Shame on you because you're a monster! You've always been a monster!"

Nicole look down with remorse. She gives up of convincing her son out. She went to her kids' room. Nicole crawl onto Gumball's bed; she lay her head onto the pillow and closes her eyes as a tear fall onto her cheek.

Meanwhile, Ah Puch look at the scene from beginning to the end for a long time. He appear in the room.

"Not really that I would have thought, and people say I'm crude." He vanishes and reappears at the attic where the boy was sleeping. There he was, the one that say suppose to be The One. Ah Puch walk to the boy and extend his scepter onto his neck. He breaths at one word to end his life so he could not prevent the god's plans of chaos and mayhem.

But what's the point of seeing him what he can really do if he kills him right now?

"I could take you out or let my dear little girl take care of you. But not now" The scepter reels back. "We'll meet again, boy." He faded out like a ghost.

In the night, a presence approaches the Watterson's house and heads towards the attic. A human woman, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a glittering armor that goes to her chest, which leaves a part of her body outdoors and wearing a Nordic skirt up to the knee with boots to cook.

She goes to Gumball and strokes him gently before her hand conjures something appear. A jar that contents a shimmering liquid filled with light; it looks like a liquid of space mixed with the cosmos. She lifted her head and the tip made contact on his lips. The liquid made way down his throat until the last drop. She leans forward to kiss Gumball on top of his forehead and went away back in the night.


	8. Chapter 7: Farewell Family

**Chapter 7: Farewell Family**

The next day, Gumball woke up with a bit moody in his face. He look at his watch and it is 11:45. Fifteen minutes before noon. Despite breakfast is over forty-five minutes ago, Gumball is hungry as his stomach growled. He wanted to eat, but he could not stand being around his so-called family. He wondered what happened yesterday was true.

Suddenly he hears a door open. To his dismay, it's Nicole. Gumball face away from her by turning his head from his new bed.

"Gumball, are you awake?" said Nicole, who did not receive an answer. "I'm sorry for being too hard on you last night. You won't be staying in boarding school until you're eighteen; you'll stay there for a month," From the look at his face, the young blue cat does not take the words seriously from his former mother. "It's okay, sweetie. You don't want to talk. You can go around the house, if you like. I prepared you a big breakfast ready and just for you. Though you may have to heat it." Silence. Nicole sighed, her ears dropping, "Gumball ... I'm sorry ... if you want you can sleep with me tonight because tomorrow you will go to the boarding school. Don't worry, it will be fast, and when you come home we will surprise you."

Nicole descend down the stairs and close it behind her. Gumball want to leave, but something tells him that he can not leave. He remembers what Jawen and the ravens told him too. Now he knows what he has to do.

Ten minutes later, Gumball came out of the attic and rushed to the kitchen to get his breakfast and be back in his hideout. He looked around the house to avoid his former family. Gumball see the breakfast, a bacon and eggs with two piece of toast, and a a letter that said _"To Gumball."_

He opened and read:

 _Dear Gumball_

 _We're going to town to give you a gift as an apology for what we did to you last night. I'm really truly sorry for what we put you through and I really guilty about what I had said. Just know that we love you honey and always will. I cooked you a good breakfast, hope that you appreciate it. Heat it up in the microwave. Don't wanna make you sick. You know Gumball, we are always here for you right? Just know that we love you and that nothing will stop that._

 _Love, Mom, Dad, Darwin and Anais. OXOXOX."_

Gumball might be aware of what they're trying to do and despite being furious with them, the letter was a nice touch. However, he wants to join the Yoshida family. Yuki and her husband had legally adopted him. He was too busy staring at the letter for more than three minute that his hunger pains came back. The cold breakfast plate heat up for about three minutes. Gumball took the plate back on the table where he started eating. His ears dart on the newspaper that was next to the plate when he came down. He takes the newspaper and, on the first page, he sees the Yoshida family portrait. What really shock him is the headline.

 **YOSHIDA FAMILY ARRESTED! FIGHT FOR CUSTODY OF WATTERSON'S BOY OVER!**

The family have been confronted by the police last night after the party. They've been taken to custody for not surrendering Gumball back to his old family, despite the fact the adoption papers were legal. Gumball saw his future and it was gone by a flash. His new family is in jail and Gumball will be put in a boarding house.

"No. This can't be! My family had managed to destroy my life! It's probably that little brat fault! Anas, I truly hate you."

Then the TV lights up mysteriously. Gumball turn his head, "What?" He gets up and walk to the static. The image clear of the supermarket. Then it switches over to his old family.

"Everyone take the ingredients you need. We have to prepare the departure," Nicole ordered.

Gumball looks at his mother with anger. "Ok, but is the lie working? Gumball will go to boarding school?" Anais requested.

"I don't know," Answers Nicole. Gumball is confuse. "He doesn't know we're sending him to boarding school and we'll bring him back when he's eighteen," His ears widen and mouth hung open.

Darwin added "At least he will not be able to do anything wrong. It's for his own good."

"But what if he tries to escape?" Asked Richard.

Nicole answered "Be reassured. I asked the teacher to do several things on Gumball," This got her family's attention, including Gumball, "First: he wakes up Gumball until four o'clock in the morning so he can do sports. He carries then people on his back and runs without stopping. Secondly, if his bed is badly done, they take off the blanket and read it correctly. Thirdly, give him lots of homework and extra classes and work until midnight. Finally, he'll understands that his family is hurt.

With everyone couldn't believe a word of what the academy will do to their brother/ son, Gumball's heart broke more than it already has and tears leak from his ears.

"Hon," Richard raises his hand, "You do not think it's too much? What if he dies?"

"No, no, he's not going to die," Nicole shakes her head with a wave of her hand. "He's just going to get better. If they call me saying that Gumball can not stand up anymore, then I'll say 'give him no food or drink and no sleep.'"

Anias looked shocked. "Mom, don't do that. This is technically speaking child abuse if you wish for the people to handle Gumball. They'll be liable for it but you'll get arrested for sure."

"Fine," Says Nicole, admitting that what she is implying.

Richard said "I'm going to get chips"

Darwin adds "Well, I'm going to the video games department. Come Anais." The little pink rabbit follows him.

"I'm going to the clothing department. Maybe he'll like these new clothes I have for him," The TV mysteriously goes off. Gumball collapse on the ground. Tears drop to the ground. His paws clutches on the ground. He couldn't believe his mother will do this just to make him perfect. And she lie right at his face! How couldn't he foresaw this?!

From his back, the ghost of Ah Puch appear in a shred of green aura. "Finally, I was just waiting for the right moment. It pains me to shred some pity for you. No matter. I'm going to increase your suffering, and then you will be nothing for them," He waves around his hand, creating a toxic-like fluid. "It would have been easier to kill him, but no, I'll keep tormenting him. I believe that pushing you to rage will make you the most hated son. I will give you to my daughter if you want, but if you refuses, then you will be dead once and for all."

"Go my little snake, and blacken his heart!" The green fluid enter Gumball's body. The tears on his red dry eyes turn into a venomous dark green. All of a sudden, the images of his family betraying him and the scolding he had suffer in the hands of his mother was too much to bear. He rose up and carry the couch like it was a pillow and throw it at the t.v He drop kick on the table, throw dishes all over the place, and ripped off the sink with one hand. In his siblings room, Gumball broke off the legs that carried Anais's bed and throw it at a wall right before breaking Darwin's fishbowl. Finally going to his parent's room, he lift the mattress and it was outside of the house.

Gumball went to his room and when he calmed down, the green fluid came out from his back.

"What?" Says Ah Puch in shocked "But how? Mmmh, there is something in his body. Something not normal. I have to talk to Haruhi. We'll see each other again, boy. Be sure."

He vanishes.

Gumball shake his head from a mild headache before seeing the damage in front of him. He can not believe it. What was he going to say the parents. The tears return from his normal eyes."I'm sorry guys. I'm going away from here and I'm not coming back. It's is now or never."

He began to put all his clothes in his camping bag as well as his suit and his kimono with his green belt that he received from his passage of rank in karate. In another bag he put all of his electronics: laptop, 3ds, ipad, games, chargers, earphones, and paintball gun

In his parent's wreck room, Gumball rummages through the drawers of his mother, money and luckily he found $3,500 from false bottom. Gumball took all of it. Instead of finding more money in the closet, he found trophies and medals of Nicole from her karate tournaments.

"I don't think she'll miss them. How much will I sell them for?"

He searched in his sister's piggy bank and found $ 1,000 in spare bills and coins; he took only 800, follow by all of her awards. As for his brother, all he could find from his tiny treasure chest lay on the ground was $300.

"It's time," He said to himself.

The young blue cat sigh as he takes one last look looking at a last time at his prison he once called his home, even if it is difficult to acquire his own destiny just like the crows had said.

"Goodbye family. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Robinson. Goodbye friends. Goodbye, My dear penny, Farewell Elmore."

 _"I am free now, and I would like to go, I would have liked to go to my aunts with my cousins, but if I go there, they will find me. I have to go elsewhere."_

Gumball spent his the minutes going through his friends' neighborhood. He had no chance to say his goodbye to his beloved Penny, fearing that she'll turn him in to his old family. As much as it pains him, he couldn't risk trusting her. Five minutes later, he stop to drink water from his canteen. He leans his back against the lamp post. His face saw a poster that was trying to make its way into his mouth. Turning around, he read the light purple poster:

 _ **To anyone interested in this announcement, if you want your life to change, come to France. In Brittany, we have enough to change your life. If you feel abandoned, or rejected, know that Odin, our god, will awaits his students in our new school called Valhalla. We will find you housing, host families, what to build or rebuild your life, and know that if you want to come, head to the nearest port. Our frahm battleship cargo is waiting for you, so register and go to Lofrahm and we bring you in our news school.**_

 _ **Sincerely and your friendly being Berix, the guardian of the water.**_

Gumball smiles and sees his luck come, even though it was a coincidence. He consulted his iphone and type the name of the ship.

"The ships leaves tomorrow night. I have to be there tomorrow morning," He says, running towards the exit of the city. He sees a sign that says "out of town." Gumball aims his paintball gun and fire a blue ball. He uses his fingers as a brush and drew right next to the number of inhabitant.

"Minus one."

* * *

"Ahhhhh~! I was on!" Betrix exclaimed. The dark figure said right behind her, "I told you this is only the beginning."

"yeah, and now?"

"We wait and we will intervene later. For now let's leave it to his short odyssey, then let him get to know his new family."

"And his so-called family?"

"Let us leave them in pain. When the time comes, he will take his revenge on them by filming their shame with these ideas, and especially what we will teach him if he wants to become an einherjar."

Berix calm down, "Ok, ok, but I can not wait to see the heads of these fools when they see their son is no longer in the house, especially that idiot Nicole, she will be dead of worry, by freyja, I would drink a shot of panache."

"Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Watterson had just return back from the market. They were driving back home. "I think we have everything," said Darwin.

Anais asked "You think he'll go out and finally end this story?"

Darwin added "I hope that Gumball will forgive us for everything."

"Me too" Say Anais, crying a little.

Nicole look back from her rear view mirror, "I understand perfectly. He is still my son, but he does not consider me as his mother. I would show him that I am his mother."

Boy, how wrong was she when the car park in the driveway. Richard point his finger, "Is that our bed?"

Looking at each other with concern, the family run inside the house. Nicole's eye shrink in horror as she and her family saw the entire living room in ruins.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Nicole cried.

Anais exclaimed "Oh my god!"

Darwin said, surprised "Oh Gumball, what have you done?"

Richard turn his head to see the broken television with one single tear "Not the t.v."

"GUMBALL WATTERSON!" Nicole scream on top of the stairs. She stomp up and her hand grab the string of the attic. She pull it back, snapping it. Furious, her hands grab the door and pull down. "Young man! Don't you hide from me!" Nicole look around to search for her juvenile son. She kick the new bed and smash through the boxes. "This isn't funny! Where are you?! Why did you destroy my house?!"

Her blind rage heard the sounds of her toddler crying. Nicole went to her children's room and Anais is clutching her shredded doll in her hands. Nicole saw the entire room is destroyed as well. IT didn't take her motherly insist to take over what her plan have done.

"Oh no," She gasped, placing her hand to cover her mouth. "He ran away," Nicole gets up and run out, shouting "Richard! Darwin! Call the police!"

* * *

At around three in the afternoon, Gumball is now walking. He have had stopped running for about thirty minutes ago. A few cars passed by without noticing a second look of the cat. They thought he was homeless or a wanderer. It was a good thing the sun wasn't warm enough to make him pass out. Give it after a few hours and he'll be tire from the walk.

A black Lamborghini was running at full speed. Despite the limit the driver is going, the car didn't pass Gumball all by himself. The Lamborghini slow down to match Gumball's walk.

"Hey look. There is a kid sleeping in here," A guy said.

The second guy added "I wonder what he's doing here. Hey kid!" Gumball turn his head and saw the two man in the Lamborghini. His mind cries "Stranger Danger!"

Seeing the look in the cat's face, The driver spoke "Relax kid. We're not strangers, ok? We just wanna know if you're walking by yourself."

"Yeah. What you wanna know?" Gumball glared.

"We're not gonna hurt you. I'm John. These are my brothers, Albert and Jason," All three came out of the car to show their appearances to Gumball. John is a purple cat who at the age of 17, he wears sneakers, with a baggy black shirt, Jason is an orange cat, wearing the same clothes as his older brother. Albert who has the same color as John and wears the same clothes. To Gumball, they are triplets.

"What are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" asked John

Gumball explained while lowering his head "Well I ran ... away from home, I heading to Brittany in France to join the school Valhalla. I'm catching the next ship by morning."

Jason sympathetically said "Poor boy. You want to come with us." John replied "His parents must be worry, Jason. We should bring him back home."

"No, I don't wanna go home!"

"Why not?"

"Because it would turn into more problems. Trust me."

"Well, we can't leave you alone here. You're coming with us," Smiled John, "But you have to keep this a secret. You say you're heading to Valhalla? We're from this school. We'll take you there."

"Really? Thank you," Gumball said with joy.

Albert asked "Well, what is your name?"

"Gumball Wat-. Call me Gumball."

"Enough chit chat and let's go to the port," John said. They climbed into the Lamborghini and headed for their destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, In the isolated house on a small island of Brittany. "Exactly what did the runes said?" The dark figure asked.

Betrix answered "He's going to be adopted by this family of cats. It's too cool."

"Yes, but now he will have to wait tomorrow to meet the young yellow cat."

"Oh yeah I'm so eager to train him, I'll take them to the bar called _le bar de l'armée françaises_."

"Later Berix."

"Why?"

The dark figure explained with cracking his head, "Arnold said that his special school is under construction. He just started it while waiting for us to do missions with him, but before we will train him, I will ask Jawen and these friends. In the meantime, I have to consult the gods and prepare the ritual so that he receives his most supernatural gift."

"Perfect," Betrix said with boredom, "We will do crap and crap and We will be run by the police. We will steal the money from others. We will do our cherished planes. That Arnold, why he did not tell us sooner?"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Again, shut up!"

"You shut up yourself!"

* * *

On the road, the day turn to later afternoon, the black Lamborghini continues going at top speed. Jason had watched Gumball sleep. A smile appear in his face. He put the blanket to cover the blue cat's body to avoid catching cold before putting his huge head on his knees. He found it cute to make gesture.

Both John and Albert continued to look at the road. Albert looked behind and said "He fell asleep faster than I thought."

Jason replied "Yes, it makes us think of our little brother not you?"

They all said in union "Yes."

"At least he will have comforting house and good food."

John said "In addition we will adopt him, train him to fight, and later we will present him to Arnold."

"By the way, Arnold has almost finished building the school?" asked Jason.

John answered "No, it's lacking material."

"Shit, our brothers and sisters can no longer wait, and Gumball will definitely be please in this school," Albert reminded.

"The time we train Gumball and our brothers and sisters, it will be ready,"

John objected "But get the impression that the gods are in the same opinion," In his hand, a c96 magically appears and place the weapon on the windshield, "Voila, for the bitch came, and for the bitch."

John scolded "Albert, stop your bullshit. You're going to kill us, just like when you accidentally pulled over the mayor's cake. He almost saw us that we pulled the cake,"

"Hey, it's not my fault. It his fault of the guy who rushed me. He was drunk, besides he did not even say forgiveness," Albert added angrily.

"Hehehe, I would not be at your place Albert, after we flee on the roof,"

"Shut up, Jason."

"Come on, it's just a joke."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guys, the Florham just left without us."

"What?!" Both of the brothers turn to John. They were at the port to get them off the city. But the ship wasn't there.

"Damnit! The ship must have had an early schedule!" Jason cursed.

John added "I knew this would happen." He press a button right next to a blinker. The car begins to take out a parabola from the hood. It fires and makes a portal appear. "Gumball is going to have a funny surprise." The car drive through the portal.

Out of the portal, they arrive in Brittany. John say "We're back home."


	9. Chapter 8: New Family

**A lot of things happened. First my partner Jawen96 had received pneumonia less than two weeks ago. He's fine now. Also, there's two chapters I had posted. If you are done reading them, give Jawen96 a good message.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New Family**

A black car parks on the driveway next to a large white mansion with an indoor pool behind. John, Albert, and Jason have all arrived at destination. As for the young blue cat was sleeping deep in the back of the car.

Jason turn to wake Gumball up. "Hey, Gumball, wake up. We're here."

"What… What the ... What's going on?" Says a half-asleep Gumball.

"We're here," Says John with a yawn.

Gumball gets out of the car and looks at the mansion. "Wow, this place is big," Gumball said rubbing his eyes.

Albert smiled. "Yeah little dude, it's your new home."

"Oh, it's going to be great. My new house is a mansion," Gumball is eager to check the mansion.

"We'll do the tour tomorrow. For now we go to bed, tomorrow is a big day," John added excitedly.

John took the keys out of the manor and opened the door; they let Gumball enter first because he is the new member. John turned on the lights in the living room and the dining room.

Gumball set his things down on the couch. He looked around the area. He sees the T.V and consoles. He looked at the big staircase then at the kitchen. For the first time he left home, Gumball was finally where he belongs.

Jason lean his head out from the kitchen. "Hey, little dude, are you hungry?"

"It's okay. I have already eaten spaghetti and beans," Gumball reply, though he wishes he could have eaten more than that. But he didn't want to make it into a fuss.

John enter out of the kitchen. "That's ok. Make yourself at home. If you're tired, I'll show you the guest room."

Gumball yawn. "Thank you." John chuckle "Sounds like you are tired. Might as well show you the guest room." The older cat carries Gumball up the stairs to his new room.

John open the door as he explained "Here's the guest room. There's a bathroom next door if you want to wash," John explained, placing Gumball on his feet.

The young blue cat rubs his eyes before seeing his new room. "Wow, it looks like a hotel room with a better view of the city, but in a better version," Gumball steps out into the balcony and there was a beach and next to it a castle. "I want to visit that castle. "

"Don't be too excited," John pat on his head. "You just got here and you admit of being tired."

Gumball took off his shoes before jumping to the bed. The sheets are soft and the blanket felt like heaven. He put in the blankets and sleeps as quickly as possible.

John smiles "Goodnight Gumball, see you in the morning," He closes the door, leaving the young blue cat to sleep in a nice bed without the authority of his former mom or being berated by his other members.

* * *

Back in the Watterson house, everyone was sleeping soundly. Darwin was sleeping in his fish bowl. Anais was sleeping in Gumball's bed after refusing to let her only brother sleep alone. Richard slept on the couch with the television shut.

In the master bedroom, Nicole is still awake; she was thinking about Gumball. She misses him. She wants him to come back. She knew that the day when everything has toggle would happen. The mother didn't notices until it was too late. Now Nicole feels like a monster, not having Gumball is no longer the same. She knew he would run away just because she is not a good mother to her.

"Dear god, please, watch over my little boy. Gumball, my little baby, my little kitten, my little gummypuss. I'm sorry for being too hard on him when I should not, now he's gone because of me. God, please watch over him, Amen." Nicole prays before she starts crying. Ten minutes of sobbing her failures made her fall asleep, hoping that her prayers have been answer.

* * *

It's a quiet night. Gumball was sleeping comfortably, but he does not know someone is watching him. Ah Puch had followed him, he entered the room and leaned over to the cat's head.

"You managed to escape to your family, but you will not be able to escape my grip. See if you are able to face a nightmare," Ah Puch whisper, putting his hand on top of Gumball's head, a green aura flows around before disappearing into his mind.

"Pleasant dreams," He vanishes into thin air.

* * *

 _Gumball found himself in a cage. Shocked, he sees there were plenty of cats and dogs in cages. It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was a local pound for poor animals found on the streets that are waiting to be adopted. An employee is giving food to a bulldog. He shouted "Hey, free me! I'm not an animal! I don't want to be adopted!"_

 _"Oh my, looks who is hungry," The employee walked away. "Do not worry, you will have your food."_

 _"I don't want food! I want to leave!"_

 _The cage door open and a bowl of cat food is place upon him. "Here you go," The employee closed the door. Gumball looked at the bowl of food. His paws place on the small bars, shaking it to make the man come back. But it was no used. What felt like minutes turn to hours for Gumball as he saw several animals had left their cages to be with their new owners. Every other cages are almost empty. Owners came and saw the first thing they loved and adopt it. Not once anyone took a look at Gumball; even if they did, they would find him a bit odd and strange because of his blue skin._

 _He peak his eyes behind the cage and saw the cages empty once the animals were gone to love and care by their new owners. Despite telling the employee he's not an anime, Gumball felt a tinge of pain in his heart. He was the last one of not being adopted by somebody. It felt like back home when he try not to be a burden._

 _His head lean down in sadness. "I'm alone. Why don't no one want me?"_

 _"We have one more kitten left," Gumball hear the same employee's voice. His head lean up in surprise. "Poor little guy looks sad."_

 _"Let's leave it. Someone can certainly adopt it, if anyone wants it," Another employee was speaking in the conversation._

 _"He will have a family one day. Don't give up hope."_

 _"I know, but a lot of the pets have been adopted. If it remains only him, then we will keep it forever until his new family adopts it."_

 _"I don't know about that cat; he makes me sad."_

 _"I know, me too, Let's go, the store will close."_

 _Gumball try to muster out his words, but each light was shut off. The poor little fella was scared. Denied of being adopted by a loving family and being the only pet in this prison. Gumball believes this is a nightmare and will wake up, but seeing the dream in front of him make him doubt that he might. "I believe there is no hope that I'm coming out of this nightmare, " Gumball said, crying himself to sleep._

 _The next day, the cage was open. The sleeping blue cat felt a pair of hands made him wake up. He move his feet and body as his eyes open._

 _"Here is your kitten, little one," The employee from before handed Gumball to his new owner. The young blue cat saw two hands; the girl whose hands are holding Gumball and a boy right next to her._

 _"Look, how cute he is," The girl cooed, scratching Gumball behind the ears. The boy felt bliss under her touch._

 _"Yes, he is cute. We can't wait to take him home with us," The boy answer._

 _Home. Gumball's eyes widen in realization. He was going to be home to a different family. He was focus of wanting to be adopted that he forgot that this was a nightmare. "Well," Gumball said to himself. "I think it's time."_

 _As much as it pains him, Gumball unhooked his claws and scratched the girl's front left hand. The little girl yelp and reacted to release Gumball._

 _The boy cried "Hey, come back!"_

 _The employees start to catch Gumball. The little blue cat runs on four legs, almost reaching to the door. He pounces to be free, and a shine light hits his body from the door._

* * *

Gumball open his eyes and saw he was in his new room. He checked the clock; seven o'clock in the morning. "Phew, that was close," Gumball said to himself before falling back to sleep for a few hours and no longer thinking about the nightmare he just had. Gumball awoke to the smell of breakfast. He slowly opened his eyes; it was now 9:30 in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and got off the bed to eat breakfast.

On the table were brioche, jars of jam, nutella, cream of speculoos, honey, four-quarter breton, hot chocolate jugs, orange juice and cereal.

"Hi, have a good sleep," Albert said mockingly, drinking his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Gumball reply, rubbing his eyes. He sat down with the other cats and begin eating breakfast. Regaining his straight, Gumball showered and put on clean clothes again. He put his new shoes back and rejoin the three brothers.

Albert spoke first. "Gumball, me and my brothers have a surprise for you, but for now, we have to go,"

Gumball was curious. "It's great, what is it?"

Jason said "Well, we have little brothers and sisters. Their names are Junior, Anna, and Theresa. They are the same age as you; we thought you could get to know them well."

"Okay, but a question, are there more people in this mansion?" Gumball asked, he didn't known if it was just him and the three brothers.

Jason nods his head, "Yes, but as you see, the people who are in this mansion went on a mission, but we will tell you about this school and everything eventually."

"Wow. Okay."

"How about coming to visit our brothers and sisters?" Albert offered to Gumball, who shake his head in glee. "I love too!" He exclaimed.

* * *

20 minutes later, the three brothers and Gumball arrives to a gray house.

"Here's our house, Gumball. That's where you'll meet our mother and out brothers and sisters," John said, leaving the car.

Gumball got out of the car, "Okay, but just out of curiosity, where is your father?" John lowered his head, Albert too and Jason sighed in sadness.

"Gumball, our father is dead" John said with tears in his eyes.

Gumball realizes his mistake. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, no, it's okay Gumball," John wave his hand with a smile, despite wiping the tears from his eyes. "You could not know it."

They walked to the front door. John knocks on the door, "Coming!" Shout a voice.

The door opens, and a yellow cat that has the same age of gumball appears in front of them. He has spiky fringe on his right eye, wore a sweatshirt, a purple hoodie, blue t-shirt, white trousers, white socks, and black shoes. "Big Brothers!" The yellow cat screamed as he squeezed John.

"Hey little dude, how are you?" John asked, he pat his little brother's head. The little dude known as Junior then hug his other brother Albert.

"I missed you a lot, what else?!" Junior shouted before hugging Jason last. At the corner of Jason's left, he looks at Gumball, who shly wave.

"Hi."

Junior let go of Jason and walk to the stranger. "Hey, who are you?" He kindly asked.

Albert smile, placing his hand at Gumball's left shoulder "We present you Gumball, your new partner for your first mission."

"Ohhhh! Welcome to our house!" Junior shouted, shaking Gumball's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Junior," says Gumball, already like his new friend or maybe his new little brother.

"Me too. Come inside, I'll introduce you to my sisters and my mother, don't worry, she's not naughty," Junior took Gumball's hand, who had a questionable look at his face. What did he meant about that?

They all entered, Gumball sees a wall covered with photos; the entire family. Junior was only a kitten next to his parents and his big brothers and sisters when they are young. Then Gumball saw the family portrait. A nice family, unlike his own. Junior saw his sudden sullen look at the photo and pointed at one member.

"That's our father. He died during the war. I didn't know him, I was just a baby," Junior lowers his head in the pain of not knowing his own dad.

Gumball put his hand on his shoulder after crouching down, "I feel the same as you. I abandoned my family when I should not have,"

"It's okay, let's meet mom," Junior grabs Gumball's hand to follow him to the kitchen.

Gumball sees a pink cat in a green dress. She wears ballerina shoes, her chest was huge that Gumball can see it hugging from the dress, and her buttocks too. She cleaned the kitchen as Nicole- I mean, the former mother of Gumball would. She wasn't alone. There was three female cats, and just like the three brothers, they all wore the same clothes. A black tank top, a red skirt, long black female socks, and black basketball caps.

"Mom! Girls!" The male triple cats shouted in union. All of the females gasped and each brother before switching; all shouting that they miss them and it's been so long since they last visit. The mom got all three, planting their heads in their bosom.

"Oh, my big strong babies! You're all back!" she said, hugging them. "Mom ... you're choking us," Albert said, trying to free himself from her massive cleavage.

"Oops, sorry," she said, freeing them. She turned her attention to Gumball, who enter the kitchen with Junior holding his hand.

"Mom, meet Gumball, my new partner."

The pink cat smiled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Yvette," Gumball shock hands with the gang's mother.

The young blue cat then turn his attention to the other female triples. The first cat, a purple one introduce himself. "Hello Gumball, nice to meet you. My name is Amber."

"I'm Angela, nice to meet you," Angela is a orange cat.

"I am Alix, happy to meet you gumball" Alix is a yellow cat.

Amber requested "Where do you come from?"

"Elmore," Gumball answer.

"You are new to our family, at least you will be part of the family,"

"Yes, I just arrived last night," Gumball added.

"Last night, you say? How did our brothers find you?" It was Angela who question second. But Alix interrupted her. "Wait, let me ask him a question!"

"Fine," Angela grumble.

"Do you you do karate?"

Gumball revealed "Yes, but I'm a white green belt."

"You're lucky. Our younger sisters and our brother are doing karate. They're going to have their new belts, and if you want to participate, then get ready, our brothers and us are black belts,"

"I want to do it," Gumball said.

Junior grab Gumball's hand before saying "Well, now I'm going to introduce you to my last two sisters. They're in their rooms."

Angela added to Gumball "You will have to tell us how you are structured here."

"Promise."

* * *

The two boys both climbed the stairs till they reach the first door on the right. Junior knocked a few times. "Yes?!" A feminine shout scare Gumball. Junior rolls his eyes over his sister's temper.

"Come me my new partner!"

The door open to reveal a younger version of the pink cat from the kitchen; she wears a black t-shirt, a gray skirt and the same ballerina shoes like Yvette. She had a huge chest and so does her buttocks. She saw her little brother's new partner and introduced "Sup? The name is Anna."

"I'm Gumball," He got too distracted of starting her oversized melons before looking down in shame.

"Glad for you to be in our club. We needed a new member, and you're the person who fits."

Junior mention "Our brothers were the ones who found him, Anna."

"Ahhh. Sorry,"

"It's okay."

"He knows karate. I hear that he arrives at the right moment to get his new belt,"

"Oh, sweet!" Anna exclaimed in glee. "We four get our new belts and we will have our medals and trophies!"

"Now I really want to do it," Gumball smiled.

Anna giggle before ruffling his hair "Yeah, you'll see, it'll be fast and accurate, don't let some bastard get to you."

"Ok, we'll see Teresa. We'll see each other later to go to the store to buy something for the party,"

"Tell that Spanish bitch to stop her dancing! I can hear it from here!"

Junior escort Gumball out to the next door. They can hear the sound of a flamenco booming on a radio. The little boy knock a few times, and another female cat shouted "Enter!" Once they enter, Gumball sees the last sister known as Teresa dance. She is a blue cat like him. She wore her Spanish dress, her legs were showing as well as her feet too. And just like her mother and Anna, she have a huge chest and buttocks, she has a flexibility in stretching her leg up and her other leg stays down for a perfect large cap. She laid her leg, and turned to the two boys.

She saw Gumball catching her dance and put her right leg on Gumball's shoulder. "Hi, cutie. I'm Teresa."

Gumball blushes "Gumball," he felt the softness of her legs at his shoulders. Theresa batter her eyelets seductively "Delighted to meet you."

"Teresa, take your left off of him," Junior ordered, a little tick off.

"Geez, sorry," she said, removing her leg before placing herself back on her two feet. Theresa stop the music and turn her attention to them.

"Shit, you don't stop doing it often to me," Says Junior.

"Come on, it's just to annoy you," Teresa reply.

"Whatever."

"So you're our new member, and you're going to do karate with us for the best price. Though I'd be curious to know where you can go,"

"I'll like that."

"And then I'll teach you how to dance," said Teresa who sent a wink at Gumball.

Gumball blushed. "Thank you."

"Theresa, stop, you made him suffer from the legs to make the split," Junior is deadpanned.

"Yes, but at least you aren't flexible and agile as me,"

Junior rolls his eyes as Gumball said "I would like to work it: The split."

"With pleasure, and I will make your legs and feet soft, I just have to do this," She spun around with her Spanish dress, Gumball sees her black panties that made his entire face went atomic red.

"Teresa!"

"What?" The women spoke in a innocent voice.

"Stop doing that. Anyway, let's go to the store."

"Okay, I'll change quickly and-." Teresa is then cut off from a pissed off Junior.

"Come Gumball, Everyone is waiting for you downstairs," Junior drags Gumball out of the room, which the real reason was to not let his older sister trying to steal his innocence. They went downstairs, and saw Yvette and Anna.

Yvette said "So Gumball, I see that the presentations have been made. You and the others are going will get alone. I hope you will enjoy Brittany."

"Yes ma'am," Gumball reply politely.

"Call me Yvette."

"Agree, Yvette."

"I see you don't know Britney. We will take you on a tour. For now we go to the store before going around the region," Anna explained.

Junior added with a smile "The store is the best in the area."

"Here we go!" Teresa scream coming down the stairs with a new outfit. She is now wearing a t-shirt with a knot in the middle, you can see her pretty belly button, white pants and ballerina slippers.

"Perfect. Let's take our bikes. Gumball, you have a bike?" Anna asked.

Gumball shook his head, "No." The back of his head felt the softness of a huge breast. Theresa offered "Can he be on my bike?!"

"No! He's going to ride with me!" Junior spoken and grab Gumball's hand. "Let's go!"

"When you come back, we will discuss about you, Gumball," Says Yvette reassuring Gumball, who nodded his head before Junior took him to the back of the garage.

Later, Gumball is on the back of Junior's bike and Teresa and Anna join in on their bikes.

"Let's go," Gumball said. Junior stopped him "Wait, Geulin, do you have any money?"

"Yes, look," Gumball then took out his wallet, revealing big stacks of cash. Junior whistle "Wow, that's a lot of money."

"With that you can buy yourself a lot of stuff," Anna commented.

Theresa remarked in though "Yeah, like a dance hall."

"Theresa!" Everyone yelled. Gumball laughs.

* * *

A little later, Gumball and his new friends or brothers and sisters came back from the store. They brought back food and drinks for the party. They talked about their lives and how Gumball ended here. Everyone gave their new member a sad look, but Junior tap Gumball on the shoulder, and smiled at him. After getting the supplies for the party, they took the time to look around the area before heading back.

"Wow, this is great. I love it," Gumball said with joy.

Anna smile "I knew you would love our land." Teresa added "This is our region."

"We will show you the castle; it's called The Castle of Suscinio. The interior is pleasant you will see," Junior spoke to Gumball.

"Thanks, it was fast the ballad."

"Yeah, I agree."

Teresa whines, feeling some uncomfortable tightness in her left foot "My poor lovely foot."

Anna rolls her eyes, "Not again, Theresa."

They entered back the house. They saw the family discussing before all eyes turn to them. Yvette said "Ah, children, here you go. Prepare your things. You leave in a few minutes."

"Yeah! Us and Gumball! We'll eat junk food and play video games all day long! Awesome!" Shouted the three in unison. They rush to their rooms and prepare their stuff and went down "we are ready!"

Gumball said with a chuckle "Yeah, it's going to be the most awesome night ever."

"You set it!" Junior shouted. Anna declared "Let's play zombie on _Call of Duty: Black Ops 2_."

Theresa said in a mocking tone "You're going to have a nightmare." John shook his head, "Guys go to the mansion to celebrate and especially for our new member."

Everyone took their things. Yvette laughed. They gave their farewell kiss on the cheek to her.

When it came to Gumball, he was shy. The pink cat said, crouching down at his level "It's okay, Gumball. Do not be shy. My three sons told me about you. We'll take care of you," She embrace the boy, which lean him to have tears in his eyes.

"Thanks Yvette, I'm grateful, very grateful," He reply, his head nuzzling on her neck.

"Ok, they are waiting for you, honey," She let go of the hug and wipe the tears from his face. "Go have fun, and tomorrow, I will prepare your room. You'll be staying at Junior's room. And later Gumball, if you want, I will ask for a certificate of adoption, and that way you'll be my son and I'll be your mother."

Gumball cried even more "Thank you."

"Go have fun now."

"Bye Yvette"

"Bye Gumball"

* * *

They arrived at the mansion, everyone rush to prepare the party tonight.

Junior, Anna and Theresa were excited to spend time with Gumball; they will play Kinect, eating junk food and, to Theresa's enjoyment, dancing. Later at night, Gumball was spending time with his new family and had a lot of fun. Gumball, Junior, Anna and Theresa were playing _Black Ops 2_ on Zombie mode while the others were watching. Gumball felt like it was his family, they treated him so well and he felt like he had moved on. All the pain was gone. It was as if he had forgotten everything about Elmore, he felt like it was having a better brothers and sisters. Gumball could not help but smiled at them. He played and ate junk food all night with his so-called brothers and sisters. They all laughed and talked to each other. Gumball's life was no longer a problem. He felt good. Junior, Anna and Teresa became very close that they called each other bro and sis for Gumball.

This night can not get better. It was the best night of his life. Gumball was now at home, or he belongs, he knows that in Elmore the police are looking for him, but not in Brittany. He is safe and will never be found. It was 2:00 am; Gumball, Junior, Anna and Theresa was all still playing on Kinect.

Junior yawning "Dude, I'm tired." Anna rubs her eyes, agreeing the same. "Yeah, me too."

Teresa said, holding her feet "My feet are tired from the dancing."

"Guess you're right," Gumball nods his head. He sees that everything have been tidied up and cleaned up. The others have just slept before them. He asked "Should i turn it off the kinect?"

Junior nods his head "Yeah, turn it off, geulin. Let's go to sleep."

"Ok, I'll join you," He turns off the tv and the Kinect and joins his brothers and sisters in the room where Gumball had slept. They took their showers and put themselves in their comfortable pajamas. Gumball had his white pajama t-shirt and his blue pajama pants, he even had his slippers at his feet. Junior had his black pajamas with his booties and Anna and Teresa in their nightgowns.

"Good, let's sleep," Junior said. They all lay in bed, with Gumball adding "Good night brother. Good night sisters."

Junior, Anna and Teresa all smiled at him "Good night brother," And with that they all fell asleep. Junior, Gumball, Anna, and Teresa all now consider him as their brother. Gumball smiled before passing into dreamland.

* * *

"Here is what I like to see," Berix said with joy.

"Yes indeed, now we can begin the preparations," A man said emerged from the shadows. A very muscular human and wearing Celtic paint on his face and on his bare chest with all the pagan signs. He wears on his long pants printed with Nordic paintings, two blue and red tomahawk that give off a particular power. Carrying on his back were two large axes, and both arms are all the signs of from mythology. All without exceptions, he does not make any connection with Christianity.

"Ah yes ?" Asked Berix, he gave her a confident look "Yes, my friend." He made appearances of lights throughout his body. "It begins," And on these last words, he laughed.

"Wow, you're hot to do that. I took a hell of a blow last time," Said Berix, looking at the mirror of the members sleeping. She noticed that both Junior and Gumball smile in their sleep. She smiled as well "It's beautiful to see that. Now that Gumball has a new family; a new brother who has his age, a new mother, and a new life in Britain. But let's see his old family of imbeciles,"

With the power of the mirror, the scene changes to the house of the Wattersons. She spoke with venom "Let's see this Darwin," She sees Darwin is still sleeping in his bowl, and Anais is sleeping in Gumball's bed. "You can always sleep in that bed for a hundred years to see he'll come back, poor idiot,"

Then she looked into his parents' room and saw Nicole crying in bed, she knew she was the cause of this.

"Bitch, you can cry as much as you can, he will not come back to you, bitch of monsters," She said, closing the mirror.


	10. Chapter 9: Nicole's Misfortures

**Chapter 9: Nicole's Misfortures**

While Nicole is heading to work, her heart had already been broken the night what her and her family actions lead to. She feels guilty now as she retrace her steps. Her house is destroyed and her Gummypuss run away. Despite the cart she is riding on still on critical condition, she continues on while breathing how she stupidly cause all this with her pride.

"Oh, what is happening to us?" She said to herself. "My son have disappeared and here I am become a monstrous mother. I hope he will be found, and we can forgive him for forcing him to go to boarding school, away from us," The more guilt she is releasing, a thought came to haunt her. "The police will find him. I promise that I will never do the same mistake again, but what will happen if he ever rejects me?

She arrives at her place of work. Upon entering reaching the floor of her work area, she is surprise to see Mr. Yoshida and his wife with disgruntled expressions.

Mr. Yoshida spoke with authority that scare Nicole "We were waiting for you, Nicole."

Yuki look at his rival without pity while crossing her arms, "You poor monstrous bitch."

"Don't call me that", replied Nicole with a soft anger, but got slapped by Yuki.

"Baka! Look where your actions have led your family! You made Gumball flee, our new son. He could have had a better family, and now he thinks we are arrested!" Yuki shouted, getting the attention of the other employees.

"I did all this for the sake of my son!" Nicole shouted in defense. "Don't you understand that I'm doing this for him?! He must be perfect and respectful!"

"We understand that you are scum who abuses his family, especially when you scare them to be a winner," Mr. Yoshida scolded.

"I wanted them to become like me. My daughter Anais, she is not a winner but she is making progress, not like Gumball, Darwin or Richard," Nicole response without caring. In response of offensive answer, Yuki deliver a sweep leg to sent her rival fall on the ground.

Nicole utters a cry of pain. "Why did you do that?"

"Would you like to know why I did that?" Yuki asks angrily, and Nicole nods her head without being scared of her power. "For making Gumball feel like he's a loser, a bad son, and a suffering service pain. It's like you hated him for being what he is! How utterly disgusted I am!

Yuki pull back a fist, but Mr. Yoshida stopped her with his hand up. "Later, but first, Nicole, come to my office."

All the employees look Nicole with anger and cold stares after learning what she had done with Gumball. Normally Nicole would flinch at them with a even colder glare but right now, she is too guilty to make them jumped back.

In the office of Mr. Yoshida, both of them sat down; Mr. Yoshida looked at his employee while Yuki sat on the desk. Both of them narrow their eyes at their soon-to-be ex-employee.

"Nicole, I'm going to explain everything," Mr. Yoshida started explaining. "Masami was able to gather evidences that we are innocent. In other words, the Watterson family will have to go to court and be tried. The judge had received complaints from neighbors thanks to my daughter. You caused a lot of accidents; destroyed buildings and violently hitting people. I remember that since you hurt us all during the game of paintball you violently beat everyone, including me."

"Sir, I'm sorry for what I did in the past. Everything I want is for my son, that's all I want," Nicole said in her behalf.

"I don't think he would like an abusive monster like you," replied Yuki.

"I'm not a monster. I can be angry sometimes, but I'm not a monster."

"You are in our eyes, and I'm sure Gumball thinks the same way. I'm going to explain why he prefers me rather than you,"

* * *

 **Flashback:**

Gumball, Darwin and Anais all came home from school. Anais was excited to show her mother her report card. Gumball wasn't too happy for his own grades.

"Perfect as always. Mom is going to be proud of me," Anais bragged.

Gumball lament sadly. "What about me?" He show his own card to his little sister.

"Don't worry, Gumball. I'm sure that mom will be happy, but don't be disappointed if she is a little mad. At least you made efforts."

"Yeah, yeah. I wonder if she still loves me or she hates me."

"Of course mom loves you. Gumball, be reassured. You may have problems, but it doesn't make you a bad son and especially a bad big brother for me," Said Anais reassuring Gumball.

Darwin pat his friend in the back, "Come on dude. Let's play video games. it will do you good."

"Yes, hoping I would not be disappointed," Gumball went to play with Darwin to get his mind off his grades and how his mother will react.

Later Nicole came back home from her work shift, "Hello children. How was your day?" Anais run to her mother by jumping into her arms. Nicole giggle, embracing her. "My little angel."

"Look," Said Anais, showing her report card. They were in all As, "And I even received a award," She took out a small trophy from her backpack. There's even a stack of bills inside of the award.

Nicole is delighted. "Ooooooooh my little angel, I'm so proud of you! and you're my favorite child!"

She didn't see the anger in Gumball's face for that uncalled remark. He said, gritting his teeths "Really, and what are we to your eyes, strangers?"

"Gumball, calm down. I didn't forget you," Nicole only shown slight of concern to her son with no little result to dismiss his anger. "Show me your grades," With a soft huff, Gumball gives her the card. Instead of being happy like she did with Anias, 'the perfect child', Nicole answered with a dismissive tone "Not bad. Get upstairs."

"I'm sorry?" Gumball is confused.

"Go to your room," She translated.

"You don't like my grades?" Gumball's anger went lower at his mother.

"Well, I'm happy, but it's not assertive. Work again. I want you to bring me good grades."

"You kidding me. These _are_ good grades! What, you expect me to have all As?!"

"Get upstairs now or you will eat tonight or even sleep in your bed," Nicole warned her son. Gumball huffed and march right up the stairs. The door slam that shook the house, completely unaware of the boy's curses.

Nicole saw Anais looking at her with little arms cross in disappointment. She asked "What?"

"Don't you think it was harsh?"

"I'm proud, but sometimes I wonder, if God would have made Gumball into a bit more success," Nicole answered caressingly.

"Mom, how can you say that?" Darwin asked, who had just came out of the kitchen to get a sandwich, but stopped to hear the conversation. He passed Nicole, and Anais follow him up the stairs.

"Kids-"

"Leave us alone!" Anais yelled back.

Nicole flinch at their shared room door slammed again. Realization hit her face in a second. "Oh no," She says with remorse before looking up, "Gumball I'm sorry."

* * *

At dinner time, the family is eating with leftover pasta and chicken. Gumball was the only one who didn't came out of his room after his horrible conversation with Nicole. Darwin and Anais try to calm their brother/ friend down but it was no such luck.

Richard asked, taking a bite out of the pasta "Gumball's not hungry?"

"I don't know," Nicole lied. She didn't want her husband to be upset at her.

Anais said, closing her eyes in furious "He is probably working harder to please you,"

Nicole didn't scold her youngest daughter for the attitude. She replied, getting up from her seat "I'll go check on him,"

She open the door, and saw Gumball at his desk. The pencil is being used in a aggressive mode, and his paw being at the top of his head in frustration. Gumball was struggling with his homework, muttering at his mouth. n the gumball room. More guilt enters her heart for seeing in this kind of state. she approaches him by putting his soft hand on his shoulders

Approaching to him, she put her paw on Gumball's shoulders. Gumball's pencil stopped moving. "Gumball, come eat. You can finish your homework after," Nicole offered.

"No," Gumball sternly answered.

"Gumball, please."

"No, not until I get a good grade! I will not eat or sleep because that's what you told me if I don't have good grades to please your morals! Who am I to stand against your wishes?!" A lone tear falls up from his angry eyes.

"Gumball I'm sorry. I did not want to hurt you. My mother was like that when I was little and I was angry. You're exactly like me. We have the same story."

"Oh god, you're going to lay this sob story on me? Leave me alone! I heard you, you wish for God have made me different before I was born!"

Nicole's guilt turn into a direction of being yelled at by her son. "Sweetie-"

"Just leave!" Gumball turn his attention at his homework, wiping the tears from his eyes. He felt no pity as his mother hug him. She pulls back and walk right out the door. She added "I'll warm your meal and bring it to you."

"That's fine," He said, grudging his tone and returning back his work. Nicole sighed sadly before leaving the room.

* * *

Two days later, Gumball remains angry at his mother and little sister (Though she didn't mean to bring all this hated starting between the two. Darwin didn't have a role in this since his report card was similar to his friend. Gumball ignored everyone and focus on making Nicole proud the way she wanted it. But the tension grew higher between mother and son.

Once the kids return back to school, Nicole asked how it was and once again, Anais took the spotlight.

"Mom, I received another award," As soon Anais told the news, both Richard and Darwin were proud of her and the admiration of her blasted trophy and more money those idiots from school give her. Gumball looked over without any emotions, leading his back and turning his head to avoid them.

"Way a go, Anais! My little Angel!" Nicole kisses the top of her head. Gumball's paw clutches in anger and a scowl rising up. The female blue cat looked at her without seeing what he is feeling. She hope her son can get a response. "Did you hear that, Gumball?"

"I don't care" Replied Gumball, ending the celebration. He takes his bag and leaves the house by slamming the door.

* * *

In an effort to get away from his family and vent his frustration, Gumball went to the arcade and playing _Mortal Combat._ He images he could teach Anais and his mother a lesson for this shameless display of affection.

"Stupid lame sister, showing up her pride!" Gumball curses himself, his character delivering a hard punch on the opponent that almost split his skull. "Mom doesn't care what I'm feeling! Now she's got dad and Darwin on it!"

Gumball resist to scream after his character dies from a deadly blow. He had no change left. It was time to head home. Like the boy didn't had a choice. He doubt his family might care if he was gone all day.

"Young man, do you know what time is it?" Nicole asked after Gumball open the door.

"8:00?" Gumball answered, narrowing his eyes at her. He pass her like a ghost to be alone in his room.

"8:30!" Nicole scolded loudly. "You know you're not allowed to walk so late!" Gumball didn't respond back. He take the first five steps, but Nicole grab his shoulder. "Don't turn your back from me," Gumball frees himself. Richard stares at the confrontation from his coach. Darwin and Anais, who were eyeing in the kitchin, look with concern.

"Listen, Anais received..."

"I don't care what Anais got!" Gumball shouted, sparking shocked looks from everyone.

Nicole narrowed her eyes, using her authority as parent "Gumball, you have to care. You are her big brother."

"So what?"

"And you need to be there for her."

"Whatever. She's just a little brat," Gumball felt a hard slap across his right cheek. The bright red print sent his body slump to the ground but regain his figure. He stared, horrified, at his mother, who realize what she did.

"Gumball, I'm-" Her words felt deaf as the blue cat retreated back to his solitary. Afterwards, he couldn't leave his room, despite attempts were made by his mom or his mother betrayed members. After everyone was sleeping, Gumball got out of the house to run back the thoughts he had for his mother, if he had the right to call her that.

"What a bitch," Gumball muttered. His foot step on each sidewalk. The cool breeze was starting to make him catch a cold. It won't be long for anyone back at the house to notice Gumball was missing. As luck was on his guild, he saw an open window at a sport's building. He went inside and his body fell against a foam bench.

Sleep about to take him. "Comfy, like my bed."

* * *

The next day, a group of young students arrive in the locker room. By their surprises, they see Gumball sleeping on the foam bench.

A purple cat spoke "What's a kid doing here?" She wears a kimono with a black belt. Her age was 18 years old, and her appearances consist of a huge chest and wide hips.

"I hope he's not one of those hobos, trying to steal money," Another student, a yellow sheep, added in narrow eyes.

"Let's wake him up, I'm sure there's an explanation," The purple cat tap on Gumball's shoulders.

"Mmmmh ... What?" Gumball's eyes were half awake before seeing the students.

"Wake up kid," The female cat say. Gumball look at the other students in familiar kimonos and discover he is in a dojo. He lift his hand, "Hi."

A small red lion asked "what are you doing in our dojo?

"First of all, I didn't know this was a dijo. Second, I ran away." This got all the answers asking questions.

"Why?"

"What did you do?"

"Was is something you didn't mean to?"

"Was it so serious?"

"Come on, what's going on here," A voice called out. Gumball saw the appearance of a full figure antamorpici cloud woman who bears a resemble to Masami. Gumball called. "Hey, I know you"

"Do you know him, Yuki sensei?" The purple cat turn to her master. Yuki nods her head, "Yes. Gumball watterson, the son of my rival."

"Yuki Yoshida."

"Yes, you have just discovered my new private dojo."

Gumball became embarrassed. "Ah, I ... I didn't know. Sorry."

Yuki pat his head, slightly making the boy feel uncomfortably warm from her touch. "It's okay, can you tell me what you're doing here. Are you planning to take karate lessons? Our first try is for free."

"Well, no," replied Gumball, his eyes dropped down. "I just ran away because of my mother."

"Nicole? What did she do?"

"I will tell you the story," Gumball told Yuki and her students of the last two days he have been nothing but feel misery because of his tyrical mother. Telling that story made the boy feel hate toward Nicole and heart breaking for feeling such a burden. Once the story was finished, tears flow down his cheeks, and Gumball uses his sleeves to cover his red eyes. Everyone have given their pity for him, the most Gumball ever had. Both Darwin and Anais didn't count since they were just slaves.

Yuki conforms Gumball, giving him a hug that he longs for. She said "Come on, I'll take you home,"

"No, I don't want to go home" Gumball answer. Yuki pull back the hug. He wanted it to last a little longer.

The purple cat said, frowning "your family is worried about you." Yuki stopped "Wait Mai, I think he needs to think."

"Okay. He could get hot chocolate and chocolate breads, once he is done with the course," Mai turns his attention to Gumball. "What do you say?"

Gumball didn't have time to answer her question without thinking. "Yes."

Mai and the other students are happy. The purple cat walk to the blue cat, "Well, let me do this to you," She puts her hands around Gumball's waist and lift him up. His head felt the soft globes of her heavy chest. "My, what a large head you got," Her soft fingers caress his hair, making Gumball's eyes close in bliss before uttering a pout.

"Please stop."

Gumball appears at the mat after breakfast was over. Yuki have given him a spare outfit that fit his size. Since this was a free trial like Yuki said, he didn't have a problem of paying how much it was for the full month. "Gumball, kick this dummy." Mai was standing behind with a practice dummy. Given a firm nod, Gumball deliver a right kick at the target's chest. The foot is punch through and Mai is caught getting hit.

"Oh my, gosh! Sorry!" Gumball run to her and grab Mai's hand to pick her up.

"No, don't be. I'm impressed a kid like you managed to make a hit like this," Mai commented, rubbing her chest. She pick up the dummy and turn her attention at Gumball. "Watch closely. Here's the sweep!" Mai swing her left leg to knock it out.

"Your turn.'

Gumball copy the move just like Mai did as Yuki watches Gumball trained. She think back over Gumball's story and couldn't believe how her rival was treating her son. Granted, they both shared of being over the top, but never forcing their child to complete for their own selfish desire. Nicole should have given this a second though, and now the poor child felt he's a complete waste of space at the eyes of everyone in his house.

After training for nearly four hours, Yuki brings Gumball back home. The boy shows no delight of returning to live with that shrew.

Yuki asked "Did you enjoy the training, honey?"

Gumball's mood changes. "Yes, I think I'm going to those classes."

"I'm happy for you, and say that you just won your karate belt while you start, but you learned fast." Yuki pat her student on the head. Gumball felt the blissful feeling returning.

"I'll think about it if I want to come back."

"I hope you and Nicole are on good terms," Yuki pretended. She felt any no hope that this relationship would be fixed if Nicole won't change her attitude.

Gumball felt what his answer was. "I can't make promises."

"If you want, I can help you with your homework," Yuki offered with a smile.

"Okay," Gumball's head is pecked by Yuki's lips. His cheeks burns and the boy nearly fell off after getting out of the car. Yuki follows him to the front door.

Gumball opens the door and everyone sees the young blue cat. To his dismay, Nicole was the first to welcome him.

"Gumball, you're back!" Nicole scream with joy and hug her baby boy, "Thank goodness-!" Her belly felt to have been punch like a truck. Gumball is let go with an furrowed look. She falls down on the ground, holding her belly.

"You can be my mother, but you will never be my mother." Gumball spoke without emotions and went up to his room.

Yuki didn't shred any sympathy for her rival. "Serve you right. Don't thank me for driving him home, Nicole."

She left the house, leaving Richard, Darwin and Anais shocked and her mother ponder what did occurred.

Nicole was in her room alone. Her pain was gone, but not the one she is feeling. She begins to wonder if Gumball really hates her. " _He hates me or what? I should not have slapped him. He already has problems with me, even if I don't know,"_ She stands up from her bed and leave the room. Her eyes looked the siblings' door at the end of the hall. Gumball was still inside, not in a mood to talk to anyone.

"Maybe if I do something good, would he forgive me?" Nicole hoped herself.

* * *

The day after their fight. Everyone's days moved on like always. But Nicole's goal was going to be different. Before going to her job, Nicole offers Gumball to drive him to school. Gumball was reluctant, but after much pleading from the women, he give up and took a ride. Gumball spends no expense of talking to her. The silence isn't doing any good for Nicole. She wanted Gumball to say something to her.

Nicole breaks the silence. "Something good in school?"

"No," Gumball's attention was seeing cars pass by in the highway.

"What do you do at school?"

"Nothing. Nothing except trying to prove that I'm mattered," Gumball lowly reply, nearly making Nicole cry. She kept her compose together.

They arrived at Elmore Junior High. Unbuckling his belt, Gumball open the door. But Nicole reaches the handle and closed the door. Gumball turn to her, astonished "What do you doing?"

"Gumball, I'm sorry for slapping you. I sincerely regret it. If you want, we could talk in a restaurant. Just you and me. Please," Nicole offered a bond to heal their broken relationship.

Gumball kept looking at his mother with the slightest anger. Her other hand was at his left hand. He didn't want to waste time to be still in the car with her. His answer was in the most boring tone.

"Fine."

Despite the tone in his answer, Nicole was happy for her son giving her a second chance. "Thanks, Gummypuss," The women leans in to plant a kiss on his cheek. But Gumball slap her, making her hurt.

"Don't hope this changes between us. I won't forgive you this easily," Gumball said angrily before getting out of the car and slamming the door from behind.

Nicole sighed sadly. "I know."

After a hard day from school, Gumball begins to demonstrates the techniques he had learned at Yuki's dojo in the backyard. Darwin and Anais were the only audiences; Richard was back inside, sleeping in front of the t.v.

Darwin said in amazed "Look at him. He hasn't really changed."

"Don't worry, Darwin. Gumball and mom will end this story," Anais was confident enough this relationship will heal.

"I find it surprising that Gumball learns techniques that could _really_ hit people. He hasn't done this before."

Anais look at her brother, who had just done a high kick with a loud yell. It scare her of how it might feel when someone is hit in this position. "I hope he will not hurt us by one of his techniques," She hoped fearfully.

"Maybe he's learning to defend himself."

In the master's bedroom, Nicole had a smile on her face. She was getting ready for her plan put in motion. When this was done, they can put all of the heavy lifting aside. She had just done taking a shower. Her evening clothes was lay out. A light blue dress and black heels. It look quite expensive for the Wattersons to buy. With Anais's permission, she took some of her money and bought the dress and a gift for Gumball that is inside a small crimson box.

Back outside, the training was getting into Gumball's heath. The sun was making his face all red, follow by the aching of his limbs. Both of his siblings saw the aggressive expression in Gumball's face. The scowl deepening and his paws clutches tighter. Darwin asked "Dude, are you okay?"

Gumball wave his hand at his question. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"You scared us, don't do that again. I know you're jealous because mom is very proud of me, but I'm sure she still loves you, even if she does not show that," Anais try to compromise her brother of fixing her own relationship.

"Whatever," Gumball rolls his eyes.

"Dude, she will finally be able to forgive you all," Darwin added to Anais's response.

Gumball growled "Shut up, you idiot."

Anais gasped "Gumball!"

"I'm done," Gumball saw Nicole calling out from the slide door. She is wearing the dress she bought.

"Let's go, Gummp-!"

"I don't like that name!" Gumball shouted back, stomping inside the house. Both Darwin and Anais look at each other now more concern.

* * *

Later at the restaurant, Gumball is eating two pieces of fishes and a side of chips. Nicole was having the same thing as her son. She put on a happy face, feeling confident that this plan will worked and Gumball will be back at his own self. The boy, however, still had the same scowl in his face.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nicole offered, placing her hand on top of Gumball. The boy jump 'hmmp' and continue eating his fish as he dip it in ketchup.

Nicole frown but still forces her smile. "Gumball you know I love you."

"Really, where did you forget the details?" Gumball remarked offensively.

"When I slapped you, that must have hurt you."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry. It was so wrong of me of doing that. Can you find it your heart to forgive me," said Nicole, hoping it could be good for Gumball.

But Gumball lead his head up and deliver his answer. "No."

"I know you were going to be hard to get an apology," Says Nicole, who was not completely disappointed at his answer. Digging her hand into her purse, a crimson present in place in Gumball's eye level. This sent the boy in curiosity.

"Open it," Gumball opens the box and sees a small gold locket. Nicole beamed. "I thought it could take you back to the right path."

"Thank you?" Gumball didn't know how he would response to a piece of jewelry.

"So now that you liked your gift, you can forgive Anais."

"I don't think so," Gumball place the locket back in the box. Nicole sees her plan ruin. She loses her smile.

She reminded "Gumball, she's your little sister."

"Really? If she was, then she wouldn't need a complete moron like me to meddle in her life. She's doing okay without any big brother support," Gumball's answer was enough to break Nicole out of her shell.

"Gumball-" She warned, but he kept talking trash.

"And for this junk, I think I will sell it."

"Gumball, it's a gift from me. I paid a fortune. You can't do that," Replied Nicole with anger

"You really think you can convince me with something as girly as a cliche locket? And you're telling me what I can't do with it like selling it?"

"It was Anais's idea. She thought this locket can fix your problems with her and me!"

"What?" Gumball shook his head and grab the locket to dangle at her face. "Do you mean this was her idea?"

Nicole now saw what she had done. "Gumball I ..." She try pleading, but Gumball quickly left the restaurant and throws the locket into the deep bay water. Nicole didn't bother stopping her son or retrieve the locket. All she felt was her relationship was beyond repairs.

* * *

After the whole evening was ruin, Nicole enter the siblings' room. Gumball was the only one who sat on his bed. Darwin and Anais were gone to care of something. Richard was still sleeping on the couch.

Nicole sat down right next to him. Gumball's face is scowling for what he had learned. He was no mood to talk to her or even listen to her. Instead of getting up, he remain seated for what kind of excuses she had in her sleeves. Nicole begin "I remember, when you were young, I often came home from work to play with you, take care of you. You were smiling. I miss that. Why can't we just go back the way it was? "

"I think we both know why, _Mom,"_ Gumball gritted his teeths venomously. "The problem is Anais."

"Anais?"

"We _were_ close; you and me. But since your little genius was born, it's like you didn't love us more, me and Darwin."

"Gumball, I didn't know. You're all important to me, and I'll save you all. Can you understand that?" Gumball's anger made his body shaken. Both of his eyes were leaking out.

"I know," Gumball cried.

"Come here," Nicole wants to take him in her arms, but Gumball pushes her till she falls out of bed. She gets up and saw her son leaving again.

"Leave me alone!" A loud slam is shut from the master's bedroom. Nicole is left in pieces of what was known her former relationship with her son.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"And look what has happened. Now you understand why he prefers me than you," Yuki repeated after finishing her story.

"I understand," Nicole tearfully stated. "I'm not the right mother for Gumball."

"I want to see him again."

"Me too."

Yuki stopped. "Not you, Nicole. You've done enough,"

"Please, give me a chance to be a good mother," Nicole begs, which the two Yoshida both find it dishonorable.

"Absolutely not!" Answers Mr. Yoshida "And I am relieving you of your duties. Your salary will be reduced by 99 percent. You will be a housekeeper, maid, and cook"

"Well, at least I deserve this punishment," Nicole admits her defeat. When her boss granted her to leave, all eyes were on her with so much hated than they can stand over her. Nicole only held her head down and whimpered "Oh, Gumball please come back, I miss you."


	11. Chapter 10: Skyhawk Society

**Chapter 10: Skyhawk Society**

In Tokyo, Japan, at a local hot spring, Haruhi was taking a hot bath to relax in the women's side. She was the only one here. She has closed all the doors of the center to avoid someone disturbing her. If a person enters, the unlucky fool will receive death for disturbing him.

Haruhi sigh as the warm water is so blissful touching her skin. "Nothing is worth a hot bath to rest is contemplated my perfect naked body."

But a glimmer appears, a god comes out emerged from the portal. "Haruhi." It was Ah Puch.

"What are you doing here?" She responds with anger. You're disturbing my bath time."

"My apologies Haruhi," Ah Puch bow in forgiveness, eyeing on the girl. "I come to make my report before appreciating your nakedness."

"You don't try to get on my nerves or you'll end up like them," said Haruhi, pointing at a bunch of bones near the rocks. Her eyes glow red. "I told them not to disturb me so they got what they deserve."

"Really charming but remember, you can't turn me into a bone bag," The god remarked in a joke. Haruhi hisses "Tell me your report so that I can take my bath quietly!" Ah Puch deliver his report. He recall the story of his plan involving Gumball not being in annoyance to their plans. "And he arrived in Brittany. I had put him a nightmare but it didn't work."

"What?!" Screamed Haruhi. No, it's impossible! He couldn't survive that!"

"I'm sorry," Ah Puch was apological, but Haruhi didn't believe him. "Idiot, I told you to stop him. You didn't follow my orders," She scolded at the god.

"How could I know? These guys took him away. Now he wants to go to this school," Ah Puch reveal the true nature of where Gumball is.

"I have to do everything myself," Haruhi said angrily. "No matter, we'll do otherwise."

"How?"

"Since he's only a beginner, Let's test that brat to see what he's capable of," says Haruhi as she comes out of the bath. Ah Puch whistles for her outrageous figure. Sighing in annoyance, Haruhi hears and approaches to him with her hand under the god's chin "Yes, I'm beautiful, and I would be the only one to be beautiful on this planet."

"No doubt."

Haruhi smirk, letting go of his chin "I believe that it is time to send Skyhawk to destroy the key points of the refueling in materials, and to stop the construction."

Ah Puch gasped. "Skyhawk?"

"Yes, Carlos Falcon wants to master the sky, so I will give him the opportunity. But if he loses, then he is no longer useful to me," She explain to Ah Puch. The god himself felt contempt to not let himself in seeing that body more as he recall what she was planing.

"You sacrifice a society for nothing. Your will is not even strong enough for you to see your goal succeed. Remember what the Pythia said." He stopped as Haruhi enters in black anger, and her aura rose up until it cover the entire room. Ah Puch then feels his throat closed. He gets down on his knees, the air was slowly killing him. A god being suffocated by a derange school girl isn't a worthy death. Haruhi spoke, her voice sent chills on his painful body "Don't remind me what she said. If you want me to spare your children, pay attention to your words."

Ah Puch glare as his eyes turn red from the trapped air. She just threatened his children. "You ... you wouldn't dare."

"Remember that you have taken an oath. I wouldn't want you to suddenly change side."

"Fine," He gave in, making Haruhi to nod in approval and she snap her finger to return the atmosphere to normal. She explain again "As I said, let's test this child, and see if he's able to destroy Skyhawk with the Pagans"

Ah Puch's dry eyes grow wide. "Holy crap, you're going all out!"

"Look," Said Haruhi, pointing to the orb that appears in her hand "I'm not the only one who is starting to like this. She's reacting." Ah Puch looks at the orb in awed. The entire smoke was dark blue. Blinking his eyes, he tap the orb a few times and a peculiar shrieking sound is heard.

"Wow, with that I can rebuild our existence for Maya. We will rise to the surface, and I will release some of my dead minions locked in Xibalba."

"You will get your reward," She reminded the god, making him grin in excitement.

"Perfect. I could see sexy girls in their Maya clothes, too sexy with the Aztecs that I love to see their outfits. It would be good if I rape them. Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" He open his mouth to lay out the drool of his rape fantasy, making Haruhi looks at him with anger and disgust.

Ah Puch got out of his state and turn to her with a questionable look "What, I don't have the right?"

"Infidel."

"I do what I want, little girl. I don't give a shit!" He roar at the girl.

Haruhi rolls her eyes. "I had to spawn a lot of infidels so that they stop committing infidelities! And if they start again, I kill them! And I'm looking at one right now."

Ah Puch stared at him in offensive. "I am not an infidel! I am a God and I do what I want!"

"Asshole!" Haruhi insulted.

Ah Push response back "Shit head!"

"Misogynistic Jerk!"

"Bitch!"

" _Son_ of a bitch!"

"Cunt!"

"You're a fool if you think you can't mess with me!" Ah Puch shouted at the girl. "You can keep continuing this little spat or we can skip to the part where this plan of your might actually work despite what the old lady said."

Haruhi sighed "Fine, we'll stop."

"I was starting to get tire anyway," Ah Puch grin at her, and she responds with a tongue sticking out.

Suddenly, a young student of eighteen appears, she answers by the name of Miharu, a girl who is devoted to Haruhi. She carries a cup of tea in her left hand that have been brewing for a few minutes. "Sorry Haruhi, but I was bringing a set of tea," Said a timidly Miharu as she bows.

Haruhi mirdly groan. "You could have knock before entering, Miharu."

"Sorry," She brings Haruhi the tea. "Anything else?"

"No, leave us," Haruhi blew on the hot steam and drinks her tea. She stop her drink from that sip. "Miharu, this tea is not good," Haruhi's voice made the maid flinch by her rising anger.

The maid stuttered, "I am sorry Haruhi," Her pleas earn her a simple slap across the face. She went down on the ground. Haruhi stare down with a cold look that sent chills down her spine. Miharu show her hands for mercy, but that just made her more disgust.

"You disappointed me. Trying to shield yourself from a mistake."

Miharu bow her head as she lower her guard "Ple-Please forgive me!"

"Your simply plea are just words. Why didn't you bother to check my tea before you cowardly give it to me like I'm some sort of fool? Do I look like a fool to you?!" Her voice rose up, making the maid to coward in fear.

"You're not a fool! I just forgot to taste it! I promise I won't make a mistake!" She cried back. Her hair is grab by her mistress's firm hand, forcing her to look at Haruhi's eyes. Haruhi growl, lifting the cold tea in front of her maid "Well, why don't you give it a taste?" Haruhi then lift her whole body up and her hand clutches her cheeks together to make her mouth open to a tiny hole. The cold tea is pour down into the maid's mouth. She can feel the cold liquid chugging down her throat. It was really cold compare to an ice drink.

Haruhi finally let Miharu go, and she begin to cough from that one swoop before crying. Haruhi then consoled her. "Sorry Haruhi," The maid spoke tearfully from that punishment.

"I forgive you," Haruhi's voice switches to a cooing tone, surprising the god himself. She then look at her tear face and dry eyes. "But never do that again. I don't want to punish you far worse than just a cold tea. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Miharu whimpered. Haruhi then carries her entire body like her weight was a chair. She spoke in her command voice "Shall I leave you to the massage room so that I can relief you of your sudden emotional anxiety?"

Miharu's face turn red over her suggestion with a squeak. Haruhi chuckled seductively "You have a big chest. I like that," She turns to Ah Puch, who remain unfrozen of what to make a remark out of it. The cold punishment, the sudden bipolar personality, or the erotic offer. Haruhi makes the orb disappear. Go back to Xibalba or to your children. Wait to receive new orders. I'll see this boy very close."

"Good," Ah Puch nods his head and open a portal with waving his hand on the bathroom mirror. He chuckle to himself "But next time, I wanna see that little massage room you set up."

"No," Haruhi deadpanned. Ah Puch pouted mockingly "That's not fair."

"You are a pervert, Ah Puch. I can't believe I invited a pervert into my clan," She said to herself. Ah Puch's eyebrows twitches, Shut up! Truly you never share with your friends' moments much!"

Haruhi hears the word 'friends,' she begins to be feel destabilized, and a tear flows from her right eye. Turning to the god, she warned, keeping her voice from not breaking down "Don't ever talk to me about friends, Ah Puch. Never!"

"What, you had friends in the past?" Ah Puch raises an eyebrow, to which she said in offensive "It's not your business!"

He swore to himself but it made her even more mad. "I would find a way to search your past."

"NO!" She cries, her entire body release a full killing intent that destroy the entire palisades, alarming the other guests in the water. Ah Puch didn't flinch nor care about the stares from the other naked men. Haruhi only glared at the god before sliding the door open with Mikuru in her arms. She caught sight of the stares from the other men. Haruhi yelled "What?!"

The rest of the men felt the stingy and ringing of their ears from her shout and all of them leave the scene. Ah Puch was laughing. "What a bunch of gutless slugs!" He then step inside the portal and the girl returning back in the booth.

* * *

Later on a fairly large island, there is enough activity to exhaust several workers. A huge industrial complex is located in the middle of a huge crater. Manufacturing plants, and tall chimneys and next to the industrial complex, an aerodrome gigantic with large hangar, fighter planes filled the tracks, but many tanks and armored car patrol throughout the island. At a building in the shape of a dome, a human man sitting on his desk, smoking his cigar and hangs up the phone. He blows smoke and crushes his cigar, "Well, I thought I was going to wait a long time, but no, finally she gives me carte blanche to destroy this school."

"So Cherie, we will finally dominate the heavens," A human woman walk right up to his back. The man reply "Yes Josef, let's start."

The women spoke clearly "Oh dear, I would like to destroy all these useless nations."

"We will do it, my beloved. Once we have destroyed this school, we will kill Haruhi," The man spoke with edgness in his voice.

"She keeps bothering us. I hate her, Carlos."

The man known as Carlos reply in anger "One day we will get rid of her," His sudden need for killing the girl is stopped by a voice. It was his eighteen year old son, William.

William corrected "I don't think so, dad."

Carlos gets up, narrowing his eyes "And why not, William?"

"I trust Haruhi. She promised me supernatural powers," He reply. His father grew skeptical, "You believe too much in this fantasy, dear boy."

His wife was backing Carlos's statement. "Wake up, William. Haruhi is not reliable."

"Maybe you need to wake up," Replied William with a little anger and walking to his desk. "Think about it. I would be a Demigod. I could make things change forever." He looked hurt as his parents started laughing. William slam his fist against the desk, shaking the entire room like an earthquake. The laughter ended.

"You seem to be living up to the dream," Commended the mother, who look at his son's smirk. But Calos spoke his rebuttal, "You seem to forgetting that Haruhi is a manipulator. She plays with us. She takes advantage of it to do her dirty work. She is unbearable, monstrous, and abominable; she doesn't inspire my trust."

William shake his head at his negative voice, "You're crazy. She promised me a lot of things."

His mother spoke in concern "She manipulated you. You're at her game, she could get rid of you like that!" She snaps her fingers at the end of her sentence.

"No, I refuse. If that's the way it is, then I'll leave you," William turn his head toward the door. But he didn't see his father pressing the button from his com radio, automatically locking it.

"Before you leave, hear me. We need you for the reunion and the speech right now," Carlos revealed. This didn't seem to reconsider the boy, who reply "And if I don't come?" The father rose his voice up to make his son know who is he talking to. "Then you're a dead man," He threatened. Josef look at the two in worry. She turn to her son into giving the right answer and her husband not doing something reckless.

"Fine," The son gave it.

Later in the meeting room, a number of gatherers are formed. All want to hear their speeches and be able to take action as soon as possible. Suddenly, the light of the desk lights up. Several human officers appear, and soon Carlos and his wife Josef and their son William. Carlos approaches the desk and turns through his microphone.

"Dear skyhawk pilots, our time has come! We will finally be able to strive on this useless world and take control it! But first we will reign on our top priority: to fight Haruh!i" The crowd applauds roary. It seems the dreams of being able to fight in their planes will come true. "But it will only be short-lived. Because our most destructive weapons are finally over, the world now belongs to us! Nothing will stand in our way!"

The crowd resume applauding. Josef commented, clapping her hands "Now that is a well-spoken speech," Her son who was sitting next to her roll his eyes for her stuck up personality.

"We're going to discuss the invasion, but for now we're going to start delaying the school's construction work. It poses a real problem after Mistenfer's failed mission to convince the first human Arnold Cosmos."

An officer asked "What should we do?"

"We will focus on the most vulnerable points," Carlos continue talking. "In the Atlantic Ocean, cargos engine materials needed in Brittany are leaving from America," He look at a female officer who was in the back with his wife and child. There were others as well, and all of them were waiting orders from their General. "Gali, you and your Leviathan, will finally be able to have fun. Sink the ships. Do this is everything I ask you, but wait for the right moment."

Gali nods her head. "Yes."

"Milena, your submarine squad and your Bismarck 2 will destroy the buildings that is in Scotland. There is a huge arsenal. Destroy the city and then go back to your secret base."

"With the greatest pleasures," answers Mileena as she was sitting cross leg.

"Mulder, your rocket V3 will go crashing on Paris. It could destabilize France, and we can take bets easily thanks to our dormant agents."

"I have the explosives to destroy part of Paris!" Mulder reply.

Carlos give one order after another. "George, your tanks will take control of Rome. Helga will destroy a little city with your super Leviathan."

George chuckle evilly "I will be able to have fun with my toy," Helga rose her hand in confusion "General, what is the name of the city? And what reason should it be eliminated?"

The man added "Haruhi says this city is filled with cartoon characters. Old, new, animated, in the form of 3D and 2D, she finds them useless. It's called Elmore. As for the rest, Gerl, Jordan, and Jordi, you three stay there to protect the base." They each gave no complain over his orders.

William finally raise his hand. "And me?"

His father answer "You will carefully observe our hold on the world," He then heard his son gave a scoff like his orders didn't matter to him. When asked what was wrong, William responses "This is ridiculous."

Josef slap on his arm, scolding "Stop complaining of your selfish desire for power! She's using you!"

"I would receive my powers," William spoke harshly, not caring about the audiences. "I would do everything for Haruhi to get them!""

Carlos got in with a stern look. "Not another word from her! I don't want to hear any more of this silly dream!"

William look at his father with a growl in his teeth. He knock the chair he was sitting on and storm out of the meeting. His parents though it was best to let him calm down. At his room, the man was still angry at his parents, not wanting to admit that Haruhi promises him powers. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in frustration. He didn't what their options are regarding the demon girl. All he wanted was something that he was destined to have. "They don't get it. They're just jealous, that's all," He muttered in low angry voice. "If only I could meet Haruhi."

"Speak and you shall receive," said a voice. Haruhi appear in front of William, who had rose up in shock. "You want powers? Here I am," She motion her arms to rub her figure to see the man wasn't dreaming. "Hello again, William."

William was glad he couldn't lay out a smile or jump up and hug the girl. "I'm glad you're here. Mom and dad thinks you're a dangerous manipulator."

"They say that, but they are not sure," Haruhi said, looking at her fingernails.

"What will I do?" He prayed for an answer. She stopped looking at her nails, "Patience. First of all I want to see how their work is going. But if they fail, then I will take you with me and I will grant you the powers you wanted."

William looked relief. "Thank you."

"But promise me not to tell anyone"

"Promise."

* * *

Later in a Brittany aerodrome, a female pilot woman with brown hair coming out of her plane. he wears a pilot outfit that goes to her belly button and pants go up to her knees, follow by pilot boots and an improved luger pistol.

Her expression spell that something bad was going to happened. But her answer was different. "I'm starting to believe that the trouble is already starting. Maybe a shower will relax me." After stripping out of her clothes, she step inside the shower. The sweat is wash away. As she was rubbing her buttocks, a slight hiss escape from her mouth "Shit, that seat was really uncomfortable!"

After she was done, her face jump in surprise by a woman who was waiting for her as the shower door opened. "Carola?" The women spoke her name.

"Yeah?" Carola asks. The stranger didn't care she was naked.

"I have a message to give you back," The women's left hand held a switchblade. "Mr. Falcon greet you well and wish you a good stay in Hell!"

With jumping back against the shower wall, Carola had dodge a slash her naked dry chest. The assassin march inside and attempt to stab her target. It was a mistake since Carola grabs her left arm and break it off with one chop. The assassin scream as she drops her only weapon. Carola knock down both feet and slam her entire back at the shower floor. Carola grabs the assassin's right leg and lifted up. She then brought it down, slightly making her groan. "Tell me, why do you want to kill me?"

The assassin felt more pain as her leg is still bending down. "I've received orders from Carlos Falcon!"

"The President of Skyhawk? What do they want?"

"The world! He wants the world!" She caved it.

"Not for today," Carola finishes and completely bend her right leg, shattering it. The assassin lay out a few seconds of bone chilling scream before the blade is sent down at the base of her skull.

At the right time, a guard came and saw the mess. "What is going on?"

"We have a big problem. Prepare my plane."

Her plan finally made it in the Clemenceau aircraft carrier, which is anchored off Brittany. The plane lands on the platform. Carola leaves and goes to the bridge at the wheelhouse.

"Basile," Said Carola. A young man named Basile who is in his twenties, but doesn't look like twenty years old.

The young man shake her hand. "Hello Carola," He saw her face spell fear. She said "Cut the introduction speeches, Basile. I have bad news. Skyhawk is about to attack. I don't know when but they will attack."

Basile sighed "I think it's time to see my father."

They walked to the main office. Basil sat on his chair and Carola sat in the other chair. At in the instead, he closed his eyes in the form of mediation.

"Dad," Basile spoke in his mind. "Dad, I need you here. Carola is here as well. She want to talk to you."

A voice from his minds reply back _"Arnold, I have bad news."_

Feeling this wasn't good, Basil said "Dad, Carola wants to talk to you."

The voice was inside of Carola's mind. _"I'm listening to you, Carola."_

Carola spoke through "Arnold, Skyhawk is going to attack. I learned from an assassin who tried to kill me, but I killed her. She told me that they will take the world."

 _"Yes, yes. I know everything."_

"Oh yes, I forgot you're clairvoyant."

 _"And the smartest of all,"_ Arnold chuckled. _"To put it simply, our elected man has arrived."_

"He's here?" Basile said in shock.

 _"Yes, exactly what the runes say. He has arrived and he was adopted by his new family. Carola, you're going to train all four of them in your aerodrome and you give them advance airplane training and give them each planes."_

The women nod her head "Yes, Arnold." Arnold added _"But let them rest a little. Gumball had a tough time from his past."_

"Gumball?" Basile repeated.

 _"Yes, that's his name."_

Once they were done speaking to Arnold, Carola race back to her place with Basile behind her. "I'll be back as soon as I trained my pilots."

"I would come to visit you" answered Basil. "And I want to see this Gumball, the one my father spoke of. I'm hoping that Jawen did not show his powers."

Carola hummed in thought, "Be reassured. He really is clever because he's the new Jack Sparrow." She step inside her plane and fly away.

Along the way, it overflies the school that was still under construction "I hope it will be built soon," Hoped Carola who was impatient to see it complete. The plane flew over the nearly constructed aerodrome, as well as the gigantic sports temple.

She lands on the small aerodrome and enters her room. Stripping herself naked again, she submerge underwater in a large swimming pool. "What a heat, besides it's cold outside," She says to herself but she begins to think how will she do to train four children, one of whom is twelve years old. "I hope he will accept me despite having to be naked too often."

Suddenly, the Goddess Freyja appear at her time. She spoke "Hello Carola. I have come to bear news. It involves one of your students, Gumball."

How unlikely that she was just talking about him. Carola asked "What?"

Freyja revealed "I made Gumball drink an anti-growth elixir," Carola understood what she meant. "So he will not grow up and he will not grow old?"

"Odin asked me to keep his youth because he thinks that youth is good."

Carola nods her head. "Yes, I know."

"But it will only be short-lived," added Freyja. Carola was thrown off from it. "What?" She gasped.

"Odin told me that he will receive immortality through his decisions but also with the relics that will make him immortal," She explain the flaw of the elixir to make it permanent.

"Do you mean he's going to search the world for relics?" Carola asked.

Freyja smile "Yes. But he will not do it alone because there will be four to do it. The other students you will be taking in. Farewell for now," She vanishes in thin air, leaving the women to process the information. It's going to be one hell of an adventure for her new students.

* * *

Meanwhile in Elmore, Jawen has filmed all the despair of the Wattersons family: Gumball is gone and the family is mistreated were his top favorite on the list. The man was laying at the bench near a bus stop in the middle of the night. "Now time for the next plan," says Jawen as he takes out his iPhone 6 and starts calling his friend. "Hugo."

 _"Yeah,"_ Answered the voice.

"It worked. The kid is gone and the whole family is a wreck. I got the whole thing on my phone."

 _"Good, and remember that we have to go back to the submarine surcouf."_

"I'm not deaf. I'll just have to leave the phone to the cops and they'll take care of them."

" _I hope you know what you're doing."_

"Please! You don't know who you're talking to. As my favorite hero once said "This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

A laugh is hear from the other end. "Just be careful not to get caught, Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Bye," The phone ended.


	12. Chapter 11: Bad Day for The Wattersons

**This chapter is to commemorate Jawen96's birthday, which was on Thursday. Happy Late Birthday to you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Bad Day for The Wattersons**

In Elmore County Jail, Nicole and Richard Watterson sit on their beds as they are waiting for their release. Nicole will just be released to go to work, but she didn't want to think of how awful her job was now. She begins to rethink about Gumball and suffered from his disappearance. She recalled how her family was having a not-so ordinary morning breakfast when the cops came in through the door. To their shock, they held a warrant for Nicole and her husband for child abuse and negligence. When explained how the cops got the info, they informed they receive videos of the family mistreating Gumball, which lead him to run away from home.

"The here food is really disgusting," says Richard, complaining of the bad food. Nicole replied with a frown "They have no pity for us, Richard. The food will remain disgusting, if you want to know."

But Richard is angry and upset. He cried "But why?"

"We will live like this until we are release,"

"Nicole, if you had not tried to abuse Gumball, none of this would have happen," says Richard, dismissing the fault on Nicole.

Nicole glared "Richard, I was doing all this for our son, so that he becomes perfect and respectful," She is surprise to hear a scoff from the man, but none more shocking than his statement.

"That's the problem. Can't believe I married the wrong person."

"Excuse me?!" Nicole gasped.

"I hate to say this, but my mother warned me that I shouldn't marry you. I should have listened to her, what an idiot," Replied Richard, thinking he made a mistake, "You are a monster, Nicole!"

"Richard, if I had not married you, I would have conquered the world!" answers Nicole with anger. Richard didn't know what she meant, but continue his rant. "And what's more, you prefer Anais than Darwin and Gumball!"

"That is not true! They are our favorites!" Nicole denied harshly.

"Oh really, and who are you to tell me the difference?"

"Your wife!" Nicole rose up to face her husband, who was standing up to her. Richard did the same posture, "If I had a wife, she wouldn't be so monstrous as you are!"

Nicole loses her posture and collapses on the cemented floor. "Richard, I'm sorry. This whole story; I can't stand it anymore. I just want Gumball to be found," She started crying. Richard's frown is lower down to a sad expression. Even if his wife is a monster, he can't blame her for driving Gumball away. Part of the blame must be shared.

"I'm sorry Nicole. It's just that all these stories, it made me sad," says Richard, crouching down at his wife's level. "I would like so much for Gumball to return home," He hugs his crying wife, which she return the embrace. Their conform ended shorty when the cell door open.

A guardian appear to them. "Mrs. Wattersons, you can go to work," He turns his attention to Richard, "Yuo can resume rebuilding your house," The parents left the room to do what they were order to do. The only thoughts in their mind was rather Gumball would return back home or Darwin and Anais will be ok at school. Their hopes soon drain away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Elmore Junior High, both Darwin and Anais endure all the insults from their classmates. Ever since their parents were taken to jail, they were left to drive to the school on the bus, which they are meant with scorn and beatings. At their classrooms, they endure the same treatment. The students felt taking their rage on the two siblings as a way of expressing their emotions of Gumball being gone. At the gym, both of the outcast were left alone while the rest of the students separated from two crowds. Miss Simian was grinning in a sadist manner. She was glad that her awful student was finally gone, it felt like a perfect day for her.

"Well, Gumball is absent, once for all," She says with satisfaction. Everyone looked at Darwin and Anais angrily. They will not be able to escape his punishment.

Darwin said in his thoughts, _"Let's make the most of it,"_ The day was getting worse by the minute when Miss simian roll in a cart filled with dodgeballs.

"Everyone, grab one!" Miss simian ordered and the rest of the students each take their balloons and stand at the opposite basketball court. Their faces meet with scowl and vengeance. It didn't take both of the siblings to figure out what they're planning to do.

Anais said "You can't do that,"

Miss Simian laughs "Yes, I can, it's thank you two for getting rid of your brother. Ha, ha, ha!"

Darwin said with anger "How dare you!" Anais glared at the teacher "How does someone who is so abusive can be call a professor?! The insult could be effective, but Miss Simian was not impressed.

"How about hours in detention? Does that count as abuse?" Miss Simian wasn't bluffing. She certainly wanted to give both of the siblings kept in detention all day,

"Yes!" Anais shouted, she wasn't thinking the teacher is not kidding. Miss Simian grinned "Then you and your fish cretin will have 5 hours of detention!" She turn to her students, "Everyone, start throwing at the targets!"

At the sound of her whistle, all of the students threw their dodgeballs at Darwin and Anais. Darwin was the first to be hit by five rounds of dodgeballs into his right knee and left eye. Anais went down as both of her little feets are knock over, sending her on the ground and being pummel by the dozens of balls. It was really painful. They double the puff in those balls to leave a bruise.

Anais was starting crying. Miss Simian was the one who openly mock the bunny. "Watch the little one crying like a baby,"

As Darwin was on the ground and covering his entire body like a shield, Anais's tears were flowing down her eyes. That didn't stop her from hearing what that sadist said and the unexpected insult she called out.

"Fart old hag!"

The students stop the shower of the dozen dodgeballs when the loud comment was made from the genius. Miss Simian grit her teeth and shouted "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

"I said "Fart old hag!" Anais repeated, rising up. Her body is filled with bruises of the tough dodgeballs. A ball is roll to her feet. Her arms grab the ball and it flew right at the right temple of the couch. Miss Simian's body felt out of balance but she recompose herself. Sneering, she pointed a wrinkle finger at the pink bunny "You just bought yourself a year long trip in detention!"

The whistle is blew again, and the students resume throwing their balls at Darwin and Anais. Miss Simian resume laughing, despite the bump forming in her temple. But then a dodgeball is hit at her back.

"What?!" Miss Simian turn around and saw the balls are coming at her. She protected her face with her arm, taking a step back. "You're hitting me, you idiots!"

Carrie glared at the teacher "This is for Gumball!" The ball is hit at the teacher's chest. Penny wanted to hit the teacher for insulting her boyfriend, but the real monsters were his former siblings. The fairy threw her weapon at Darwin's forehead "Take that!"

Half the students were throwing their dodgeballs at Miss Simian while the rest is still taking their anger at Darwin and Anais. More insults were flying as the balls each hit a body spot.

Teri cried "Fucker!"

Joe screamed "Son of a bitch!"

Carmen scowled "Shit!"

Sarah scream "Motherfucker!"

During the second dodgeball, Miss Simian, Darwin, and Anais each fainted. But they don't suspect that a human was filming everything from outside the gym. It was Jawen. He was laughing. "Ha ha ha! Gumball will be happy! And just for my sense of amusement, I'm gonna add a little pazzi!" Jawen wave his hand at the three victims, and their buttocks were set on fire.

When the flames are set in their asses, they woke up screaming at the top of their lungs. when they see their buttocks on fire. The students didn't stop nor ask their friends on how their asses were set on fire. Jawen cackle, watching every moment being recorded on his phone. However, his loud laugh was spotted by Jamie's mother, the coach.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The coach demanded. Jawen shrug "Nothing, I was filming something very interesting."

"What is it?" She asked. Jawen show the coach the screen from his phone of the three victims. She spoke hardly "While I don't condone violence on school ground unless it's a personal reason, those two brought shame in their family, and deserve for being favorited by their parents. Also, I didn't like that old hag. Now how did their butts caught on fire?"

"I did!" Jawen exclaimed who smiled, but the teacher did not know he was the one who set their buttocks on fire without any items. "Well, must be going down. My work here is done," He walks away from the female coach, who was too busy seeing the poor victims rolling around to put out their flames.

The coach forget one thing. "Wait a minute," She turn around to get Jawen's attention, but he was gone. His voice reacted in surprise, "A ghost. Was I was talking to a ghost?"

Jawen was away from the coach and wasn't doubting he's not going to get caught. The man thinks with a clever smirk _"Now let's see what else does this day foretold,"_ With a ladder that was near against a wall, he climb up and the half top of his head sees Darwin and Anais in the Principal's Office with Principal Brown. Sensing some tension going on between the man and Gumball's former siblings, he slowly move his camera up to not being spotted by them.

"You will be punished! More time in detention and you'll both going to disciplinary counseling!" Nigel Brown yelled at the two. Their butts have both cover in three degree burn and bandaged by the nurse, also their wounds from receiving so many dodgeballs.

Anais sniffle, still feeling the tense pain from her buttocks. "But sir, it was Miss Simian. She was torturing us; the students kept throwing and throwing without any intervention! She had no right!"

"Why are you refusing to listen to us?" Darwin asks, hoping to have pity from the man. Principle Brown, however, show no shrew. He instead furrowed his eyebrows, "Anais, You spoke badly to Miss Simian. Apologize to her, after her recovery."

Anais argued "If _she_ forgive me for slapping me, we'll do it!"

"Denied!" He yelled, shocking the little girl. "You deserve this punishment, young lady! A little rebel like you don't need excuses! Since you're one of this school's leading good students and have never been in trouble before, I suggest you don't waste away the years you have perfecting your record over this. Now for the last time, you will apologize to Miss Simian."

Anais lean her head at the man with a much stronger stern look. "I will never say I'm sorry to her."

Principle Brown fixes his glasses with a sigh, "Then I'll see you and your brother in detention. Please leave."

Anais slap on the desk and leave the room with a anger yell. Darwin went in with a shy expression is form. Jawen move from wall to wall by jumping to the next window. The next scene was prove to be a final vendetta from Gumball running away. Darwin and Anais were huddle together as the rest of Gumball's classmates gang up with intense look on their faces.

Jamie was the one who moved forward. "Well, look who survive the burn out of their asses. Hey, bunny, you still feel it after that little show you put up?" Anais shuffle to her left, but Jamie's slam her fist against the locker to stop her.

"Let us alone!" Anais shouted, but Tina Rex show up from her best friend's side. Tina lay out a roar, "You two aren't going anywhere."

Darwin whimpered, but stand his ground "You all had your revenge from the gym! Why are you still coming after us?! We didn't mean to let this happened!" He was suddenly grab by Carrie with a glare.

"You made Gumball ran away! You were his best friend and you stab him in the back!"

Penny morphs into a snake with tears from her eyes. "You two are the causssssse of hissssss pain!"

Carmen added "Because of you two, we all received detention!"

Teri asked, seeing Anais being raise up by the back of her shirt from Tina's fingernails "What shall we do we them?"

Tobias addresses the crowd "I say we give our traitors some time alone in the flagpole! Who's with me?!" The rest of the students all cheered and shouting vindication for Gumball. Darwin is being hoisted up by Carrie, who was grabbing his left foot. "No! Stop!" Anais yelled as Tina is still holding her like she was a toy from a claw machine.

* * *

The two traitors are at the top of the flagpole with the ropes wrapping around their burned bottoms. To Anais's embarrassment, she's been given a wedgie with her bandages as her underwear since it was burned from the fire. The rest of the students proceed to throw rocks at them. Each hit landed a injury from the dodgeball disaster and their burn asses.

"Take that, jerks!" Tobias shouted.

Jawen was hiding behind the tree, but still recording the scene before him. "Wow, here is a lesson well deserved," He nods his head in happiness.

"This is for Gumball!" Jamie throw a huge rock that let a mark on Darwin's left arm. Penny, who still in her snake form, uses her tail to swing a couple of rocks at the two former siblings. "Serve you right!"

" _We deserve it,"_ The two of them said in regret.

The rest of the students finally leave after completing their after school detention, which lasted almost the end of the evening. Darwin and Anais were the last two who left. They were let go once their torture was done. They didn't want anymore threats from Brown and Miss Simian, who left home once she was recover from her injuries. The two siblings stand in the bus stop, only to find out the bus had already. As good luck or bad luck had predicted it, the last bus had pass them with everyone both laughing and throwing insults.

Darwin is the first to release a heavy sigh. "Well, we're going home," Anais whimpered "We are so going to be punished," While on the way back and undetected, Jawen follows them. He hides in each spot to avoid being caught. However, when he hide behind an alley, his incognito attracted the attention of a group of thugs.

A voice called out. "Hey, bud."

Jawen turn and saw Julius, the boy whose head was a bomb behind them was a rat, a pink teddy bear, a hand and a rotten cupcake.

Jawen said, pretending to be scare from the looks of them. "Me?"

"Yeah you," Said Julius. "You are a stranger here. A guy who walks with a gun, a sword and a pin-up cap makes me want to steal it. Hand it over," He held his hand up with his eyes narrowed.

Jawen smiled. "Why not buy one?"

Julius wasn't kidding. "Why would I buy one when I can just steal it from you?!" The thugs then went encircle around Jawen. The leader pull out a switchblade from his backside, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

As Julius moves forward and the blade waving around, Jawen yelled "Fuck you!" He give a big knee kick in his groin.

"Uuaaahhh!" Cries Julius. His left hand drop the blade to hold his groin. "Kill him!"

The Rotten Cupcake said "Leave it to me!" Before he takes his sixth step, Jawen kick him across the chin with his back turn. His body is slam to the ground. The rat growl, and charges head on before his own head is grab and smash against the trashcan a few times. Jawen looked at the two remaining members, the hand and the pink teddy bear. Neither of them couldn't move or muster a threat at the stranger who took down Julius and two of their friends in less than twenty seconds.

"I have nothing in all this! Let's run!" The hand run scream in fear and the teddy bear follow as well, despite giving Jawen a glare of vengeance. Jawen fixes his shirt and snorted "Pfffffff, what a bunch of assholes. Made me late for act three," Jawen leave the thugs with Julius at his knees and groaning at his coward members to come back. Jawen arrive at the street where The Wattersons lived. Going to his usual hiding spot (crouching inside the bushes) and held his iPhone up to record another act of misery and his favorite characters are the former family. In the living room, Nicole is scolding her children over their little stud at today's gym. Richard was at the couch and listening to the battle. He couldn't focus on giving his kids the proper yelling since he was too sore of fixing the entire house.

Nicole gives them the punishment Anais had predicted. "You are grounded for 8 months! End of discussions!"

Anais protested "Miss Simian was abusing her power! She was enjoying our pain as she let her students hurt us with dodgeballs! How is that isn't fair to your standards?!"

"Believe me, Anais, I made that kind of discussion with my parents," Nicole reveal, showing a bit of disgust of her horrible teacher and disgruntled parents. "But they didn't do nothing. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I know you're angry because of Simian. She kept belittling me every time"

Anais rubbed the back of her head in embarrassed. "I forgot that you and Simian had history together. But I never knew your parents didn't try to stop it."

Nicole sighed "They though they were doing this for my being, just like I'm doing it for your good. During your punishment, you will go do chores around the house after school, including the weekends. I'll made you both a list of all the chores. Once you're done for the day, you march to your rooms and that's it," There wasn't a shred of emotions. "Great, my parents made me do a lot of chore when I'm punished, and I'm doing the same to you."

Both Anais and Darwin look down in sadness. "Ok," Nicole didn't want to see the look of their faces. She added "You two had enough problems at school. Why don't you both get upstairs and go to sleep?"

Outside of the house, Jawen didn't feel any emotions of the two kids hugging their parents and saying goodnight like they're the angels they still calm. Jawen ask himself of why they weren't feeling any grief over their missing son/brother/friend. Are they really in denial? Jawen can only scoff if he thinks they're feeling sad emotion. Seeing Nicole and Richard hug together made Jawen even more anger at their silly hope. When will they see they can't never see their son again. That he doesn't want to be found. He hasn't been given a report about Gumball's new life, but the young man have a feeling he's being treated well.

"I hope his new family could teach him about his powers when it arrive. Afterall, he's a mortal," says Jawen, but something catches his attention from outside his spot: the steps of a burnt lawn. "What's this?" said Jawen. His right hand touch the burned grass. He closes his eyes and concentrates, "Black as the night, cold as empty," He says, and suddenly he opened his eyes with surprise, "No. It can't be him," He looks at the sky, "Ah Puch."

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Nicole have spotted him due to his hand still touching the burn ground. "Get out of my property!"

"Hello, Nicole. How's your family now that Gumball isn't living here anymore?" Jawen mockingly said, rising up.

Nicole reply "How do you know my name? Wait- What did you say?"

"For starters, I'm here of searching the kid. Second, what kind of mother are you to mistreat your child?" Asked Jawen, striking a nerve at the woman.

Their argument have gotten the attention of Richard, Darwin, and Anais. "What's going on?" The husband asked. Darwin saw the mysterious man "Mom, who is this guy?"

Jawen sneered, scaring Darwin "Your worst nightmare, fish," His voice switches to a certain famous pirate. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" The man laugh loudly like a pirate.

Anais's left eyebrow twitches. "Just who are you, weirdo?!"

"I be careful with that attitude, little bunny. Considering how your ass can take so much from being roasting like a ham and using as a target practice by rocks. Maybe a little reversal can make you and fish legs here remember what your action have cause," Jawen pick up a couple of rocks and throwing them up and down to further his point.

"Leave my kids alone!" Nicole threw the first punch. But in a fast pace Jawen bend down and wrap her arm around her back. He slam his right foot at the back of her knees, making them slam against the ground. Nicole's mouth hung open, feeling her wrist being pull slowly. Jawen warned "Don't struggle or else you might not feel that arm for at least six weeks. Maybe that could be a lesson when you show favoriting other kids!" A swing from her left hand made Jawen release his grip. Nicole gets on the ground and charges with a roar. Her eyes bug like her gut have been punch by the young man without moving a step. Nicole was on the ground and clutching her stomach.

"Mom!/Nicole!" The rest of the family shouted and went to Nicole's aide.

Walking pass them, Jawen said "I'm getting bored. I think I have enough surprises for one day. But know one thing: Gumball will not come back after all you've done. He'll never come back again." The young man keep moving away from the family. As the rest were too busy carrying Nicole back to the house, Anais throws a small device at the handle of the Jawen's katana.

Anais muttered with a glare "Think again. We'll find you and Gumball."

* * *

After twenty minutes away from the house, Jawen who is almost at the port for exhaustion, waits for Hugo. He lean against a streetlamp and slide down until he is sitting. It didn't take long to noticed the small bug on his katana handle. Picking it up, The man concluded it was a tracker and knew the smartass who threw it. "Little brat," He muttered before throwing the tracker at a nearby car passing him. "Let's see if you can follow that."

"Hey, bro." Hugo have appear right next to Jawen. His appearance was human, like jawen. He also wear a black cap with glasses and a black tank top and khaki pants. Jawen answer back "Hey, Hugo. How are you?"

"Good and you?"

"Same here. So what's up?"

"Nothing, except that Elmore is filled with characters of drawings cliche animations," Hugo shrugged.

"I know what you mean, but here's something that isn't drawn from this universe," Jawen got his friend's attention. "It seems Ah Puch has come here, probably made Gumball go crazy. I think that's why he run away and he was found by our guys."

"A stroke of luck," Hugo shook his head in surprise, but his face spelled shock that the god had manipulated Gumball. "How did the kid manage to find himself in Brittany?"

"Well, my theory goes that Gumball must have run away after the effects of Ah Puch madness had worn off. But my brother, the king of the Pagans, told me that he had found a paper about the Valhalla school, so he had to take the way of the port to join the Cuirass Lofra Cargo," Hugo become even more surprise from his face now as Jawen explained more. "But the lofrham had to leave the port quickly without Gumball knowing it. John, Albert, and Jason found it and after a discussion, they took it in Bretagna by means of technology, and after that, Gumball was adopted by his new family who welcomed him as their new son," Once the man was finishes telling his observation, Jawen hears a steeple ring, a sailor beckons them to come. "It's time."

Several thousand off the coast, a submarine cruisers emerge from the water. The overcap appears, its submarine-like cruisers make it monstrous.

"Fuck, he could at least warn us that they were going to emerge close to us, I almost fell into the water," Hugo complain, he almost fell inside from the bridge. The commander of the Surcouf goes to them after climbing on board the bridge. He said, bowing to the two gentlemen "My lords."

Jawen addresses "Hello Harold."

"Gentlemen, the king of pagans, Lothar, wants to talk to you," Says Harold. "Your brother seems to have something in mind."

Jawen resist a groan escapes from his lips. "I think he wants to see me for all the bullshit I've done like scratching Principle Brown and Miss Simian's car." The two, plus Harold, went inside the submarine. Both Jawen and Hugo both went to their cabin. Jawen and Hugo sat on their beds and close their eyes before using their telepathic abilities.

Jawen said from inside his mind. " _I was beginning to believe you had forgotten me, dear brother."_

The King of Pagans spoke. _"But it's not my attention, little brother."_

 _"Hey, ya'll!_ " It was Berix.

" _Berix, why do you share my connection?"_ Request Lothar. _"This is a private matter!"_

" _Oooh, then I want in! So what's the word?"_

Lothar explained _"The runes say that a misfortune is coming, but it will be interrupted by our new warrior."_

Hugo interrupted _"Yes, Yes. And that warrior is the kid known as Gumball, who will destroy Skyhawk."_

" _Get to the point, old man!"_ Berix's voice made Lothar shouted "WILL YOU TWO LET ME FINISH _?!"_

Jawen asked to bring down the tension. _"Can we continue, elder brother?"_

A sigh escape from the king. _"Jawen, Hugo. You two need to stay in Elmore to witness its destruction._ "

" _Destruction?"_ Hugo repeated without any care. _"Thank god. This city is filled with rejects."_

" _Hugo!"_ Jawen scream at his friend.

" _I know you both have done your mission, but the times are shifting to its course to an unexpected event."_

Betrix asked _"Can I stay with them as well?"_

" _NO!" All three of them yelled._ Lothar added with authority _"Leave, Betrix!"_ The girl was gone from their conversation. Lothar added _"Do as you're told, boys."_

The two of them open their eyes. Hugo sighed "Great. And I thought I didn't want to spend another minute in this weird city."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Watterson, after Nicole is heal from her injuries, Anais reveal she threw a tracker at Jawen's katana before he left, making them see that he can lean them straight to Gumball. The little pink bunny show them the tracker in the computer screen.

"There," Anais pointed. "That's where he's heading."

Nicole smiled "Good job, sweeties. Now we can bring Gumball home," Her hopes were slowly returning without knowing what this can really lean to.

Richard rises his hand, "How are we supposed to catch up? The car is destroyed."

"That's why we're taking a bus," Anais then switches over to the bus schedule. "There's one leaving in the next thirty minutes. We can make it to the nearest bus station and purchase the tickets right away."

"And once we have him back, we'll be able to end this story. Though I don't know if he'll be happy to see us," Darwin was being doubt of this plan, "He still thinks we're going to sent him away."

Nicole shake her head in a negative way, "That's not going to happen. We'll try to reason with Gumball anyway we can. We're still a family, whenever he likes it or not," The entire family then left to the bus station and purchase each tickets for the next bus. With Anais using a small radar, the bus is following the directions. The family was so excited that they'll be reunited with their long lost son/brother/friend. However, their hopes die when they find themselves in a camp filled with nudist. It was embarrassing that they were more women than men. Nicole shield their kids while Richard try not to look at their chest or privates. Anais then found her tracker that was one of the nudist car. They were faced with the angry mob of the nudist and meet with towels and throwing rocks at them. Once again, their dreams of being one again has failed. They should've taken Jawen's words into consideration.


	13. Chapter 12: Brother and Sister

**Chapter 12: Brother and Sister**

The morning came at the right moment. The beaches of Brittany is slowly being heated by the powerful sun. A gentle wind blew against softly. But somewhere, around a chateau de suscinio, in the top right hand corner of the large grey mansion was the new member of the family that lived in the castle.

Gumball is sleeping deeply in his new bed, the first time he ever slept in a warm bed since he left his abused family. Sleeping beside the new cat was Junior, his new brother.

Unknown to the sleeping cats, both Anna and Teresa enter discreetly by the corner of the door. "Wake up," Anna said, laughing softly.

When they failed to hear her soft voice, Teresa have a plan. She said, looking at her sister "Yes, you take Junior, and I'll take Gumball," She stare at her new brother enormously.

Both of them each take their targets on the tips of their feet. With a smirk on their face, they jumped on the two brothers. Both Gumball and Junior wake up abruptly and smile at the two giggling the girls.

Gumball greeted, smiling at Teresa "Morning, Teresa. Morning Anna. How are you?"

Teresa crosses her feet after sitting down and smiles at at her new little brother, "I slept well. And you?"

"As well."

Junior begins to hug his sister, "Morning Anna"

"Morning Junior" Answering Anna. She saw Teresa hugging Gumball from her soft nightgown. With a devious smirk, she starts to stand up with her hands. Her pink nightgown lowers. Her red bra and panties were exposed to both Gumball and Junior. Their faces grew red and turn away in embarrassed.

"Wait a bit, you," Teresa then lifts her legs and opens them to catch Gumball's neck, "Look a little, cherie," She leans Gumball to see the inside of her nightgown. His eye saw the outline of her green panties.

Gumball don't answer, except his face turn red. Junior expresses her mild furious and move two of his fingers intervenes by tickling Teresa's feet.

"Ha, ha, ha! No-! Ha, ha-please!" Begs Teresa who laughs without succeeding in escaping from his grip.

Gumball's image of seeing her new sister's underwear was worn off when Teresa is being ticked. He remarked "I didn't think you'd be so ticklish."

"Yeah, she does," Anna added, but turn to Gumball with a smiled. "But maybe you!" Her fingers tickle under Gumball's armpit. Gumball started laughing as well.

Suddenly, a shout is heard. It was Yvette "Children, breakfast!"

"Coming!" They said in unison. Teresa and Anna both walk away from the bed, with Junior following them.

Teresa give Gumball a wink, "Next time, Gumball. I want to tickle you," Junior pushes her out of the door with a glare. Gumball chuckle with his cheeks still burning. He get out of the bed and join his new siblings.

Junior give Teresa a look. "Never do that again. Not in front of my new brother."

"He's _our_ brother too, Junior," Anna reminded while ruffling her little brother's hair, "We're just having a little fun."

"We are young to do sex, Anna," Junior reply, slapping her hand away from his hair.

"So what?" Both Anna and Teresa said at the same time. They both slam their sides in the middle of Gumball. Junior then grab his hand and move away from them while muttering "Come, Gumball. Mom is waiting for us."

Gumball laugh "After breakfast, I want to play at _NHL 18_ again. I'm starting to get good at it."

Anna was overflowing with excitement, "You beat us more than once, but this time we will beat you!"

Teresa added with a confidence smile, "And let's make a bet. If you lose, you must enjoy the comfort of us in our underwear for ten minutes,"

Gumball's blush return while Junior exclaimed "And if we win, we will not do it!"

"We accept!" The girls reply back.

Yvette was preparing breakfast with her children. Once she is done giving them a meal, she sits between Gumball and Junior. She looked at her new son, who was eating a piece of bacon. Regarding what happened last night between him and her, Yvette promised to Gumball to be adopted, but she has a lot of things to do. She'll make it up to Gumball soon.

She put a soft hand on gumball's shoulder. "Will you like four quarter, honey?" Yvette kindly asked.

Gumball nod his head, he hopes his mother would be a little like Nicole. But he remembers she only had eyes for Anais, even though Nicole says she loves her son.

"Are you ready to ride a bike?"

"Yes"

Junior turn his attention at her, "Mom, do you think Gumball will be like us?"

Gumball stop eating his eggs and repeated his new brother had said wonders. What did he mean by us?

Yvette was cutting her eggs before eating a sample, "If you help him, yes, but make sure he's ready for your new school, even though it's under construction," Everyone nodded their heads.

John said, "Mum, I'm with the others. We thought of making a surprise for Gumball, Junior, Anna and Teresa."

"Yeah, and we promised others that we're going to bring them to Saint-Malo," says Albert, drinking his orange juice.

"It's raining all the time over there," Jason reminded of the city his brother is referring to.

"Not often, Jason,"

"I tell you it's raining all the time."

"Not often," Amber said in a sing-sang tone.

Angela took over the subject, "Me and the others are going back to our training, and we will bring Gumball and the rest. Then we go shopping, we'll show Gumball some new clothes," She faces Gumball, "You'll need it."

"Let me help him," Teresa call out and facing Gumball with a flirty look, "I'll choose the clothes he needs."

"Thanks," Gumball said with a smile, he didn't get her suggestion.

Angela continue talking, "At karate class, you'll meet Eric and Anne. They're the teachers, but they're the best. If you want, you can wait tomorrow when we get there."

"It's been long since I practice karate," Gumball is exciting to get back to training.

"Just to heads up, geulin," Junior added. "The dojo of Sarzeau is not far, a few kilometers by bike or car."

"I don't mind if I travel by bike."

"The country roads are peaceful."

"What about the school building you've seen? What's so special about him?" Asked Gumball, eager to know what was the commotion about.

"We don't know yet. We didn't see a poster," Albert answered with a shrug.

"Everything is very discreet," Teresa said, finishing her toast. "It is the Lord Arnold who asked to build this school."

"The Lord Arnold?" Said Gumball with surprise.

"He's the leader, Gumball" Responds Anna. "We don't know yet when it's going to be finished."

"But why did he build a school? Seriously, I got a poster about this school and I learn it's not even finish," Gumball said, showing them the poster he got before with a annoyance expression.

John grab the poster and expected it. He said "I don't think so, what was this poster about?"

"What I could remember is something like "Come to Brittany and your life will change if you feel abandoned or rejected," and it was talking about a water guardian called Berix."

This got everyone's attention. "Betrix. we know her. She's a friend," Jason answer with wide eyes.

Yvette said to her new son "Geulin, the students of this school are chosen. It's not a school like the others."

"Do you mean they don't register voluntarily but choose?"

Junior explain "Yes. I was chosen. Like my sisters and brothers, once we had one, but it was destroyed by a Japanese student," His mood turn into a bitter of sadness. His mother tap him on his hand with a motherly glance.

"Like the rest, she, too, was chosen by Arnold, but she was crazy about the idea of wanting to change the world," says Amber.

"But why? why did she want to change the world?" Gumball didn't want to know the answer due to the mood that is starting to change.

Alix answered with a glare "To replace the world based on her image."

"Arnold may have been wrong to have him as an apprentice. He might not have chosen her after a history of the past between him and his friends, but his friends all killed themselves after one of his friends died. The same thing as his other friends," Jason explained.

"My god, it's scary," Say a shocked Gumball.

"After that, Arnold has banished her and after we do not know who she has become, but he should have banished her for a long time. This was a serious mistake," Ends Yvette with her eyes close like she didn't want to remember.

Gumball shallow a hard lump down his throat. "And what was her name?"

"Arnold didn't want to tell us. Whatever happened in the past made him not want to remember it," Anna added, shallowing her last piece of egg.

"It's best if you don't tell him. In time, he'll tell you," replied Yvette, placing his hand on Gumball's shoulder, and the blue cat nod his head.

"Well, Gumball. We're going for a bike ride" says junior, showing him his bike. Gumball and the rest were outside of the castle.

Anna said, hoping on her bike "And we will show you Vannes."

"I know a little bit about its history. Vannes is a walled city, inside it's like in the Middle Ages," replied Gumball.

Yvette offer "if you want, I'll take you there."

"yes, I want to discover Brittany."

"Yes geulin, we will do that, and not let Teresa leads us to make the split," Junior said and mutter at the last comment.

Teresa bop him on top of his head, "Stop complaining, Junior. I'm doing this so that you're flexible. Trust me, you'll do mawashi geri, and impress people" She said with a smile.

"Yes, but please, don't torture me anymore. I suffer enough like that."

Gumball raises his hand, "I'm still trying, but you, Teresa, you're supple enough to show us that. I must admit that being flexible is great, but I bet we can be more flexible than that."

"Yes, but her request a lot of torture. Don't complain as junior does it," Anna whisper to Gumball.

"Hey, I'm suffering enough, right?" Junior whine. "Now, we ride our bikes now?" He no longer wanting to talk about it.

On their bikes like the first time they meet, Gumball and his friends are in ballads. They passed among the houses of stones, thatched cottages, beaches and go towards to the suscinio.

"Wow," Gumball said with surprise, looking at the suscinio. "What's inside?"

"You'll know as soon as we have time," Answers Junior.

"But there's nothing there." Anna revealed. "Just empty rooms with windows overlooking the beaches."

Teresa give her a look, "Don't spoil it!"

"What? It is true. There is nothing inside. It's like a ghost house in there."

Gumball hummed in disappointment, "Shame. I still would like to see inside. Let's go to the shops."

"Excelente idea! I could show you something while we're there," Anna said, hoping that Gumball would agree.

Gumball asked "Okay, what is it?"

Teresa open her mouth again, "She's going to show you how to receive money for free. She have mad pickpocket talent."

Anna deadpanned. "And you say you didn't want someone to spoiled."

"We have all our problems."

Gumball's eyes shine like stars. "Really? I like to know?" Gumball was eager to discover.

Anna place her arm around him, "I'll show it to you and I'll make you smarter like us."

"Well, to show you that I'm going to teach you like Teresa offers you to teach you dance, let me just do this to you," She sway her hips and and her pink tail rub at the right cheek of Gumball. The blue cat purred as her tail rubs at the bottom of his chin. The pink cat giggle and plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Anna, that's not fair!" Teresa shouted, pouting. Anna is rubbing her hands on Gumball's big head and planting more kisses. She give her a tongue sticking out like a tease.

Junior twitches his eyebrow, "Can we go before I seriously loss it?"

* * *

Anna take Gumball to a ATM machine. She pulls out a card and her phone from her pants. She explain to her little brother, "It's very simple. You put a card that allows you to access your account, but you can also hack the dealer and put money on your account. Also, this a fake card. You'll have to use your iPhone for that," She place the fake card in the distributor. She tap on the number of money she wants. And stacks of money came out of the slot.

Anna's iPhone show him the amount of money being transferred from the machine. "Wow," Gumball said, seeing how much it was now. "And you can hack any site without any consequences?"

"As long as you change the password before anyone else finds out. I will also show you how to deal with other distributors."

After Anna's demonstration of pickpocketing, they decided to find a convenience store to get food. Junior and Teresa's tire bikes were losing a large amount of air. Anna stay with them, while Gumball offer to go to the store. But on the way, Gumball's appearances caught the attention of someone who was waiting for new fresh meat. A brown-haired teen wearing a black coat and ripped basketball shorts. His mouth had a cigarettes in the corner of his lip. He must be about 14 years old.

The hooligan block Gumball's road to the store. He spoke "Hey, I have no money. I'm hungry."

"I don't got any," Gumball lied.

The thug pull out a knife. "Don't fuck with me. I say give me your money!" He rushes to Gumball trying to stab him by the shoulder. Gumball slam his left open palm against the right shoulder. It bend to downward.

He falls to the ground as he scream. Gumball warned "Get out before you'll regret!" He saw the knife in his other hand. The blue cat bend his head as the blade is thrown.

The thug rose up and throw a punch at Gumball. Dodging back, Gumball sees that his attacker does not have the right combat skills as the teen starts giving him a weak and quick punch.

Gumball remarked "It looks like you can not beat me. Have you seen the way you move."

"Please, I know how to fight, I'm the king of boxing!"

"The king of boxing - rather the king of idiots."

"Grrrrr!" The teen moves forward with a right kick.

Gumball step back. He deliver his own punches at his face and a gut punch. The teen's face is covered with dark bruises and blood. He was suddenly tired, he pulls out a pistol.

Gumball starts to be afraid, but he remains focused. The thug smirk evilly, delivering the trigger.

But instead of a bullet, he receive a kick in the groin from behind. Gumball saw Anna, who had a cross stern look.

"Mathis Mahe-Guyot, up another racking up people is what I see," Anna takes the gun, but to her a disgusted frown, it turns out to be a fake. "Next time you wanna rob people, don't rob a toy store."

Anna takes Gumball's hand. He asked "you know him?"

"He's been suspended several times from school before he got expelled and jailed. Long story short, he thinks only for himself," It was Gumball turn to frown at the poor former student, "But he's not alone. Other students have the same problems. I meet them. Real bad eggs. Not strong in both mind and heart."

Gumball narrowed his eyes, "I, too, would like show them how strong I am."

"As soon as the school is built, you can use your powers and your intelligence as you please, and we will be invincible and unstoppable," Anna reassured him.

Gumball repeated. "But what powers? You and your family aren't telling me enough."

"Gumball, be patient. You will know if Arnold really wants to tell you about it. But for now, please," Anna give him an apologetic expression, which Gumball understood.

Suddenly, Junior and Teresa arrive on their bikes. Junior said "Sorry, the air pump took longer than we thought. Luckily, there was someone who kept there's at all time. What happened?"

"Gumball run into some trouble," Anna lied. The thug run away as soon as the two were starting to talk.

* * *

Once they all went to the store and got their snacks, they return back home. Teresa then forces both Gumball and Junior to participate in a split series in her room, with the door locked. Both of them were starting to get tired of putting themselves in a split position. Gumball feels pain in his hips, but the feeling went away. He'll soon be more flexible as well as Junior.

"How much time does she still do this?" Gumball said, his legs were apart and his groin almost touching the ground.

"Ten minutes," Junior was making a cling face.

"And I thought we were going to do this for years to get the split done."

"Not really, we can do the split in a few months, and after that's it, you managed to do the split. But with that, we can do a lot of flexibility tricks. We can do the mawashi geri. Just beware, you can only do it with one kick. _One kick._ Don't wanna get yourself kill."

Gumball groan, not from his groin is starting to hurt "Don't bother to remind me, we might be breaking things with our hands."

"Yeah, but if you want to destroy, do the rest," Junior said back.

"When I think I'm having a lot of fun with you and the others," said Gumball, smiling.

"Yeah I know, but we have fun when we climb on the roof."

"Are we going to make yamakasis?" Asked Gumball with excitement.

"Yes, but don't be wrong with your move, you could fall!"

"I know junior, but I'm going to have to tell myself about the powers I'm going to get."

"Later. Anna told me what happened during out trip back," Junior said to Gumball, who was starting to get angry.

"You said the same thing Anna told me after she saved me from that ass. Everyone hides things from me! Why don't you want to tell me anything?" Gumball felt a little hurt that his new family are keeping secrets from him.

"You'll know it later, but for now, stay cool.

After ten minutes have passed, Teresa came back with a smile, "Well, I see that it is progressing but it should be fine," She stared at the two cats, who recompose themselves by putting their legs together. They sat down on the ground. Gumball said "Thanks, Teresa, but how do we know if we have succeeded?"

Teresa answered "You do that, and you touch the ground, but you feel that its down."

"And what's more, we'll be able to split and she'll stop torturing us" says Junior, who was muttering under his breath. However, Teresa threw him a glare.

She said "Junior, you'll get there, and you two will be flexible like me and Anna."

"Yeah, I think so too," says Gumball, who, like his new brother, is feeling his groin hurting. It's gonna be a while for him to get use to it.

Yvette enters Teresa's room. She said "Kids, we're going to the Vannes. We'll leave in a few minutes," She closed the door.

Junior joined her mother. Gumball lift himself, but he went back on the ground. He felt two soft hands on his shoulders.

"Gumball, stop complaining and smile a little," Teresa said, her face touching his cheek.

"Your hands are soft," Gumball felt them rubbing on top of his head. Teresa rub her own cheek against his. "Tonight you can massage my back and I can do your back in return," He offered.

"Mmmm, cozying up to your sister? You got a deal."

* * *

Later in the car, Yvette wants to have Gumball's attention. He was hurt to see that none of his brothers and sisters would tell him anything about the powers and especially the mysteries of this school under construction.

"Gumball," Says Yvette.

"Yes," Gumball was sitting right next to her after placing his seatbelt on.

"I know you're hurt that we do not tell you anything, but we have orders to say nothing, but it's okay. Our secret is too heavy to bear, so be patient."

Gumball just turns his head towards the passing cars. He was still angry about the sudden betrayal if they wished to be like this. He didn't want to face his new mother, but heard every word what she said. He felt a kiss on his cheek, making the boy turn his head back to Yvette

"Come on, go for a ride in the city, okay?" Gumball give her a response with a smile which seem to lift Yvette's spirits up.

Later, Gumball discover the values of Brittany, a lot of middle age building. He visits a lot of shops.

Junior spoke "Well Gumball, we make you visit Cheminant."

"There is a bookstore," Gumball pointed behind his brother.

"Yes it is very widespread for its sale of books, and believe me there is everything."

Inside the bookstore, there were a lot of books but mostly DvD, C.D, musics, and comics, Gumball think he should buy books of knowledge to be clever than his former little genius sister.

"Gumball, the comic strip is at the top," Junior advice.

At the top of the shelve were the comic strips. Series of comics that interested him; Wunderwaffen, Zeppelin war, Alix, Asterix and Obelix, Tintin, and others.

Junior look up like the way Gumball was "See anything you like?"

"I must admit that I have never seen a comic like that in France,"

"There is a sacred package, enough to read and reread the books you readed."

"I think I will buy the first volume of Wunderwaffen," Gumball's answer got the attention of an employer who use a ladder to get the book he had recommended.

"I think you'll love it."

"It's uchronie, when you say "uchronie", it starts with two words that start with "what if"," Gumball explained. The employer got the book and was coming down while the book with one hand. They didn't seem to notice that he was holding on to dear life.

"When a story is born and it's gone, we wonder what would happen if it was not the case."

"And what would happen if Nazi Germany had won the war."

"But the wolfenstein game, is not an example."

"I love Wolfenstein, it's so cool."

Gumball got the book from the nice man. Junior helped him carried it. "Yeah, but I prefer an uchronie on the first world war, with the new German tanks and their zeppelins and everything," He said.

They both watch himself of not hitting anyone or anything. "Yeah but except, the projects never came into being," Gumball added.

"Shit, I know, but still, you do not think it could have lasted several years," The two were waiting in line. It wasn't a long line. Just two people ahead of them.

"I don't believe," Gumball shook his head. "War is war, it makes deaths, blood, tears and weapons. The kaiser knew that everything was inevitable."

They got in front of the line and Gumball purchase the book. Once they were out, Gumball was holding the book with one hand. Though he had to get it back home or else the brown bag might rip. The girls got their attention. Anna asked "Boys, we're going to Columbus's Coffee, are you coming?"

In Columbus's Coffee, everyone take their muffin and smoothie. Gumball took a chocolate muffin and a vanilla smoothie. The family sat down on a table close to the window.

Gumball smiled "Delicious! Thank you, Yvette!"

"You're welcome, cherie," Yvette answer back.

"Columbus cafe is the best," Teresa commented.

Anna was tasting her smoothie before she reply "Yeah, and my strawberry smoothie is good,"

"So you feeling ok, sweetie?" Yvette turn to her soon-to-be son.

Gumball nod his head, "Yes, and I think I'm going to wait for secret. I'm sorry I was a little angry."

"It's okay, I forgive you, we must believe that it's our fault if we had not discovered you rather."

"I'll understand, like you all said."

Outside of the store, from the lone tree, two known ravens are watching them.

* * *

Gumball and his family comes back after the ride in the city of Valves. He decides to rest in his new room. To his surprise, he saw two crows flying around the bed. The window wasn't open before he and Junior left. Before he can do something, he recognizes the two.

"Huggin and Munin?" Gumball said. The two crows landed on each of his shoulder, laughing at the blue cat.

"Yes, it's us," Huggin response first.

"We finally found you!" Munin exclaimed.

"Glad to see you guys again," Gumball said happily to find his crows friends.

Huggin asked "So, do you like your new family?"

"Thanks to you two, my life will change forever," Gumball commented.

"you see, we told you," Munin shake his head.

Huggin added "Yeah, told you."

Gumball's smile then fell. "Except my new family are hiding secrets from me."

"If it is about the school and especially the supernatural powers, Arnold is the only one can tell you. We can't," Munin shook his head.

"We have also seen the scene between you and your new sister. We understand that you are angry that you can't know anything, but don't worry, the moment will come when you will be ready" Explained Huggin.

Gumball was confuse. "Ready for what?"

"To prove yourself, Gumball."

"And it begins after your complete rest and your knowledge with France," Says Huggin.

Gumball said "Last time you told me that, it was in the attic. But I have something else to say to you," The crows got his attention fully, "I don't know what to say, but as soon as I got angry at my family, I was taken by a power of anger, as if someone had bewitched me. I was endowed by a monstrous force. I destroyed my house without knowing what happened to me and after I calmed down, but it's not the first time it's happening to me."

"Explained," Munin said.

"The first was at a dinner, but after things got bad, I got angry that I could not control. I hurt my old family and Bobert and Carrie."

Huggin gasped "Impossible! It could have be a god who was controlling you!"

"A god?" Responds Gumball. "but why he tried to control me?"

"No idea."

Munin turns to Gumball, "If what you're telling us might be true, me and Huggin will talk to Odin,"

"But Odin is dead," Answer a confused Gumball. "He died along with most of the gods, and Ragnarok was unleashed with the death of Baldr, out of jealousy and killed by Loki."

Huggin and Munin both chuckled. "You know too much," Huggin said.

"I read a lot of Mythology books," Replied a cheeky Gumball.

"Indeed, he is dead, but we are under the orders of our king of Pagans, Lothar.

"Lothar?" Gumball repeated.

Huggin shake his head while Munin added "We have to go," They flew out of his shoulders and stand at the edge of the open window. "Unfortunately, you must discover everything by yourself."

"I know, and I would find out who your king is," The crows both flew away. Gumball close the window and exit the room.

* * *

However, Carola had seen it all from the reflection baths. She was intrigued by the young blue cat.

"Intrepid, brave, strong and wants answers to his questions. I think it's about time to see what you're capable, Gumball," She walks to the window and stare at the mid-evening skies."You'll have your own plane,." She looks back at Teresa in the water. The cat was teasing the blue cat with pressing her bust against the boy's face. A nerve hit her forehead. "She is not capable of handling a man, let alone how to embarrass one."

She teleports out and lands her back to the base. She goes to a hangar filled with an improved aircraft me 262.

"They are ready. Now the pilots."


	14. Chapter 13: Freyja Squadron

**Chapter 13: Freyja Squadron**

In the village of Le Tour Du Parc, a Hotchkiss Jeep approaches the gray house. Carola always in her pilot's uniform steps out of the jeep as the driver. She goes out with two other human girls by her side. The first is a girl, who is 18 years old. She wears a bra in a swimsuit, an open zipped military jacket that expose the piece, military pants, black boots and a pistol on her right holster. Her long red hair falls almost at her behind. The other girl is the same age, only with medium brown hair, red tank top, blue pants, and he carries a Lebel sniper rifle.

Carola asked, staring at the house "So this where the kid lives?"

"I wonder if it's true," The girl with the medium brown hair wondered.

The other girl with the long red hair added "Yes, Lynn, and take off your sniper rifle. You will not need it."

The medium brown haired girl hold the rifle in protest. "It's my rifle, Yoko. I do what I want," She said defensively.

Carola reminded "There are no enemies. You're lucky that you will not be arrested by the police."

"Yeah," added Yoko, the long red haired women. "Now, can we visit him?"

"But is Arnold or Lothar right or wrong to say that it is he who will end the cataclysm that is being prepared with Skyhawk?" Lynn said with doubt about the prophecy and the child who end stop armageddon.

Carola spoke with honestly "There is no doubt, for a child of twelve. I'm sure it's him."

"Well, twelve years, it's young. I'd like to see that, if he ever learns to fly a plane," Yoko added. All three stopped at the door as Carola knock on the door a few times. Yvette opens the door and sees the three strangers.

"Hello," they answer in unison.

Yvette smile, knowing who they are. "Hello Yoko, Lynn, and Carola! Please come!"

The three women all enter the house while Yoko said to the mother "You had good reason to give a call so that we teach to Gumball to fly a plane."

They entered the lobby. While the two girls sat down on the couch, Carola wants to know something first since it's been on her mind lately. "Yvette, before we can talk to Gumball, can you tell us how he came here?" She ask, eager to know how her new student came to this new paradise to start a new life.

Yvette eventually tells them everything. She didn't leave anything behind. It only took her five minutes to get through the story. She even told them the secrets she and her family have been keeping to Gumball, and the hurt in his eyes that his new family won't trust him. "But now he's calm, but he didn't tell me about his family. He's going to," She finished.

Yoko crosses her legs, "Do you think we have to tell him all, Carlota?" She and Lynn were on board of whether to let in Carlota's new student of the secrets. But Carola's face spell indifferent. As much as she would, but for her safety, she can't take the risk of telling everything.

"No," She answered.

Both of them said in shocked "What?"

"Arnold or Lothar will allow me to tell Gumball, but not right now. As for the school, he will discover it in another time."

"Okay, but you have to tell him," Said Yvette, she can't stand to see Gumball suffer from not knowing nothing. "Let me take you to him."

Yvette brings them up the stairs and face the hall to another direction. At the door that belonged the shared room of Junior and Gumball. They hear a faint giggle, which brought some looks from the new strangers. The mother roll her eyes as she know who the laugh belong to.

Opening the door, they watched as Teresa was rubbing her fingers at Gumball's cheeks, making the boy laugh as Teresa laugh an alluring one. Junior was shaking his head in amusement before seeing his mother and new guests. Teresa and Gumball both saw their new mother and seperate. Yvette begin "Ladies, I present to you Gumball, our new member," She turn to her son, who started to get a little scare. "Gumball, meet Carola and her two Lieutenants, Yoko and Lynn."

Gumball looks shyly at the three girls "Hello."

Carola smile, walking to her new student "Hello, Gumball. I'm Carola," She plant a small kiss on his cheek. While Gumball, Teresa starts to get jealous but she shows no anger.

"Yoko's the name," Yoko introduces herself before kissing the new student's in the same left cheek.

"I'm Lynn, kid," Lynn sad she kiss his right cheek.

Gumball's cheek turn red with a goofy grin on his face. While the three new guest laugh a bit, his new brothers and sisters begin to believe that he is already loved.

"Damn guy, always lucky," Commented Junior, who feels happy for his new brother.

Teresa added while muttering "Yeah, but I hope that they don't do things disgusting."

"Do you still think they'll teach Gumball how to fly?" Junior asked with excitement. "Cause then we can finally fly over the Peninsula of Rhuys and make loops!"

Anna step in the conversation after seeing the new strangers, "it's not clear what kind of plane we're going to have, since we're only apprentices."

"I hope I have one of her improved me262," Junior hoped.

"Improved me262 are only available for the most experienced pilots junior," Anna added, shooting down Junior's hopes.

"We will all be experience, Anna, don't you think that I'm going to pilot one of his old stupid stuff?" Junior demand exited, not wanting to drive an old plane.

"We will be forced, but if you want, so that you stop complaining, we will learn Gumball to become more intelligent than mortals. I teach him lots of things: Science-Fiction, Science, Math, Geography, Hacking and Pickpocket," Anna explained, wanting Gumball to become smarter than others.

"Yes, and me, the split, the dance, the flexibility, and the yoga with mom" Added Teresa, wanting to see Gumball's reaction in her unitard.

"and I, our friends, will meet Alfred Hedgehog and his little sister, Max the labrador dog with his other friends but also his best friends Charlie the cat," Junior said wanting to introduce his friends to his new brother.

Yvette sits next to Gumball for support and reassures him if he ever wants to stop talking about his family or his old life. "if you didn't mind, Gumball will tell us how he got here," Yvette addresses everyone. Unfortunately, it got the attention of Angela and Amber, who were eavesdropping.

Angela, Amber, Alix, John, Albert, and Jason cried "Thank god!" All of the other siblings sat down next to Gumball. Yvette hummed in annoyance of her nosy daughters and sons.

Gumball was nervous, as everyone could tell in his face. The fear of his old family came back to haunt him, but telling the story what transpired him to run away was even more frightful than seeing it for the second time. But he had promised that he would tell everyone how he got here.

Gumball begin with reassuring sigh "Well, here it is."

After the story, everyone could not believe it. From all the stories they hear from good honest people from awful families, this was surely the worst. It completely hateful, his old family had mistreated, sequestered, neglected and rejected the poor boy. Even the three pilots were amazed how he stuck through it throughout his old family's abuse. At the end of the story, Junior was the first to hug his new brother, whom he and Gumball were crying. The rest of the sisters had tears in their eyes and confirm the torment boy who lived an awful life. For Yvettes, she was livid and sadden how her new son was abused by his former family members, including Nicole, the women who doesn't have the right to call herself a fit parent. In fact, unknown to her new son, she knows very well who Nicole Watterson is.

Fixing up her anger before vowing to kill Nicole, Yvette spoke in a motherly tone and place a hand in her son's shoulder "Gumball," She spoke.

"Yes?" Gumball reply, looking at her face as he wipe his tears away.

Yvette revealed "Your mother, I know her, and Yuki too."

By the surprise of Gumball, his new mother knows Nicole and Yuki sensei, who was like a second mother to the boy. Gumball said "You knew them?"

"When we were kids, Nicole was the worst out of everyone the world knew," said Yvette, "But Yuki was not like that. I know they fight sometimes, but I was able to face Nicole with my kung-fu. I won a lot of victory and I faced the master of martial arts. At the age of 8, I managed to overcome Nicole, but after her defeat she became uncontrollable, especially at school and Miss Simian. The old bitch gave her a lot of hours of detention for repeatedly dropping students until she quit school and was arrested several times. She have this sense of revenge on me from the defeat I inflicted on her. She was so blinded by her pride she didn't succeed. That didn't stop her her parents to calm her down, but it never worked on her.

Nevertheless to say, everyone was even more stunned. Gumball's jaw hung open over the new revelation about his former mother. He knew she had a temper problem, but Gumball didn't escalated much deeper as a child. Gumball said "Yvette, I don't know what to say. I lost everything I had, at last what I thought I had, which I thought of my former mother, believing she loved me but no, she prefer this little bitch genius that I call my little sister," He sniff, feeling the tears coming back. He held it as he rub his nose. "And also my traitor fish that I call my brother/friend."

Yvette and the others are also of this opinion. They all hug Gumball again, this time the pilots got in on the embrace. They were touched by the history of Gumball. The mother said "Don't worry, we are here. We will protect you, we are your families now."

Gumball felt breathless as the calmming words came to his ears. It was like how Yuki conform the boy. He said one word that brought the women in tears. "Mama…"

"Yes, my sweet child."

Gumball tightly hug his new mother more, but he wonders about Yuki. She helped Gumball get back up when he was down and learn karate, especially helping his homework. What she thinks if Gumball told her he found a new mother?

Junior said, nuzzling in his new brother's chest "I would be your brother. We are the same age, you and me. Your story is really sad, but to be thrown like this. I don't allow it, not even this fish idiot, you are my brother that I didn't have but you will be for me."

"I will be your sister," Anna's head was up at his big head. "She doesn't deserve the title of perfect child, but especially no pity for others. I want to hit her or worse, throw her in hell, but I'll make you better than her,"

Teresa chime in, "I too would be your sister. When I hear this story, I feel like throwing up, but now I'll make you more flexible as any athlete."

"Little dude, we didn't like this story, but we understand that you made the right choice by running away. You fled your old family and we find you. I think you will make a good brother for others," John said. "As for me, I'll teach you how to cook, how to build, and how to drive a car."

Albert chime in,"Yeah, now you have a whole family of cats, and that's nothing. I'll teach you how to drive a boat, to swim underwater with apnea training. You'll stay in the water during one hour."

Jason added, spoke in his dramatic voice "And I would be your worst nightmare. Ha ha ha, just kidding!" He spoke back to his normal voice, much to the dismay of others for pulling that. "But not really. I'll be the one who teaches you how to build Science, Chemistry, and build robots."

From the words of his new family, Gumball felt as though his real family was around him. He cry even more.

Carola and her Lieutenants break off the hug while the commander said "I would be your favorite coach for driving. I would let you learn synchronized swimming."

Yoko spoke second "I, too, would be your trainer to do the free run like a yamakasi, the parkours, do backflip back and forth and others, and climb the wall like in _Assassin's Creed,_ "

"I would be your sniper teacher," Lynn said with an exciting smile. "I would teach you to know your enemy sniper, to be smarter than others and to flee discreetly, and especially where your target will go before shooting."

"Thank you. For now on, my new name is Gumball Lebleu," Gumball rename himself now he was part of the Lebleu family.

With everyone smiling at the boy, who was a Lebleu, Carola puts an end to the discussion by addressing the subject. "We all have our say. We can go to the Airfield Meucon," Carola said.

Gumball repeated "Meucon?"

"That's where we keep all our planes, because the big aerodrome of Walhalla is under construction."

"Missing material?" Gumball guessed.

Yoko nod her head, "Yeah, but the time that we will train you to pilot, it's going to go."

"Are you also from this school?"

Lynn answer with a smirk "We are under the orders of Arnold."

"But what do you want from me," Asked Gumball, knowing that the pilots are not here for nothing and that they also know the secrets of this school and especially of the Lebleu family.

"You will know that when Arnold will tell us. For now we can not tell you anything," Answers Carola, once again shouting down Gumball's dreams of knowing the secrets he craved for.

"We have orders. We can not afford to compromise everything," Yoko lower her eyes in disappointment, but frown at seeing the boy's face.

"Fine," Gumball grumbled, he will not know anything until this so-called Arnold gives the order. Yvette addresses to everyone that they're going to Meucon, the place Carlota had mentioned just now.

Carolat said "Here we are," Everyone gets off the car and sees a small number of fighters me262 improved. Gumball rubs his eyes to see them close, and became awed by the such find detailed work each plane have.

Gumball said, impressed by their new changes "Wow, they are gorgeous."

"Yes, but there are biplane fighters for training. You'll train yourself with someone to help you learn," Says Carola to her new students, who were in the same state as the blue cat. "But wait till you all see the hangars," She said with a smile.

They entered the hangars to see the old planes from the first two World Wars. Gumball exclaimed "They're-They're the old models!"

John smile, patting Gumball on the head "Exactamundo!"

Amber added with a wink "Not only that, but there's also of all the nations."

The gang went up in the control tower as Lynn explained "This tower will allow the pilots to land, you will have to be careful if you do not want to lose yourself."

Junior nonchalantly said "We know."

Lynn notices the tone and spoke with annoyance "Well, you do not need to say that anymore."

Teresa asked "You really believe that we can get lost in place like this?" Lynn nodded her head.

"But you can't get lost with a tower like this one," Gumball added.

Yoko stand between him and Lynn, "Yes of course, unless she has power cuts."

"She often has cut the power cuts?"

"Not often," Carola's eyes trailed off.

Anna is deadpanned "She says that but she's lying."

They went to the simulator room with Yoko saying "This is where you all will be training, but beware, they are not arcades terminals,"

Angela scream "I'm wanna try it!" She races to one of the head goggles, but Carola grab her the ear. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

Carola pull it more, making her cry "No, no, no! You will have to wait after the tour ends!"

"Let me play!" Angela cried, screaming more from the ear pull. One quick look from Carola's angry face and got scare.

"You played hundreds of times, and you know how to ride, don't tricked me!" She spoke sternly, making Angela dropped down like cat after being spray at for disobeying its master. Everyone laugh while Junior shake her head over his older sister's childish. Gumball chuckle silently as well.

Carola resume her compose and turn to the rest of the gang. She said "Well, let's get to the point of this. Gumball, Junior, Anna, and Teresa," Those who were names strongly pay attention. "My friends, I received the order to train you as an airplane pilot, not to fly but to start defending and fighting against a formidable enemy," Everyone is worried, even Gumball. He was brought here for that, just to be a soldier of the air force. He wonders if it's true. She continues, narrowing her eyes "Skyhawk have decided to declare us war, but only countries can do nothing. They have sleeping agents everywhere. Skyhawk gets a lot of victory, they will do everything to stop us" carola finishes

"Wait a minute, that's my future? To become a soldier in the Air Force?" Gumball was surprise.

Carola smiled "I would think it would please you."

"But I can not accept that," He shook his head. Junior place his hand on his brother with a comforting smile.

You don't have a choice, Gumball," He said, making Gumball knew what this meant.

"You too?"

"Gumball, we explained everything. We wanted a life that changes," Responds Junior.

"Me too, but if I wanted powers, I had to do that," Anna added.

"As do I," Teresa spoke behind the boy. "You wanted to have a life, here you are served" Teresa conform him.

"But why?" Gumball still didn't understand.

"Gumball, you had been hurt since we didn't tell you anything about everything. You wanted a truth, we give it to you," Junior reminded of how bummed Gumball was when he was denied of the secrets his new family had kept.

Gumball is eventually going to know, but is not on board if he was going to be a soldier. "I don't know," He stuttered. "I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

Junior faces him, "Gumball, if you ever help us, if you ever managed to destroy Skyhawk, you can have all the answers you want," He offered.

"Even if I have to kill?" Gumball asked, who is scared if he really have to take a life.

"Yes, and I'm afraid too, but we have to do it for our future, for our school."

Teresa and Anna went on Gumball's side, with the former placing his huge head over her large breast. She spoke "Come on, geulin cutie, we will also talk about supernatural powers."

"And also the King of the Pagans," Anna added, rubbing her fingers at Gumball's cheek.

Gumball sighed, once again feeling the love in this family. "I'll do it. We're a team, we can do it," He was on board, much to the happiness of everyone.

Carola smiles "we'll start in a month. Rest well, everyone, and I'll pick you up."

* * *

Without suspecting anything, Haruhi looks at Gumball and his new family come home quietly.

"Well, he didn't waste any time it looks like," A sarcastic Haruhi said.

"A kid, we are sent a kid to stop us? How ironic." Standing next to the man was William.

"Let's see what he's capable of," Haruhi added, looking through the mirror-like image of Gumball and his new family leaving the control tower. He focus on the blue cat. "I'm sure it will take a long time to progress."

William answered "Yes, i know. My powers, Haruhi? When would i have them?" He was flying above his level with anticipation.

"Patiences, you will have them when I would decide," Haruhi answer. "For the moment, I have other things to do," He closes the image with a flick of his fingers.

"Do you want to get gumball trusts?" The floating eye looked at his new master passing by.

He answer "Yes, I want to see that he will go."

"What if he gets mistrusted?"

"No risk"

A third voice spoke "But he could be brought back several times to Elmore and flee from us, master," Haruhi looked to the Pythia, much to his slight glee.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

The Phythia said "I come to warn you that Gumball will be found by the same agent responsible for finding him, but a friendship will be built between him and the agent."

"Really?" Haruhi's smirk decreases. The fortune teller nodded her head.

William float right to the fortune teller and demanded "Tell me, Pythia, what will be my future?" He asked, wanting to be more powerful like it was his destiny.

"your dream to have powers will come, but you will be killed by Gumball," Pythia revealed his fortune, but that wasn't what William was demanding.

"No! Your fortune is a sham! I will not be kill! I'll ripped that cat apart with my powers! I would be invincible like the gods!" William's single eye turn red.

Pythia was unfreezed by its threat. "I predict the future, I say the truth."

"Why don't you free me from my chains?" asks the Pythia, showing the master the chains clamped on her arms and legs.

Haruhi lead forward with a mocking smile "I still need you."

"Well, if need me, why are you chaining me?"

"I will not let you warn the Greek gods."

"Of any evidences I would be liberated by Gumball," Says the Pythia, whose loytala was trusted to the boy that will be bring peace.

"I think not," William replied, floating at her face. "We still need you."

* * *

The entire Watterson family finally made it back to their home, which was still wrecked. Obviously, Richard did in fact fixes the parts that were too easy to fix. The family have just gotten back after a false track lead them to a nudist beach. And when Anais found out that Jawen was responsible after finding the tractor at his sword. The people at the beach didn't take kindly of the family since they were disturbing their relaxation. They were meet with towel slaps all over their bodies.

"Oh!" Anais moan, feeling her bruise back. "Can't believe we got beaten by nudist," She shook off the images of their anatomy while slapping them with towels.

"This was so humiliating!" Darwin cried, collapsing on the lawn.

"Which part?" Richard asked, a black eye and slap marks on his face. "Getting our butt kicked by nudist or the false trail that lead us to them?"

"Can't decide. Too in pain."

Nicole chime in, feeling upset more than receiving towel marks all over her body. "Me too. Who would have though they can fight?"

"And the women, when you accidentally touch their breast," Richard blushed in embarrassment, much to his wife's increasing anger.

Anais sat down with Nicole, who also sat on the small stairs of the house "Sorry mom. Looks like we were underestimated by that Jawen guy."

Nicole then suddenly loses all her anger, and was having regrets. She collapses in tears "Oh, who was I kidding?! We're never going to find him!"

"Mom, don't give up," Anais reply, finding a little surprise to see her break down. Darwin and Richard move to Nicole, despite feeling discomfort in their bruise legs.

"Gumball was right," Nicole cover her face, her eyes letting out tears. "I didn't want to listen because of my pride and arrogance! Our family is ruin, we went to jail, my work job is a lot tougher, and the whole town hates us. Yuki was a better mother to him. God, look at me now! I'm even saying that Yuki's a fit mother to my boy!" She lay out a yell. "What else can go wrong?!"

As their luck couldn't get even worse like Nicole have said, a police car stopped at the driveline. The family's faces turn white. Darwin cried "It's the cops again!"

"But what do they want? They didn't tell you two you can't leave Elmore?" Anais turn to her parents.

Nicole saw one officer exiting out of the car and walk to them. When she saw her appearance, the blue female mother was surprised it was a rabbit policeman.

"Nicole Watterson?" She asked.

"That's me," Nicole shyly reply, rising her hand.

"My name is Judy Hopps. I got some questions for you,"

* * *

 **Yes, Judy Hopps from** _ **Zootopia**_ **is going to be in the story. It was jawen96's idea. Her character belongs to Disney.**


	15. Chapter 14: Karate Lessons

**Chapter 14: Karate Lessons**

The Watterson family sees the young police rabbit. They did not know what to say, but to hope that Gumball will come back, they will have to cooperate, except Nicole remains skeptical.

She was snapped out of her state and focus on the female rabbit "Oh, please. Come in," Nicole got up, passing through the pain, and lead Judy Hopps back to her home with the rest of the family following her.

Judy enters the house, where she saw the wreck plane in the living room. Remembering back in the precinct about the Watterson and the promise Richard had made to fix the house, She asked "I see this house isn't near complete in repairs. My chief never told us what happened here?"

"Gumball destroyed our house," Nicole explained. "We don't know how he cause it, we were too focus on everything that happened. He ran away from us."

"I see. Anything stolen before your son run away?" Judy nod her head, taking out her notepad and write down everything Nicole explained.

"When I came home, my husband discover all of our money was gone," Nicole revealed, shocking both Darwin and Anais. "He found my secret stash of money. There was $3,500. All of it was gone. He even took my trophies and medals from all of my karate tournaments."

"Anything else?" Judy asked, she was focusing on her notepad.

Nicole sighed, preparing for the worst "My kids' money. He took $800 out of $1,000 dollars from my little girl's piggy bank and all of her awards. And $300 dollars from Darwin's treasure chest."

Darwin said, alarmed "He took our money?!" Anais said nothing, but remain in the same state of her brother.

Richard added "And when our kids got home, we met this strange guy who was in our property, he insulted Nicole and hit her violently."

Anais open her mouth "My trophies. I can't believe he took my trophies and my money," She was shaking up in anger.

Darwin softly scolded "Anais, the trophies are not important."

"Darwin, I earned these trophies. They were my accomplishments! They are so dear to my eyes!" She yelled.

"I know honey, me too," Said Nicole.

Richard pointed to the broken television "He even broke the t.v. What about that?"

"Excuse me." Judy called, wanting to have everyone's attention. She turn to Nicole, "Mrs. Watterson, my task is to find your son. Can you tell me when was the last time you saw him?"

Nicole felt guilt coming up, not wanting to explain the story. But she have no choice. "Well, the last time I went to the attic, I asked him if he was okay, but he didn't answer me. I apologized. I told him he was going to the boarding school for at least a month instead of staying there at least he was eighteen, but he didn't answer me. After we left and Gumball sacked the house and run away, we don't know how. I was furious. I was looking everywhere, even in the attic. That's when I call the police.

Judy then paused and read the notepad like she notice something have passed her. "Attic?" She repeated with her eyes wide. "What was your son doing in the attic?"

Nicole and the family tenses before the women quickly lied "He locked himself up in the attic after a fight with him."

Judy notices the sweat leaking out the right frame of her face. She spoke, facing her "Mrs. Watterson, if I ever find Gumball and he tells me everything, then there's going to be strong reasons that he can't live with you,"

"I'm sorry?" Nicole didn't quite get that.

"Child abuse is completely prohibited and punishable by 15 years of jail time and a fine of $90,000. If ever he is found, but you start abusing him again, the Yoshida family will be happy to keep him or other family members will receive custody of the child," Judy revealed, the family was shocked to what the officer had stated. Nicole can't believe it, but still, the warning she receives against Nicole that she will not abuse, but if she, or her family, does it again, they will all be in jail. "You said you wanted him to go to boarding school until he was eighteen, but apparently if he fled, I'd say you lied and Gumball didn't believe you when he was told to be stayed in boarding school for a month."

"W-We always think of putting him for a month at the boarding school," Nicole stuttered, feeling the tears. "I fear that he may run away again."

"But she wanted the teachers to do several things with Gumball," Richard added, shocking the everyone. Nicole felt betrayed of her husband revealing Nicole's treatment to the teachers to handle the law for her son.

"Several things? Like what?" Judy turn to Richard, her pencil ready to write down more information as she flip over another page.

"Nicole wanted the teachers to wake up Gumball at four o'clock in the morning so that he could do sport until dawn."

"Richard, no!" Nicole shouted.

Judy ignored her rant and urged him "Continue."

"Nicole wanted to turn Gumball into this outrageous version of my wife. If gumball haven't made his bed properly, she wants the supervisor to get out the covers to start again," Continues Richard, but Nicole prevents him from telling everything.

"Shut up, shut up!" Nicole shouted, feeling the need to beat her husband. But Officer Hopps stopped her by pulling out her taser gun.

"Don't!" Judy exclaim, preparing to push the button if she doesn't compile with her orders.

"Then she wants the teachers to give him extra classes and homework until midnight, but if she hears that Gumball is no longer fit to do all that, she asks that she be given no food or water and sleep!" Richard finished.

Nicole shake her head in denial "No, my husband is wrong! It's not my intention to do that!" She take a step back retreat it back when she saw the device pointing at her chest.

"She's lying, officer," Anais added, getting a grim look from her mother.

Nicole finally give up, "Fine! I did told him what I'm planning to do! I just wanted him to go to boarding school! It that wrong, Officer Hopps?"

Judy pull back the taser gun and spoke with cation "Mrs. Watterson, I'll be frank. If what your husband say is true, I'll see if Gumball is not completely abused by your intentions," She give Nicole a glare. "But I have received reports that you are the worst mother in the world, a tyrannical monster who abuses her own son. If by misfortune I see it being abused by your orders, you will be arrested for Child Abuse on a child" said Judy, hoping her words be heard to her, and the rest of the family.

"But ..." Nicole said before being cut by Judy.

"Madam, if ever your son commits suicide or continues to flee, there is no way for you to find your son, moreover I do not like bad mothers, so pay attention to your ways," Judy give her a warning with a look that she means business.

Anaus asked "Wait, and if you ever find him, what are you going to do?"

Judy turn to the little girl, "We will ask one of your relatives to keep your missing brother, and that the family must not approach him, under penalty of violation of order and abuse on child."

The family shouted in union "What?!"

"You heard me," Judy turn to the door. "Goodbye," She left the house.

Nicole then collapses, and started to cry. The rest of the family followed, too. They can not believe what Officer Hopps told them. Gumball will be far away if he ever reveals everything. They have to forgive him everything, but nobody knows where he is.

Richard reassured "Nicole, we'll find him. He still out there somewhere outside of Elmore. Everything is going to be fine."

"No, Richard, he must be still Elmore," Nicole shook her head. "But there is that weird. He knows where Gumball is."

"But it's unsearchable," Anais reply, shooting down Nicole's attempts. "He run away and often succeed, even my tracers can be improved, it will not find him either or know where he go."

Darwin asked "But have you tried everything?"

Anais sighed in defeat "It seems that he's smarter than me."

"That guy must have friends! We still have to find them and force them to tell us everything!" Nicole shouted.

"But mom, did you see how he beat you? He is stronger than you!"

"I think he underestimates me. I just need more training!" Nicole exclaimed back, wanting to beat her new rival. But remember she can't go to her gym because she's an outcast now, she can train all by herself. "In the meantime, Anais, please built a tracker that he can't see while I work up my moves."

Richard signed "Only if we need to know if that Captain Jack Sparrow weird and Gumball are still hanging out in Elmore."

"We will do everything to find him or Gumball before Officer Hopps does," Darwin added.

Nicole smile at her family "Thank you. Thank you for your support. I just want my baby back."

* * *

The next day at the Rainbow Factory, Nicole was once again greeted by employees the same day she was out of jail. Insults were thrown at her as they pass by, her work station is miserable because she has to clean everything like Yuki and her husband have told her, such as cooking and working in the laundry. Her salary was cut to a large percentage that the only thing she can afford was one piece of fried chicken with no sides. And if it wasn't bad enough, her coworkers started to stand up for themselves after learning their worse employee will not abuse any of them or use verbal threats. Like how she was at them, they started doing the same to their bully. And what's great is that she can't do anything about it because Yuki and her husband will fired Nicole if she touches one finger at a employee. To Nicole, this was the worst thing that was going on in her life.

During her break, Nicole was told by Yuki to clean up the restrooms. When she go in, her face turn into horror that none of the toilets have ever been clean throughout years. While everyone was enjoying their lunch break, Nicole was left with only a piece of bread by her rival. As Nicole was scrubbing inside the toilet, the smell was intoxicating. It was making her nostril want to fall out of her face.

"I didn't get used to that," Nicole mutter angrily. The scrubbing increases with her fury. "What a smell. How can anyone breath in here? There is no windows!"

The door open to reveal Yuki. A look of satisfaction appear on her face as she was pleased Nicole was finally being punished. Yuki asked, faking a mocking tone of sympathy "Are you alright, bitch?

Nicole turn, growling "No."

"I won't lie that you're suffering, but you deserve it," says Yuki, showing no mercy to his rival.

"If _my son_ had not beaten one of his classmates, this would never would it have happened," Nicole sneered at the women was who trying to steal her son away.

Yuki suddenly snorted "I think Gumball did well to learn karate with me. He learned very well," Each word was a nerve striking Nicole's damage pride.

"Yeah, because you're better than me," Nicole continue sneer at her rival. "I was not up to train him! But it surely doesn't stop him run away that I don't stop screaming!"

Yuki stopped "Wait a minute, did you try to teach him karate?"

"Yes, but he didn't want to do it with me," Nicole looked down in sadness. Despite the trouble she have caused, Yuki still have a bit of mercy in her.

"Tell me," Said Yuki as she lead against the wall. Nicole turn around, her hand let go of the scrub as she told her story...

* * *

 **Flashback:**

I _n Elmore Junior High, Gumball was the first to go out. Darwin have received detention with Anais for a vandalism they did not cause. Gumball takes the bus to go home. On the way to his home, he ponders over his brother and little sister._

 _Gumball said to himself "Poor fools. But at least it looks like luck is coming back to me," He smile, right as the bus stop._

 _The bus driver, Rocky, said loudly "Sorry dudes, I think you should go home on foot! The bus is down!_

 _The rest of the students complained. They get off the bus with whining faces. After a minutes of walking, Gumball sees that the house is not far._

 _"It's okay, I can get into a bit of time," said Gumball, heading for the house. A scream is heard from his left. He lead against the wall and look to see Tobias being confronted by Julius and his gang._

 _Tobias on the ground, a bloody nose is shown. "Leave me alone!" He cried. He received a blow in the groin by the rotten cupcake._

 _He laugh, sneering "Give us your wallet, moron!" Tobias waste no time of taking out his wallet and throw it at the ground._

 _"Thanks," said Julius. He opens the wallet and sees a lot of money. Stacks of twenties and a few fifties. He wolf whistled "Wow. I think we're done here, boys."_

 _When he give the order, Gumball's mind race back with his eyes narrow "I should get going. I definitely don't want to be like that coward," He move past them without being spotted. But he didn't expected Tobias catching him or see the smirk in his eyes._

 _"Gumball, help me!" Tobias open his mouth, the gang turn and saw Gumball. With their heads focusing on the cat, Tobias then swipe his wallet back from Julius. "Later suckers!" He pushes Gumball as he ran to the other direction._

 _Julius and his gang run to stop their recent victim. He was long gone, much to Julius's anger. "Damn it! There goes our meal ticket!" He cried. He turn his head to Gumball before a wicked smile was form. "Let's see how much do you have, kid."_

 _The rest of the gang all have smiles forming in a grin to their new victim. Gumball curse himself for being involved. Before one of them make the first move, he ran. The gang chase him down the sidewalk. The house was close at his range._

 _Julius ordered "Do not let him open the door!" The gang members moved further._

 _Gumball's hands fumble on the doorknob before twisting it, finding it locked. He move around the front porch and around the direction of his house. Finding the backdoor is also locked, he looked up and saw the window on his shared room. It was open. Remembering back to the videos of Yamakasi and Assassin's Creed. He take a few distance back and ran with his left foot against the wall. With that foot pushing his entire body up, his fingers press the edge. Gumball exhale a few breaths before lifting himself up. His head hit the floor. He closed the window as soon as he saw the gang came through the backyard._

 _Gumball laugh to himself "See if you can do this, assholes!"_

 _"Boss, look!" Julius looked up the window and saw the victim's face inside. He gritted his teeth "Grrrrrr, break that door and steal everything there is! We'll deal with him after!"_

 _The big teddy bear grab the barbecue grill and smash against the slide window door. It shatter. Gumball hear it from downstairs with his heart racing. But then he hear his mother shouting._

 _"What are you doing in my house?!" Gumball watched as Nicole confirms the entire gang. Julius wasn't afraid of her._

 _"Pissed off, lady!" He pulls out his switchblade and rushes over Nicole. He was meet with her left foot at his face, making him dizzy. Her left knee is bend to the right from a swipe punch. Julius's neck is bruise from Nicole's karate chop, sending him to the ground._

 _"Get her!" He cried. The gang members look at Nicole grabbing Julius blade and bending it without her fingers getting a cut. The blade was curve to a U shape. Nicole then threw it at the ground, starling the gang. Instead of listening to their leader, the teddy bear and the rotten cupcake both take Julius's arms and flee._

 _Nicole was satisfied, but she looks up to see Gumball with a shocked face. Matching the same reaction, Nicole came through the broken slide door and race upstairs._

 _Opening the door, she hugged her son "Oh, Gummypuss!" She cried. "I'm here! Oh, my baby! It's alright!"_

 _Gumball crying, his tears stain her work shirt "Mom ... I ... I…" He stuttered._

 _Nicole said "Yes honey?"_

 _"I don't want to go back to school. They will wait for me. They're going to do much worse than mugging Tobias," Gumball begin to fear the possibilities of what Julius and his gang have in store for him._

 _She soothed him "Shh, I'll talk to the teachers, they can do something, don't cry. Mommy is here. Nicole lean up against Gumball, rubbing his head with a warm smile, "How about tonight you'll sleep with me? Richard will sleeping on the couch."_

 _Gumball sniffs and nods his head "Sure. Thanks," Nicole give him a soft kiss on his forehead._

* * *

 _The evening turn out to be more than Nicole defending her baby boy from Julius and his gang. After getting out of detention, both Darwin and Anais were attacked by the gang after feeling from the house. They knew where they were heading, meaning they lived in the same house as Gumball and go to the same school. When arrive home, the two show Nicole their injuries as they explain the story. Nicole was furious, preparing to make a phone call for an appointment tomorrow._

 _The next at school, Principal Brown was in his office with Julius and his gang and Gumball. Behind them was Nicole and the gang's parents. When they were called in to the office, they were mad as Nicole was yesterday that their children have assault two twos, mug a classmate and attempting to rob another classmate's house and beat up the person living. Julius have a clutches beside his chair with his left knee in case in a cast from his own attack by Nicole._

 _After Nicole give her side of the story, Principle Brown said to the gang "You will be punished for an entire year of detention. You will stay behind and do some work around school. You will not harm anyone, faculty or student. Continue to assaulting more students, then I see to it that you will be removed from school and place in Juvenile Hall."_

 _Julius said nothing but his eyes trail to his victim. Gumball move away from his glare. His mother slap him across the head, "Young man, when we get home, we're going to punish you more ways than you can imagine," She turn to the principle. "Thank you, Principal Brown. Mrs, Watterson, I'm sorry my son and his friends try to hurt your son and beat up your other kids."_

 _Nicole give her a nod. The parents were dismissed. They brought their children out of the office. Behind the closed door, the three people can hear a lot of shouting from the hallway._

 _After the appointment, when asked if Gumball can continue on with his school day, but Nicole reply that he should take a few days off since he was still traumatized. Brown understood, and let Gumball have a few rest of relaxation._

 _As they were in the car, driving back home, Nicole said "Gumball, I thought you could learn to defend yourself," Gumball started to think that the streets are no longer safe. although he has to admit who has no choice._

 _Gumball answered "Okay."_

 _Nicole put her hand on top of his head, stroking it "Good. We'll start early. Trust me, it will be good for you."_

* * *

 _"Gumball, wake up." Nicole have gotten up and worn some loose fitting exercise uniform. She shake the boy, which cause him to moan slightly. His eyes open and saw mother in her usual exercise outfit._

 _Nicole repeated "Gumball, we have to train."_

 _Gumball turn his head and said the time it was was during the night "But ... But it's four o'clock in the morning," He said, quite annoyed he have been woken up this early._

 _"I know, but you have to be prepared. Come on, we have no time to lose," said Nicole, removing the blankets. Gumball was exposed to the coldness, despite his pajamas. Without any argument, he complied with her._

 _At the start of their training, Gumball did not think that his mother would be so serious, such as waking him up very early to get him start getting stronger. Gumball didn't feel very excited the same way his mother was. He was way too tired. Maybe he should have think this through. He thinks from the fridge episode; Nicole was so observe of making him into a compulsive winner. At the dojo, Nicole instructed Gumball in the training mat, "You're going to carry me on top of the largest building, and then you'll give me a hundred push-ups. Next a hundred abs and you'll carry me back to the dojo, and climb up the roof go up to the top of the roof while still carrying me on your back."_

 _Gumball's eyes turn grim. He didn't want to suffer that kind of torture again. "But mom, I'm tired, I want to rest," He complained._

 _Nicole glared "Tired is for the weak! You will rest that when I give the order!"_

 _"But mom-!"_

 _"No buts!" Nicole argue. She turn her back "I got two large bags filled with pebbles. You're going to start punching and kicking as I throw them," The bag was open and her hand dig out a handful of pebbles. But when she turn, she saw Gumball is no longer there. "Gumball?"_

 _The door was slowly closing and saw her son's tail for a moment._

 _"Oh no, he's not going to run away yet," Nicole said, feeling angry. She rushes out of the dojo to get him._

 _Gumball continued to run without looking ahead. But as if his luck couldn't be even worse than his mother's intense training, Julius and his gang caught him by where he was standing. The blue cat swallow a lump down his throat as each of their faces had serious looks._

 _"Hiya, cat," Julius spoke. The clutches was holding him balance because of his wounded left knee. His finger press on the object he was holding and a long blade, 5 inches thick, came out. "Like the blade? I got a new one after your mother broke mine."_

 _Gumball felt the images of him being scare out from his room as they were attempting to break into his home. He cry while stuttering "Leave me alone!"_

 _The pink teddy bear move to where Gumball was stepping back. He stated "Not until we give you the beating of a lifetime!" His arms grab him to prevent him escape, but increases Gumball's fear._

 _The rat member added "We're going to make sure you never mess with us!" Julius handed him the blade._

 _With jeers throwing around, Gumball was whimpering as the rat move forward. His hand lifting up his white T-shirt and the blade wave around his face before lowering down to his stomach. Before he can even make a cut, the rat saw Nicole spotting them. "Shit! Let's go!" He startled, almost knocking Julius as he flee. The gang followed them, Julius was the last, but Nicole didn't chase him for another beating._

 _"Oh my poor baby, they hurt you?!" Nicole asked worryingly, carrying her son._

 _Gumball replied, his body is shaken up "No, I'm fine._

 _"Thank god. Come on, we will resume the course," Nicole turn her direction back, but more words came from her son._

 _"Mom, no," said Gumball, never wanting to do it again. "I'm tired, I almost got cut, and I don't wanna receive lessons right now. Can we go home?"_

 _"Gumball, you need it, I know you're hurt by my actions, but I want you to learn how to fight," said Nicole without a slight regret._

 _Gumball sighed in defeat "Ok."_

* * *

 _From the rest of the training, Gumball still have not yet receive any karate lessons. When asked when, he was always get answers like "Later," "Until you do this," or "You're not even ready yet." Gumball was getting mad, but didn't want to argue with his mother since it was pointless. He immediately start to regret of letting her teach him how to fight, which all he learns was getting a lot of warm-up training. The rest of the day was an eye sore for Gumball since he didn't get a lot of sleep or rest (which Nicole give him for only five minutes)_

 _The boy was staring at his evening dinner with narrow eyes. He was still feeling sore about this morning. Nicole said, after preparing the rest of her family dinner "Gumball, after dinner, we will be warming up tonight. Get some a lot of calories cause we're going to be up all night."_

 _"No," Gumball answered. All eyes were facing him._

 _Nicole said with surprise "What?"_

 _Gumball turn to his mother, "I said no, I don't want to warm up anymore. I want to go to sleep!"_

 _"I told you, you'll sleep only when I give the order, and you're not tired," Nicole argued, not taking another look at Gumball's sore eyes._

 _"Not anymore. I'm going to bed!" Gumball raises his voice a little._

 _"I say you come with me!" replied Nicole with anger. She raise up and grab Gumball by the wrist after walking to him. "You will warm up immediately, otherwise I double your hours of warm-up!"_

 _Gumball repeated "You said you would teach me karate lessons!"_

 _"If you want to learn karate, you must at least warm up even more and only after you go."_

 _Gumball knew the stubbornness of his mother wasn't getting to her. The rest of the family step back as a fight was about to go on. Gumball looked at Richard, "Dad, tell mom that I wanna do karate instead of her harsh warm-up!"_

 _"Uh...I..." Richard didn't know how to handle this._

 _"Richard, don't oppose you to my interest" said Nicole, looking coldly at her husband, making him flinch of her stare._

 _Richard nervously replied "But he is tired of all that, let him rest."_

 _'I'm not letting him rest until he obeys my orders! I'm his mother!' Nicole turns to Gumball, who held a look of contempt and anguish. She saw his hands pushing back and hitting her chest. Nicole falls down on the floor._

* * *

 _Gumball cried with anger "Why are you being like this?! I'm only asking you to teach me karate, but you doing exactly what you did with me about that damn fridge!" Before his mother can get up or anyone try to make him calm down, Gumball storm out of the house._

 _Gumball cries as he was running. It was only about five minutes till he stop at a street he wasn't familiar with. There was a large mansion behind him. He lean against the gate before seeing it. He knew one of his classmate lives in that house. "Masami is lucky to have a mother who does not force her child to not do abusive things," Gumball said to himself, pushing his head against the bars._

 _"Gumball?" His eyes lean up and saw Masami standing outside of the gates. "Why are you outside of my house?" She asked._

 _Gumball breathed, sniffing away his tears "Well, that's not my intention. I ran away because of my mom."_

 _"Really?" Masami came surprise. "What did she do?" She open the gate door and lead him inside. "Come on, let's go to my home."_

 _Inside the mansion, they reside in the living room. Agreeing to what Masami wanted to know, Gumball told the whole story to her classmate. Despite being a spoiled girl, Masami hold some certain limits about a parent's love and the lines shouldn't be cross._

 _"Wow, your mom is a jerk," Said Masami, who pities for Gumball._

 _Gumball was sitting on the couch. His head facing down looking at the rug. "All I want is to learn karate, it's not hard to ask!" He yell, feeling more angry._

 _"I understand, Gumball, but maybe tomorrow you'll tell your mother that you don't want to be trained by her anymore," Masami said, floating beside the cat._

 _"But how?" Gumball turn to her. His eyes were red. "She's super hard to convince."_

 _"Tell your mother what you feel since she wanted to train you for karate and you do not want to do it anymore."_

 _"And if it doesn't work?"_

 _Masami places a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure she will understand," She give him a smile._

 _Gumball pat on top of her hand, "Thanks," He smile back._

 _Masami offered "Let's watch some television in my room, but I warn you, it's in Japanese."_

 _Gumball remarked "I wish I learned how to speak Japanese."_

 _Masami smiles for this proposal "Want me to teach you? I can translate, but my mom is a real great expert on it."_

 _Gumball shakes his head "That be amazing, but what will your parents think?"_

 _"I'll think of something."_

* * *

 _Gumball didn't came home until the next day. Not without a phone call, he wanted to stay with Masami. She have been granted permission from her parents after telling them the whole story. Yuki and Masami have plan they shared, which they discuss with Gumball. He was on board what they have in store for him. Yuki dropped him off the house. When asked if she wanted to set this right between him and Nicole, Gumball reply he'll take care of it returns home._

 _As soon as he came inside, he was meet by his mother, who give him a hug "Gumball, you came back!" She scream, feeling glad her son came home._

 _The family then offer their saying of relief that he has return home. However, Gumball pushes her away from Nicole before giving the women a stern glare. Gumball said to his mother, "Before you say anything, my answer is no."_

Nicole was confused, "Just hear me out, sweetie. I know you say I would teach you karate after you are warm-up. But after much discussion, it's time! So after school, we-!"

Gumball repeated "I would never do karate from a maniac like you!" His words shocked Nicole, including the family, who was surprise to see him stand up to her. "I want you to pay for my karate lessons, at least I would be trained by a lot of teachers," He added, putting the plan both Masami and Yuki though off yesterday into action. He walked pass Nicole, who was processing what her son had said.

"Gumball, I'm doing it for your sake," Nicole said, a little anger than hurt. "I will not pay you karate lessons. If you want to learn them, then I'm the best teacher! I'm also your mother!" Gumball didn't listen to her as he walk up the stairs. "Gumball, I'm talking to you!" Her answer was a slam on the door. Nicole's anger went away. She was hoping Gumball will easily take her orders into consideration and let things happened her way. Unfortunately, Gumball manage to inform them.

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Yuki was breathless after the story was over. "Wow. So that's what happen after I dropped Gumball off."

"And that's why he doesn't want to do it with me," Nicole had her head lean down in sadness.

Yuki was feeling bad for her rival, but her sense came back from the pain Nicole had cause on her son. "Nicole, it was your fault. You shouldn't have pushed it like that," She scolded.

"I just wanted him to be ready, that's all," Nicole desperately reply, but her words felt deaf from her rival who lean at her face.

Yuki narrow her eyes "By abusing him? That's not how you'll manage to make your son strong," She walk to the door, opening it. "Think well, Nicole, this is not the way you have to treat your son." She slams the door behind her.

Nicole feels helpless as she regrets everything she did at Gumball more after another painful memory came back to hunt her. Nicole cover her mouth as she lean against the bathroom wall, "Oh Gumball. My little Gummypuss. My baby."


	16. Chapter 15: Into The Sky

**Chapter 15: Into The Sky**

After a long week of tranquility and calm of the countryside, an icy wind blows all over Brittany, even the powerful sun can not overcome this icy breeze, in the village of Le Tour du Parc, in the tip of the morbihan, at the gray house, Gumball and his junior brother sleep quietly. But Gumball can smell something that will happen.

"The sisters are coming, and they are going to jump on us at any moment," He started to wake up before shifting to his brother. He shake his body by rubbing his ribs "Junior, Junior!"

Junior wakes up, rubbing his eyes and pushes a yawn. "What's the prob?"

"They are coming for us."

"Oh no," He complain grumpily. The last thing he wants is getting tease by their sister's tease and showing their loose skin.

Gumball commanded, rising out of bed "Let's hide under the bed!" Junior waste no time and crouch down to join underneath the mattress. Like he expected, the door opened. Anna and Teresa arrive with giggling maniacally in a whisper. Both of the boys cover their mouths to not let them hear them.

Upon seeing the empty mattress, Anna pouted "Oh, pooh! They're not here!"

Teresa sighed, completely lose her enjoyment of teasing the boy "I'm going to show gumball my dark blue panties," Gumball glup and his face turn red. She sat down on the bed and her legs are shown to his perspective. Anna joined in as well, revealing her legs to Junior's eye level.

Seeing his older sister's"feet gave Junior an idea. He grinned "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Gumball response with the same manner "Tickle feet?"

"Oh, yeah," The two boys then move on their targets. The two older sister were frowning of not giving their little brothers the proper teasing. As soon as Gumball grab Teresa's right ankle, she started laughing bubbly.

Anna looked at her like she just snapped and said before being tickled "What's wrong-Hahahaha!"

Both Gumball and Junior join in on the laugh, feeling the karma of their sister brought music to their ears. This was consider payback for the teasing and showing their underwear in the morning. But it was still fun.

Teresa was laughing uncontrollably her energy sent on her head to lean down and saw Gumball's fingers rubbing against the bottom of her feet. "Oh-hahaha!-you-haha-l-little rascal! Anna, they're under the bed!"

Anna's hand then grab Junior's waist and bring him out of the bottom and her arms wrapped around his body. His face meet her large breast. Teresa unwillingly brought Gumball out by lifting her right leg and send his face to the valley of her breast as well. Both of the girls giggle with Anna teasingly said "Touche, boys."

The two older sisters lay their backs against the mattress, snuggling against their brothers. Both of the boys were embarrassed of being caught of their sister's trap. Teresa rub Gumball's head, humming "But you two need to try a little better than that."

Despite losing again, Gumball felt some conform from his older sister's massaging his head. He said "I don't how how you two are so good of trapping us like that."

"Or you two just love to be in our breasts," She teases and Teresa and Anna both laugh. "But we can't help ourselves. We're attractive. We got our genes from mom."

Junior response "Speaking of mom, is she up?"

When Anna reply their mother was sleeping, Gumball doze off from Teresa's fingers increasing the massage he didn't think before he say what came next. "I wonder if mom is ticklish."

Both of the older sister, plus Junior, all looked at each other. Anna and Teresa then lay out a mischievous grin.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Gumball was deadpanned. He and Junior were inside of Yvette's room. Both Anna and Teresa were standing on the sides of her bed. The idea though off from the two was crazy and inappropriate! He asked, uneasy "Should we wait till she wakes up?"

Junior turn and looked at Gumball with a guilty smile at her "If you're embarrass you'll see mom in her underwear, then I don't blame you. To be told, I get embarrassed in front of women, especially when they have big breast and big buttocks, but my sisters don't stop to try it on me. You'll get used to it."

With a nervous shallow, Gumball place his left knee at the bed and walk to her mother by crawling. Junior did the same until they were her feet that were covered by the blanket. Anna and Teresa both insist of uncovering the blanket. Yvette responding by moving her body up. Her nightgown was light blue. To their eye level, the nightgown was stopped at her upper thigh. Gumball pray he won't end up seeing his adopted mother's underwear. Her feet were exposed to the slight of the cool air. Both of the boys move their fingers and tickle the bottom of Yvette's feets.

Yvette laugh roarly for a few seconds before her eyes open wide. Seeing the laugh die for three seconds, Anna and Teresa run out of the room. Junior jump out of the bed. Gumball fumbly fell back from the force of Junior's jump. Gumball landed at Yvette's slender legs.

Gumball chuckle nervously at Yvette's surprise expression "Sorry mum. They force me after I give them the idea."

Yvette giggle "You don't have to be sorry. I get that a lot from those two and Junior. You're not the first," This made Gumball feel a lot better than being scolded for his action. He failed to realize he was still holding her leg as the woman's body rose up. Gumball let go, but if he would have sooner, then he wouldn't be seeing the slight part of Yvette's red panties.

When Yvette saw where his attention was, she gasped in a false scandal, putting her hand to her mouth "Oh, my~! I adopted you, my beautiful daughters let you see their underwear, and now you're seeing mine as well? It's almost as if you're trying to hit on me~!" Gumball's face turn cherry red. Yvette giggle at her son's shocking reaction. She position herself to sit down on the bed. She then move his head at her thighs. "Don't be afraid, honey. I was just teasing. Bet your mother never done anything like this."

Hearing his ex-mother made Gumball not feel shame of being in a room with his half-naked adopted mother, he scoffed "That bitch won't even bother trying to confirm my problems like this. I just wanted a to find a good family with good parents."

"I know, but you know very well that no one is perfect," Yvette said, petting her son like a wounded animal.

"No one is perfect, but I think about my aunts I had to leave behind back home, and my cousins."

"I remember their names. They were my best friends, Penelope and Cathy. I loved them better than Nicole. She was always punished for her behavior, after I defeated your mother when we were young."

Gumball did not know it, but still he did not think that his aunts were her best friends. He asked "You say you have cousins?"

"Just two, one for each of my aunt. Aunt Penelope's son is Paul. Aunt Cathy's daughter is Blanche."

"And they are nice?"

"Yes, they are nice, especially Blanche. She is very kind to me, sometimes she is proud of her white fur, which is what she loves," Gumball recalled how affectionate his cousin was of her fur due to its color. "One time, we enjoy in a game of tickle fight and we spent the day trying to out tickle each other until we ran out of breath. Long story short, she loves me.

Yvette smile warmly "Well, I did not know, but your cousin seems to like you a lot."

"More than like-like. Blanche always take me out somewhere and brags it was a date. It was in front of people. She calms she could be a better girlfriend. I get a little freaked out, but looking back, I wouldn't mind," Gumball almost smile before frowning more than ever. "But the problem is I have Penny," He begins to think that Penny misses him. The boy doubt it. Gumball would not be able to escape this, but he would be far away if he stays with his ex-family.

"What's wrong with Penny?" asks Yvette, now wanting to know about her adopted son's personal relationship with a girl.

Gumball's voice went sorrow. "She told me something about our relationship."

"Did she wanted to end your relationship?"

"When I locked myself in the attic, she said that she wouldn't hesitate to break up with me if I continued like that. When I stood up against my family, Penny wasn't happy. She was scare. She didn't like the way I acted and hurt them. After that, her feelings for me were gone and move to Tobias," Yvette felt her son's body shaking and his eyes leaking out tears. "but she said she will give me a chance to redeem myself from my mistakes because she knows she cares for me."

Yvette then lifted Gumball and hug him. His head press against the center of her satin nightgown. "Gumball I'm sorry, but maybe this Penny is not good for you," Her voice was stern like how a mother is toward a lover who is the object of her children's affection.

"Really, but me and she got along so well, she was angry at times, but she knows she can't blame me," Gumball reply in denial.

"Gumball, there are times you have to accept it, even if the world is cruel", Gumball look away. Yvette lifted his chin to make him look straight in the eyes. "There is lots of girls who want you."

"But what if she doesn't want me?" Yvette puts her head against Gumball's head. She closes her eyes. Gumball does not understand at all, except this small feeling he was gaining from her. She opens her eyes and smiles "I believe my little gummypuss. There will be many girls who will love you during your trip, but Penny I believe that ..."

"Stop." Gumball answer. He wonders if she's reading his future by the suggestion she was giving out. "I prefer to know for myself, mom."

Yvette's smile brightly at her. Her arms wrapped around Gumball and gets up. "If that's what you want," Her body move out of bed, but she didn't leave the room. Instead she goes to her private direction.

"Gumball, you and I are going to have a good shower," Yvette proposed. Gumball's face turn red at her suggestion. First he saw her in her underwear, she was fine with it, and now she wants to take a shower with him? Yvette then teases "It's only worth while since you saw my panties."

Sensing no other way to talk her out, Gumball nods at her proposal and Yvette enter the bathroom with her son for a steaming bath.

* * *

Later in the kitchen, Junior, Anna, and Teresa were already eating breakfast. They didn't discuss the topic of Gumball being alone with their mother. They were probably sharing a mother-and-son talk now that Gumball is welcome in the family. But like they predicted, Yvette and Gumball join in at the last minute. Junior was the only one who saw Gumball's shocking expression, as if he lived a moment he will never forget.

Junior remarked, shaking his head "It looks like my brother has enjoyed an unexpected moment, I may say."

Anna giggled mischievously "Yeah, it looks like mom was having a _private moment_ with our brother while we fled, what a scandal! If only we save him!"

"I bet Gumball wanted to see mum in her red underwear," Junior added suspiciously and looked at Gumball.

Gumball tapped on the fresh eggs and bacon his mother had put on his plate. He stammer before replying with no shame "Y-Yeah. "Yeah, but it's good for me. I feel much better than usual," In reality, he wanted a lot more affection from a mother, but he knows he can trust his new mother, but not like someone who shows a lot of pride for a favorite.

Yvette giggle, petting Gumball's chin. "He was such a gentleman! "I help wash every aspects of his body! I told him if he wanted me to take off my clothes, but he was being modest!"

Junior shake his head more often while both Anna and Teresa were gasping like fishes out of water. Gumball just ate his meal while Yvette continue laughing. Teresa whined "Mom, it's not fair!"

"Sorry dear, but I like this little boy. If you want to share a bath with Gumball, then do so."

"Oh, god!" Junior moan loudly, earning the attention from the rest. "Will you stop pressuring your daughters of raping my brother?!" He is peeved his own mother was in on this. Now all three girls are trying rob Gumball's innocence and, maybe, his own.

"Calm down, We have the right to do whatever we want," Anna said, waving her hand.

"Yeah, but not to my brother," Junior added. He then feels Yvette's hands on his shoulders.

"Cherie, relax, since you were little, we did it with your sisters, you have so much fun," Yvette happily said. "Do not be embarrassed."

"Yes, but times have changed."

"I know dear, I know."

"Where are John, Albert, Jason, Amber, Alix, and Angela?" Gumball wonder the rest of the family.

"They are all left on a mission. They will be back in 5 months."

"Which will give us enough time to start learning to fly on a plane. We can start flying on a plane, the courses I gave you allowed us to learn how to fly," Anna explained.

This brought Gumball in the mood other than pouting of the rest of the family were gone. "I must admit that flying in an airplane is not easy, how do you support that?"

Anna chuckle mildly "To learn how to fly an airplane, you need these basics. Be cool, do not be dizzy, don't do anything, concentrate, adjust your speed, slow down, get out of the landing gear to land on the runway, reduce your speeds, and normally it is not in trouble."

Gumball joked "Well, at least we're not going to crash at the center of the Earth."

Junior lean at his brother, "But it's worth it. I think the dream of flying on a plane just arrived," His hand place on Gumball's shoulder. "Hang on to your seatbelt, it's going to support you."

"Unless you're vomiting on the inside, you'll be able to appreciate the smell," Gumball laughs.

"oh stop, it's not like I really wanted to, but I know we're not going to get seasick or airsick,"

"Or shit yourself," Added Anna. "You can say that your seasickness or air sickness."

"Anna, you forget that we have not tried, stop saying I'm going to shit myself."

"Yeah, and hold on tight, we'll go up high."

Suddenly, the phone rings from the living room. Yvette leave the room pick it up. When she return, she announces the news to her children. "Children, Carola just give me news. She tells me that you all go to England. You will go to recover materials for the school under construction. It will be a round trip, and you will also go on a very old plane," Everyone's expression turn excitement and surprise.

Gumball asked with a smile "What kind of old plane we'll be riding?"

"Not an old pile of planes," Junior mumble.

Yvette smiles, "Better. A gigantic me323 heavy lift plane."

"Me323?" Gumball repeated in shock.

Junior translated "A former German transport plane that was used in the second World War."

"Wait a bit for Carola to be there to tell us," Teresa ordered to Gumball. "Just try not to go out of control like it was a video game. I don't want to die or see our plane landing on the water"

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

Later, at the airfield of Meucon, Carola looks forward to her students on their first day of their training. She finally sees the arrival of the car carrying the children. Carola smiles and goes to them.

"Hello, my students, I'm glad you're here," said Carola, who warmly greets her new students. The four reply back to their teacher. "Now that you are here, we will be able to take stock of the situation."

"Lynn and the others are not with you?" Gumball wondered of his teacher's friends he meet back then.

"They will join us, after we have taken off," Replied Carola.

Anna asked "What kind of material are we going to bring back?"

Carola explain briefly "Oh nothing important, just windows, plumbing pipes, concrete, metal, steel, tools, wood, stone, and wires."

"That's it?" Junior said, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"No, we're also bringing back some ammunitions. You know, British weapons."

"Will there be sitting on the plane?" Teresa asks.

"Yes, my beautiful girl who thinks that dancing and loving her pretty feet," Carola answer teasingly. In response of the tease, Teresa takes off one of her ballerina shoes and puts her foot on the bare belly of her teacher.

"What do you think of that?" Teresa asks with a smile. Carola then caress her foot and felt the smooth and sweet on it, nodding her head approvingly.

Anna decides to change the subject of her brothers being red of the scene. "I wish we could leave, I want to play Wolfenstein the new colossus and beat that old Nazi bitch,"

"Especially with playing B.J Blazkowicz, a guy who kills Nazis before getting caught and have his head cut off and his body is replaced by a super soldier's body," Gumball added. "Really what the fuck? But shit, never seen something like this."

"And when Hitler becomes an old bastard, who shoots down the actors who has to play the role of B.J believing that the latter and dead."

"Guys, stop talking about it!" Anna snapped, remembering the scene from the game. "It's disgusting. We get that. Don't think about it."

"I think we can go," Carola stated after finishing feeling Teresa's feet. "Follow me," The group walked to a nearby hanger. When ordered by the teacher to enter inside, they process. More walking lead them to the shed. With a button nearby Carola, she press it. The doors of the shed reveal showing a huge silhouettes with lights automatically bright up. Everyone stare at the huge surprise in front of them.

The messerschmitt me323 gigant. The German heavy transport aircraft, formerly used by the German army for troop transports in combat or to unload tons of freight. It was also carrying trucks, armored vehicles and tanks.

"Me323 gigant, the most terrifying monster it is, I hope you enjoy this monster," Carola looked at them with a wide grin. Despite being shocked they will get to enjoy the giant plane in front of them, smiles were forming in their faces, knowing they'll get the most incredible ride of their lives.

"I wish you good luck, children" Yvette said, kissing each of her kids after they went back to her. The plane was set up right behind them. All four of the students went inside the interior of the plane, which an entire room of empty space.

Gumball went into the cockpit of the pilot's seat as co-pilot, where Carola was in sit as the main pilot. She spoke to them "Are you four all settle?"

"Yes!"

"Here we go," With a smile filled with determination for adventure, she activate the engines to the propellers. The loud, heavy noise begins to be heard as the engines runs at full speed, enough to cause a thump. Everyone inside the plane's eardrums were hurting.

"SHIT, WE CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Gumball scream.

"PUT ON YOUR HELMETS!"

"WHAT?!"

Carola then handed them a helmet quickly after she put one on. She spoke through the microphone, "With these, we can communicate."

Gumball put on the helmet and activates the microphone. "Thank you." The rest did the same and hear each other with their microphones. Gumball turn to the pilot "Where are we going?"

"Bristol. After you and I, we'll do something simple, okay?"

"Ok."

* * *

Hours later, once arrived at Bristol, Gumball could not imagine going to England, especially to search for materials and weapons.

"Wow, we are in Bristol, England," says Gumball, looking at the details from the windows.

"Great, but we'll make the trip to England later, for now we have to bring those stuff back home," Junior answer.

"Yes, but we have time to visit, right?" Gumball hoped, but his teacher drop the bomb on him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, hon, but we have a schedule to keep. Maybe next time."

Gumball lean down in sadness and Teresa sarcastically said "Shame, we were starting to have fun."

Anna added in the same expression "Too bad we can not taste their tea. They are the best in the area."

Later the cargo is loaded. The mission was an easy come and go. They were on their way home.

"Gumball, how do you like the plane?" Carola asked, hoping to life Gumball's spirits after the revelation they couldn't visit England.

Gumball smile a little "It's great. I've never been a co-pilot, let alone fly the plane," Carola laughs at his answer, but understands that this is the first time he will fly as the pilot.

"Oh, it's even better with the open cockpit at high speeds, just feeling the G-force rush over your face 'till you can barely…" she trailed off. "Well, I guess I should be careful how much I do that," she stopped with embarrassment. "After all, it can cause some major wrinkles."

"I don't see any winkles," Gumball said, checking Carola's face. "I don't think you have to worry about that at all. You've got great skin,"

Blushing at the complement, Carola smiled. Perhaps the force of the complement made her make her next unwise suggestion, but perhaps she would've made it anyway. "Hey Gumball… you ever want to try flying for yourself?" She offered.

Gumball's jaw dropped. "Could I? Would that really be okay?"

"Sure," Carola smile warmly, rubbing the boy's cheek, "As long as I'm here anyway. Grab the controls and give it a try."

Carola got up from the chair, making Gumball hesitantly reached out and grasped the control column. Once sitted, Carola put her hands over his hands and guided him gently. "See?" she said, showing him the ropes. "This controls the direction we take, and this controls our altitude." She took her hands away and let him hold up the plane all on his own. "Amazing! You're doing fine!"

Gumball turned to her, gasping in excitement. "I played a video game like this once! He exclaimed. Carola looked worriedly at the controls. Unfortunately, video game experience does not quite equal actual pilot training, and taking his eyes off the skies was not the wisest thing Gumball could do. Losing all joy, Gumball lost his grip on the wheel and the plane veered uncontrollably upward until the body of the plane spun in the air and began to dive. Carola fell to the floor and scrambled in an effort to get back onto the seat. Thumping sounds rang from the rest of the plane as it tossed and turned.

"Get back up toward the skies!" Carola ordered, holding unsuccessfully at her seat.

"I'm trying!" Gumball said as he steered with all his might. "Wrong way!" He is taking the controls back and steering in the opposite direction. The plane stabilized and the two of them struggled to catch their breath. Carola crawled back up on Gumball's shoulder and clung there. "What… what happened?" Gumball said, scared. "I thought I was flying toward the sky but…"

"You probably got disoriented when the plane flipped," Carola explained, flipping some switches. "It's easy to lose track of which way is up and when the sky is blue and the water is blue… well…"

"I'm so sorry," Gumball apologized. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, you're okay," Carola said with a reassuring smile. "That kind of thing happens a lot when you're just starting. You were doing really well before that," She gave him an appraising look. "I bet I could make a pilot of you yet,"

"Do you really mean it?" Gumball can feel his worries wash away.

"Of course, Gummypuss," Carola said warmly. "I could give you flying lessons if you want. And then you could be my co-pilot any day."

Suddenly, a shout is heard in the hold. "Damn! what the fuck was that?!" Anna cried from the deck. Teresa and Junior were both trying to struggle to keep their stomachs control.

"Sorry, I just gave Gumball time to drive. He has a lot to learn, but I think he should be out," Carola smile apologetically.

"Oh!" Junior shouted, a little annoyed. "Well, the next time he wants to be a good pilot, the first lesson is not to kill us down to our watery grave!"

"Sorry, it was not easy, but I'm sure I can do it," Said Gumball.

"Yeah, well, we had our little fright," Teresa added, placing her hand on her beating heart.

Carola added harshly, sitting back to her seat. "Well if it doesn't bother you, I still take orders."

* * *

After unloading the equipment at the airfield of Meucon, the trucks take the material to the school. Carola spoke to her students, "We'll see you again in two weeks. From here, get ready, you pilot the models nieuport. They date back from World War I. Those planes can help you manage the steering commands."

Anna raise her hand, "Tell me, why didn't we see Lynn and Yoko?" Carola sighed sadly, making the four frown in concern.

"They had an accident."

Anna gasped "What kind?"

"Their planes have more than a drop of kerosene. They survive, thank god, with a few burns."

Yvette's car arrive. "Children, have you had a good trip?" She smile at the four.

Anna answer "Yeah, but Gumball made us almost fall into the water taking control of the plane."

"Really?" Yvette looked shocked at her adopted son. "You really took control of the plane?"

"Yes," Replied Gumball, lowering his head. He didn't want his new mother to scold his misfortune.

Carola stand beside her student, "Don't blame him, that was my idea," Yvette then hug Gumball tightly.

"Oh, Gumball. Never do that again," She softly scolded. Tears were showing from her eyes. "You scare me by doing so. I could have lost you."

"Sorry mom, I won't do it again," Gumball was crying.

"I forgive you sweetheart," Yvette said reassuringly. "If I lose you, I would have died of sadness," Everyone joins the hug with Junior, Anna, and Teresa all say their compliments to Gumball.

"We forgive you, geulin. You are my brother and I love you."

"I, too, forgive you, you are my brother and I know you will remain so."

"I, too, forgive you, you are my beloved brother and I don't want you to leave."

Gumball feels the feeling of his family again. He knows they will be there for him and nothing will stop their relationship.

* * *

But in the forest, the two machines Nemy and Pintel look closely at the scene. Pintel whistle "Poor boy, and to say that he fled his family, makes me sad sometimes."

Nemy added "Yeah, but I show no emotion, unlike you."

Pintel cry dramatically with tears coming out like a sprinkler "But I can't get away with it, it's exciting! It's something you don't see often!"

"Come on, I have to admit that boy has a piloting problem, but I wonder whether or not he can succeed in defeating us, especially Ah Puch and attacking Skyhawk,"

Pintel stopped crying. Now with determination. "And I have to defeat him at fortnite, I am too good the top."

"I was banned for two months for cheating," Nemy answer.

"Yeah, everyone thinks you used a cheat code that allows you to see where the enemies are, and most importantly, they killed them all at once," Pintel revealed.

"I didn't use a cheat code!"

"I know, but on _Battlefield 1_ , in the air battle, I loved zeppelin fights!"

"Well, if Gumball wants a dogfight for real, he can face Ridley," Nemy smiled widely.

"Where is that idiot?" Pintel demanded in mockery.

"Shut up, he'll be here now."

"Tell me again this word, and I crush you."

"Try to see"

They saw a flying machine coming out of the skies. It equipped only with a fan as a means of propulsion. Its mouth is cone-shaped but with knives. At the open of its mouth, a shrill scream is heard. The mouth is like a cannon and four electric red eyes.

"I'm coming!" Pintel scream, but was slap by a long octopus-like arm

"Not here, idiot! The machine yelled at him.

He lands on the ground. "You son of bitch, why did you get on me?!" Nemy asked with anger.

The flying machine landed at the two and decrease it size, but to twice the size than the two machines. Ridley, it's given name, said "You called me an idiot, I have the right to avenge myself.

Nemy fumed while Pintel chuckle before stopping to a serious tone "If you wanted to, we can go to serious things. Ridley, do you see Gumball with his new family?" He pointed at the family that was driving away from the base.

"Yes."

Nemy answer "Show him how to fight a machine, but you'll have to help him destroy Skyhawk."

"Why?" Ridley is confused. "Why do I have to beat up a kid, let alone helping him?"

Nemy replied "So we know if it's him."

Ridley asked "And who will stop the apocalypse."

"And our big brother thinks he has a power that interests us."

"Which is the power of the aura."

"Aura?"

"Yes. For now, wait two weeks and then you can intervene."


	17. Chapter 16: A Strange Flying Machine

**Chapter 16: A Strange Flying Machine**

Two weeks have passed and it remains only tomorrow for the big day. Indeed young people will be able to pilot for the first time a training plane, but they must have gone through the simulator to be ready because the practice is done not in a day.

In the gray houses, the dinner is in full time. Everyone had a desire to start, but they have to stay in full form. Anna had the time to teach Gumball all the Maths and everything, who makes her a great teacher. Thanks to that, Gumball becomes an expert in Math, an expert in Science, knowledge of the animals of the globe, plants, flowers, and others, an expert in Geography, History, and Archeology. Gumball began to become a brilliant student, better than his former sister. He's also became an expert in computer science, making him the smartest of all.

Gumball lay out a joyous yell. "I never felt so alive! Thanks Anna for the courses and tests as well as the scientific tests! I never felt clever that my old sister."

Anna smiles at him "But it's nothing, I wanted to make you smarter than this bitch of a sister."

"Thanks to you, you've become my best sister."

"Thank you."

Junior and Teresa also smiles at them. Yvette also smiles at her children. Junior added with pride "Anna is also my best teacher, Gumball."

Teresa nod her head. "Yeah, me too."

"Anna tired me with that but I had fun because I'm smart and I speak in many languages."

"Now I can interact with foreigners, moreover, I can translate ancient languages like Latin," Gumball walked over to them. They were the living room, where Gumball's sessions were at.

"All the pleasure and for me," Answers Anna, standing next to her student. "But thanks to your intelligence, you can direct the troops or order if you are high-ranking."

Turning to her, Gumball repeated "Thank you, with this I would be the best, but I also learned medicine. I could heal some wounds, but thanks to your survival lesson. I think I could survive in a lost island."

"Thank you, now tomorrow, we will be able to pass the test. Carola will pass us at the simulator," Anna addresses everyone, focusing now for tomorrow flight simulator.

"About the simulator. Now that you mention that," Gumball lose all manner of enthusiasm. I'm not ready to do it, not after the incident I did," He still remember how he almost crash the plane.

Junior went forth and pat him on the back. "Come on, it was Carola's idea, geulin. Do not try to be upset; a mistake and a mistake. It can happen to anyone, even me or our sisters."

"Carola had the bad idea to let him drive," Answer Teresa, a bit ticked off. "And he did not even learn a lesson of learning. What a stupid idea to do this at a beginner."

"I must admit that since I took the round. I felt almost comfortable, but since I made a mistake," Gumball lower his head down in shame. He then felt Yvette's hand on his shoulders. Her head resting on top of his.

Yvette cooed "It's not your fault. It was a simply an error of judgement."

"Thanks mom, but I think I'm not really to fly a plane," Gumball revealed, surprising the family.

Anna gasped "Why are you saying that? Gumball, we all make mistakes."

"I know, but I also wonder if I did well to become a soldier of the air," Aays Gumball, wondering if he has always made the right choice.

Anna objected "You will! You're just the beginning!"

Junior added "We're going to beat Skyhawk and destroy it. They want mastery of the tunes."

"But for what reasons? he wants the world or what?"

"Yes, he thinks that the current world is no longer what it was. The world does not yet know the presence of Skyhawk, but he will discover it soon."

"Wow, but how do they manage to do that?

"Well, they've got to call themselves a cloning station," Anna answered. Gumball is stupefied. "But they recruit street thugs from all the world that they find, turning them to soldiers. They're like assassins, but it goes not to the point of being a hitmen. Jobs resolves around stealing money, selling drugs from vice dens, hit people and especially attacking politicians. They recruit members from the mafia sometimes."

Gumball is shocked, yet scared. "Holy fuck, I don't believe a word."

"Yeah, but also, they recruit Muslims for suicide attacks," Junior added. "Skyhawk won't hesitate of bringing in women and children for the job. The bastards they want for the world is convert them to Islam. You do know the situation of this if this world is taken over," Gumball nods his head firmly. Skyhawk manufactures war machines for the sole purpose of conquering the world is to rally the worlds to its causes."

Gumball mutter "My god, to believe that this looks like that the Apocalypse."

"More like the beginning of the Apocalypse," Teresa added.

Yvette clap her hands together. "Let's not talk more of the end of the world. What say we watch a movie?"

With the kids of nodding their heads, Gumball asked "What are we going to watch?"

"Battle of Britain, an old 1969 war movie. Sorta like a quick course to know all about planes you'll be riding. English spitfires and bf109 German."

"It's a great movie!" Junior exclaimed as his mother remove Gumball's shoulders. "There's even a few dogfight scenes!"

Anna chimed "I'll get the popcorn ready!" Junior and the girls went out of the living room. Gumball follow, but Yvette's voice stop him.

"After the film, I would like to ask you something after the film," She suggests.

"Okay," Gumball then got a kiss on the cheek and walk away with a sly laugh. Shrugging, he join his new siblings for movie night.

* * *

Later, the family watches Battle of Britain on the couch. For the first time, Gumball is seeing the terrible confrontation of the British and German planes, but also twin-engine bf110, and heinkel bomber he111. There are also the formidable anti-aircraft gun pounder, vickers and bofors. There were the old buildings in london which one wondered if it could look like that, Actors who played the roles of known commander were recognizable to Gumball like Michael Caine.

"Gumball?" Said Junior wanting the attention of his brother.

Gumball took the eyes from the scene. He was sitting close to Yvette. "Yes?"

"The bf109 planes, there are some of them who just borrowed his planes to disguise them in bf109 because after the end of the war, rare are those who survived." Junior explained. "But our school will produce old planes like that, because they have recovered all the plans even those who have been abandoned."

"Wow, its going to be cool!" Gumball is excited to see the old planes.

"We're going to pilot the famous me262 improved. That's something to worth it."

"Holy shit, do you think we'll have the potential for that?"

"Yes, dude!"

Anna scolded at them "Guys, we're watching the movie!"

"Sorry, Anna."

After the movie, everyone goes to their rooms. Remembering Yvette's promise, Gumball confronted her with this proposal.

"Gumball, I want you to sleep with me."

Gumball's eyes almost bugged out of his socket. "Oh, so it was that you were proposing to sleep with you?"

"Yes, but if you don't want, I understand," Yvette turns away with a frown. Gumball then grab her hand with a smile.

"I would like to."

"Thank you, but before I can talk to you back, take a shower, then we talk."

Gumball answer "As you wish."

Gumball enter the bathroom and took off his clothes. Turning around, he saw Junior stepping out of the shower. Both of them jumped in surprise. Before going in the shower, Gumball looked at Junior's body and compare to his own, bringing about the same type. Junior remarked if he was checking him out like he was gay. Gumball blushed, shooting down the objection. When Junior added that some of his sisters said the same thing about his body, they both laugh when Junior accuse them of coming on to them.

Junior let Gumball alone in the shower, and the blue cat return with his pajamas on. He sat on the bed next to Junior.

Junior asked "Tell me, why does mother want you to sleep with her?"

Gumball shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"If you're feeling embarrassed, just remember this. There's no such thing as privacy here. We pretty much do what we want. Sometimes me and my sisters sleep with mother, in the nude or just underwear," Junior saw his words didn't help as Gumball's face turn mild red.

"Can we talk other things? Like you?"

Junior wave his hand "Tomorrow, ok? It's going to be hard, but I know Carola will be there."

"I wonder if I'm going to get there, especially after the incident aboard the 323 gigant." Gumball reminded sadly.

Junior rolls his eyes. We'll get by. We're a team, remember what you said during the visit, we can do it. Moreover we are here for you, and we will always be there for you."

Gumball thanked his little brother. Suddenly the door opens. Yvette enters with a smile with her robe on. She wasn't aware it wasn't close to expose her lacy pink bra.

"Gumball, I'm waiting for you, why did you wait so long?" Yvette complained mockingly.

Gumball got up, stammering "Sorry."

"it's okay. Come along, sweetie," Yvette giggle, motioning her arms to press Gumball into her hold.

Junior snickered, a bit peaked of his mother about to corrupt his brother "Good luck, Gumball," He teases.

Gumball shot him a glare. "Thank you for your support."

* * *

Later in Yvette's room, Gumball is seen brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He steps out to see Yvette on the bed. Her robe was gone, exposing her in her bra and panties. Her face spelled seductive yet sweet. With a blush coming back, Gumball sat on the bed. Yvette declare she'll take a shower before they sleep together. Her hand rubbed against his chin as she slide off the bed. Neither of them don't suspect Pintel and Nemy, who were outside of the window. Pintel is on the back of nemy, he was tired of seeing his stupid brother to have the chance to observe it.

Nemy asked up "Is he alone?"

"Yeah, he's alone, so what?" Pintel snarked.

"Don't answer me like that or I crush you!" Nemy warned.

"It's good to see you angry, I missed it. Gumball is sitting on the bed. He is reading a comic book: _Wunderwaffen tome 13 tokyo bomb A_ , launched by bastard Harry Truman."

"Poor Japanese. Americans have not given Japan a chance to be slaughtered. What a horrible end to post-war Japan," Nemy shook his head, showing considerable pity for Japan

"Well, he continues to read, but I remember that the next episode of _Zeppelin's War: Volume 3_ will come out next September. I must buy it," Pintel said.

Nemy added "I will continue reading _Game of Thrones_."

"Ooooooooh, what a band of reader you are," Ridley said, who was behind the two small robots.

Nemy barked "Shut up, you fucking bird!"

Ridley chuckled "Ha, ha, ha, I wouldn't want to be at your place guys. I would focus on the goal!"

Nemy added with a stern look "We have all our time, Ridley, and you can intervene when I give the order."

Ridley asks "Why are you in charge?" Pintel suspiciously looked down, "Yeah, why you?"

"Shut up! As I tell you, Alexander entrusted me with the mission. The mission is to see if a kid will be capable to destroy us before we are defeated."

"Ok, but can you tell me why you have drool on your head?" asks Ridley. He hovers to Nemy and saw the oil-like drool coming from his mouth. The telescopic he formed from his left eye was seeing a close view of the bathroom door, which was unlocked. The beautiful women was Gumball saw as his new mother is taking a shower. He can see the outline of her curvy figure behind the steam door. We can say that each person have their weaknesses, but for machines, it's the first time for someone who has desires. Nemy sighed annoyingly over his friend and punch him on top of his head.

Pintel fall lay out a scream. But the scream attracted the attention of Gumball.

Nemy saw Gumball stepping out of bed. "Shit! Let's hide!" The three robots separate to a place behind the tree. Gumball open the window and looked around. Whatever it was, it was gone. "Mmmh, probably an idiot or another asshole," He muttered before closing the window. The machines come out of the leaves to whom they were hiding from their target. In anger, Nemy turns to Pintel and slap him across the face.

"You fucking idiot, you made us almost spotted!"

Pintel response in the same disgruntled tone "It's your fault if you made me fall, imbecile! You shouldn't keep an eye on the boy, instead of the women in the shower, perverted bot!" Ridley chuckle over while the two robots kept fighting each other.

Pintel growled, pointing his claw at Nemy "Next time, focus or I replace you and you'll be the one who wears me, got it?"

"Are you kidding me?! You weigh a tons, you want to make me crack bones?!

"You don't have any bones! You're made out of metal and iron!"

Nemy breath down before resuming "Well, tomorrow we'll go back to Meucon, and this time here Ridley, you can intervene."

"Ok," Ridley answer. The three machines leave the house, but Nemy, in secret, have recorded the images of Yvette taking a shower. He laughs pervertedly. "I think it's good to see a female cat, so sexy~!"

Gumball was waiting patiently for his mother to finish her shower and sleep with him. He didn't find it weird since this family does it all the time, no matter how insecure it was. He finish his comic book a while ago. The shower is turn off. Gumball shallow a lump down his throat. A double-barreled rifle is seen at the top of the wall, seal inside the case. Curiosity took his interest, the boy got off from the bed and lead at it.

"Wow, I've never seen a rifle like this, but how long has it been keeping it?" Gumball touch the case. He saw his mother's reflection from the glass. She was wearing green nightgown. Her expression grew timid. Her hand plant at Gumball's right shoulder.

"It belonged to my husband. It was used sometimes to hunt, but also to have defended us from a huge boar and Muslims who tried to take our house and turn it to a mosque," She explain lowly.

"Really?"

She looks at her son with a smile "Yes, and sometimes you make me think of him when we were young," Says Yvette, rubbing the boy's cheek. Gumball titled his head before turning at her.

"How? What was he like?"

Yvette hummed, her pose was like a thinker "Strong, brave, seductive, and dangerous. He loves kung fu. In fact, he was quite the strongest back when we first meet. We met at Elmore Junior High. His name was Roland. He was an orphan when he was four years old. He lost his mother who died in stage-one cancer. His father was unhappy. But he had a big sister, Margaret. She and he played all the time, despite the death of their mother. They remained strong, even their father found a smile," Yvette smile, but it die down as she continue her story. "Unfortunately, it lasted only 8 months. Margaret became sick. She was coughing very hard and have an overheated fever. The father caught her illness six months later, and after he died, Roland was left alone Roland alone."

Gumball's eyes were filled with water. His mother was the same as well. "Sorry Yvette, I didn't know it," He whimpered with regret.

Yvette shook her head, choking on her sob. "No, no, after all you didn't know it. If you want, I'll tell you the rest later," Gumball told her yes since it looked like she didn't want to tell about the past of her deceased husband.

The two went to bed. Gumball slide next to her. Yvette then process to put the sheets at their bodies.

"Gumball?"

"Yes mom?"

"About the incident in the plane 323 gigant," Yvette turn to her son with a worrisome expression. "I don't really like that, but since Carola had the wrong idea, I'm glad you alright, but don't ever do it again."

Gumball answer "I won't"

"Thank you, gummypuss," She kisses her cheek, never would a mother would have spoken like that, not even his old mother. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight mom."

* * *

Gumball, Anna, Junior, Teresa are in front of the pilot simulator. Carola said "Well, you're going to put all of you in the simulator. I hope that Anna taught you lots of things before we started."

"Yeah, and be sure you will not force Gumball to fly the 323 gigant," Teresa added with a glare.

Carola spoke with defense and throwing her own glare at the girl, "Hey, it's my fault! How many times do I have to say it again?! I just wanted to see how he's doing it, apparently he is doing a lot of work!"

"Yeah, I bet."

"Everyone in the simulator!" The four students were in a room with five chairs right in front of them. Each hold a reality goggles to perform the simulator. On the arms were the joystick controller. They went to their seat. Once installed, the goggles are put on. They are preparing to drive. Although this is a simulator, Gumball remains worried because he does not seem to be sure to do it, but for a good reason. The simulation was on, and right now all four of them are preparing to take off. All of them were shouting at what they were seeing and Carola teaching them back.

Anna scream "Engine Ignition!"

"Cree Oil and Gas Check!"

"Verifying the oil pressure!" Gumball shouted

"Motor pushed back!"

In the simulator, it's hard to know whether or not it will be the same as reality, but for now, this is just the beginning.

Carola yelled after the first five minutes of the test "Pilots, status report!" All of them yelled in the same answer.

"Stabilization in progress!"

"Good!"

So far so good, the beginning is done without problem, but there is still much to learn. The hours have passed and it was time to the pilot to learn to fight in the air.

Carola smile "Well, now let's go to the more serious things this time."

Junior hops from his chair and still wearing his goggles. "Yeah, I love the sequel!"

Anna whimpered, her hands clutches on the arm chairs "It's going to be a butcher shop!"

Teresa growled smirking "Yeah, let's beat those bastard!"

Carola said "Calm down, it's just an exercise," although it is an exercise, the difficulties will differ, but with the help of Carola, all is for the better.

"Watch out, I have them in my viewfinder!" Junior scream, he fires at the enemy planes. He slips two of them before a third flies, but he gets shot from behind. "Shit!"

Gumball scream "Hang on, I'm coming!" Shifting the controller to the right, he fires at the assailant who is shooting at his brother.

"Thank you!"

Teresa screamed "Watch out, guys! Scatter! There are others coming!"

"You goddamn bastard!" Anna scream, she makes a few turns to avoid the shots.

Junior scream who avoided his pursuer. Anna got a few of them. Interrupting the thank you gesture, Teresa stated there's more of them coming here.

"Shit, they never give up!" Gumball complained.

Carola was grinning "Nope. Be ready to expect that, and this surprise," From the simulator, all four pilots were seeing a giant zeppelin appear in the clouds. It resemble a giant fortress. From the gun cannons the zeppelin have fired on the targets.

Gumball cried "Ah, crap!" Junior reacted in the same expression.

"Big boss in sight!"

"Great, exactly what I want to see!" Anna said in sarcastic.

"Speak for yourself, Anna, you always loved the big boss!" Teresa taunted with a mixture of a laugh and nervousness.

Gumball answer "Guys, aim at the fuel lines then go to the hangar!"

"Roger!"

According to Gumball's indications, they fire at the gas ducts. For the gun cannons, they were able to shut down at least a few before destroying the main fuel line. It started to catch fire. The zeppelin was starting to float down gently. The interior is catching up with the flames being expanded.

the interior catches fire, and the other pilots aim at the hangar, hoping to defeat the zeppelin

"Everyone, on my command! 3, 2, 1! Fire!" The planes flew over the hangar above the fortress. Several explosion were set up by the amount of fire power. The zeppelin was still catching more fire and dropping down more. The planes were away from it right as a thunderous explosion trigger the inside of the blimp, taking the foundation with it.

The pilots cheered at what they accomplished. They survive their first dogfight, but the simulation wasn't over. They have one more task to complete.

Carola smile brightly "Outstanding! You four can come back to the bottom. Learn how to land and especially do not forget to adjust your speed."

Taking Carola's advice by thought, it takes at least one landing strip which is long for them to land, but on a plane carrier, it is another thing. It will be necessary to count on a hook of stowage. Carola land first, followed by the rest. For Anna it is without difficulty. But for others.

"Ok, remember that I told you guys," Anna said to the rest.

"Got it," Junior respond without thought.

Carola scolded "Junior."

Junior laugh loudly. "Yes, I'm landing!"

Teresa went in second and didn't waste no problems of succeeding. Carola spoke to her last student "Gumball, don't forget that I've taught you. Stay focused."

He thanked her. Gumball, however, was skeptical. He shifted the plan closer to the landing ground. As soon as the wheels were close, he arrives much too quickly. Starling, he reduces the speed. But the plane was dropping down, about to crash head on.

Hearing Carola's question, he scream "I'm trying to lose some speed!"

"Alright, but be careful! I do not want you to miss it!"

Staying focus. He repeated over and over. His hands grip on the controls. He won't make the same mistake last time. The pilots who made it were worried of Gumball crashing the plan. But by the surprise of the blue cat himself and others, he made a U-turn and the wheels land.

The three scream victorious. Carola was impressed.

Gumball took off the goggles and stood up. He is meet with Junior hugging him. "Well played, geulin! I knew you can do it!" Gumball give him a hug back.

Anna and Teresa kiss him on the cheek. Anna hug his right side, gushing "You were great!"

"Just what I expected from you, cutie!" Teresa added, hugging in his back.

"Outstanding, your four., I'll come back with the test results," Carola announces and turning around. "Oh, I forget. Bravo Gumball, you were fantastic," She said to Gumball. A wink is sent at the boy. She turn around and add a sway on her hips for Gumball to turn red. Carola returns with an excited grin.

"Good news, you all passed!" Everyone process to hug each other.

Junior cried "Did you hear that, geulin? We passed!"

Gumball answer with tears in his eyes "Yes, I heard! It's great!"

"Oh, gummypuss, I can't believe it! We did it!" shouted Teresa, jumping up and down. Anna screams as she grab her little brother and hug him straight at her huge chest, interrupting the celebration and Junior and Anna berating her.

Carola smiles "As long as Lynn and Yoko join us, Gumball, I propose to take a ride in a training plane."

Above the morbihan, a French training pot goes over sarzeau, golf morbihan, Vannes, Suicidio and all the cities he sees. Gumball felt the cold invade, but he knows that in high attitude. He can feel the cold as he had never felt, but he can enjoy a famous sunset.

"Wow," Said Gumball, breathless. He was sitting in the cockpit next to Carola, who was driving. He can see how small the world is from above. "Amazing, I like it!" Gumball scream, who wasn't wearing a helmet.

Carola shouted "I knew you were going to succeed! You just had to believe!"

"I know."

"Now, you'll be able to take the handle."

"Roger."

* * *

Meanwhile, on dry land, the machines see the potez in the skies, and the two pilots.

Nemy said "Ridley, you can go now. It's time to see if he's really able to beat you,"

Ridley scoffed "I bet, you don't care about me if I die in flight."

"Anyway, you're just a big asshole!"

Ridley hit him. "Fuck you!"

The two robots see him fly up. Pintel sighed monotonously "It was not good to answer him like that. You should have spoken to him nicely."

Pintel was offended. "I did spoke nicely."

Ridley gets high to surprise his enemy without the potez to take notice of him. "Come to me, my prey!" He flew over at his target with a smirk.

Carola stated "Well, we're going back. It'll be dark soon, I hope you really enjoyed the training."

"You bet! Now I can't wait to handle a real plane-! " Gumball saw something up close. A speck of some kind. And it was making its way right at them. He pointed "What's that?!"

Carola took the time to notice it. Ridley was charging with a large blade that stood out from its back like a bee. and sees ridley stinging towards "Shit!"

"Oh yes! How dare you penetrated on my territory?!" Ridley exclaimed at a yelling range.

"Territory, are you fuckiing kidding me?" The response she got was Ridley landing on the tip of the plane. It eye on Gumball with its glowing green eyes.

"And you, kid, you're going to come with me!" Ridley turn on one of the wing of the potez and fire an acid green blast at it. It meted through the metal, cutting a piece off. Lucky it was the tip of the wing, not the entire piece. "Let's see if you can survive this!"

The plane was titling to the left. Gumball then took hold of the handle instead of Carota, who step out of the way. "Like I'm going down after I complete my test! Catch me if you can!" With a growl, Ridley chase after the boy. Right now, Gumball is not the best of ideas he could predict. Carota was standing at the other chair, not saying a word to the boy. Other than praying he'll get out of this.

Ridley flew at the back of the plane. "Eat this!" He twists his body and aim at the right side of the body like a missile. Gumball felt the plane taking the hit. The control move it down hard left. Ridley misses the plane from the maneuver. His appearance caught Gumball's eyes. The next thing that blasted robot will do is hit the plane again. Remembering back on the simulator, he pull back on the handle. Ridley flash forward with a wing strike. Now the plane ends up behind him.

With a grin, Gumball shouted, his thumb press on the button on the tip "Bye bye, asshole!" Two missiles were launched at the robot. Ridley turns around and utter a scream before the missile destroy him.

Pintel and Nemy were shocked of witnessing the death of their robot brother no less than five minutes of fighting the boy. But they couldn't feel any distraught emotional distress since they were life-less soulless machines.

Nemy screamed "What an idiot! Why did we sent that guy?!"

Pintel rolled his eyes, despite they both lose the battle "Let's find those pieces. I hope we can find a few of them."

The plane land on the ground by Gumball, now that he was not afraid of crashing it. Once they got off, Carola pat him on the back with a smile on her face. She said "Well played, Gumball, or should I say Lieutenant."

Gumball did a double take. "Lieutenant? Are you serious?"

"You handle that plane like a pro, and took care of that robot. I would've done the same, but you reacted like how a pilot should act. You earn it."

Gumball gasped happily. "Thank you, Carola!"

Carola giggle "Try saluting next time, handsome," She place her right hand on her forehead in a military salute. "I mean, Lieutenant Gumball Lebleu."


	18. Chapter 17: Yuki Sensei

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't post for two months. October was tough for me, but I only have a few weeks before my semester ends. And Thanksgiving holiday is coming up. You'll be expecting to get another chapter soon. Also, a week ago, my partner, Jawen96, is at the hospital. His little brother explained a couple of people who was at the same dojo as him fought him and his big brother got injured. He's in a coma right now. If you got the time, send him a message to his little brother for good vibes. He uses his big brother's profile.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Yuki Sensei**

Back in the Watterson's house, Nicole was in the boy's room and sitting in her first born sons empty bed. She have just returned home from work. In her hands was Gumball's report card. Her face indicate that what she have read made the woman cry. All of his classes were As. Nicole couldn't believe he made a lot of effort to get perfect grades, and yet, she didn't find any pride to give to her son. Her eyes leak more tears. The paper had dry tears that soak through. If she had known she could have helped him with his homework, and not set her eyes on her only daughter's success.

"Oh, Gumball," said Nicole with sadness. "Where are you? Why did you leave?" She was so stupid of how she treated Gumball for his grades. If Nicole didn't helped Gumball, then who could have helped him. Anais? No, he was angry at her. Yuki? Nicole remembered she helped Gumball with his homework so that's the answer.

"Mom?" Nicole turns around and saw Anais. Nicole wipe her tears with her forearm and reply "Yes, sweetie?"

Anais walk. Seeing her big brother's report card, her face threw Nicole a suspicious glance. "Why are you digging into gumball's business?" She asked.

"I look at Gumball's grades. Some are good. Some are bad. Overall, these are some very good grades. I think Yuki helped Gumball for his homework," Nicole explained, showing Anais the report card. The little pink bunny looked while her mother almost bawl her eyes.

Anais's ears flopped down in sadness. "Yeah, I remember he had a higher grade card than mine, and he earned a trophy."

"If I knew he could have asked me. But every time I help him, I scream at him and he run away. What a foolish mother, I am," Nicole slap her face to cover the tears from falling out.

Anais place the card down and sat next to her mother. "I must admit I was not right with him and Darwin," She said in regret. "I don't want him to leave us. I know what we said during the party was not fair, but we had to admit he had reasons."

Anais' tone was similar to how Nicole was. Turning to her, she asked "What do you mean?" Anais get off from the bed and turned to her mother with a frown.

"You play favorites."

Nicole gasped, her crying stop "That's a lie!"

"You want proof? You always relied on me and sometimes Darwin, but you never given Gumball a chance! When he does something to prove himself, you push him away like all of his success was nothing!"

"I was only trying to what's best for you and your brothers!"

"Wrong! Only me and Darwin! It's never me, Darwin, and Gumball! And frankly, I'm sick of it and your behavior nature to this family!" Anais then leave the room.

Nicole's temper begin to flare up, but remembers what gotten her into breaking her relationship with Gumball. She sighed in more regret her heart had pull out. "Oh, Anais, you're right. I gotta make this right. I ruin this family with my damn pride. And there's still that creep who knows where Gumball is," Her back sent down on the bed and begin to think " _I would have to talk with Yuki more about Gumball. I know she won't, given what she told me, but I got to try!"_

* * *

The next day at the Rainbow Factory, Nicole's job was being the cook in the cafeteria. It wasn't bad enough the rest of the employees are treating her like she's scum, they have no problem of harassing her and yelling to bring in their meals. While Nicole is thinking how this day couldn't get worse,she is shouted by the chief.

"What are you waiting for, Watterson?! Hurry up! Otherwise we'll stay there for a fortnight!" Nicole rub the bridge of her nose to sustain her temper and reply the chief with a force smile.

"Yes, sir." Her head is slap by a wooden spoon he had in his hands. The chief warned, the spoon is at her eye level "Never give me that kind of tone!"

Nicole loses her smile and nods her head in sympathy. "I'm sorry, sir."

"And don't look at me with those damn puppy eyes! It's not working on me! Get back to work or no rest!"

The day was nearly at its end. Everyone went home. Nicole stay in the office to clean. After finishing her work, she spot Yuki leaving with her husband. The opportunity to speak to Yuki will be decisive, but with her boss, the severe look he had thrown at her when they passed her by, she knows that Mr. Yoshida will not forgive her for driving his son away.

But Nicole have no other choice. "Yuki!" She call, gaining her rival's attention. Nicole got close to see Yuki giving her a cold look. "I wish to talk to you."

"What do you want? Me and my husband are leaving."

"And it seems to me you have work to do, Nicole." Mr. Yoshida added in the same expression.

Nicole focus on Yuki, "I know, but I wanted to talk to you about Gumball."

"Really now? I know one thing, if he is found, we will keep Gumball or he will be sent off to his relatives, exactly what what Officer Hopps said," Yuki revealed with a glare.

Nicole flinch of hearing the name of the officer that she and her family meet. She resume talking "How did it happen with him and you? You didn't fill me in on the part where you help his homework!"

Mr Yoshida added "Nicole, I'm warning you. If you ever waste our time, I swear I'll fired you!"

Yuki stopped her husband. "Wait, honey. I think she needs to know everything," She turn to Nicole.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 _Gumball arrived at the Yoshida's house. A smile is form at his face. "What fun to see Yuki sensei again," He knock on the door a couple of times. A voice came inside the house. "I'm coming," The door opens and Masami appears. She said with a grin "Hello Gumball."_

 _As he enters the house, Gumball greet back in Japanese "Hello Masami," Gumball stopped in surprise to see the other girls he know from school. Camen, Carrie, Teri, Sarah, Molly, Rachel and Penny._

" _Hello Gumball!" The other girls shouted in unison._

 _Gumball wave awkwardly before turning his head at Masami. He whisper in a bit of annoyance "You didn't tell me you invited the others."_

 _Masami grin while laying out a few laughs "Sorry, I didn't expect that, but don't worry, they will not you."_

 _The hours passed quickly and the sun goes down. Gumball begins to learn gradually all the Asian languages._

 _Masami cheered "Very good, Gumball. That was very good."_

 _The rest of the girls clapped their hands. They recite in the living room where Gumball's training took place. "Here to our future translator! Carmen exclaimed._

 _Sarah squeal, her clapping was the fastest "An expert in all Asian languages!"_

 _Rachel smirked "My moronic brother will not even know how to speak Asians, but you, Gumball, you can speak Japanese. It's cool," She gave him a thumbs up._

 _Carrie added with a small smile "Yeah, I hope you'll do better than that little idiot. I hope you too will have a good place for a new family."_

 _Gumball nods his head "Thanks, Carrie, but I don't know if I'll get there. I'm always jealous and angry."_

 _"I really want to borrow his body and humiliate in front of everyone."_

 _"Yes, I think it's a good solution," Penny rose up and give Gumball a hug. She said with warmness in her voice "Oh, Gumball, I'm here. I'll always be here for you."_

 _"Thank you Penny," Gumball return her with a hug. "There is always you I count on."_

 _"Thank you, Gumball, but it's time for you to go home. Can I come with you?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"See you tomorrow Gumball. I'll listen to the TV that speaks only in Japanese to know that you understand and know if you have understood what they say," Masami added, opening the door to let the two out of her house._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Gumball and Penny both made it to his house. Gumball's face went to a sour mood. Seeing his expression, Penny grabs his hand and pleaded "Gumball, don't be angry. I know your mother is not a good mother. Can't you at least try to talk to her?"_

" _I'm sorry, but it's impossible to get through my mother. I'm try everything to please her and nothing ever comes to her," Gumball growl, feeling Penny's hand drifting away from the lack of spirits._

 _"I see, but rather tell her what you feel, as I feel for you," Penny then take both Gumball's hands and look at his sternly. "Gumball, you and I, we'll be far, far from Elmore when we will be together."_

 _"And you and I will find a place where we can be a family, far from these imbeciles."_

 _"Yes, I hope so," Suddenly the penny phone rings. Penny picks up and saw a text message from her dad. "Gumball I have to go. Bye." She kisses him on the lips and leaves._

 _Gumball wave at her "Goodbye, sweetheart."_

 _Inside the house, Nicole is waiting for Gumball, not knowing he was outside of the door. She would like to talk to him about the events that has happened between them._

 _Richard asked, sitting on the couch with her "What are you going to do now?"_

" _I must tell him the news," Nicole said, her face spelled contempt and worrisome._

 _"What if he refuses?"_

 _Gumball enters the house and sees his mother. A frown form at his face. He decide to pass her by. Nicole knock some senses into her son, "Gumball, it's time for you to find a job. The Rainbow Factory is looking for more employers. This would be an opportunity for you to earn some money, right? And Darwin will be with you. I'll even show you how things work here and where you'll be working at."_

 _Gumball process this of mentioning his mother's workplace. Rainbow Factory? Yuki? Gumball look at this as another opportunity to spent some time with his master. He responds without hesitation "Fine, but you do not bother me during my work."_

 _Not caring about his son's attitude to her, Nicole snoops in and give him a hug "Thank you, honey. How about tonight, you'll sleep with me?" Gumball's expression was nevertheless not impressive, but why would he refuse such a thing?_

* * *

 _At the Rainbow Factory, Gumball and Darwin meet their mother's boss, Mr. Yoshida, for the first time. Both were scared because of his appearances._

 _The man grinned "Hello, you two. It's nice to meet one of my employer's kids."_

 _Gumball extend his hand to shake his new boss. "Hello, Mr. Yoshida, my name is Gumball," His grip was firm, despite the man can feel some fear from the blue cat._

 _"Hello, Mr. Yoshida, my name is Darwin," said Darwin, he shake his new boss and his grip was as the same as his brother._

 _Mr. Yoshida then notices their expressions. They are afraid of him just as Nicole is afraid of him. To their surprise, he give them a warm smile and his voice was sympathetic "I'm not going to eat you two. Your mother is going to give you your jobs, and I hope you'll work well," He then looked at Nicole, who was standing right here by the time she let her boys in the company."Give them their posts, Nicole, and do not bother your sons, otherwise I would be merciless."_

 _Nicole shallow and reply in fear "Yes, Mr. Yoshida! Come along, boys!" She pushes her boys away from her boss until the three of them were out of his sight._

 _Nicole take her two boys at their workstations, in the mailroom. Gumball takes in charge of stamping each mail that say_ _ **Junk**_ _or_ _ **Not Junk.**_ _The junk mail goes to Darwin, who takes them in the shredder machine._

 _"Well, let's go, buddy," Gumball urges Darwin._

 _The hours went by. Gumball and Darwin work hard. Despite that, Nicole still wants to see them, but she can not. The little voice at the back of her mind stop her; if she comes, Gumball may not want to speak to her. In the evening, it was time to go home. Mr. Yoshida gave them money, but Gumball wanted to know if Yuki was there. To his disappointment, Mr. Yoshida replied that she have left the building, but Gumball's hopes came back as he said she will be tomorrow._

* * *

 _During dinner in the Watterson's house, Nicole wants to have children's attention, mainly Gumball._

 _Nicole lay out a smile to her two sons "How was your day working at the company?"_

 _Darwin reply with his right fin up, but puts it down after feeling the pain "Good, but my fins hurt."_

 _"Me too," Gumball growl, rubbing both of his aching hands. "My hand have blisters from working in that stupid mailroom."_

 _Anais was punishing her steak with her fork with a frown, "I received 8 hours of detention for a month for throwing a stone on the car of Miss Simian."_

 _Nicole decided to not show any scolding to her youngest daughter and focuses on Gumball. She really wanted to know if Gumball likes to do her job. She turn to him "Gumball, I would like to talk to you before bed."_

" _You wanted to talk to me?" Gumball sit in the couch next to his mother. Everyone have gone to bed. Gumball stay behind to talk to Nicole. By his guess, it might be about him working at the Rainbow Company._

 _But when Nicole started talking, he was wrong._

 _"Gumball, I know you did not want to see me for what I'm done to you. But I would like you to forgive me if I've done anything to make you upset, primally you wanted to be like Anais. I suffer that our relationship is not what it used before and I would like to resume as before, that you start karate with me and I help you to do your homework, you understand?" Nicole stopped and pray that this might convince Gumball of dropping his attitude. However, one look from her son broke her hope._

 _"Are you kidding me?" Gumball's voice was contempt. He rose up and stared at his mother like what she had say was pointless. "I don't understand you."_

 _Nicole frowned, but her heart was slowly breaking again "Gumball, you made this family suffer."_

 _"No, you did! You made me suffer!" Gumball replied and pointed his index finger at Nicole. "You're no better than Miss Simian! I should say you look exactly like Miss Simian but more monstrous!"_

 _That comeback was uncalled for the blue cat mother. She rose up, feeling herself taller than before. "Gumball, I forbid you to compare me to her! I'm nothing like her!"_

 _"Your parents certainly didn't have to spank your ass with a belt when you were a little girl!"_

 _Nicole slaps Gumball. That mighty slap made Gumball fell in the ground._

 _As Gumball felt his right cheek bleeding from one of her claws, Nicole shouted "Go outside! You're sleeping there! to sleep outside! I don't want you to talk like that to your mother anymore!"_

 _"Fine!" Gumball gets up and pushes her mother in the couch before marching upstairs. He was meet with disapproving stares from both his brother and little sister. He ignores them and got a blanket._

 _Anais growled "You took things too far, Gumball! You should have apologized to mom!" She is push away as Gumball goes to his drawer and hides his kimono and belt underneath the blanket. He got his things and left the room. To more annoyance, he is meet by Richard, who share the same disappointment as the rest._

 _Richard added "Gumball you should be ashamed."_

 _Gumball scoffed "Big talk from a man like you!" As soon as he was done, Nicole follow him out of the house like her stare was shooting beams at the back of his head. He didn't flinch at the sound of the door slam._

 _Gumball didn't sleep in the backyard. Instead, he left the house in the middle of the night. His only thought "I hope Yuki is there."_

* * *

 _Gumball knock on the door, but to his surprise, Mr. Yoshida opens the door. He said "Gumball? What are you doing here and why do you have a blanket?"_

 _Gumball step inside as he explained the whole story "Sorry, Mr. Yoshida, but I didn't want to disturb you, but I was kicked out of the house."_

 _"Honey, who is there?" A voice came from the stairs that Gumball knew who it was. Yuki Yoshida came down with her robe on. Seeing her student surprise her. Yuki greeted "Oh, hello Gumball," She notices the blanket Gumball have and her smile fade away immediately. "Gumball, what's going on here?"_

" _I will tell you."_

 _Gumball told what have happened between him and Nicole. Gumball though it was right he never refer to that awful women his mother again. Once he finishes his story, Mr. Yoshida and Yuki are shocked by this travesty. Seeing the broken face of the boy, Yuki swoop Gumball in her arms._

 _"Oh, you poor boy!" Yuki hug the boy like he was a baby. His bruise cheek touches the outline on her soft breast, making him sting a little. "You're sleeping with me."_

 _Gumball looked at his master, shock. "But ..." He objected before being cut by Yuki._

 _"No buts."_

 _Mr. Yoshida added, patting on the top of the boy's head "I would sleep on the couch, son, but tomorrow I would say two words to Nicole." Although he felt pity for the boy, he share none for his employer, or should he say, his former employer._

 _Gumball felt touched by the owner's generosity. He reply in a shy tone "Thank you."_

 _Yuki said, still carrying him and went up the stairs "Come with me, gakusei."_

 _Once they entered the bedroom, Gumball did not expect this to be a typical Japanese bedroom. Once he was let go, Gumball place his things on top of the drawer before going to the king-size bed. Just as he did, he was blown away as Yuki took off her bathrobe, showing in her black bra and panties. Just seeing her in them made Gumball commented that she look great, especially her body matches with her curves. Upon realizing he was too caught off of her body, Gumball looked away in shame._

 _Yuki laughed at his shyness "Oh, come on, don't be embarrassed."_

 _"Sorry, but I'm a little stressed, especially when I don't have a word to say," Gumball added, his head look at the floor._

 _Yuki place her left hand on Gumball's chin to lift him up and smile "Don't worry, everything will be fine."_

 _"I would also like to take karate with you, Yuki."_

 _"Ooooooh, gakusei, I waited so long for you to tell me!" Yuki then lift him as she screams with joy and squeeze Gumball till his face went in the valley of her breast._

 _If things couldn't get better for Gumball, he would have died and gone to heaven. But he was a guest here and he shouldn't think lewd things that can break his relationship with his karate teacher. "Yuki, you're choking me!"_

 _Yuki let him go and offer a small apology to the boy. Gumball takes a breath as she resume talking "Mae want to see you again. The story you told her was sad for her taste. She really wants to see you again."_

 _"Yes, I want to come back," Gumball answer with a smile. Yuki, however, didn't smile back._

 _"But Gumball, you'll have to forgive your mother someday."_

 _"I do not promise anything," Gumball suddenly frown. "But I must admit I miss her. Until then, I don't want to talk to that women as my mom right now."_

 _"I understand," Gumball moves over to the other side of the bed. Yuki enters the bed and place the blanket to cover their bodies. Yuki moves her head to kiss Gumball's forehead._

 _She asked "Gumball?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You know that I love you, right?"_

 _"Uh-huh."_

 _"Then everything will be fine."_

 _Gumball can't be sure it won't, but he decide to take her word for it. "Can I get a little closer to you?"_

 _Yuki smiles "Of course," She extends her arms for the boy to get in her body. Gumball's body is wrapped and his head nuzzle at her neck, making her gush at his cuteness. "Awww, do you love that huh?" Gumball felt embarrassed to reply yes, but Yuki knew what he say and kisses his cheek before falling asleep._

* * *

 _The next day, after the Watterson family discovered Gumball is no longer there, Nicole is fully aware of herself what she did. She didn't have time to look for the boy or contacted the police. She guess Gumball stay at Penny's house and forgot to call._

 _When she arrive at work, Nicole became surprise of seeing Gumball between Mr. Yoshida and Yuki. She didn't saw all three of them were furious as the cat rushes at Gumball Nicole sees her son "Oh my baby, you're fine!" She froze when Yuki put her right foot to stop at her rival. Finally, Nicole saw the look of their faces and knew what was about to happen._

 _Yuki spat "Insolent bitch."_

 _Mr. Yoshida growled "In my office, immediately. Yuki, take the boy to school."_

 _At Elmore Junior High, Darwin sees his brother at his locker. He went to hug him. Gumball felt emotionless, but he hug him back._

 _Darwin scream with joy "Dude, where are you been? You scare us!"_

 _Gumball lied "Sorry, I had time to think."_

 _"Mrs. Mum was worried that you were gone. So was dad, Anais, and me."_

 _Gumball closes his locker and offer his least sympathetic face "Listen, I'm sorry, I wanted to be with Yuki."_

 _Darwin was surprise. "You went to the Yoshida's?"_

 _"Yes, and thanks to her, I finished my homework and my karate is getting better."_

 _"She helped you?"_

 _"Yup. Yuki sensei."_

 _Darwin wasn't sure how to respond to this. A few seconds later, his naiveness gain control of his answer. "Well, I'm glad for you, dude."_

 _Gumball roll his eyes in amusement "Ha, ha, ha come on buddy, let's get back to class."_

 _The evening came after school was over. Nicole brought back the kids, including Gumball. She have a tough time at work. Mr. Yoshida have scolded her for what she had done to Gumball. Despite her ears were still ringing from his shouting, she can sense some of the employers who was eavesdropping. Regardless, she deserve it._

 _Both Richard and Anais were glad Gumball came back, even if the boy still remains angry with them._

 _Richard pat him on the back and spin him around with joy "Gumball, you came back! I'm sorry for not defending you!"_

 _Gumball is place down and responded in a grunt mood "It's okay."_

 _Anais give him a hug from his back. "Gumball, I'm sorry for stabbing you in the back, but also being a bad sister."_

 _"I know, sis, I know."_

 _Nicole came last to speak with him, "Gumball, we want to tell you that we are not going to force you to apologize to us, but to apologize to you. Just know we love you and we should have thought before it's our fault. It was not right. I'm sorry," She hugs the boy Gumball then feels the comfort of her mother. The anger is still within him, but he sigh in defeat. The arms of Darwin, Richard, and Anais was added. His anger is slowly fading._

 _Gumball think back what Yuki said last night, and she was right. At last, he smiled and thought Yuki was right, but Gumball want to keep the secret from Nicole. He added "I don't know if I forgive you, but I would not say anything,"_

 _Nicole nod her head "We understand, Gumball, and we forgive you."_

* * *

 _Despite the short reconciliation, Gumball continue to stay angry in secret throughout the rest of the family. The day of the test arrives. Gumball continues to see Yuki sensei for helping his homework and karate._

 _Gumball open the door with a kick and shouting "I got a prize and 500 bucks!"_

 _Nicole gasp and run to him with the rest of the family behind her. "Show me!" She cried with excitement. Gumball show them the proof from both of his hands. The result of the test is confirmed. The grade of gumball is greater than anais._

 _Anais said with joy "Hey, you beat me!"_

 _Darwin scream "Way a go, buddy!"_

 _Richard added "This calls for a pizza party!"_

 _Nicole lift him up and hug Gumball "That's my Gummypuss!" She shouted. The boy laugh, feeling the same as the rest. Despite he was secretly furious with them, the family are living up to their word._

 _But he does not know what the future holds_

* * *

 _Later at the new dojo Yuki owned, Gumball enter the training mat with his karate attire. He saw a female purple cat. She was wearing an orange shirt, a very blue pants and purple boots. Gumball knew who this cat was._

 _"Hey, Mae!" The purple cat known as Mae turn and saw Gumball._

 _She gasped "Gumball? is that you?" Gumball nods his head and the purple cat ran to hug the boy._

 _"I'm glad to see you again. I thought I would never see you," Said Mae, kissing Gumball on the cheek_

 _"Me too."_

 _Yuki arrive at the scene with enthusiasm. "Aaaaaaaaaah, my students and gakusei! Who's ready to train your bodies?!"_

 _As expected, the rest of the students saw Gumball with Mae. They didn't saw him enter the dojo nor in the changing room._

 _The rest of the students shouted "Gumball!"_

 _They all ran to see their new friend. One of them said in shock "We thought you would never come back!"_

 _"Yeah, you're the best in our dojo, even Mae too!" A male student added with a thumbs up._

 _"We want you to stay," said a female student, holding Gumball by the arm._

 _Chants of "Yeah, stay with us" came from them. Yuki and Mae both watch Gumball being greeted by his fans in amusement. The purple cat came to her friend in aide and laugh "Well, Gumball, here you are adore by others. I hope they will appreciate that."_

 _Gumball smiled "Yeah, I'll stay!"_

" _Yeeeeaaaahhhh!" The students scream._

 _Karate lessons are taken improvely for Gumball. Mae and Gumball both train hard. Yuki sees them, and it seems Gumball is in a better mood. Yuki appreciates this outcome. She's become a sensei for Gumball, but it will have to be sad for Nicole, although she might not like that._

 _After class, Gumball enters Yuki's office. "I have to thank Yuki Sensei for the lessons," He said to himself. Turning to the left, his face turn cherry red as he saw his karate teacher huge white buttocks_

 _"I have to thank yuki sensei for that," said Gumball, but to his surprise, he's facing Yuki's huge white buttocks in her kimono as she just taken it off. She doesn't notices his presence. Gumball got his iPhone out and secretly takes a picture of Yuki's buttocks, just as she enters the shower. Gumball stood there frozen, his face was still red. He couldn't believe he just did a lewd thing on his sensei and she didn't even saw it!_

 _After a shower that lasted forty-five minutes, Yuki steps out of the shower and covers her naked body with a towel. Yuki saw her student came in and greeted "Hello, Gumball!"_

 _Gumball jump out of his shock. His face didn't release all the embarrassment as he was focus of the wetness of Yuki's naked body in that towel. He cried "Sense, sorry! I-I wanted to tell you something!"_

 _"Yes?" Yuki asks, not caring that she is naked in front of a child. Gumball shakes his head before more lewd thoughts came to corrupt him. He took a stand and giving her a nervous smile, "I wanted to thank you. Everything worked out and my family have no problems. All's well that ends well,"_

 _Yuki is pleased to hear this delightful news. "I'm delighted to hear it, but beware, this fit of jealousy could reappear."_

" _I understand."_

 _"And above all, do not hesitate to take a picture of me when I'm naked. It does not bother me," Yuki mockingly grin. Gumball's face turn back to that huge shade of red. "I understand that it is not your attention, but if you want, you can take me naked pictures as you want," She wink seductively at the blue cat, who is frozen again. "Wait outside while I get dress, and then I take you home."_

* * *

 **Flashback End**

"And here we are. I'll tell you the one with Mae's relationship with him."

Nicole's face was blushing in outrage over how the story ended between her rival exposing herself in front of her baby boy. Was she trying to corrupt him or was Yuki teasing her? Nicole didn't want to think about it and will go back to it someday. Right now, her missing son is important. "I must admit that I liked this part, but not as much as I hoped," Nicole response what Yuki had said.

"Now we're leaving. Let's go, dear," Yuki and her husband leave the office. Nicole was all by herself. She looked up at the skies with deep hopeful thoughts "Oh Gumball, if you ever come back, we give up the idea of boarding school."


	19. Chapter 18: Skyhawk Unleashed

**Hello everyone! I am back and with a new chapter! It's been tough these last two months, but I made it! Now my last semester won't be up till in about a month, which gives me a lot of time to work on my stories! Thank you for being patient! Also, Jawen96 is still in a coma, but let's pray that he'll get better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Skyhawk Unleashed**

On the island of Skyhawk, the tension is at its height. The giant transports are prepared. Trained troops are waiting for the signal; tanks and other armored boarded transport ships. Hunters and other fighter jets go to have their baptisms of fire.

In the big dome, Carlos and his wife Joseffa and his son saw the day arrived. They are only waiting for the Haruhi signal to attack. Carlos remains septic. Joseffa worried for his son who spoke with Haruhi. The officers are waiting to receive orders, but for now, the meeting with Haruhi must be done.

Haruhi request "Are you ready?"

Carlos answers "Yes"

"Perfect, now that everything is ready," Haruhi smiled with confident. "I have to present myself with another society. They are looking for relics, which I want them to find the artifact society."

Carlos added "Haruhi, these artifacts don't exist. This is only a legend."

"They exist, dad. The gods exist, even Haruhi exists," replied William taking the defenses of said god, which does not please his father.

Carlos narrowed his eyes. "How dare you?"

Haruhi stopped a fight before it got started. "Come on, calm down. No need to get upset. He says true, I say true."

"Yeah dad, take that example from me."

Carlos sees the treachery of his son who have mocked him. "Little ungrateful, you betray us? What have I done to God for deserving a son like this!"

William smirk, taking a direct approach at him. "I would say, what have I done to God for having a father to behave in this way. I would have powers, and you will be proud of me."

Joseffa pleaded her temper son "William, it's not reasonable. You still believe in these fantasies?"

"Yes, I believe in his fantasies. So what?"

Haruhi is meet with Carlos who gave him sink glare. He warned "Haruhi, I warn you, if you ever bewitched my son, you'll regret it bitterly."

"I didn't bewitch him."

Joseffa cried "Lair!"

Carlos looks at his son, grabbing his collar "Little bastard, when I think I wanted a son, that's what I get!"

"No, it's you who behaves like a bastard," William reply with coldness. He pushes him away. "Let's focus on the attack, not the fight between us."

Haruhi saw everyone is in agreement "To do this, Carlos, you're going to Elmore and get rid of these cartoon characters. They don't have the right to exist."

"I believe that I will make sure that there is no resistance," Answers Carlos with a nod. "They will see me enter the city, and immediately, the massacre will start. We will not have to worry, I would be with Helga; she is eager to test her toy."

As expected, Helga meet with the gang and laughs with glee,"I can't wait. I've seen what this city looks like. Not much I can't see than shitty people."

"Well, you'll have fun," replied Haruhi. "But if you die, don't complain. I'm not good at bringing someone back to life."

"Too bad, it would be better for me to get them back to life so I kill them again," said Helga, wanting to kill people again.

"You find that amusing? I find it amusing too."

Joseffa interrupted "Don't get tired of dying. We always need you in this case."

"No problem, i mean, yes madam."

Carlos turns to the other officers, "Don't warn yourselfs to die. You impressed me the last time, so do not disappoint me."

"Yes sir!"

"Our plan is perfect," The evil god said before turning to Carlos "Carlos, do not be so hard with your son. I do it for his good and for your good."

"I don't accept this idea, but if you know what you're doing, then it's okay," He answers and gave the god a firm look that made him believe he wasn't facing a god. "But as soon as we finish with this story, I'll curse you."

The god reply with a laugh "Don't easily believe that you will be able to eliminate me. But if you try, you will not be able to do anything. We will meet again later."

* * *

After the meeting, Skyhawk troops come out of the island. A huge ant-herd makes her ants come out to fight against termites, but that is more than an army of ants; it's an army that will control the world.

In a gigantic airship, Carlos watched his troops leave the island. In the main deck, Joseffa sits on one of the chair and order "Set course to Elmore."

One of the pilots response "Yes madam."

Carlos looked at the viewpoint from the window "Tomorrow, I would be the master of the world," He said in a director-like voice.

Joseffa added "And it will be nothing but us," Unknown to both parents, William had another idea that is similar to his father's plan.

 _My powers will arrive._

* * *

In Elmore, a few hours later, the Watterson family are still wallow in shame and despair. They been trying to find Gumball, and his two captives, Jawen and Hugo. None of the family knew the two were outside of the house as they wait for the arrival of Skyhawk.

Jawen notices the clouds will be changing soon when it happens. "Shit, the bastard is coming,"

Hugo sighed deeply "They will arrive in large numbers, that's for sure."

"We'll try to see how people from this place will defend themselves," says Jawen. "If we can't, then there's nothing we can do."

"If we survive, let's get something to eat."

"We'll have time to eat before the invasion begins. Otherwise we would not have had time to eat something before it explodes"

"Please don't speak of misfortune"

"It's the true. Every time we try to eat, there is always something exploding," Jawen whine.

Hugo was right. At least they can try to eat something before the invasion comes. They walk to the restaurant, but to their surprise, thugs have destroyed the interior of the restaurant. Not only that, around them they saw the other stores are destroyed. Many people are beaten, lying on the ground. A few are involved in looting and stealing.

Hugo sneered "Shit! It came earlier as we expected!"

"It's not normal, we don't know what it's like," Jawen reply back. Unfortunately, they didn't bother whisper to each other and this alerted the thugs. They were hiding behind a wall.

"Look, more fresh meat!" Shouts another thug pointing at the two.

Jawen and Hugo got out of their place. But they weren't scare. Hugo said with a smirk "No matter. These A-holes are not going to reach us."

Jawen smiles back. "How many does it take to beat them?"

"Dunno, let's say 3 minutes or two."

"Good enough."

The thugs approach the duo; their knives came out. Some of them got bats and long chain in their hands. One of them swing his long chain around at Hugo, but he grab it. Jawen pull the chain forward, making the thug's body bring forward and swing his leg at the back of his head. His head hit the broken table.

"Kill these fools!"

Hugo still have the chain in his hand and scream at his friend "What are you waiting for?!"

Jawen grab the broken table leg as a weapon and fought one of the thugs with a bat. He block his attack and his across the thug's face with his forearm. The table leg then knock another thug out cold at a clear shot in the cerinum. Hugo then twirl the chain around like a cowboy with a lasso and hit a fourth thug in the face.

The only thug was left with a small blade in his left hand. Before he can choice, Jawen's chain wrap around the thug's right ankle and, with a tug, his body is sent on the floor.

Jawen then uses the telekinesis to him up in mid-air before being upside down. "Please don't kill me!"

Hugo asked "Tell us why are you doing this!" Jawen grab the blade and held it at his neck. The felt of his own weapon made his more scare.

"You picked a wrong day to attack this place. Now me and my friend won't get any food!"

The thug revealed "Skyhawk! We paid for damage! They would pay more if it was done!"

"Here's my opinion to get your shit together! Many of your friends would've die after they finished the job," Jawen answer.

"It's not true! Their boss, a woman named Helga, says we will all be paid!"

"Where is Helga?"

"I don't know. She only told us her name on the phone."

Both heroes remain septic before Jawen answer "We believe you," He snap his fingers which drop the thug and he run away.

Hugo asked "Do you believe in this"

"No."

Suddenly they hear a roar, the earth trembles but machine noises are heard. Both of them knew it was here.

* * *

Several minutes earlier after the two went downtown, the Watterson family returns and like before, they haven't found any traces of their son or the alleged kidnappers. While Darwin and Anais went upstairs, both parents sat in the couch and all look at the television. Nicole wasn't in the mood of turning it on. The last thing they want to see is the news to remind them of their failures.

Hearing his wife's soft sob, Richard pat her hand "I know darling, but don't worry, we'll find him."

"That's a nice gesture, Richard, but that's not what I'm worrying about. Even if they bring him back, he will run away again" Nicole answer hopelessly.

"But you didn't ask your sisters, Penelope and Cathy. If Gumball is with them and our nephews and niece," Richard reply.

Suddenly, Nicole's sob turn fury, The mention of her sisters isn't something she won't go near that though. They never talk or seen each other since their childhood, but she knows how much she hates her sisters.

"I hope they don't try to keep my son away from me. Why don't they get to be the perfect angels? Always received the honors, always impressed the parents."

"And our nephews and niece."

Nicole Sighed "I scare them, and they never spoke to me again. I am tired of everything, and moreover, it makes no effort. But I will show them with a firm fist. They will be obliged to submit to my desires or otherwise I would be without mercy for them."

"Like you did to Gumball."

suddenly, nicole collapses in tears. Richard can well understand that it's her fault for making their son and brother run away, and he just made things worse by reminding him.

Richard hugged Nicole in comform. "Oh, Richard, I wish there was a way to end this nightmare."

"Let's hope for the better and we'll see him again."

Nicole smiles and kiss him on the cheek "Thank you Richard," Suddenly, the television is turn on. She looked at her husband with slight anger.

Richard utter "The control is right there!" They saw it on the counter, untouched. It was the news they were seeing. Armed soldiers are entering to town, accompanied by tanks and armored vehicles at their commander.

At the same time it was happening, Helga accompanied Carlos. They entered the city and witness the full appearances of its citizens. They were petrafly with horror and fear, thinking a war they never heard has happened. They were right, a war have arrived. They continue walking to Elmore's City Hall. The soldiers kept moving forward, not doting an eye at the citizens. Wanting to see why this was happening, they moved forward. Possibly out of the thought of getting shot. They stopped City Hall. Carlos walk the stairs before facing the audiences. Two soldiers and Helga were behind him.

The news crew were part of the audiences to get the intel of what's going on. The Mayor of Elmore saw the commotion from his office and prepare to stop it. But the soldiers pushes him back inside the building. The entire soldiers all faced the crowd.

Carlos prepare his speech with an authoritarian voice, "Citizens of Elmore, we are Skyhawk! I'm sorry to tell you that your existence will end! Your lives in this city and this world are meaningless!"

From behind a car, Jawen and Hugo were hidden in a place where they can't be seen.

"You are on the ground of our new territories and I personally hold that you all without exception! Men!"

As a response, the soldiers aim at the spectators.

"Fire!"

The soldiers then open fire on everything that moves. Several than 100 bodies fell on the floor while the rest run away in packs. They move forward and continue their hunt. Both of the friends stood there, helpless and unsure what to do.

When Hugo propose they fight, Jawen scolded "With this army, like hell! We can, however, oppose a resistance!"

"Resistance?"

"We're going to bring a lot of people back and force them to resist."

Suddenly, they saw a purple cat out of nowhere fought against five soldiers. But she is not alone. Young students were behind them. They show off their karate moves against the invaders.

As soon as they were defeated, both friends came out of their place. Jawen shouted, walking to the purple cat "Great moves! You defend well for a female cat!"

The purple cat nods her head "The name is Mae."

"Mae, I know we both meet, but could you and your merry mucklins come with us? We're going to try to oppose a resistance against the enemy," Hugo revealed the plan.

"Sure, but who are you two?"

Jawen and Hugo both uses their codenames "Captain jack sparrow."

"Dark vlad."

Mae tilted her head in confusion. "That is not your real names,"

Jawen said "I know, but we prefer not to reveal our names."

"Okay, I'll call you that."

"Hey, you," They look from where came the voice. It belonged to Julius and his band.

Jawen mockingly smirk "Julius. Still a shithead."

Julius reply with a growl "Shut up, loser, you made me lose a battle, but not war."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Your money, as well as the young people behind you," He put a switchblade. "We will sell them at a very good price. Your sword, your pistol, your clothes and your pin-up cap."

Hugo response with a glare "Did you just not see soldiers are hunting everyone down?!"

"Big deal! We'll be the first ones leaving this joint before they can put us in camps! I figure we can rob a few houses and suckers till then."

Jawen kicked the teddy bear in the chest. Julius's gang got their own weapons. Jawen, Mae, Hugo and the rest stand on their sides. Mae and the karate students fought two of Julius' member. Jawen and Hugo faced the leader and the teddy bear. It took not less than three minutes to see the gang running away.

Jawen turn to the rest "Now let's regroup what we can save," The new heroes journey off to find anyone who are willing to strike back against the invasion. It didn't take much time to find new warriors. After Jawen, Hugo, and Mae have saved their lives, they have saved more than ten thousand people. They seem relief, but for Jawen, he got this to say that didn't take kindly.

"Hugo, Let's look for the Watterson."

Hugo scoff in anger "Let them die. They are responsible for what they did to Gumball."

"Even I would condemn those fools to an early graves, there's no greater mercy to let be enslaves."

Hugo couldn't argue back and told the purple cat and her little troops his friend was getting a family while the rest should lead the entire survivors to a safe place.

* * *

As Jawen was racing to get them, the Wattersons were panicking over the sudden invasion that have hit their town. They saw the news, where the soldiers have massacre citizens. Fearing for their lives, they packed everything to leave before they get killed or capture. Nicole and her kids were in the family van. Richard was the last one to leave with the television in both hands.

Nicole utter a anger sound and shouted "Richard, leave it!"

Richard protested, opening the door "No! If we died, the t.v is coming with us!"

Anais was crying, hugging her doll "What is this happening?!"

Nicole response back in the same fearful tone "I don't know! We need to hide!" A police car show up, blocking the van to get away. Judy Hopps show up and knocking on the door window, getting Nicole's attention.

"Come with me!" She shouted. The family obey and went to the police cruiser, abandoning their stuff. Judy explained once they settle "We'll take refuge in a building protected from the fighting, then we will wait for the army that will come to save us."

Nicole felt some of her worries died away, She smile "Thank you, Judy," Instead of a reply for her gesture, Judy gives her a cold look.

"Don't try to pretend to be happy to see me, just for what I said the last time I went to your place."

Anais asked, making Judy die down her look at her mother "Any luck finding Gumball?"

This made Judy to frown sadly. "I'm afraid the investigation will be abandoned," Everyone's hopes were dead. "The service call me after the massacre. If it lasts, we risk abandoning any investigations we're involved in. I'm sorry," Hopps said the last words regretfully.

Although they mourn for their son and brother, a tank blocks the passage. The Skyhawk soldiers are there. One of them ordered with his rifle at them "Get out of the car!"

Around the police car where five soldiers surrounding them. They leave the car with their hands up. But Nicole notice one of them to her right about an inch. She grab the the weapon by the tip and and use it against the soldier's face, breaking his nose.

Judy responses with a handgun out of her holster and point at the army. She was defenselessness against them.

"Get back!" She shouted in her role as officer, a lowest rank against higher ranks. She didn't saw one of the soldiers is discreetly behind Anais. Her screams alarmed the rest; she was grab by the neck.

The soldier point his weapon with one hand at her right cheek "Don't move, or I kill her!" He scream.

Judy scream aiming her gun at him "Release her!"

"Give up! Drop your weapon!" The soldier's trigger finger is close of ending the little girl's life. Judy saw that she's helpless against the soldiers.

Another soldier added "Handcuff them, including her!"

The rest of the soldiers put the cuffs around their hands. Once they're done, they force the new captives into the van.

"This will teach you not to mess with us," Said the soldier with the bruise nose, he looks at the two women. "I will make sure you two undergo a treatment that will make you go crazy."

Judy cried "Bastards!"

The soldier laughs before his gloat turn to a shout. A gunshot was heard, and he receive a bullet out of his stomach."

The man is wounded and dropped to the ground. "Where did it come from?!" The soldier who said that got a bullet in the back of his head. The rest of the soldiers didn't hear the invisible gunshot at point blank. They all dropped dead like the first one. Before one of the captives can say a word, the tank explodes.

They saw a silhouette, it was Jawen. He was carrying a barrett rifle cleared 56. Everyone is surprised by his presence for saving the family. Nicole saw that the young man is angry, directly at her. She didn't care. Now that he was here. Nicole can find out where her son is. Jawen took the keys from of the dead soldiers and took off the cuffs. Once they were out, the family and Judy turn to him for gratitude.

Richard prepare to shake his hand, "Thanks," His handshake didn't receive him. Nicole grabs Jawen by the collar

"Where is he?!" She scream.

Judy ordered "Mrs. Watterson, put him down!"

Jawen was angry at the hostile by Nicole. Darwin and Anais were on board. So did Richard after remembering his son and the guy his wife is holding him have information. "That's the thanks I get for saving you guys? Listen, I don't care what you guys want. All I know is it involves Gumball, and I don't know where he is."

Nicole reply back "You lied!" Judy took her fingers off of the young man. Once he was free, Jawen spoke back unfriendly.

"Cool your jets, lady. I told you about your son and the night I met him, but I don't know where he is."

Judy turn to the usual suspect "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Officer-"

"Hopps. Judy Hopps."

The Watterson were chatter to each other once the officer was still questioning the suspect. Richard whisper "I'm starting to believe he's playing us."

Anais added, eyeing on Jawen as the suspect she indicated "He's lying. I think he's keeping Gumball safe."

"For now, let's keep an eye on him," Nicole said.

* * *

Later in the den, a lot of people are gathered in a building. It was one of the closest location the soldiers havent hit. The survivors were hidden in the top few floors. They had tents set up and meals prepare. Hugo was scouting the survivors till he saw his friend entering

Hugo walk happily toward Jawen, but once he saw the family, his mood is dropped. Though he doesn't recognizes the officer behind them. He expresses his montone concern "They survive. Seems Skyhawk was no trouble for you. Take them to the other refugees. I don't want to see them."

The Wattersons frown at his attitude. Officer Hopps volunteered "I'll take them. I'm still an officer in what's ever left here. Officer Judy Hopps by the way."

"Pleasure. I'm Hugo."

"Hugo!" Everyone turn their heads to see Mae with fear in her face. "You need to see this!"

All of the survivors were looking at the small television. The news was covering on the Skyhawk attack.

" _It's been three hours since the territories known as Skyhawk invaded Elmore. Residents have been slaughter and taken captives. I have just witnessed a group apprehended a local gang while trying to steal from a store. There's no word from the leader who made the speech just before the first massacre happened, but I have receive word that the attack on Elmore is not the only one. Troopers have just enter Europe's territories."_

The news switches to a live footage of Europe being taken over by the same invaders.

" _Not only have Skyhawk taken over a country, but it seem the attack is spreading nationwide."_

More images appear as the reporter revealed the fates of each countries.

 _A tank have enter Italy and blow up several building. Soldiers have slaughter neighborhoods. Ireland is bombed by a powerful ship, leaving many dead and wounded. Germany have try to fight off the invasion, but the entire region have meet its match. England is in flames. All of these attack are mastermind by the same person who condemn Elmore, the Dictator of Skyhawk, Carlos Falcon…"_

* * *

Later in the island of Brittany, a German model transport helicopter lands on the Clemenceau aircraft carrier. Gumball, Anna, Teresa, and Junior come out to see it. A Me262 is about to take off from the runway. The jet engine produces a thump. The plane takes off and emits a shrill noisy. Carola lead them through the corridors of the aircraft port; it like a labyrinth. In the wheelhouse, Basile, who still wore his naval commander's outfit, sees the pilots arrive. He smiles as he sees Gumball. Carola explained how Gumball was very good to drive, despite the pressure he was in.

"Everyone, glad to have you on board, my name is Basile. I am the son of Arnold."

"You are the son of Arnold?" Gumball was confused.

" _Yes."_ Gumball blink in surprise. He just heard his voice in his mind. Basil laughs "As you can see I have powers."

Anna response in awed "Incredible! We didn't know that Arnold had a son!"

Junior added "But you're cool!"

"And too cute," Teresa added, standing behind Gumball "But I prefer Gumball over you. Sorry."

Carola clear his throat at Basil "Basil."

Basil slap his head. "Yes. Now that we known each other. I just learned this incoming news: Skyhawk has started its invasion plan. Your jobs is to destroy Skyhawk, putting a stop to more invasions."

Gumball raise his hand with negative feelings, "Am I going to have to kill?"

"You have no choice, Gumball. But don't worry, we'll be there."

Gumball saw his team giving him some words of encouragement. That everything was going to be okay. He's not a kid anymore. He's a pilot and just been promoted. And he need to be there with his team to save the world. "Ok. We're a team."

Everyone shown their gestures to him; a pat on the back and a boob hug. Gumball known his new family is with him, no matter what happens.


	20. Chapter 19: Battle in The Atlantic Ocean

**Hi guys! Welcome to the new year! Sorry I haven't post for a while. First thing first. I got sidetrack on playing Assassin Creed Odyssey I've got in Christmas! Awesome game by the way! Also, I have the flu, but it's going away slowly. And more news, my partner is awaken from his coma on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Battle in the Atlantic Ocean**

As the world goes through dark hours, Europe is targeted, while America was invaded. In particular, England will be meet by plane bombers. Skyhawk agents will try to corrupt every nation with help from society looking to overthrow the government. Every nation will be in Skyhawk, but France, Italy, Germany, Belgium, Poland, Spain, Denmark and every European nation. Unlike Skyhawk facing corrupt societies, Europe is likely to be powerless.

On the ocean of Brittany, the aircraft carrier Clemenceau is commanded by Basile. He is prepared has weigh anchor, but in this agitation, the four pilots don't know what kind of enemies will they face. But on the other hand, they will be able to pilot the famous ME262 improved.

"Action station!" Screams the speaker, which was Basile. "Raise the anchor!"

The powerful anchor was raised by the strong arms of the sailors. The sound that made the anchor suggests that it could be a machine that raises the anchor alone.

In the powerful carcass of the steel monster, sailors in the furnace throw coal from the powerful and hot boilers. The machine purrs like a cat. Speaking of cats, Gumball, Anna, Junior, and Teresa observe the work of the sailors accompanied by Basile, Carola, Yoko and Lynn.

Gumball said "Wow, never seen a machine like this."

"As you can see, the work of a sailor is not easy. You must always maintain things to perfection," Explains Basile. "Throw coal to get steam. The steam facilitate the movement of ship, but kerosen is used for the ship. "

Yoko complain, fanning herself "It's great. Can we leave now? It's so hot!"

Lynn roll her eyes "It a furnace. What did you expect?"

Anna suggest with a smirk "If you want, take off your outfit,"

Teresa ring in her ears. "She purred at the blue cat "Gumball, can you take off my t-shirt? My hands are too sweaty."

Junior growled "Right here of all places? You don't see everyone the sailors here?"

Junior prepare to cover Gumball's eyes, but the blue cat moved away. He shrugged "I don't mind."

Basile snap his fingers and a small white glove hand slam the women at the back of their heads. The women all cry, rubbing their wounded bruise.

Basile snap "This isn't a sauna!"

Junior said "Let's got to the planes," His voice was a bit annoyance.

In the big hangar where jet fighters are stationed, Gumball notices that there are not only heavy gauge munitions, but also rockets airs-tunes and tunes-sol. He sees long guns on each of the apparatus as they are installed on the nose.

Basile saw how Gumball was eyeing on the guns. He smile, pointing his finger at it "Cannons for ground targets. We have made ME262 a one-seat fighter bomber, capable of operating at sea, on land and even in space."

Gumball blinked "Did you say space?" The leader nods his head. "Oh, I can't wait to ride there!"

Junior said, patting Gumball's head "Calm down, geulin. Otherwise you will not be able to go into space."

"How can you be sure that it will fly into space with an old thing like that?"

"This old thing is an improved ME262. We took over the plans of the ME262 then we modified them. So that they are able to fly in space. We took a lot of time to do them," Lynn explained.

Yoko smile "We have the idea that he was a single-seat fighter bomber with the addition of air-to-surface missiles, air-to-air missiles, and air-to-water missiles. We also add flames to the reactors. Front and D-aerial and W-caliber machine guns are able to pierce a E-cannon on the nose. It can fire powerful shells; it'll be able to clear a path for troops on the E-bombs. I will not tell you because you know they are effective."

Gumball can't believe it, but still, all for one single-seat bomber fighter. "I don't think you'd come up with something like that. The other modern fighters, you think they would surpass them," He asked.

To his surprise, the entire gang laugh.

"Did I say something funny?"

Gumball's right shoulder is pat by Carola.

Basile lay out a few chuckles before compose himself "To be honest, no."

Carola answer, facing the boy "These planes of WWII, we thought we could improve them in a modern way, and we succeeded."

"I don't understand," says Gumball

"In time you will understand."

"If there's no more questions, on to the bridge!"

In the corridors, Gumball speaks with his sisters and junior while resuming their walk.

Gumball lead his head at his brother and whisper "Junior?"

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in this story? I admit that I am very surprised by their words, but really, do you believe it?"

"When I was young, mom told me that one day I would fly one of these machines. I must admit she was right, but I wouldn't thought that."

"Do you think it'll happen to me?"

"It will."

Anna got in between the twom "Yo, why are you two talking about that?"

Gumball smile "Just more curiosity. By the way, you never told me about Skyhawk."

Anna begin her tale, "It started-"

"Oh, I'll go!" Junior interrupted happily. Anna pout. The story is told by the boy.

"He was born 90 years ago. Formerly Skyhawk was a former paratroopers club. The club he worked consist of planes and RC planes. The company almost went bankrupt because someone dared to cause the closure of the club after he disappeared for several years. He had been in all across the nations, but the world did not have pity for him. After he became a military society, he monitors the seas, which are at the origin of Somali pirates. They have submarines and powerful ships. They also have a rocket launching center, but they use them only as satellite. Skyhawk is revealed as being a Enemi, he managed to rally societies of every nation to his cause."

Gumball commented "That's heavy."

"Especially when you're hired by women to do the jobs for others," Teresa's voice trail off in anger.

Junior notice the tone of her voice and reacted with stern "Teresa, there are other female pilots participating."

"I don't want to have Lynn or Yoko behind us in battle! I don't need a babysitter!"

Anna added "Too bad," The gang went up the stairs of the ship. Anna step in front with a mischievous smile on her face. She saw an audience around her from the bottom of the stairs. Her fingers tug on her blue skirt, preparing for the peep show. However, a loud clear throat interrupted her. She turn and saw Basile giving her a firm glare. He had his middle finger and thumb touching each other, signifying he'll make another hand to slap her perverted tendencies out.

When they arrive at the deck, fighters are seen checking last minute details before preparing off. Several jet planes were taking off with a roar.

Carola and Basile walked toward the direction where the planes will be taking off. Carola stand next to a plane. She crouch down and point at a hook strap at the bottom. "First, you have to take off your docking cable out. Be careful when landing. If you miss, you'll have to start again.

Basile laugh "Better than when Lynn and Yoko did on their first try. They nearly fell into the sea."

Lynn's face turn red "Hey, it's not my fault. Yoko told me to fly less quickly and land fast. Also the plane was still hooked on the cable," She jap her thumb at Yoko.

Yoko scream "That was your idea!"

"Not how I remember it."

Gumball made a noise inside his closed mouth, seeing the two fight. "Here they go again."

Basile added "They don't fight a lot. Sometimes they do things at their ease. No problem."

"Well, now that the visit is done, you have free quarters. Dismissed," Basile said. He leave all them in the wheelhouse. Their tour have ended, making them prepare to take flight.

Teresa begin "I'm going to take a shower," She then had her arms around Gumball. Her voice is alluring. "Do you want to take join me, kitten?"

Gumball is then taken away from Junior, shouting "LIKE HELL! Come, Gumball! We'll take one together!"

Gumball didn't know how to response it with a tone, other than just saying "Okay".

Carola rub the bridge of her nose, embarrassed by what her sister try to do. Is this team going to survive longer without any perverted ideas?

* * *

The two brothers journey to the cabin, where they are in the bathroom. Gumball stand outside of the shower in the nude. He sat on the toilet, covering his groin by crossing his legs. Junior was behind the curtain, using the shower. Fifteen minutes later, Junior came out after Gumball offer him a towel to cover his naked soaked body.

Junior said, the water is still running "Go right ahead, Gumball."

Junior left the bathroom. Gumball enter the shower. Just as he was applying shampoo, he hear the door open.

His ears peak up. "Junior?"

He turn his head and move his hands on top of his head. The shampoo mixes with the warm water. He didn't saw the silhouette extending a hand at him. Gumball felt the hair of his back. He grab the hand on the wrist and deliver a solid kick in the silhouette. He pull back the curtain and saw Carola on the floor.

"Carola?" He said.

"Ouch!" She gets up and rub her chest, the place where Gumball kicked. "Easy Gumball. I just wanted to take a shower with you."

"Sorry about that. Just reflexes. Question, why?"

"I just wanted to help you relax, that's all. Also, I don't want Teressa here to take more of your innocence."

Gumball shook his head in amusement. "Step in."

During bedtime, Gumball was in his bed with Junior. Carola thanked Gumball for the offer. He can remember her comfort during their time in the shower.

Junior asked, shifting his head "Gumball?"

"Yes."

"Don't try to sink too much into sex."

"Sorry Junior."

Junior smiles, seeing Gumball face at him "I understand that Carola wants you to feel good after your story in Elmore, but to want her to do really crazy things."

"I don't want to talk about my old life anymore," His eyebrows furrowed. "I'd like to move on to something else."

"Like what?"

"Let's talk more about Skyhawk. Do you think they will send an entire armada to destroy France?"

"It's not very likely," Junior shook his head. "But they will do it in an apocalyptic way. Not much of a nuclear bomb. They want to keep the values in France."

"Does that include the tank in Rome?" Gumball asked, remembering that the Italian army was swept by the super tank.

Junior answer "We will destroy it by any means necessary. Moreover, the Italian army does not have weapons capable of destroying a new type of armor."

"I see, and the rocket site in Russia-They are certainly building a large rocket," says Gumball, feeling that a rocket is going to be built.

"I'm not sure about it," Junior replied.

"We'll see this tomorrow. We got a big day ahead of us."

"Let's hope it's not as bad at what we think. Let's sleep, brother," Junior smile.

"Goodnight, Junior."

* * *

Once the lamp is shut off, the two brothers fell asleep. They weren't aware or felt the incoming peasant of Freja appearing before the blue cat. With a mother's smile, she laid a kiss on the forehead.

"Gumball, be without fear. Ah-Puch can not torment you until now, but he will come back. Do not worry, Lothar will tell you everything. About us. About them. About everything," The goddess explained.

Her fingers move across the boy's left face gently. "Let me give you a soothing dream. I'll be there and you'll be there"

From her words, her body glow before a spiral light dust flow around Gumball.

* * *

The next day, over the Atlantic Ocean, a huge twin-engine appears above the ships of Arnold. It was carrying equipment to Brittany. In the cockpit, a female Luvianthan commander named Gali is observing the ships that will be sink.

Next were the cargo ships. Large and wide, enough to house a lot of equipment. The ideal place to go to action. A small jet squadron dewoitine are in position of defense. To protect the cargo ships, but they will not be numerous enough to stop the shark-shaped Skyhawk jets.

"Well," Gali said sarcastically. "We will be able to destroy our first target," she turns to the radio chief. "Tell the fighter squadron to go on for the attack."

"As you wish, ma'am," The radio chief then hear a voice in his earphones. "Hammerhead shark to Shark bulldog, do you copy?"

 _"I receive you, Hammerhead shark."_

"You have permission to attack by the commander's order."

" _Roger."_

Once the message was transmitted, Skyhawk planes dive to their targets. They were like hawks taking their prey. But from their planes and codenames, they are not vultures; they are sharks.

The planes Jet Dewoitines don't notice the Skyhawk attack that comes from the sky. In other words: death come from the sky.

The commander on an airplane asked one of the soldiers scouting through the radar. "Nothing on sight?"

The soldier answer "Nothing to report."

"Keep looking."

Another pilot asked "There is nothing in the area. Why risk our lives for pieces of scrap?"

"Skyhawk launched the attack, only we can stop it," The commander replied back in his authoritarian tone. "Stop complaining and do your job."

"Commander, I know something about ..." The first pilot did not have time to finish. Their plan was hit by an incoming rocket. It shook from the inside.

The commander hold his balance against the computer. He scream "It's them! Scatter!"

The Skyhawk surprise attack didn't give the squadron time to fight back quickly. The battle is raging; Skyhawk and the French squadron are shredding one by one.

"Commander, the squadron is being destroyed, but it seems they refuse to fall!" An officer exclaimed to Gali.

Gali sat on his chair as she response "Attack the cargo ships! We are not going to waste time! Sink the ships; send the hunters-bombers murenas!

Around the part where Gali is responding to attack the cargo ships, the anti-aircraft defense is here to protect them.

An officer shouts "Kill those bastards!"

"Sir, look there!" A gunner points at the silhouettes.

The officer looked at the window and response with a stern look. "Bombers. Warn the commander. We need reinforcements!"

Just then, two bombs were dropped from a plane. They hit at the top. The freighter is hit, but not heavily damaged.

In the wheelhouse, the commander have landed its plane down. The soldiers took him to the infirmary. He have been injured from a bomb that resulted him being crash near the computers. A shard of glass is push through his right stomach. The right side of his face is cut. The doctors tent to his aide.

An officer came with an urgent message, as seen in his face. "Commander, we have found their headquarters," He said.

"Where?"

"At the top, the twin engine! Commander Gali is in there!"

"Contact the Clemenceau immediately!"

Back at the skies, things weren't too great. The squadron are only five. Those who came were dead.

"For Skyhawk!" Shout one of the pilot with victory after destroying a squadron.

The commander's voice appear in the radio. _"All units, destroy the remaining planes!_ "

" _Sir, I got a call from one of the freighters! They-"_ His voice was cut off from an attack from a Dewoitine.

"The hell?!" The Skyhawk Commander saw the Dewoitine heading at them. "Shoot it!"

The Commander then pull on the jet squadron hammers and deliver multiple bombs as it goes upware.

The Skyhawk Commander lay out a final cry before its plane fell out and crush into the sea.

Meanwhile, on the Clemenceau, the alarm is off. The rest of the pilots join the planes. Gumball, Junior, Anna, and Teresa are in their pilot uniforms went to their planes. Carola and the other two Lieutenants are behind him.

Junior shouted happily "It's kill time!" As much as Gumball does not share his opinion, the word kill is not part of his vocabulary. So if he didn't want to fight, he had only to stay at home. No. If he had stay in Elmore, his family still would sent him that that boarding school until he returns as an adult.

Basile step in front at his troops, including the new members "Skyhawk is attacking our cargo ships. Your mission is to protect them and put it in security. Commander Gali is found on a twin engine called the Leviathan. Destroy it at once."

While everyone is on board, Anna saw Gumball wasn't feeling excited. She said "Basile, Gumball doesn't feel very anxious about this mission. He still wonders is he should kill.

All of the planes have been taken off. One plane is waiting for their last member to prepare for takeoff. Gumball stands outside of the plane with nervousness.

Carola shouted from inside, despite the noise of the engines "Gumball, get on your plane!"

Gumball shook his head with tears coming out. "I'm sorry, but I can't! I don't want to kill anyone!"

Carola got off and tug both shoulders firmly "Gumball, you have no choice! Look at me! When I was young, I lost my parents. I work as a waitress. Everyone I came across for help turn their backs on me or try to take advantage on me! At eighteen, I was walking home, someone tried to rape me. I had no choice but to kill him."

Gumball can't believe a word. "Really?"

"Gumball, if your mother continues to hit you, what would you do?"

Gumball could no longer hear the word of his old mother because he knows that Nicole is a monster. Gumball had the opinion of standing up to himself against her rules. But knowing Nicole, she'll beat him up for it. He gain the courage and answer "I tell her to leave me alone and I say I don't care if you hit me, I'll hit her ten time worse."

Carola nod her head "Climb aboard and get ready to fight like a man."

Gumball went onto the plane. He sit on an empty chair reserve for him. Junior slap him on the back "You ready buddy?"

"Like hell I am ready!"

Carola return to her post in the cockpit. She shout "Pilot, prepare to takeoff!"

All of the Clemenceau's airplanes took off like an a dazzling show.

Later in the combat zone, two planes fight against the Skyhawk forces. The Freighters are damaged but not sunk. Gali gets impatient, seeing that the cargos resist. They proceed to a plan.

Gali said with anger "These bastards are strong. We will have to proceed otherwise."

"Commander, we found reinforcements," An officer said.

Gali turns to the cockpit. She sees the freighters still standing. "We are going to sink the cargo ships. Prepare the bombs!"

"Commander, many of our fighter-bombers are going to be in a position to drop bombs on the cargo ships, only three, the other six are ours."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Meanwhile, the Squadron Freyja arrives. The rest were keeping on eye on any invaders. Carola advise "Look sharp, gang. The battle had already started."

Junior added from the window "No enemy fighters."

Anna respond "Don't be too careful to think twice."

Gumball starts to be scared, but he has to stay focus. He's a pilot, and an adult in his own terms. His fingers press harder on the control wheel.

Carola's eyes spotted a Skyhawk fighter. She shout "I see one, heading this way!"

" _This is it!"_

Anna grin in excitement "Here we go!"

The Squadron Freyja open fire on the enemy fighter. Junior got one. Then came a whole army of it. Carola shout "Everyone, concentrate!"

The Squadron Freyja fly down in evasive action. The gang shoot up at the enemy fighters. Their own reinforcements came to help them. Their blaster had successfully eliminated them. Their planes had die down into the sea. They were swimming around the plane. Bombers have hit the large plane. It sent tremors around it. The battle is raging on. Gumball wasn't scare, or haven't the right mind to be scare. His mind is telling him to keep his eye on the skies.

He saw two bomb fighters at his left. Gumball turn his gunner at them. "Take this!" The two planes fly down in a fiery demise.

Carola shout through the radio _"Excellent, Gumball!"_

"There are two shooting at me!" Junior's cockpit was trembling by the bombs. The bombs were stopped as the two hunters are sent down.

" _You're welcome!"_ That was Teresa.

"Thank sis!"

Anna shoot down the final plane. "I think that's all of them!" She cried.

" _Negative. There's still the twin-engine. We're heading there now!"_ Carlota took the plane downware now that all the fighters were dead. The squadron saw how huge it was from above the cargo ships.

Gumball then spot something. He scream "Look! Down its belly!" All members saw the bay doors were opening. Rows of huge bombs were stack together, ready to be drop at its target.

Lynn curse at the massive bombs "Oh, great! We can't take it down!"

Carola narrow her eyes, "Then we'll have to take it down as hard as we can!" The plane flew to a spot where they can hit at its weak point.

Inside the massive plane, Gali's troops wait for orders for the bombs to be drop at the cargo ships. One of the officer then got something trace to their radar. "Commander," He said.

Gali turn to him "Yes?"

"We intercepted a message from the enemy."

Gali rose up and went to him. "Give it to me," She grab the earphones and place them on.

" _Gali, this Carola! Give up! You got no reinforcements left!"_

Gali sneer as "So you're here. I'm guessing you brought the boy here. Send him here."

" _Not a chance! In fact, I'm gonna left him destroy that haul with you and everyone in it!"_

A deep chuckle escape from the female Skyhawk Commander. _"You couldn't stand a chance! Even if you can, we'll drop those bombs right at the last minute!"_

Gali's radio shut off. Carlota shouted "Gumball!"

Gumball jumped at her voice. "Y-Yes?"

" _I'm putting our lives into your hands! You'll be the one to blast the plane!"_

Gumball stutter "M-Me?! Are you insane?! I can't take down a plane that size!"

" _That's why I have Lynn locate the hydraulic pumps. That's where you'll be shooting,"_ The Squadron Frajya flew again. It stop at where Gumball was seeing, at the roof of the massive plane. _"Fire at it! And hurry!"_

Gumball's mouth is open. His hands shake on the wheel. He wanted to object. But he remember what Carolta had said to him. His confidence restore.

Gali ordered "Prepare to drop the bombs!"

The bombs from underneath are set in motion. The first one is ready to drop at the cargo.

Gumball fire his gunner at the roof.

Gali and the officers reacted from a large violent earthquake. Gumball's gunner kept firing. The roof is damage. Fires erupt from tiny explosions. The twin-engine plane slowly move away from the cargo ships.

The plane tilted. Gali resume her balance by holding on to her chair. The officers were either lying on the ground or escaping.

Gumball finish off by blasting one more on the roof. It trigger a chaos effect on the twin-engine plane. The enemy plane flew through, losing all control. The cockpit at the front exploded. The huge machine flies down as more fire erupted, disappearing from the clouds.

Junior scream "He got it!" Everyone cheer for the blue cat. Gumball collapse back on his chair, catching his breath. All that worry about taking a life didn't matter for the boy. It was the right thing to do as a pilot of Brittany.

Carola said "Let's go back to base," The franya flew back with the others flying behind it.

All the planes land at the aircraft carrier. Aboard the aircraft carrier, Basile and the rest of the crew are celebrating the victory. Basile stare at Gumball being cheered by the rest. He smile as he though _"Well done, Gumball. You were right, dad. He is the Chosen One._


	21. Chapter 20: The Resistance

**Chapter 20: The Resistance**

Moreover, in full insurrection, the inhabitants were massacred while those who were capture have been locked up in camps. Skyhawk had destroyed all the animated characters. Elmore have become deserted. Not one living being is seen anywhere.

The Skyhawk army are patrolling the abandoned streets. Dead bodies were seen. The army would have to pick up the dead bodies to prevent wild dogs and insect from eating their remains.

In an armored car, a superior officer supervises the accomplishment of their attacks. "What a fantastic demonstration of the power of Skyhawk, Helga will be delighted," The officer smiled.

"Yes indeed, but I prefer to return as soon as possible," Said another officer.

"Are you afraid of any resistance, Captain Harry?" The officer asks.

Harry replied "Yes, silence don't tell me anything worth it, Major Varrick."

Major Varrick burst out laughing "Ha, ha, ha, ha, come on, my friend," He put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're not going to tell me though. These cartoon people are scary."

He turned to him anxiously "Sir, I already had to do a death silence several times. Imagine the worst."

"I understand, Harry. I understand," Varrick speaks to the driver. "We go back to the base, we're done."

"Yes sir."

Captain Harry sighs with relief, thinking that they will return from their visits, or so he thinks.

On the way back, the convoy returns quietly. However, the news about the fluvial convoy of the Atlantic Ocean come announced, the two officers talk about it.

Harry spoke "Major, did you hear about the cargo attacks on the Atlantic Ocean?"

"I know. Commander Gali just perished. The Skyhawk President is not happy with this news. Gali was only to destroy the cargo ships, but she failed."

"How could she fail?"

Varrick explain to ease the other commander's temper "It's certainly this so-called chosen one, the one Haruhi told us about. But if this is true, then it might be a huge problem than Gali's death."

"A young boy?" Harry is surprised. "How dull. I thought the army was going to face a strong and muscular man."

Varrick replied "Indeed."

"Do you think we meet him?" Harry asks mockingly.

Varrick answer "In time. First, I have my desire to destroy Elmore."

Harry said "The Commander operates from his super-leviathan, well armed than Gali's leviathan."

Suddenly, Varrick's phone rings. The Major picks up and hear Helga's strident voice.

" _Major Varrick!"_

"Commander Helga."

 _"Major Varrick, I just learned that Gali is dead!"_

"We know. Me and Commander Harry are discussing it. All be the work of The Chosen One."

 _"Exactly, if he ever dares to come here, destroy him as well as his squadron! I want you and Commander Harry to put an end to it!"_

Varrick responds "Yes Commander." He shows no fear of his superior officer. Harry was leaning it to hear her on the phone. "Anything else?"

" _Have you search any survivors?"_

"Not one living being is dead or alive."

" _Continue searching the area. I don't want any survivors left unharm."_

Harry grab Varrick's phone. "Commander Helga?"

"What is it?" Helga's voice turn venomous.

"Although the city is in ruins, I think there may be others around the area hiding. There could be a resistance," Harry answer.

" _Have your men check it out. If there is a resistance, do whatever it means necessary,"_ Harry thanked her and the phone line is cut off.

After the call, an armored car stops. The officers wonders why. They got their answer; a wounded soldier stumbled out and fall flat on the ground. The wounded man was brought in by a few, and Varrick and Harry came in just as the information came. It would seem Harry's concern of a resistance was right by two names that hated both Harry and Varrick.

"These two," said Varrick, touching the bridge of his nose. "Are starting to taunt me."

Harry answered "They are rather elusive. They come several times to win and flee."

"They are tough, these fellows. I have an idea those two will regret having faced the violent force of Skyhawk," A evil grin appear.

Harry asked "Are we sending the dark troopers?"

"Better. We're going to send in the zombies. Used on people's bodies and we have our remote-controlled zombie army. They will not have to approach, if they don't want to be zombified."

Harry added "I would prefer my dark troopers."

"I know, but we will have the opportunity to test them," said Varrick, "But for now, we'll have to wait for the right moment. We need to strengthen our troops. These giant robots are capable to annihilate in a very short time. "

Harry answered "Yes sir."

Varrick added "But we need a monitor. We can comply with the law in Elmore. This giant robot will be our devastator. Has my airship ranthu is at the airfield?"

"Yes, Major."

"Let's head back to base."

* * *

Hours earlier, in a place that is the den of the survivors, a large number of refugees try not to think about what has just happened. Thanks to the heroic actions of Jawen and Hugo, they were able to gather a lot of people. The abyss Huge welcomed all the inhabitants. He assemble as a warrior to liberate against the invaders.

"Now we can attack the advance command post and make our first step towards freedom," Jawen is filled with confidence that this city will be release.

"You could have told me we were going to eat very late," Hugo complain, a yawn is let out.

"Sorry Hugo, but you know very well that food can be scarce. We have to look for provisions inside the enemy's base," Jawen explained with a smile.

"You make me laugh all the time for that," Hugo answers with mockery, "But seriously, are you sure you can liberate more like that? You're not afraid to get killed or kill the rest."

"They will die as free men."

"Yeah, it's true."

"And the Watterson family?" Hugo's question lead his friend to frown. "I don't want to have them with us these assholes," He was wondering if they family should died since he wanted them part of the massacre.

Jawen shook his head. "No, my answer stay the same," Hugo growl, wanting to at least punch one member of that awful family. "Calm down, Hugo. They will live and suffer for their sins, but Kitala la Volva told me that only one person will survive in this family,"

"Who?" Hugo is confused.

"For now you'll learn."

They join the small barracks which serves as training for the troops, but Jawen asks Hugo to go to join the resistance soldiers. But first, he must see the Watterson. When they rescue them, the family are told to set up camp near the rubble. They must not talk to anyone in the resistance. That shouldn't be a problem because the whole town hates them.

Nicole remains angry at Jawen. He doesn't want to say where Gumball is. While the family want to know, they were occupying themselves to ease their worries. Richard watched quietly on television. Anais hold Daisy the Donkey. Darwin is still skeptical toward the two young boys that saved them.

Richard saw how Nicole is and spoke "Nicole, give it a rest."

"He knows where Gumball is," Nicole answer back. Her arms cross in focus.

Anais rose up "If he really is lying, we can trap him. But seeing how he fought against soldiers , it's going to be hard. Rather, it's going to be tough to trust us. I suggest we listen to his word for now."

Nicole scoffed "Not me. He's going to tell us one way or another!"

Darwin added "Mom, I'm dying to know where he is, but he did saved our lives!"

"I'm not going to reward him. I don't care if he save us!" The rest of the family all shook their heads. Nicole was too stubborn to reason with. From across where they are, Jawen was eyeing them, even it became intense to see him glaring at Nicole. Jawen does know where he's at, but he prefer not to say anything. He doesn't care if their hopes will be shatter.

Jawen thought _"I'm going to have to talk with Arnold and Lothar. I wonder whether or not Gumball will receive the powers as promised. Moreover, why this family always thinks they'll see him again,"_ He walk to the Watterson's campsite. All eyes were at him. Instead of their eyes spelling anger and disgust, they were desperate. Nicole was the only person to remain her opinions against him.

Jawen clear his throat and spoke without emotions "I came to tell you that we're going to look for some food. I'm asking people to help us. Despite our differences, you four could use our help."

Nicole then got into his face "Well, don't!" She snarled. "We can get our own food!" She didn't saw the family reacting to her objection.

Anais asked to stop her mother's fighting the young man "Is that all."

"We're also going to attack an advanced Skyhawk station. We can destabilize their sensitive points. Hugo point out there's still survivors hiding, but that station is the only thing that blocks us. What do you all say?"

Nicole answer, poking his chest with her index finger "We're not going with on a stupid scout missions. Where is my son?" Jawen frown, and turn his back. "Hey!" She grab his arm. "Don't walk away from me!"

Jawen turn his head to comment without any discretion in his tone "I told you so many times. God, are you deaf or something?"

Darwin spoke with a mild anger "Jack, you may have saved us, but this doesn't excuse our rights to ask where Gumball is."

"Is your family this annoying? I'm out of here," Jawen walk away. Nicole then shouted something that interest him.

"Jack, I offer you a bet!"

Jawen turn his back again, looking at the woman.

Nicole answer "I want to fight you. If you lose, you tell us where Gumball is."

Jawen didn't take the time answer with a sly grin "Ok. But if I win, I'll put you in a cell. Naked."

Nicole sighed, surpassing a blush "Fine."

They shake hands. Jawen resume walking away while laughing at how easy it'll be to win against the bitch who driven Gumball away. Nicole was confident in her mind. She'll handle that bastard and her family will learned where Gumball is.

The family wasn't feeling the same as her. Anais cationed "Mom, I don't know about this."

"Trust in your mom, honey."

* * *

Later in the mid-evening, Jawen, Hugo and Mae all arrive in front of the advanced command post.

Jawen go over the plan to the two, "We separate. Hugo, you take the mortar. Hit it a lot of times; it'll cause damage. Mae, you're coming with me."

Jawen and Mae enter a crumbling store. From the roof, two guard were seen at their distance. They took down one at a time. Jawen move past the sentinel before destabilize it with a rewire tool. Both of them descended from the roof to go to the other building that is guarded by a new sentry unit, automated Sentry Tower drone. It motions the surroundings with its detector. Jawen froze and hide behind a nearby trash can.

Jawen curse "Oh shit!"

Mae added "Always so difficult."

"If we throw a grenade at its weak point, it'll response to our dictation."

"And I thought it was going to be easy."

"With an army such as Skyhawk is never easy," Jawen and Mae carefully follow. The drone leaves their viewpoint. They have to move quick before it reacts to their motion. Mae whispered "Back at camp, I heard you're going to face that bitch."

Jawen kept his face and mind focus on the mission "That shouldn't be much of a problem to me."

They both stopped at the sentry tower. Mae thought this was a bigger problem they can handle, but Jawen have a smirk in his face. He propose an idea. Jawen sneak around the tower, avoiding the blue laser from the tip of it. He moves around till he was at another garbage can. But at a warning, the blue light shine where he was at!

Jawen froze. Did he made too much nose?

His prayers were answered as the light move away. Mae sighed with relief. Taking his head out of his hide place, Jawen saw an opening. His body turn around and slide into it. Jawen break open a panel to see wires connecting to a flashing red dot. He understands that it's the monster's weak point.

Jawen took out his bowie knife and cut all the wires. The tower let out a low humming sound that made it powerless.

Jawen give his partner a thumbs up. Mae waste no time to ran at him. She chuckle "You have the art of a ninja," Other resistants shows up behind her.

"Now we'll wait for Hugo to launch his rocket missile mortar. Then he'll deal with the computers that control the sentry tower. Once it shut down, we take all the food and free the prisoners."

After beings is assured that no sentry tower is deployed, the resistance can finally attack and oppose Skyhawk. On the roof, Jawen tents the reports which enables a resistance to attack anything his troops can stand.

"Jack?" He didn't see Mae was there.

"Yes?" Jawen didn't take his eyes off from his binoculars.

"About Gumball, do you know him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is after I infiltrate the house. We ate, talked, played and had a good laugh."

Mae sit next to the edge with a smile "You must have had a lot of fun, don't you?"

"You seem to know him as well, right?"

"We met in Yuki's dojo. Me and the rest know what's going on with the little guy. Really sad, we got close to him. We were starting to become very good friends, but we could have been a perfect couple, even our age differences."

Jawen lower his device and raise an eyebrow "I shouldn't be saying this, but are you interested of being his girlfriend or friends with benefits?"

Mae chuckle nervously "We're nowhere near the line in kissing, but it feels like he's my soulmate. I should be with him, but he has a girlfriend. I can respect that he doesn't want our new relationship to be the end with him and Penny."

A static call is heard from Jawen's walkie talkie. He took it out and held it "Yeah bro?"

 _"We're ready. Did you and Mae fucked or done fucking?"_

He gave a deadpanned laugh "Shut up. I'll send the signal," Jawen pulls out a pistol and fire in the air.

At a different location, Hugo heard the sound. He was lifting the rocket launcher in his left shoulders.

Skyhawk soldiers stopped at the sound of the gun going off. They thought it was one of them shooting at a cat. They resume scouting, but they heard a different sound other than a bullet. At the skies was a small red fire ball. As it came down, it's size grew more and more until the rocket landed at one of the points the Skyhawk soldiers were at. An explosion went off. The rest of the soldiers rush at the scene. A giant crater is seen where the soldiers were once at.

"That's the signal!" Jawen shouted.

The soldiers were still wondering of the destruction. Jawen was the first to rush in and scream as he took down five men with his rifle. The soldiers failed to response as the resistance came out in different location and strike them down.

Several of them were on the ground for protection. They even use their comrades dead bodies as shield. The rest were running away while some stayed behind to attack them. The soldiers weren't unfortunate. Bullets fly through their knees and fell down in agony.

Mae shouted "Look, we got them running! They're heading to the communication hub!"

"Everyone, charge!" Jawen shouted. The rest of the resistance run to their direction. The remaining soldiers came back to the station. They didn't foresaw the resistance following on their trail.

Hugo stopped and summon his secondary weapon mg42. Multiple bullets hit at each target. The soldiers shouted to hit them back, but meet their doom. The resistance came in and punch and kick and bite and tear and beaten them to death.

At top of the station, the soldiers couldn't get their weapons out as they shot to death. The leader in charge of the hub try running away. He is grab by Mae, who have a smirk on her face. Not hearing his desperate pleas, Mae slam him at the wall till his face was open wide. The resistance have found the prisoners and free them. Food and medical supplies were also discover by Hugo; he request several of his men to take it. By the time they left, the station was already filled with dead bodies, empty prisoners, and no supplies.

Their final moment of their victory was to set fire by spilling oil drums that were used on tanks and armored vehicles. The scream of victory were heard. But the war was far from over. They have the rest of Skyhawk to deal with it.

* * *

In the abyss of refugees, during the time where Hugo and Jawen left, Nicole was already training. It was a simple routine that she knows by memory. Nicole's mind wasn't right because she still believe she can take him out like Jawen was a thug. The scouts will be back by now. The Watterson family are rather worried about what could happen if Nicole gets beaten by Jawen.

Nicole's attire consist of a sport's top that stop on top of her belly. A sport pants that stopped at her thigh.

While Nicole was getting ready for Jawen's return, Richard step in to try to stop his wife from embarrassing herself more. "Nicole, it's not too late to back out," He said with worry.

"Richard, I'm not backing out like a wimp because some jerk is treating us like we're criminals," Nicole said, she was too in deep of seeing her own reflection.

Darwin asked "What about the time he beat you up?"

"That was just luck! That fool won't know the real me!"

Anais growl under her breath "There's just no point when dealing with you. You just ignore whatever wisdom we throw at you like a tumbleweed."

"Anais, can you at least support me on this instead of talking to yourself?"

"That's my point."

Suddenly, Officer Hopps appear. Like everyone, she heard what Nicole offered Jawen in finding Gumball. Like the rest of the family, she doubt that Nicole can beat him up.

"Jack is back. He brought other refugees back with food and medical supplies," She announced.

Nicole smirk "It show time," Judy then stop her with a glare. "What is it?"

"If you believe that jack knows where Gumball is, don't count on it."

"Don't mess with me, Hopps. This is between me and him."

"Nicole, I'm warning you. You're forgetting that I'm still an officer. Don't fight or I'll put you in a cell."

Nicole laugh rudely at her threat "The only person who deserve to be in jail is the person who knows where my baby boy is," She shove the bunny with her shoulder and went to find Jawen.

The rest of survivors were alarmed with good grace as the scout team reveal what they have. While they were setting up to prepare food and aide, Nicole cut through the line and slam her fist against the table.

Jawen whistle at what she's wearing "Hello, beautiful."

Nicole answer "Jack. You and me. Outside."

Hugo glared "Can't this wait some other time? We just got back on a mission and restrictive that can everyone! Stop thinking only for yourself!" This misunderstanding got the crowd to boo at Nicole. The Watterson family were outside of the crowd's eye glance.

Jawen shook her head and shrug his shoulders "Fine! Let's head out!"

The two fighters are outside of the campsite. Everyone came out to see the man that saved them against the hateful mother. Nicole was feeling lucky. Jawen wasn't cheering or booing at her. His mind thought this fight will last less than one minute.

He stood there with his arms cross "It's not too late to back out!" He repeated the words her family and Hopps told Nicole.

Nicole snarled "Not until you tell us where's Gumball!"

Jawen sighed, and shouted "Fine! Have it your way!"

Jawen throws himself first before Nicole dodges and gives a blow to Jawen. Jawen back away as Nicole succeeds in kicking his face.

Nicole laugh bitterly "This will be over in no time,"

Jawen tries to hit Nicole whatever he can. Nicole move in with a sweep on the legs. Jawen jump and nearly broke her legs Nicole jab him across the stomach. Nicole is surely to win.

However, the fight gets really serious. Jawen begins to feel that his chance to give in the force, breathing in one last time. Jawen throws himself at Nicole again. He waits for her attack. Jawen managed to make to perform a spin kick at her left arm. Nicole gasp, feeling it dislocated. Nicole did a spin kick; Jawen grab her left foot at the nick of time and slam her entire body on the ground.

Nicole scream "Why you!"

Getting up, Nicole doesn't succeed to touch him again. Jawen backflips and slam both feet at her back. Nicole grab his feet. Jawen bend his body backwards as Nicole was lifted up again and her stomach connects to one feet at a time like he was doing high jump. Jawen deliver a final blow as one kick land below her chin.

Nicole went down again, only this time Hugo call off the match. The crowd cheered at Jawen, including those that were in the scout team. The Watterson family tent to Nicole; Richard was helping her up. The female blue cat was in a loss for words. She have lost again.

Jawen walk to Nicole and laugh "A deal's a deal. Men, escort this woman to her cell!" Two guards came behind him and took Nicole away from Richard's hands. They rush in the crowd as they taunted and laugh at her failure. Anais scream, trying to reach her mother. More guards came to prevent the family from doing harm.

Outside from the crowd, Judy is satisfied despite this goes against protocol as officers. The crowd disperse and went back to their campsites.

Mae said, shaking Jawen's hand "Congratulations."

Judy added to her praise "Normally, I would punish you for assault, but seeing as this city is left without rules, I'll let you off with a warning. Plus that woman deserve it."

Both Jawen and Hugo then went to a different location of the camp. Both process to speak with Lothar through telepathy.

 _"And that's the whole story,"_ Jawn finished the story.

Lothar laughs into his brother's mind. _"I knew you would succeed! That bitch will be the shame of everyone and the family!_ _I see that you have lead the destiny well. You and Hugo and Judy and Mae."_

" _We make a good team. But it won't with the rest of the family keep harassing us again,"_ Hugo added.

" _You'll be happy to know that Gumball had his first victory. Gali is dead. Skyhawk has been trying to destroy our cargo ships, but thanks to Gumball, they are saved. Gumball is now a hero at this moment."_

 _"Impressive. Lothar, I would like to ask you if we can talk to him about us and our origins?"_ Jawen asked.

" _No, I've looked at the runes. She said it's me who will show her the inner pagan world."_

Both of them were intrigued. _"Really?"_

" _Yes. Once he had destroyed Skyhawk."_


	22. Chapter 21: A Bad and Painful Memory

**Note: This chapter will be the last time Nicole will be bashed.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Bad and Painful Memory**

Back in the Resistance group, Nicole is still crying after being thrown in a cell. She was stripped naked by the guards that took her away. The basement have turned into a prison for anyone who dare challenged authority of The Resistance. It had enough space to build cell for prisoner. There just wasn't enough time and they only build one. And guess where Nicole is at? Being here for two days reflect on how and why she is in here. Her wounds were slowly healing without any medicine to treat them. She hasn't shower as her hair have splitting ends. It was painful for her to get conformable in this rat hole. Nicole feels like a defeated mother, a monster that one would like to kill and send back to hell where it belongs. She wasn't completely crying for losing her bet against Jawen. She though if she defeated Jawen, he reveals where Gumball is. But in the end, she was underestimated.

"Why? How is that possible? There goes my last hope of finding my little boy. I couldn't live without him if he had died in this disaster."

Footsteps are heard. Nicole get up from the hard and wet ground. The figure walk down the stairs with a lamp in its hand. Nicole cover her face of how bright it was to burn her retinas. It was Yuki Yoshida. Seeing her rival smile made her tremble with anger.

"Look who's locked up in jail in her most pathetic shallow state," Yuki says, mocking his rival.

"Yuki, free me. I can't stand being locked in. I'm cold and hungry," Nicole demanded. Yuki looked at her rival with no answer, except crossing her arms. "This is humiliated. Did you saw how that tyrant beated me. I thought no one would defeat me. If my son ever find out about it."

Yuki added "He beat me too,"

"He did?" She was confused.

"And he punished me too."

"Why aren't you in prison with me?"

"He gave me a firm smack on my bottom," Yuki explain, blushing. "He said I was really worth fighting and comment how sexy I was," Nicole threw her a disgusted expression. "Oh, don't give me that, Nicole. It was sweet of him to comment me."

"Tell me Yuki, why did you come to see me rather talking to that punk?" Nicole question, her left eyebrow twitches.

Yuki gave her a shit-eating grin. "I just wanted to see you how you liking your punishment."

"I don't feel very good," Nicole complain. "This is an infestation! I haven't taken a shower! I haven't eaten! I can't sleep without my wounds aching me or the smell burning my nostril!"

"I remember since my husband punished you for the rest of your life," Yuki laughed.

Nicole shot her a death look. "Let me tell you how he harassed me, hit me, and insulted me."

Yuki shrug as she lean against the wall. She reply "Yes, I'm happy to hear it."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _After Nicole is removed from office, her place locates in the men's bathroom. It was hard for her to get any word done without the men going in to use the toilets or chatting loud enough to make Nicole misinterpret a phone call. Nicole have use a bottle of air freshener to clear the awful smell. Nicole went back working on her reports when she receive a paper ball thrown at her head. There was something written in the ball. Unwrapping it, Nicole saw the message in blue ink: Monster. There's even a crude drawing of her as the devil and sending her son to hell. Nicole's mouth open and her hand crample the paper._

 _Nicole storm of the restroom and the paper up in the air, shouting "Who did this?!"_

 _Everyone looked and went back down in a panic. Nicole scan the most guilty soul who left the offended message. Nicole walk around the place. The employees avoids making eye contact._

 _Nicole repeated "I'll ask again, who wrote this?! Somebody better man up!" She stopped at one whose hand fumble on the blue ink. She turn the chair around and demanded "Was it you?"_

 _The employer shake his head "No."_

 _"Liar!" Nicole slam her fist on the desk, scaring him. The employer start to be afraid of her._

 _Nicole scolded, her teeths snarling "You worthless man! Don't have the guts of saying this to my face?!" All eyes were on here, not wanting to get on her bad side. Nicole grab the coward by the collar. "I have no pity over you."_

 _Nicole then strikes at the man. The impact sent him on the ground. Nicole grabs him and throw the employee across the room. His head landed on the bathroom wall. Nicole grabs him by the foot and his body is crash against anything it lands. The employees did nothing but watch in horror. The man is crash at his cubicle. His desk is destroy in half. Nicole's hand grab the throat and lift him up._

 _Before the final blow was struck, Mr. Yoshida's voice boom at her body "NICOLE!"_

 _She turn and saw her boss and Yuki standing there with disgruntled tones. The female blue cat dropped her victim with a squeak in her voice. She smile in a ridiculous way._

 _"Sir, it's not what you think," She responds by defending herself._

 _Yuki added with anger "Of course, we believe that you are a merciless monster, Nicole."_

 _Nicole show them the message "Somebody throw this at me!"_

 _Mr. Yoshida looked at the drawer and close his eyes in mild annoyance. "But does it give you the right to beat one of my employees," He asked, the coward man is still on the ground. The boss will deal with him later. "For now on, you are no longer allowed to hit anyone. I don't care if he insults you. You shall be punished. If you ever touch a finger at one of them, you will be fired and no one will want to hire you for what you had done to our future son."_

 _Nicole, hearing these words, understands that she is at a dead end. More guilt invades her, seeing that her son prefers the Yoshidas than the Wattersons. Nicole can't let the Yoshidas take his son and even less that Yuki be a better mother for Gumball._

 _Tears begin to form in her eyes. She expresses "You wouldn't steal my son! He is my son and I am his mother! I was only trying to do what's good for him, goddamnit!"_

 _Mr. Yoshida strikes Nicole's face that she is stun. It doesn't shock him nor Yuki who is happy to see her rival get beaten violently. Nicole stands up weakly and staggers; never her boss would have done something like that but it did him so good._

 _"Why? Why am I so much hatred? I don't deserve that," Nicole weakly said. Her right lip was bleeding._

 _"Do you call yourself a mother? You are a fucking tyrant who martyrs her own family as a dictator would. You are a monster, Nicole. You don't have the right to live. Gumball have told us everything about you since Yuki gives him karate lessons. You don't deserve to called yourself a mother, especially when you have your favorite child," He drop his voice in venomous._

 _Nicole denied "That's a lie. I loved my kids equally. I wish I never ignore my son," She was about to cry._

 _Yuki humped "I think Gumball doesn't need you anymore. You'll be punished for the rest of your life."_

 _"Have pity on me," She begged in a soft voice, hopefully this can convince them. But it wouldn't._

 _"You were a very bad student. Miss Simian was right to give you many hours of detention," Yuki teasingly mock._

 _Nicole is defeated, now she knows that she can no longer escape to her fate._

 _The following months were horrible for the female blue cat. She was cleaning up the dishes. Prepare lunches while working with an abused chief._

 _At lunchtime, while everyone was eating, Nicole is the only person who was cleaning the floor. She felt her backside being push and her weight fell to the ground. She look and saw one employee smirking at her. Everyone silently laugh at her misfortune. Nicole couldn't do anything but just ignore it. She doesn't want to get in trouble. Everyone was there when Mr. Yoshida threatened her termination if she harms anyone. It was like a free pass to treat that cow whatever they like. Nicole get up in defeat and continue mop the floors. The more the insults follow each other, the more Nicole miserable. It is not for nothing if her son ran away because of her and her monstrosity._

 _"Watterson, did you clean the men's toilets?" An old woman asked._

 _"Yes," Nicole didn't face her. She was scrubbing a desk._

 _The old woman frown, not believing her. "I'm going to check. Beware if I ever find a mistake," Nicole mutters the old lady a bitch and she clean them very well. The lady return back from her trip to the men's restroom with a vein showing at her left neck "Watterson, you forgot to clean the other fucking tanks! They're filled with shit! Clean it immediately!"_

 _Nicole growl "Yes ma'am."_

 _She arrived at the place where she had cleaned, but upon seeing the vats, it was horrified. The vats are filled with shit. Flies stink the atmosphere._

 _"Disgusting," Nicole muttered. "Yuki and Mr. Yoshida will remember my pain."_

 _A man enters the toilet, passing at her. Nicole mouth hung open as the toilet was being use. She cry "Hey!"_

 _"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" The foulest sound came. She cridge at the biggest one her ears are hearing. The man open the door, mocking "Looks like you need to wash this one."_

 _As the man left, Nicole muttered "Bastard."_

 _Thirty-five minutes later, Nicole left the men's bathroom. She threw away the gloves in the trashcan she was wheeling in. The old woman than cornered her with a stern look._

 _"Why did you take too long to wash these vats?!" She scream._

" _One of the employee was-," Nicole was cut off by the lady._

 _"Silence! Prepare the foods right now! And don't get sloppy on the salt!"_

 _Later in the kitchen, after having put on her work clothes, Nicole arrives to cook the foods. Her boss in command of the food was a rather severe big muscular big mouth. He makes a face toward her to scare the female blue cat._

 _He spoke "Watterson!"_

 _Nicole flinch at how loud it was, considering its body was a giant mouth "Yes?"_

 _"You're going to do exactly what I say, otherwise it's on your ass. I heard that you had mistreated, locked up, sequestered, neglected and denied your son. You will see how I deal with the bad mothers. In the meantime, clean that up. We need it," Said the chef, pointing at the stack of dishes, "The machine is down so you'll have to stick to it. And try not to break one of them or I'll whip your butt."_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _Nicole suffers the absolute worst punishment. She is supervised by the second leader, crossing his arms and holding a towel to whip her butt._

" _Hurry up!" He barked when Nicole lowers her arms to stop washing. "hurry, you're hanging out" says the second_

 _Nicole answer "I'll hurry if you stop breathing at my back."_

 _"Sorry, but Mr. Yoshida's orders. And it's my word."_

 _After cooking very hard and cleaning everything, the closing time approached. Everyone was gone, except Nicole. She have to stay behind to clean the office before midnight. The dishes were done; she was cleaning the last one._

 _"It could be worse. No way. It's worse than the detentions I got because of that bitch Miss Simian," Nicole muttered. A quick lash on her backside made her flinch._

 _The second boss returned. He yelled "Nicole, taste the dishes to know if it's good."_

 _"But they are good!" Nicole argue._

 _"Not this dish," He took out an orderly plate from his back. "This is Mr. Yoshida's dish. He doesn't like how it is. Clean it again and taste it to see that it is. You'll stay here until midnight," The second boss place the plate at the clean pile of dishes. Nicole drop her head down in the water, screaming through it with bubbles rising up._

" _And no resting!"_

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Yuki laughs at her woes "Really funny. We film everything and a lot of people hate you. The whole town hates you."

"Even when I was young, Miss Simian made me suffer, including my parents!" Nicole sob.

"Serve you right."

"I'm the worst mother in the world."

"You'll always be," Yuki added. "But tell me how did you react when you slapped Gumball before I found him in my dojo. Especially after the restaurant you thought your relationship would be over? And after you're kicked him out of the house saying you're the new Miss Simian?"

"I should never have done that," Nicole cry more, shaking her head at the memory. "I admit it, I should have spoken with him. I should have done something for him."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _At night in the Watterson's house, Nicole now feels guilty after she slapped gumball after he refused to congratulate Anais. She thought he was jealous. Jealousy had no doubt he had to feel abandoned. Maybe she was too angry with him but she can not blame him._

 _Unable to sleep, she got up. Richard have been triggered by it. "Where you go?" He asked._

 _"I'm going to go get Gumball. He's going to sleep with us."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I shouldn't have slapped him."_

 _Richard repeated what Nicole been's thinking "He's jealous because Anais got more money and prizes and Gumball doesn't have one."_

 _Nicole explained "No doubt, but if he needed help with his homeworks, he could have asked for it. Although Anais sometimes helps him, it's not enough. He needs more affection from me and you."_

 _Richard added "We should help Gumball and Darwin rather than help Anais."_

 _"Yes, I think we can do that," Nicole answers with a smile, "But before I would like to understand her problem," On these words, Nicole leaves the room and goes to the kids share bedroom. But when she got here, she saw Gumball's bed was empty._

" _Gumball?" She gasped._

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Obviously, it was to be expected," Yuki said.

Nicole added, her head hung down "Since you brought it back to me, I couldn't insist. Darwin and Anais were disappointed."

"How did they react?"

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Darwin and Anais saw Nicole with a griff sicken face. The two were disheartened from last night after Gumball run away the plan that allows to reconstruct the links mother and son will not be repaired so far._

 _"It looks like it didn't work," says Darwin, his head hung down in sadness._

 _Anais asked "Gumball is still angry?"_

 _"There is nothing left to do," Nicole shake her head. "Our relationship is broken because of me."_

 _Anais turn to her mother with a glare "You shouldn't have started being disappointed with his grades. You could have at least shown how proud you are,"_

 _Nicole argue "I love to see you being the best, having good grades and everything, but for Gumball, I didn't want to be hard on him. I just wanted him to make an effort."_

 _Darwin added angrily "That's not how you'll succeed,"_

 _"If you really want to prove that you're sorry, do something!" Anais suggested. I'm worry about him! I miss him! Why did I had to be the smart one? When I think that everything we did for him, to repair the broken links that unite us. I believe there are nothing more to do. We must talk to him."_

 _Nicole repeated "He wants to talk to no one."_

 _"Mom, Gumball must be able to become himself again, otherwise he will stay like this forever!" Darwin exclaimed._

 _"I have already tried several times. If you have seen how he behaved at the restaurant, believe me, I doubt it."_

 _"We will try."_

 _Just as they were talking about Gumball, the little blue cat walked in the house, crying with anger upon seeing his family "Leave me alone!"_

 _Nicole begged "Dear, me, anais, and darwin want to talk to you."_

 _Gumball walked passed her. "I don't want to talk anymore."_

 _Dawin spoke "You've been like that since mom didn't appreciate your grades. Now she's having a lot of regret. She didn't want to hurt you, unless she learned shut up."_

 _"Darwin."_

 _"Sorry."_

 _Gumball then stomp to his parent's room and locked the door. Nicole can't stand seeing her son do this any longer. She cry, knocking on the door "Open the door, Gumball. I want to talk to you. I want to apologize to you. I was wrong; you're a special person."_

 _Gumball yelled from his room "You were always angry all the time at me and Darwin while you're proud of your favorite child! You prefer her than us!"_

 _"That's not true! None of that is your fault! When I was young, I was like you. My mother was bad with me all the time. Do you understand?"_

 _"If I had known, I could have lived with Aunt Penelope or Aunt Cathy. Either of them would have helped me; they were so nice to me as well as Paul and Blanche! They could have made better brothers and sisters! Aunt Penelope and Aunt Cathy could have made perfect mothers who cares about their nephew and nieces!"_

 _Nicole, on hearing these words, loses her composure. Her anger begin to spike, but Anais intervenes._

 _"Gumball, we understand. We are your family. Nobody is perfect. Neither me, nor you, nor mom, nor dad and darwin think little here. We all have no problems. I can recall moreover since you had caused an accident at home and at school, we were angry with you. We know that it was only an accident. We wanted to forgive you, but you ran away. We found you after six months of searching," She explained._

 _"So what?"_

 _"Everyone was worried about you," Anais added, trying to convince his brother._

 _"Oh really? Since when did you care about me? How long did you feel angry with me? How long did it last?" Gumball asks with anger and sadness._

 _The three understand that once they had been too hard on him, but they can't blame him._

 _"Several hours," Anais revealed with guilt. "I know you wanted more affection from mom and dad. I'm sorry, if I had known, I could have helped you."_

 _"Why didn't you do it?" He snapped at her._

 _"Dude, I know you're angry at everyone, but you have to move on to something else."_

 _"Darwin is right, Gumball. Now open this door. I want to take you in my arms," Nicole begged._

 _No word from the boy came. Having no other choice, Anais picked the lock with a lock picker. Nicole open the door. Gumball sat on the bed while crying and angry at the same time._

 _Nicole walks over to him, only for the boy to retaliate by opening his claws out. He warned "Stay back!"_

 _Nicole open her arms at him "Sweetheart, your mommy have suffered enough," Darwin and Anais both try to reason with Gumball, saying to let his hatred go and accept their mother's hug. Gumball stand up to attack who dares to approach him._

 _He said "Since you say I have to move on, I might as well live permanently with Aunt Penelope or Aunt Cathy. One of them will be my new mother."_

 _Hearing those names again, Nicole lose control. She grabs Gumball by the shoulder. She scream "Take back what you just said! I'm your mother! I gave birth to you!"_

 _Gumball is not scared. Nicole was waiting for Gumball take back those awful words he had said to her. He answer with a grim look "No. Now let me go!" Nicole then hug him to understand who his real mother is. This was a bad idea as Gumball struggle to break free. "No! I said no!" He then bites on Nicole's left cheek. She yell, letting her go. It left bite marks and a low thick blood. Nicole touch her wound in horror._

 _Gumball growl "Leave me alone! Why don't you do that to your favorite child?!" That broke Nicole's heart._

 _Anais and Darwin stood in front of him to prevent Gumball leaving. He said "Get out of my way!"_

 _Anais shook her head, scolding "No, you hurt mom! Say your sorry!"_

 _"Or else what, you little shit?"_

 _Anais prepare to kick him, but Gumball grabs her long ears and twirl her body around till she lands on outside of the room. Gumball storm out of the room as Darwin was checking on her. He went into the share room. Darwin followed to see he was in his blankets as he cry more._

 _"Gumball," Darwin said, putting his hand on Gumball's back, "We're sorry you feel this way."_

 _"Why do I feel like I'm the most unbearable in the family?!"_

 _"We are going through difficult times together, but we know how to get around them."_

 _Nicole and Anais both came in. They heard everything. Nicole now feels bad for her son. Anais feel the same way for her big brother. Both sat on the bed. Nicole wants to remove the blankets, but Gumball don't want to see her right now. Nicole squeezes it as she can. Then Anais place her hand as well as Darwin._

 _"Gumball, I'm sorry," Nicole said._

 _"Me too, big brother. I'm sorry," Anais added, crying. "It's my fault."_

 _"Gumball, we will be there for you. I will try to be less angry and less strict. Forgive me."_

 _Gumball pop his head out, glaring at all three members. He reply "I will never forgive you!"_

 _"We can still trust you. Of course, sometimes we get carried away too quickly." Said Nicole with regret. "But to prove it to you, you will punish me and Anais."_

 _Anais doesn't feel too hot from what she just heard from her mother, but for her brother's sake and to gain his trust, she accept._

 _Gumball growled "I would have prefer to commit suicide so that you don't want to see me anymore, if you want to."_

 _They are shocked to hear that from him. Nicole asked "Gumball, why did you say that?"_

 _"I don't want to live like this."_

 _"Gumball, if you die, this family will never be the same again,"_

 _"Buddy, I still need you, please."_

 _Even if Gumball remains angry, he may still doubt the actions of his family or should he say, his former family._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Yuki nod her head "Yes, he told me."

"It was hard for me as for the others. I did not know what to do, but the idea of Gumball wanting to commit suicide, I would never accept that," Nicole shake her head at the thought.

"So once again, this is your fault," Yuki glared.

"Yes."

"It's easy to mistreat a child, especially like a monster like you do very well. Now tell me whether or not you had changed your mind after you expelled him to sleep outside?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I had forgotten that it was cold outside."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _While Nicole is getting ready to sleep, Nicole sees the icy winds coming._

 _"God, it's going to be cold tomorrow," She gets into bed, but before she has forgotten her son "Oh no, if he's sick, Mr. Yoshida will not want to believe me what I did to my son,"_

 _A thought invaded her, she sighs "I should not have been so hard. Gumball is probably right. I'm a bad mother," She gets up. "Well ,he'll sleep with us. Again he will not forgive me anyway, but I deserve no apology."_

 _Nicole goes down the stairs with a warm blanket for Gumball. She enter the backyard and peak her eyes at the tool shed. Opening the tool shed, Gumball wasn't there._

 _"Oh no, not again," She said to herself in shock._

 **Flashback Ends**

* * *

Yuki's face turn disgust, her nose wrinkle at the indication "I think my business with you is over. You are the worst monster the world is known. And there was a reason why my grandfather didn't want you to learn the secret technique to you. I learned it and Gumball want to learn it."

Nicole's ears peak up. "Which?"

Yuki answer, turning her back "It's doesn't matter now. Gumball is never coming back. Goodbye Nicole."

"Yuki, please!"

"Good night, Nicole," She close the door behind her.

Later, near Ireland, a huge silhouettes appeared. A huge armor approaching the Irish coast. On the deck of the steel monster a female officer named Milena appeared on deck.

"The attack is approaching. The time of the pagans is now counted."


	23. Chapter 22: Kill The Enemy From Within

**Hi everyone! It's been long since my last update. Good news, I graduated from college last week and yesterday I got my grades! Three As and a B. I'm finally done with school and I'm now on the road to work as an artist. Please pray for my life. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: Kill The Enemy From Within**

Somewhere near the coast of Ireland during the night, a huge silhouette makes people who passed by and think it's a monster. But this monster is actually a monster of steel, armed with naval gun and provided by an anti-aerial cover. Light cruisers and heavy arterial protecting the huge battleship that is Bismarck 2.

In the wheelhouse, the Commander sit on his throne as he observes the city built by the pagans. He have to focus on his task to destroy both the city and the arsenal.

"Here is our target," says the Commander known as Milena gets up. "We are going to start attacking the city. Then we will destroy the arsenal. Everything will be reduce to dust."

"Commander, do you believe we'll meet this Gumball ball?" Asks an officer. "He managed to destroy the Leviathan and killed Commander Gali."

"Even if it can attract the boy in our trap, Gali was wrong to underestimate that boy. I, however, would not let myself be like that," Milena said, several of the officers' voice their opinions.

"With all due respect, Gumball has been able to save the cargo ships that was carrying the equipment for the school under construction."

"He would even be able to destroy you ... I mean, to destroy all of us."

"Silence," She snap at them, making the officers flinch. "Do you really believe that you can be distracted by a little kid like him? You are only cowards."

"But Commander, I was just saying that if he managed to kill Gali, he could destroy you too,"

Milena doesn't want to hear anymore about it, but decided to make an example for those who show insubordination. Milena takes out her pistol and coldly put down the officer.

"No more of this insubordination. Understood?"

"Yes Madam."

She turns to the radio "Contact the submarine squadrons Warn the gunner before they start firing."

As they carry out the order, an officer goes to Milena "Commander, the president of Skyhawk wants to talk to you."

The Commander leaves to her room before adding "Wait for my signal."

In her room, she activates her emitter hologram. In a thin blue ray, Carlos falcon appears. His face is full of anger, the failure of Gali did not really pleased his boss yet he knew who was responsible.

"Mr. Falcon"

"Milena, I guess you know why I called you?" said falcon

Milena cross her arms at the back and stand straight to show no fear like any good soldier would do. "Yes."

"And I guess you know who killed Gali?"

"Yes. "

"And I guess you know what I want?"

"Destroy the pagans and destroy Gumball," She gave out the answer to her boss. His anger decreases. "I would do it if he ever shows up. I even had to kill one of my officer. My men shows no loyalty for me; they think I'll failed like Gali."

"Do not underestimate the boy. Gali was only a fool. The boy lucked out. He showed great courage as a pilot. Makes you wonder who trained him."

Milena answer "My guess it's Carola, she's the best driver, along with Yoko and Lynn."

This brought a smile to Carlos, "I once send an agent to assassinate her, but she did not succeed. You're the only one to take our messes."

"Even if it doesn't please Haruhi."

Hearing the name made Carlos loses his smile. He warned "Never say his name to me."

"Forgive me," She bowed her head in forgiveness.

"Haruhi is a manipulator. Not only has she managed to convince my son, but she will give her powers to him like she promised. I can not accept that. I remember she had promise that my vengeance will be great," Explained Carlos, showing disgust to Haruhi. His mood soften. "But thanks to her, we have been able to have more money and build our company to conquer the world. Let's see how bad these shaddy bureaucrats are as they become useless. Now destroy this city."

With a nod, the hologram disappear and the Commander left the room.

* * *

Later, in an Irish bar, a black, muscular man sat down on his chair and drank beer. Two empty glasses sat by themselves. He is currently drinking his third. He wasn't drunk. With a phone on his left hand, he contacted a friend well known to everybody.

As he was speaking, the black man's reaction spelled surprise. "Wow, are you sure?" The black man asked. He was known as Raouf.

Jawen was speaking from the other line. " _Yup, this slut will remember it."_

"Do they still trust you?"

 _"Yeah, yeah. Since I beat that bitch, the Watterson family are still sticking to their answer. They've got a big punishment though; those jerks are going to have to spend the night outside. Plus they're in charge of gardening, taking care of the animals, and cleaning the dishes every night."_

With a scoff, he commented "They should not have been a bad family from the start."

" _In other news, the boy killed Gali."_

"So the materials are saved?"

 _"The construction can resume."_

"How is Elmore?" Raouf asked, drinking his glass.

 _"We didn't think we were bringing in a lot of people. It looks like we almost saved Elmore, but still the Varrick Commander brought a giant three-legged robot and dog robots."_

"Do you know what he's doing?"

 _"No idea, but I'm sure something is going to happen." Jawen's tone of voice spelled worry. "I have to go, we have to bring back food for the civilians."_

"Be careful," He hangs up the phone.

The bartender comes to him, asking "Another glass?"

"No, I'm going to walk a little." He gets up. "How much?"

"10 euros for the three glasses."

Raouf whispered to himself "Holy fuck," He took out his wallet and hand the bartender a ten-euro note. Without saying a thank you from his mouth, he exits the bar.

He was five feet away from the bar and he is stopped by an Irishman. The muscular man's nostrils hit hard by the stench of alcohol from the man.

"Hey gorilla," The man came at his face, the alcohol from his breath hit his nose more.

"Yes?" Raouf's mouth frown in disgust.

"Why a monkey like you are here? You're supposed to be in Africa, in the jungle with all of your apes! Ha ha ha!" The man insulted him.

Before a fight can start by another racist remark, another Irishman arrive to stop. He place his arm to stop the racist man, "Get out before someone sees you like this."

Instead of taking the good Samaritan's advise, the drunkard man connect his fist at him. His body drops on the ground.

Raouf step forward and place his hand on the man's shoulder. The Irish man's face turn red. Raouf step back to dodge a second punch. Drinking give him the strength to be violent with his punches. Raouf knows it was only temporary. He grabs the Irish's left arm. Raouf's right hand strike the villain across the chin. His dizzy body lands at the trash cans.

Before walking again, Raouf heard a shout. Seeing the source, a Sergeant arrive at the scene. He stopped when he saw Raouf. "Lord Raouff. Forgive me. I thought you were a common drunk."

Raouf beam a smile, "It's nothing. I can protect myself. You should, however, take this gentleman who was trying to stop the fight in the hospital."

"Yes my Lord."

Raouf walks towards the port; his mind say he doesn't know what to do. He sits on a bench. He held a bottle of beer in his right hand before taking a big gulp. holding a bottle of beer. The alcohol from the bottle must be taking its effect because he is seeing forms from the distance.

His green eyes weren't bloodshot. He was seeing clear that the forms are real. He said to himself, remarking to the beer ""Shit, I have to stop drinking. I think I'm going to throw up."

It wasn't his stomach that made him lost his lunch. It was a huge explosion that rigger his stomach to throw up. He collapsed on the bench. Now alarm, he saw there were ships heading to land.

A soldier came by, shouting "We are under attack!"

Rouf know who is leading the attack. "Skyhawk!"

* * *

The fighters and bombers begin attacking the city. Houses were burning. People ran from the streets to take shelter. Raouf raced to contact the French and Irish army.

A Sailor saw him and run with him. He asked "Lord Raouf, we need help! They're attacking the ships!"

"Lead the way!"

The PT boats engage in the battlefield. Many PT boats are trying to save the French and Irish ships. Lord Rouf and the sailor arrived at the harbor.

The sailor cried "Christ, it's like a remake of _Pearl Harbor!_ These bastards have destroyed the Eithne Lee!"

The second sailor said "We need to get out of her and take over!

"Try to get closer to the cruisers!" Their lord ordered. He stationed to a nearby Vicker machine gun. Boats were coming toward them. Raouff points at the fighters. He shot them. Bullets hitting their bodies before they went to the water. Raouf saw three cuirass and cruisers in bad shape. He said to the two "They need help. You two will go save them, I will help the sailors of the cuirass Normandie."

Despite the forced passage, PT boats fight their way to help battleships, cruisers and French-Irish destroyers, but for Raouff, he managed to reach the French Normandy cuirass, helping wounded sailor and preventing those who survived staying out of trouble.

The wounded were taking to a local building since they can't risk going to the hospital. Raouf saw a radio from his right, "I have to call for help," He grab the handle and dig his fingers quickly at the dial. "Basile! Basile, if you can hear me, we are being attacked! Skyhawk is attacking us!" The ceiling was took off by an explosion. He covers his forearm for protection by the debris. "Holy fuck! Answer me goddammit!" Raouf heard static from the other line. Thinking it was Basile, his hopes faded away as he saw a beam from the ceiling have landed on top of the radio. He throw the radio in anger.

A sailor arrives, "is there anyone here?" Raouf went to him. "Come, the bridge is flooded."

In spite of the halls of in the corridors, Raouf tries to go up on the bridge to protect the battleship of the fighter and the bomber.

"You can't breathe the smoke!" The sailor shouted. "Go down, the air is cool!"

"We need a doctor!" Raouf complained. He doesn't know how many are alive in the battlefield.

"It's starting to get hell on board."

"I need help here!" A sailor with an extinguisher cried, trying to extinguish the flames with several sailors.

Raouf takes another extinguisher and helps the sailors to put out the flames. The flames were gone by his help. He then broke a porthole so that the air could pass and dispel the smoke.

"There are wounded men everywhere," One sailor said. "We'll try to get our guys out."

"Do so," Raouf watch them enter to save the men.

"All the men have to leave the engine room and go out the fire. We'll be lucky if we leave here with the wounded."

"Come out of here then."

"Impossible," The sailor objected. "The door is locked. I can't open it."

Raouf sees a bombone gas and seems to aim at the door. He grabs an ax after an idea him. The ax cut the valve with a swing. The bombone, like a rocket, went to the door. It explodes. The exit was clear. Everyone move out. In their way, the steam blocks their path. With the ax still in his hand, Raouf cuts a pipe of steam, which has an effect of leaving the passage to the sailors.

Another problem is introduce; a half broken door is blocking the way. Raouf complain about lame blocks and break the door before resuming their quest.

* * *

They arrived at the infirmary. It was packed with soldiers who survived with vital injuries. They were put in beds. Moans of agony filled the rooms, follow by shouting to be put out of their misery. Doctors and surgeons were trying to save them in vain.

"Damn, they are so many," He commented. A nurse overhead heard him passed by him while pushing a patient with a bloody arm.

"And there will be more coming here! We've already lost 27!"

Raouf asked, worry "Where is the Commander?"

"Over there", The nurse points his right. He follows her to the Commander. Like all the soldiers who died, his time was coming. His chest was open by numerous bullets He was found in the sea when his boat was bombed.

The Commander tilt his head, ignoring the pain "I'm glad you're alive. I don't have much time,"

Raouff sadly said "I'm sorry."

"We have a traitor among us. He sabotaged the radar and communications. He even killed my men. I'm not sure, but it was an Irish Sergeant."

Raouf asked, finding the traitor a bit odd "By any chance, was his breath smell alcohol?" He got a nod from the man. "I know him. He harassed me after I came out of the bar. He was here and left during my call with Jawen."

The Commander's breath was short. He got no time to talk more other than giving his soldier his final words "Avenge me, Lord Raouff. Avenge me."

Raouf took the Commander's hand, and nod his head "I promise," His hand slip out from the man's grip.

Not wanting to see the doctor pulling the white cover over his body, Raouf storm out of the infirmary with the keys to one of the soldiers' anti-aircraft guns.

Raouf aim the gun to the skies. The planes were at his rage and each shoot came down to the sea. He screams loudly from each shot.

Later aboard Bismarck2, it shells destroyed more than half of the city. Milena seems to be delighted, just like Falcon, who was also here.

"Madam, the city is on fire," An officer said. "The arsenal has been destroyed. We have sent gas shells," This brought the Commander a smile. "But our aerial troops are massacred by a cuirass. They can not sink it."

Milena say otherwise. "Forget it. Let's go back to Holland.

"Well done Milena, well done," Carlos said, congratulating his commander.

"Thank you. It was easy," Milena answer with satisfaction.

"Fold back to your base, if you do not want to be spotted."

"Reassure you, my base is well hidden. Thanks to my jammer, no radar knows where I am," The Commander give Mr. Falcon a smug grin.

But Carlos wasn't convince. "I hope so."

Raouf sees Skyhawk ships and Bismark 2 from his binoculars. He growl to the person in charge of the attack. "Milena. I'm going to have to go swimming, but no need for a fin or equipment to dive."

* * *

Back at the pub bar, in the bathroom stalls, the Irish Sergeant is being contacted by Milena.

 _"Thank you for making it easier for us, Sergeant."_

"It was easy," He said with a laugh. "but you forgot that gorilla Raouf is still alive."

 _"Your services have made us a proud. Now for your next assignment is go aboard the aircraft holder Clemenceau. Your goal is to kill Gumball, Anna, Junior, Teresa, Carola, Raouff and Basile. Once it's done, destroy the Clemenceau. Call me when you are done and return to the Archipelago."_

"Yes Madam."

After finishing his conversation, the Sergeant comes out of the toilet, without knowing that Raouf has listened to everything. The sergeant does not see him, but Raouf strikes him across the face with his arm.

Raouf grab him by the collar and shove him through the wall. He remarked "I was wondering why you had a long time coming back to the bar. You betrayed your country and your homeland! You will answer for your actions, but before I would like to know why you did that."

The Sergeant's nose was bleeding. His growling made his face swell up before laughing grimly. "The world is no longer the same! Skyhawk has promised to pay me if I didn't do it! He would kill me, but now that I'm proud of what I did, I'm going to kill you!" The muscular man's stomach felt his gun press against it. Raouf brought his hand down to let the gun fired at the floor. He sent his knee against the traitor's stomach. He took a bowie knife from his back pocket and slit the man's throat.

Two minutes later, Raouf came out in the traitor's uniform. He decides to make his pace to the Bismarck 2 if he can survive swimming.

He finally reach the boat. He climb up and enter the bridge as he remarks "Harder than it sounds."

The hours passed and the armada returned to the base. The impressive base looks like a naval fortress, but for Raouf, it is time to reveal the existence of this place, even if it risking his life. He enters a radio room, only to find it a guard.

The guard caught his appearances. "My Lieutenant, is there anything you the Commander would like for you?"

The man lift his arms and he grab the guard's head to pull through the bowie knife. It sent at the back of his head.

"Just pass a message to the friends," His dead body is pushed. Raouf sat down and did his work. After sending the message, he gets out of the Bismarck undetected.

* * *

Later on board the Clemenceau, a man receives a radio message in the bridge. Basile listened to the message. He asks reinforcement in Holland by sending the coordinates.

"Here is the perfect place to launch a decisive blow to Skyhawk." He is going to warn Carola.

Arriving at her cabin, he saw Carola was in her blue regalia. She rest in her arm chai, relaxed. She spotted Basile "What up, chump?"

"l received a message from Raouf."

"It's been a long time since I've seen him."

"He discovered a naval base. Commander Milena is in charged, along with the Bismarck 2. I think the opportunity is present. Go raly the troopers."

In her pilot outfit, Carola goes into the cabin, where Gumball and Junior are occupying. Entering, she laughs to see Anna and Teresa tickling both boys. All four saw Carola, and the fun stopped.

Carola revealed "Guys, let's go. We're going to attack the naval base of Skyhawk. There's this one who destroyed a city in Ireland; it's called Bismarck 2."

Anna ask "Really, we're going to take a fatal blow to Skyhawk?"

"Hurry up! Our friend Raouf may have been spotted."

"Raouf?" Gumball repeated.

"He's Jawen's friend. I guess you know him."

"He never told me about his friends."

"You'll know when you meet him. Let us waste no time," Carola left the room.

The heroes were on the air again as they fly to their location. Junior said from microphone "What is the objective? Enter and Destroy?"

"Yup, but for a simple reason, Gumball you'll go get Raouf," Carolta the pilot said.

"Okay, but how would I recognize him?" Gumball asked.

"I put a picture in your cockpit before we left."

Gumball saw the picture from his windshield. "I see it. Thank you."

Anna spoke "But there is the Bismarck 2. It has a very dangerous anti-aerial cover."

Teresa groan mildly "How are we going to sink it?"

Carola answer with a grin "Raouf found the weak point of it. Only problem is, it'll show its weakness in front of us.

Gumball is bewildered. "Is this a joke?"

"No."

Junior roll his eyes, "Great."

Later at the naval base, Commander Milena and her men searched for the spy. He was to report back from his mission to assassinate his targets, but he never call in. Milena was shouting her troopers.

"Find him! He must be somewhere!"

The officers did they could, but it was hopeless to find him. They wanted to say he's died, but dare not to anger her.

Suddenly, a man came running in, "Madam, enemy is sighted on the east!"

"What?!" Milena march to the glass and saw the planes from up. "To your posts, men!"

"Here is their base!" Carola cried.

Junior spoke his friend from mic, "Gumball, stay with me! We'll try to destroy the submarines!"

"Okay, if ever I have the best kill numbers, you pay the shot!" Gumball replied with joy and determined to destroy Skyhawk.

"Guys, we also make a bet!" That was Teresa. "if our number of kills are higher than yours, you will have to undergo our underwear and your feet will be tortured!"

"I hope you'll be used to that, Gumball," Anna giggle, making the boy blushed.

The fight rages on. In the Skyhawk naval base, the Skyhawk fighters are struggling to defend their base. The skyhawk ships are destroyed, also the submarines.

Gumball fires a burst on the submarines. He succeeded. "Got ya!"

Junior commented "Well played!"

"Guys, get ready! There's only Bismarck 2 left!"

Anna spoke to the leader "Carola, I get a call from Raouf! He's on this platform!"

A distress rocket is fired. Carola shout "Gumball, go get him! We'll take care of Milena!"

"Shit, it looks like Skyhawk has already suffered a lot of damage, but I have to get out of here!" Raouf said, heading for a runway. However, he didn't expect the guards were expecting him.

"Kill him!" A guard shouted, pointing at the target.

Raouf hid behind the crates as the bullets start firing. "You're surrounded! Give up!"

Suddenly tiny gunshots from the skies hit every soldiers. Raouf saw a plane that saved his life land on the railway.

"Hi, sir!" Gumball reveal himself to the man.

"A kid? Are they send me a kid to rescue me?"

"What to chat later before more guards show up? Hurry up, milena is about to lose the battle!" Raouf gets on the plane. "By the way, name's Gumball."

Raouf then looked at him, "So are you the ones who killed Gail?"

"Yeah, she was a real bitch."

This brought a smile from the man's face. "Cool"

Gumball restart the plane and rejoin the rest of the squadron. When they arrive, they discover that the ship is in a dirty state. The rest of Gumball's family joined in and wreck the place, including those who were trying to protect only ended up in fatality.

"My god, we can say that Milena doesn't abandon her ship," Raouf stated in wide eye.

"Milena, surrender!" Carola spoke through her microphone. She radio in Milena in the large ship. "Don't end up like your friend Gali! Give up!"

"Never!" Milena shouted. "I'll die with my ship!"

"Milena, Skyhawk manipulated everyone, including you!"

Gumball channel through the Commander's ship "Milena, we offer you a chance to survive! Accept it!"

Milena laughs "So this is the famous Gumball the boys back home everyone's been talking about. I have nothing left, except my permission for you to kill me."

Anna pleaded "Milena, join us."

Milena's anger soften, her grip on the microphone tighten "No, I would rather join Gali, I don't want to end up like my parents. Since my death is near, I suppose I'll explained my tale. My parents were executed by Skyhawk, just like the rest of the world now. Carlos's parents were in charged before their son. I was only four, and Carlos was fifteen when he got me. I don't want to be alive before Skyhawk executed me."

Gumball now understands what she means, but speaking of family, Gumball knows how odious his family was. Carola spoke to his radio.

"Gumball, the choice is yours."

Without taking hesitation, he pulls on the weak point of Bismarck 2. The blue cat was able to hear the Commander's last words "Thank you," before the radio went static.

Bismack 2 die in a huge explosion and sink to the bottom of the sea.

Raouf said "You made the right choice."

"Thank you, but I would not know whether or not I made the right choice," Gumball reply.

* * *

Once arrived on the Clemenceau, after a heroic victory, the French of the squadron freyja celebrated another victory. Gumball, however, did not attend the party. Instead, he sit on the edge of the boat, rethinking what he had done.

Junior came in, "Gumball, come on. There's candy and everything."

"I don't know Junior, not after what I did," Gumball said with sadness.

"Gumball, she made her choice."

"Why Skyhawk had to act like that? Unnecessary deaths are useless in battles," Junior sat down next to his brother.

"It's life. We have to accept it, even if I do not accept it, I continue to live like that."

"What she said about her family, I wonder if I did well to leave my old family behind."

"I would say yes," Junior explained. "Your family would have left you until you were eighteen in a boarding school. They made their choice. But not you have me, Anna, Teresa, mom and the others. We are your family, Gumball. We will stay together, closer that ever. We are Gumball and Junior Lebleu, adventurous brothers,"

Junior gave him a smile, which made the blue cat smile back. He hug his new brother. "Thank you Junior. You're my best friend I've ever had, a brother for me, but I'm afraid of losing you."

Come on. Let's eat some candies before the others have time to finish everything," The two brothers went back to the party.


	24. Chapter 23: The Rise of The Zombie

**Chapter 23: Haitian Voodoo: The Rise of the Zombie**

In a citadel built by Skyhawk, a high concentration of prisoners and soldiers are seen. Several prisoners work to build a platform of landing for the huge airship of Carlos Falcon. Outside the base, several dead are taken in an immense enclosure, who knows what he can do with the dead, as well as the dead soldiers.

The resistance doesn't seem to lead a guerilla in the empty streets of Elmore, despite the reconnaissance patrols, they can expect an ambush.

A black limousine approaches the huge citadel, entering the belly of the beast. The limousine stop in front of them. The only people here waiting for their arrival were Carlos Falcon, his wife, his son and Commander Varrick and Harry.

These two people were called in to stop the resistance. Two people come out of the limousine, a woman and a black man in their black blouses.

Carlos introduced "Aah, my dear Zedd and Gémima. I'm glad to see you. We hope that the resistance doesn't cause you any trouble," He shake hands at one at a time. Everyone then process to enter in a private room.

"I am delighted to have you here in our new territory," Said Carlos, sitting down and facing both his family and new members.

Zedd replied sternly "Indeed, Mr falcon. You had us here for a reason."

Carlos smile "Yes, and your teammate are going to help us."

"By the eyes of Mawu, I ask you, what kind of threats do we have at this time?" Asked Gemima.

"Commander Varrick and Harry will explain you the details, but believe me, this threat is greater than you think," says Carlos.

The two officers get up. The new members looked at them. A projection is activate behind them. The screen shows the visual images of the street in carnage and destruction taken by their drones. The images flip through showing aspects of the city. Varrick speaks "As you can see, Elmore is no more than a ruin steaming on the pavement," The next image show one image of a blurred figure taking down the soldiers. "But unfortunately, a resistance has been formed. A few came back and warn that the resistance is under the command of these two," The next image show the close up image of Jawen and Hugo," They're names are Jawen and Hugo."

Zedd added "Interesting, carry on."

Harry speaks next, flipping through the cameras of the resistance fighting them. Each showing their misdeed. "They have a counterattack against our troops, destroyed an outpost, released prisoners and destroyed a supply of fuel."

Gemima took a ponder "Carlos, you successfully took over a city and round up citizens, but you're having trouble against a few rebels."

"We only killed a few we could find. But the rest, they just managed to counter our assault and now they use our weapons against us!" Varrick shouted.

"No need to be angry for a few defeats. You can take revenge with our guests," Jossefa added.

Zedd gets up, "Haruhi sent us here because she got wind of what was happening here, but I think you lost Gali and Milena."

Carlos glared, reminding of the deceased members "They were killed by this rascal Gumball," A picture of the blue cat is shown. "But Milena was killed because she did not want to finish like her parents."

"What a sad end to a commanders who had everything, but his entire base is destroyed" says Gemima, shaking her head sadly. "By the Freyja Squadron."

Carlos asked the two assassins "What can you do to help us?"

Gimema responds with a smile, "What if we say we know a better way to keep an army without losing one?" Everyone wondered what she meant. Zedd smiles. Out of everyone, William have an answer with curiosity "A zombie army?"

Zedd nod his head. Varrick was skeptical. "Are you saying you can raise the dead?"

Carlos asked in the same tone "And what kind of magic do you propose?"

Zedd snap his fingers. Gimema then show a black sphere in the palm of her left hand. Everyone felt the darkness in the room just eliminate the light. The flowing dark black red around was making things more interesting.

"You wonder what is this sphere? This is the Heart of Darkness. It allows to change people in zombie to the one who controls it, but also to bring back the dead to life. If it must be destroyed, zombies will die, you will not imagine how precious this oyster pearl is," The women explained with glee.

Carlos took the information more seriously. Instead of being glad, he expressions spell venomous. "Are you kidding me?!"

William stop his father's criticism "Dad, please, she can help us. This plan of hers may seem odd and defines against nature, but it can wipe out the entire resistance."

Carlos is certain that the black magic she was proposing is violation against nature. He think back what Haruhi's words meant and the crazy dream of his son. He have to win this so he can find a way to sent the evil god back.

"What do you need?" Carlos asked. "You're both magical beings. I suppose there's a recipe to make it work."

William corrected with an eye roll "Dad, they are bokors. They practices voodoo magic. Obviously, there's one thing to make the dead appear. Corpses."

Seeing the nods from both the voodoo practicer, Harry asked "How many?"

Zedd question "How many dead bodies you have?"

Under the command of Commander Harry, several prisoners that were captured drag and carry the dead bodies of the soldiers as well as rebels of the resistance and the citizens that were massacred. The enclosure quickly becomes a dead pit. It stand at seventeen feet tall. The two bokors arrive in their traditional Haitian dress.

Zedd said "Our religion is stronger than you think; I give you the army of the dead," In his right hand was the same black orb like Gemima did back in the meeting room.

Carlos stand behind the rest of his family and two commanders. He said "You can start," The bokors approach with the sphere in their hands. They chant the words in Haitian. The audience watched with fear and courage. The two spheres start flowing from their hands and move toward the mountain of dead bodies. They glow red and spin around. It start to emit a thick fog on the lifeless bodies. The fog covers the mountain. The enclosure is filled with a green fog. Lightning appear in the mist. Finally, a noise of unchartable horror came.

Zedd shout his final words "Now raise!"

The dead bodies' eyes open; their eyes are bright yellow color. The bodies of the soldiers and civilians get up as the fog fade away. It was a apocalyptic scene. Jossefa hold her husband's arm in fear. William was awed at the black voodoo magic. It really does wonder of raising the dead. Carlos saw his army of death walking back on their feets. The dead have come back to life. The enclosure is filled with zombie. The empty look, clumsy approach, the most impressive, and best of all they can speak. We can hear them screaming with despair, remorse, bankruptcy, past painful, forgotten memories. The public is now stupefied. The orb stop rotating and return back to their master's hands. Zedd is satisfied, but only he is the only one able to control them with Gémima.

"So what do you think?" Asks Zedd with a smile.

"You have your army, but we have to be here to control them," Added Gemima.

Commanders Varrick and Harry both tense up at the undead army. Harry request "Do you think we can give them orders?"

"Do you think he can come back to life if they are killed again?"

Gemima answer "Only we can control them, but if they are killed again, they will be useless."

Carlos didn't like that."Shit, I thought we were going to lead this army of the dead. We would not need your help anymore."

Joseffa asked them "So you'll be the only ones, but why can not we?"

William answer "They are bokors mom. We don't have magic. But then again, dad never wanted to have wizard child if he got a chance,"

Carlos said angrily at him "William, if you tell me that again ..." He is stopped by Zedd.

"William said the truth, otherwise Haruhi would not have called us to get rid of the resistance," He said. Seeing Carlos turning his glare at him, he further explain "Carlos, you still don't want to understand the myths and legends. You still don't want to believe in all that. I understand that you don't want your son to be Haruhi's apprentice, but he chose his path."

Joseffa growled "I will not let my son be manipulated by this girl!"

Gemima reply "She is not a manipulator; she knows what she does."

"Screw this!" William curse and run away. Both parents feel bad for having to stab him in the back. But before worrying about his son and Haruhi, Carlos wants to test the army of the dead.

Carlos asked "Can we test this army?"

The two bukors smiles "As you like," On these words, they enter a tower which is the tip of the citadel. Inside, Haitian furniture is installed as well as the voodoo religion, objects of worship of voodoo. In the center, a circle, but also a pedestal for the heart of darkness, controlling the zombies. From the hands of the bokors, he makes appearances in the mist, which turns into mirrors, he shows the zombie army.

"Well, we can start," Started Zedd. Strange words coming out of his mouth of the bokor. From these words, the zombies walk and leave the enclosure. No soldiers try to stop them.

Varrick was alarmed. "Where are they going?"

"Look for their prey."

* * *

In a ruined shopping mall in Elmore, the resistance are looking for food and clothes. Several of the remaining people who survived the massacre and joined the resistance were injury. Bandage were require during their search, and medicines in case someone feels ill. A truck is seen at the back. Jawen have rewire it and use it as their carrier back to the hideout. Anything they found were loaded in the truck. No soldiers weren't seen, but they couldn't stay here much longer.

In a department store, Jawen held a bag in his hand that is filled with clothes. The bag was filled. He needed to bring it back to the truck. Before he could, he went out looking for his partner, Mae. Stepping in the changing station, Jawen enter one of the unoccupied door and saw his partner's rear as it bend down, showing her white panties. Small pile of clothes were right beside her.

Mae admires a long-sleeved t-shirt that was her color, purple. "I love this one," She said, before a gasp escape from her mouth. A firm smack of her cold buttocks is heard.

Jawen moans, his palms feeling them "And I love doing this."

Mae give him a soft glare but her lip to a alluring smile, "Oh, Jack Always teasing."

"Yes, I suppose," replied Jawen with a smile.

Mae turn to him. "May I ask why you came here and smack my naked half ass?"

"Women cat always have a nice ass. How can I not notice it?" Jawen added, taking Mae in his arms in an embrace.

Mae laugh, rubbing his arms "Quite the charmer. I bet you say that to a lot of girls."

"You're wrong. I've already loved one," answers Jawen. His smile was gone. "Someone whom I promised not only to love her," The young man's eyes produce tears. Mae saw the hurt in it, assuming that it was the memories of a lost loved one.

"I don't want to say it," Jawen let her go. He sat down on a chair. answers jawen sitting on a chair. Mae crouch down in front of Jawen, even if it doesn't bother him that she is in underwear.

Mae said, her voice soothing "It's ok, Jawen. If you lost it, I'm here. I like Gumball, even if he's only twelve years old,"

"You know he has Penny," Jawen lift his head up. He gets up and added "We should hurry up. Put your clothes on and meet me outside."

Jawen whip away his tears. Mae put on her pants and grab all the pile and put in the bag. They went out, but got stopped by Rachel Wilson.

Mae saw she had a rude smirk. "Hello Mae. Got some nice clothes?" She was eyeing on the bag Mae is holding.

Mae glared "Stop right there. I found these clothes fair and square. And where's your bag?"

Rachel explained "The looters took everything. There was nothing else worth that can pass as fashionable. I been dying to get new clothes."

Jawen repeated "You two can fight clothes later after we leave," A static from his walkie talkie came from his right hollister. It was from Hugo. He press it and spoke through it. "What?"

" _Dude, there is something on the road!"_

Jawen froze. "Is it them?"

" _No! Well, they look like soldiers, but not the ones we saw! They're walking oddly, moaning and screaming and their eyes are dead like their skin!"_

Jawen deadpanned at the description. "You're describing zombies."

Mae and Rachel were shocked. "Zombies?" The rainbow lass girl said.

"It looks like Skyhawk is sending the undead to do their work," says Jawen, holding the device in his hand. "Hugo, where are you?"

"At the roof!" Hugo shouted to his friend.

" _Stand there! Don't lead them to the mall!"_

He crouch down and saw the zombies. He saw how they are and how they walk. It should be easy for Hugo or Jawen to take care of them. It looks like they're not in a hurry to attack.

Hugo chuckle nervously "Those bastards. This something out of a George Romero movie. There's no way they can reach up before us-" He was grab by the shoulder, pulling him on the ground by a zombie!

Despite being shock a zombie came out of nowhere and reach up where he was, Hugo saw the undead is armed with a hook. Like a zombie it was, the hook is swing without motion. Hugo duck back by a jump.

"Ha, miss!"

Then the zombie speak. "Death is everywhere, we are no longer safe," Hugo blinked in bewildered that this undead still had a brain to talk.

"What the heck those Skyhawk jerks use to make the undead not like the undead?" The zombie rose its hand. The hook prepare to strike him. Hugo took out his pistol and shoot him point blank in the head. Hugo escape the roof by climbing down. He meet up with the other resistance group.

Jawen, Rachel, Mae and the other resistance soldiers saw the zombies, walking at where they are right now. Those who were in group, mainly Elmore students, are shocked to see real life zombies.

Tobias cried "Zombies! Real zombies!"

Carrie was breathless. As a goth and a person who knows the supernatural, there have to be a source of black magic involve to raise the dead. Sarah was shaking and taking photos of the undead at the same time.

Unknown to the group, Jawen had the same thing Carrie was thinking and knew what this strange magic was. Taking the role as the leader, he shouted "Fall back! Get to the truck!"

The rest of the resistance meet back to their hideout. The truck was hidden to prevent the soldiers (or zombies) from locating the rest. Jawen and the those who went scouting told the rest what happened. The Watterson, who were in the kitchen, weren't present in the group, but are hiding as they listen.

"Zombies!" Darwin exclaimed.

Anais is usually the clever one to prove anything that's impossible, but after witnessing an invasion took over the town, she is willing to believe. She was frighten, to where Darwin hug her in protect. "As if things couldn't get a lot worse," She said.

Richard cried "I do not want them to eat my brain!"

Nicole rose up, all eyes were on her. She said, narrowing her eyes "I'm going."

"Not out there you're not!"

"I don't mean _outside_ , just a walk in the hotel."

Anais furrowed her brows "Mom, you're not going to talk to Jack. He won't listen."

Nicole argue "He's knows where my son is! He's lying to protect him! If he's not going to tell us, then I'll force him!"

Richard stood up in front of her, "Nicole, there are more important things right now. We can deal with finding Gumball later," Nicole's rage is surpass by the thought of the invasion and zombies roaming the town. She told him that he's right.

* * *

Later, in Jawen's room, which overlooked the refugee camps, he finished his meditation and his telepathy with his brother. Hugo, Mae, and Officer Hopps came in.

Judy asked "Did these zombies come from Skyhawk?"

"Yes, and the worst of all, they have bokors," Jawen spoke back. Seeing the confuse look at Mae, he explain "Wizards who practice voodoo. They also possess an orb call the Heart of Darkness, that's what zombies have appeared."

Judy repeated "The Heart of Darkness?"

"It's a black pearl. The Heart of Darkness was a black pearl shaped like a human heart. In the 1700s, the height of the slave trade, a Central African woman was taken - most likely from the equatorial regions in Ngoyo, Kakongo, Ndongo, or Matamba, - who was very dear to the Manikongo, the ruler of one of the most important kingdoms. The Manikongo tried hard to negotiate with the slave owners for her release, eventually offering them the Heart of Darkness. The white men accepted the offer, taking the pearl for themselves and keeping the woman alive. They went on to sail to Hispaniola, but during the storm, their vessel was caught and wrecked in a storm of the south coast of Haiti, which was said to be a result of the curse. Almost all of the crew drowned and the cargo sank to the depths of the ocean, but managed to save the pearl and took it to the island of Zile Muri-yo where it was buried. "

Everyone didn't believe their ears, even Officer Hopps. Judy said "What a story. I not usually a fool to believe in ghost stories."

Hugo then asked "Is there a way to destroy it?"

"Yeah, but we'll need a diversion."

A scream is heard. The rest went to the source. Sarah screamed "They found us!" Hugo and Jawen peek down from the top window to see the zombies entering the building. Hugo remarked "You may want to think of that diversion right now!"

Jawen, Hugo, Mae and a few of the resistances grab their weapons. Hugo and Mae went down stairs. Jawen shouted "Hold the doors! We can't let them in!" The door closed as the last member was gone. Carrie and Sarah gather to build a barrier on the door. At the last step, they saw the army of zombie, about one hundred and counting are here and walking to them. The moans and groans they heard were reverted to words of pain.

"They abandoned me. They are all traitors," One of the resistant ended up with a stake through the throat.

Another one aims at her right, but got distracted what the words were coming out. "She lied to me from the beginning. She cheated on me", A clever stab on top of her head before the zombie bit the arm.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!" The zombie wail, and bit the face of a third member.

Jawen, Hugo, and Mae then saw the members who were bitten were moaning. Their weapons turn on them. They have joined the undead. They couldn't stand and aim at their weapons at them. Not even bother to trigger it. Their ears could heard the remorse of their tragic past. In spite of what they feel, they will have to put an end to them. Zombies who feel a lot of remorse, not knowing what to do only to go crazy.

Later, in the citadel of Skyhawk, Carlos and the others are enjoying the show; the soldiers had hacked into the building's mainframe and rewire the security cameras. Nobody in the resistance didn't bother to check their own privacy. The invaders are in a private room, seeing the live action attack. The two bokors were concentrating on their zombie army.

Carlos smile "While the resistance are dealing with them, we will focus on our next part of the plan," He faced everyone, "The defeat of Gali and Milena will not be forgotten. They tried everything, now it's up to us. We're going to destroy Paris. Same thing as we did before we took over Elmore. Hired some random thugs on the inside and trash the streets while we get in with no trouble."

Joseffa roll her eyes of her husband's repeated strategies. She said "Instead of destroying the city on the inside, may I suggest another option before a failure is waiting to happen. Capture Gumball so he can join us."

Helga raise her hand with a smirk "Leave it to me, Joseffa."

Harry added "But we don't know where he is," This got Helga to laugh.

"Wait till you hear about this. While your leader was dealing with the invasion, I locate our blue kitty. He's in France, on a military ship."

Varrick calculated "Then he must be on board in the aircraft carrier Clemenceau. He is under the command of Basile."

"Contact Mulder. We'll talk later."

Jawen fire one in the shoulder, making him fell down. The group prepared to strike back. They ignored their anguish cries. The group that turned to zombies were strike down by their comrades. They decided to go to the back. Bullets were shot through and they fell down like rag dolls. The zombies also appear in the window by using their bodies to break it.

Hugo exclaimed "We won't last!"

One resistant scream "Where are these goodman trucks?!"

Jawen shot one at his right. He grin "I would say, they are coming right now!"

From outside of the building, the truck that was used to carry supplies is seen driven by one member of the resistance. He snuck out of the battle and took the truck. The back of the truck got the zombie's attention. When the door open, more members of the resistance open fired!

The zombies inside the building heard the commotion. The gang use their empty refiles to break the back of their skulls. They also used the zombie's weapons against them. More zombies fell down from the multiple gunshots or being beaten to death. It was over in three minutes.

While the resistance cheered, Jawen wasn't the only one celebrating. He began to feel the presumption of something unusual.

"Jawen?" asks Hugo worried.

"It smells like voodoo," He answer softly. Hugo was the one who listened since he was in his radar. Jawen crouch down and close his eyes. "I'll be right back."

In the spirit world, Jawen's spirit approach the Skyhawk citadel. Since he couldn't be seen, he saw the soldiers and the refugee captives. A pulse of negative energy glows his body. Jawen lean his head up to find the source, at the top of the tower. He flies up. The energy grew brighter. He sense it coming from the two Bokors he mentioned. He peek his head through the wall and saw them.

"I know you're here, Jawen." Zedd didn't turn his back before his partner spoke.

"It's no use to hide."

Jawen step inside, a firm glare at the two. "I was sure it was you two. Zedd and Gemima."

"The last time we saw each other. It was in a sacrificial ceremony. Your dear girlfriend was a true beauty, though I don't remember her name," Zedd mock.

Jawen growl "Why are you two helping Skyhawk?"

Gemima laughs We want to be sure that our new world is safe. No violence, no wars, no conflict, no poverty."

Zedd added "It's all in the process for Skyhawk and our future. This resistance of yours is getting in our way. Too bad the undead couldn't harm you. But don't expect we'll come with an even bigger army. This society will find your little group and Carlos will crush it."

Jawen shook his head. "No, it will be me who will crush you," By the source of his though, he use his mental force. Zedd wasn't affected; he zoom in front of him without walking to the spirit.

"You probably don't believe that you will succeed in defeating me?" He laughs.

"No, but only to reduce your obsolescence," replied Jawen with a smile.

Zedd then felt something. His eyes start to burn from inside. He scream, cover them with his hand. The eyes melt from out of socket. His knees collapse to the ground. Gemima scream for his insolent, but Jawen was gone.

Jawen was back to his body and did not have time to explain everything, because more zombies were coming at any moment.

* * *

Night came. Back in the hideout, Elmore students were in another room. They begin to wonder when the war will stop. However, their minds were thinking of their long lost friend.

Carrie said "You think Gumball found out about this?"

Teri responed with a sad look "You think he cares to think about the city that is filled with the fools who turned against him."

Sarah lean at a table. "It doesn't matter. That family are a butch of traitors! They want to get rid of him till he comes back as adult!"

"By then, he must have a family," Tobias added.

Joe corrected "He has Masami."

The mention of their cloud friend got them concern. She and her family were heartbroken by the mention of Gumball running away. Teri said "Where is Masami?"

"With her parents?"

"And Penny."

Carrie frown at his grin "She's outside. Don't even bother her," Tobias ignore her and went to the balcony, where Penny was looking across the dark city with a solemn expression. She missed her boyfriend.

Tobias put on a fake sad smile "Hey Penny."

Penny frown, not looking at him "What do you want, Tobias?"

"Listen, it's been a long time since you think of him. I, too, miss him, but you know very well that he will never be found."

Wrong choice of words as Penny stood up, glaring at him. "Tobias, he will come back. I know him. He will never turn his back on us or me!"

"I know, but there's a chance he couldn't have survived in this mess."

Penny's anger turn back to sadness. She pleaded "Why are all these people dead? Why are they doing this?"

Tobias explained "Jawen said Skyhawk wants us dead, but with us standing against them, everything will be back to the way it was." said Tobias, unknowingly standing close to her. "You know, I heard that officer who came with the Watterson said they give up the search."

This got Penny to cry more. Tobias saw this vulnerable state as his chance. He wrap his arm around her, "If you want, we could possibly be-"

Tobias received a punch in the groin. Penny stare down at him in disgust. She scream "I love Gumball! Not a rich kid like you and your money!"

They both hear moans from below. Penny lean down and saw the zombies are here with a large army.

She gasped "They're here!"

* * *

 **There you have it. Please stay tune for next chapter coming in...I don't know when.**


	25. Chapter 24: Repel The Zombies

**Before you start reading, I want you all to know I got a job. My dad found one on Thursday and my first day was on Friday. From Monday through Friday, I'm going to work. If I have time on Friday when I come back in the evening, I'll do it. Or wait on the weekends. I hope you'll all be patient. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Repel The Zombies**

Zombies are starting to plague the Resistance Hut, and even worse, Skyhawk now knows where the resistance is. Five months have passed since the invasion started. The resistance had fended off the zombies the first time they arrived. But they keep coming more and more. These voodoo black magic wizards will do everything to stop the resistance from being destroyed.

In the refugee camp, the crowd fell into utter panic. The zombies are there, with more numbers. How could they hope that it would happen? No one knows, only Jawen knows it and his friend Hugo. The Watterson family try in vain not to approach the zombies at the risk of being bitten and becoming one of them

"Quick Richard, we have to take cover if they ever break in the door," shouted Nicole, hoping that no zombie would bite them. She was let out of her cell after her humiliating defeat by Jawen. She and her family were blocking the fortress. Behind them were boards and other materials the group found in the building. The family use those materials to block the windows.

Richard asked as he nailed a board "Will this hold them?"

"Given how these items can keep them busy, but I'm not sure how many numbers they can be added," Anais calculated.

Nicole groan scoldy "I don't know why we're still here. We could've left like I said!"

"But where do you want us to go?" Anais said harshly at her mother's stubbornness. "The issue is blocked and moreover we are surrounded by this pack of undead!"

"You have me! I can protect you all!" Nicole brag with a laugh. "No zombies can pass me without a fight!"

"Like you did with Jack? I like to see you going up against an army of the undead," Anais remarked."

"Anais, I was beaten by chance," Nicole said with anger, remembering her defeat with by a pro. "Only luck."

Anais remain disbelieve by her mother's denial. "I don't believe you."

Nicole move forward to talking to knock some sense into her daughter. But Richard move his body to stop her. "Nicole, no! The people are watching!" He warned, pointing his thumb at the rest of the survivors, who are laughing.

"Get a load of this! She's about to fight a baby!" Tobais laugh harder.

Joe chuckle "You think she can get her ass handed to her again. My money's on the baby."

Their mockery has attracted the attention of Nicole's anger who made a thundering face that would scare any idiot who dares to make fun of her.

Sarah stop laughing, fearing for her life "Uh-oh, bad choice."

Rachel added "The best thing is not to upset her, who knows what she can do?" Despite seeing the woman who made Gumball run away defeated, she is still wary of her choice of words.

Joe nodded his head, "Yes, but to see her like this, she'll do something drastic."

"Not like my sister who always tries to spoil my holiday party so that she will not let me do what I want," Tobias complained, and Rachel slapped him on the shoulder.

Rachel furiously said, "Tell that again and we're gonna have a problem!"

"What, it's true, you often complain when I'm having parties while you're doing everything to spoil my holidays."

"It would be simpler if you stopped bringing all your friends to come!"

"I do what I want, whether you like it or not!"

"Uh, we should stop talking about it and concentrate on getting out of here, I'm starting to worry," Darwin said worriedly.

Everyone looked at Darwin angrily, not that they were still furious after they had done to Gumball, but to prevent Darwin from being beaten by his relatives. He had to turn down the tension.

"Calm down!" screams Darwin, everyone stopped what they were doing. "For the moment, think a little about our survival if we want to escape from this trap!"

"And how do you want us to escape from here when we are encircled by zombies?! Plus there is no escape!" Tobias scream.

"I know, but to prevent the zombies from biting we have to let Jack and others do it because that's not our business! I wonder if it's not him who brought the war here to Elmore!"

Everyone would ask the question but no one wanted to believe a word of what Darwin said. Instead, they listened to what the fish had said about Jack. Nicole really wanted to make Jawen spit the beans in where her son was. The others want to know where is Gumball. The students of Elmore Junior High owe him a great candle because he saved them. All but Nicole. She still has a long way to get hopeful for Jack tell him where his son disappeared to.

However what Darwin meant about if Jack is responsible for bringing Elmore down to the core got mostly approvals. Not to mention if Jack really did kidnapped Gumball Penny objected "Wait a minute! He saved our lives! We can't blame him for kidnapping Gumball!"

"Penny, since Jack came here before the war broke out, he heard us say we were looking for Gumball and our suspicion about him has put us in the ear," Darwin said. "He knows where he is, but he doesn't want to tell us."

"Why do you think he knows where Gumball is?" Carrie crosses her arms at her ex-boyfriend.

"Because I know he's been lying to us from the beginning, I always knew who was lying to us by telling about Gumball," Anais said, nodding her head for her point.

"Because of his appearances?" Penny said, disgruntled. "That's why you suspect him for kidnapping? But we do not even know who he is or where he comes from."

"And regarding his appearance, his arrogant and humorous look and his accent I would say that he comes from France," Anais reply, getting surprise look from the crowd.

Joe said "But in which origin?" He got no answer from her as she kept explaining.

"And here an odd thing. He's wearing a strange tattoo on the back of his right hand," Anais said, her suspicious about Jawen double up.

"Is he part of a gang or a cult?"" Nicole asks who still wants to know what is the real identity of this guy.

"I'm not sure."

"We'll discuss this later."

A scoff from Nicole turn head to see her worse enemy, Miss Simian. "Why do we care about him? He's trash!" She said with scorn.

Everyone's expressions turn disgust because they know Simian does not like Gumball. A furious Nicole really wanted to hit her and especially for all the miseries she made him suffer as well as her when she was a kid.

"Miss Simian, if I ever hear you again of my son, I swear I will strike you," Nicole snarl, daring her to say something crap about her son.

"What? It's true! He's only a troublemaker! Why are we worrying about where he is when our lives at stake! It's probably his fault that got us into this! Maybe you should've have sent him to that boarding school where he could be normal! In fact, maybe he can teach you a thing or two of being a good mother!" Simian spat more on Gumball, regardless of his life and mock Nicole's role as a mother.

No longer wishing to hear Simian saying bad things to her son, Nicole begins to slap her violently, considering it revenge for all the abuse she put up with and Gumball.

"That's for my son!"

Everyone expressed their joy at seeing their abusive teacher get her karma.

"If mom is finish venting her anger at Miss Simian, it's time to find out who Jack and Hugo really are because something tells me they're not here for anything," Anais stated before seeing the teacher collapse on the floor.

Darwin asks "But where do we start?"

"We have absolutely no clue," Nicole added, rubbing her right hand.

"I don't know where to start. Until then, it's best if we wait until the war is over, if it ever ends."

Without proof, Anais will not be able to find what is the true identity of Jack. All they know is he's French but not its origin.

But there is no time to think about this because the walls of the Resistance are repelling against the zombies. They try to climb the walls if one can ever managed to enter it would be a total disaster. The Resistance will dissolved and the enemy will triumph over the Resistance for Jawen. It's was time to show the true bravery of Elmore's Resistors.

"Man we can't hold them long enough and ammunition could quickly run out!" Hugo complain, shooting a zombie. "We must do something because if that wall fails, bye-bye to the Resistance!"

"Have pity, I'm thirsty!" The zombie moan, its hand touch the wall. "Thirsty. So thirsty! I'll do anything for a drink!"

Hugo can't stand of the zombie's pity. It made him not want to shoot them. But it's them or the Resistance. The zombie's head blown up by a single gunshot.

"I'm getting tired of these zombies! We can't shoot all at the same time! They have more numbers than the last time we fought them! It would make things easier to wipe them away in a single blast," Hugo impatiently said, his friend hint what he plant to.

Jawen reply "Absolutely not! We can't afford to reveal our identity. If we do, it will certainly say that we are monsters. For now, hold them off at all times!"

"Have you seen how big that army is!" Hugo shouted more. "We can't hold them off with our weapons!"

"Hugo, my decision is made. I will not change my mind or let the Watterson family be eaten by those zombie or leave them to Skyhawk for slavery! We must at all costs resist because it is not for nothing that the Resistance was created," Jawen explains, trying in vain to convince his friend

Hugo sighed as he killed three zombies,"Okay but if they are all killed no one will forgive us and let alone Lothar or Arnold. It's just that I'm no saint of all this. I would like to go back to France or Kaer Morhen or Equestria," Jawen understands how Hugo feels, despite their secrets that they must keep of all. He place his head on his shoulder.

"Why don't we show these monsters and Skyhawk that we will not let it go because we are immortal," said Jawen, which puts a smile at Hugo's face. Hugo nod his head and resume killing the zombies with Jawen at his side.

Judy who was watching the scene, could not help but contemplate and compliment on the two. The police officer was tired of hearing the remorse of those people who had bad memories. She was helping the two preventing the zombies getting in. Judy ignore the cries of the zombies.

"Why, why, why?" Judy shake her head of the word repeating over and over. And shoot him in the face. Then more remorse words came. Judy step back as she aims her gun, "Would you shut up already"

"Why do you shoot us? We have been left behind," One zombie crawl the board as it broke off. "My family left me."

Judy heard the siren that she didn't notice boards being broke off and zombies are entering through. Even though it's a small space. One grab Judy's foot. "Hey! Let me go!" She screams.

"But I'm a good boy," Judy heard its voice resembles a small child. "I promise I'll behave, mama."

Judy waste no time but to say sorry from her mouth. The bullet entered its head, ending the poor child's life. She breath in shock after taking a child's life. Zombie or not, that was a child. The zombies backed away as Hugo and Jawen both fired at them. Some of the survivors baraciate the open space quickly.

Hugo notices Judy's scared expression. He asked "Are you ok, Judy?"

Judy is snapped out before she frown "I'm fine. And it's Officer Hops. It's not everyday I take a child's life who wants to kill me," After she spat, the officer turned around and place her gun back.

"Easy bunny," Hugo jokes, making Judy frown more. "I'm only asking. I'm not the one who froze of seeing a child plead to you like you were his mom. Hey, it's not your fault."

Judy laugh weakly "Thanks. I needed that."

Mae suddenly appear between the two, "Can you two wait on talking when we're not about to die?! I'm out of ammo and the zombies are getting through again!"

Hugo answers with annoyance, "There's more ammunition, big butt."

Mae snarled as she points her empty rifle, "Call me big butt and I'll use the first bullet on your foot."

"Ok. Big boobs. Which I think about them, beautiful," Hugo grin pervertedly, making Mae turn her head in embarrassment and Judy glaring at that sexist comments.

"Motherfucker," Mae grumble and went to find more bullets.

But suddenly the door cracks. And their hideous hands pop out and their hands waving to catch the first thing.

Jawen cry "Crap! Hugo, I have more ammunition near the other door!" Everyone moved back while five people uses a large desk against the door. They lift it to block it and lift it with their strength.

Hugo went to Jawen, "Where's the ammunition?" Jawen then leaned his head to his ear.

"Actually, I made them out of magic in my spare time. They're in my bag, in my room. Go get them," Hugo ran to get his friend's magic bullets. Who knows how long they can hold the zombies off with a desk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Citadel, President Carlos and his wife Joseffa watch with joy from monitors. The Resistance being besieged by their immortal army. But for Carlos, he calls himself into question even if he did not want to admit that Haruhi would make his son an immortal burier. He would, however, believe in all that, but only here he is afraid for his son. How could he not be afraid of losing his son? Obviously he is making a bad choice whether it be good or bad.

Carlos explains,"Look darling, our army is drying them out. Even if these warriors will not make the weight against them. In other words they will have resisted for nothing and all the little people that man saved will slaughter even if they will pay the highest price. Everyone will die, including them."

"Here I am reassured then," Joseffa said. "The bokors was right; it is a very effective army but it's a shame we can not control. It would have been fun."

Carlos added in dismay, "Yes me too. But it's a shame. Maybe we'll have the opportunity next time."

"But you know very well that we can not because only wizards can control this strange sphere as well as the zombie army."

"It is normal that Haruhi doesn't want to tell us more about their subject and especially about it and it's true attention."

"Because she has something in mind but only here she knows other gods from other worlds who could help her build a perfect world," A voice said. Their son arrive. He look pleased but happy. Happy with what? It remains a short mystery for the mother but not the father. Although he is angry that Haruhi wants to make William his follower. yet he would like to believe the attention of the Goddess. He will be able to trust it, as well as his own son.

"A perfect world?" The mother asked in confusion.

"But are we not doing a perfect world once the world is conquered?" Carlos said, frustrated.

William replied as he appeared behind Haruhi, "Yes indeed."

Carlos yell "So why it's so bad!"

"The bokors will suffice us! We don't need God or Goddesses coming from another world!" Joseffa shouted.

"I know but apparently she has something in mind but what exactly, I don't know," replied William after crossing his arms.

"I don't like it at all but it's really not at all," says Carlos, but before worrying about anything, he would like to ask that the bokors do, it's been a while since he has not seen them, "Where are our dear guests? They are missing the most moving and most interesting but most satisfying scene," He said jokingly.

William frowns because of Jawen thanks to his extrasensory perception and managed to hurt Zedd and make him blind. Gémima didn't have time to avenge his master or to beat him for him but he knows how much Jawen is very powerful, the two bokors will all do revenge.

"They are in the infirmary. Zhedd has been wounded. He is now blind because of Jawen," said William.

"How did this happen?" Carlos asked.

"It seems we have underestimated Jawen's abilities and powers," says William.

Joseffa said, "God, it's awful and if he could kill us too."

"Then there is only one thing to do, but it must be done right away," Carlos answers.

"Do you have an idea, dad?" William asks.

"Yes, but first of all, we have to see the wizard," replied Carlos with a smile.

In the infirmary, the wizard was treated by the doctors. The sorcerer groaned in pain. He managed the most humiliating defeat. How could he have been beaten by twenty year old puck? He screamed, despite the doctors are healing his wounds, he was still in pain.

One doctor said "Calm yourself. This operation is not so simple. It requires concentration."

He shouted, "You better do it fast! I'm lying like this and it hurts!"

"I will do my best but please calm down. I need to concentrate."

"Enough, enough! Take care of him, but be careful if you ever miss your operation!" Gemima angrily said.

Gemima couldn't believe his friend became almost crippled and yet he is still alive. He must now proceed to something. But the woman also had something to hide. She really wanted to beat the enemy who made her friend unable to see. She just hoped that her mistress could restore his sight, but apparently she would not do anything about it.

"If ever I find it, I swear by voodoo spirits I will kill it with my hands even if I have to spend one billion years," Gemima sworn, eager to take revenge. She felt a Zedd's hand on her shoulder.

"Gémima, there is more to do than to take care of his sworn enemy. It would be better, however, to make it weak. Take care of someone more fragile, more expensive, and more valuable," Zedd said.

Not knowing what he meant, she still tries to find the answer, "Someone dear? Someone you trust. Someone you have not seen in years. Someone you want so much, someone you would like to see again?" Gemima asked.

Zedd answers, "Yes."

"Does our enemy think of a girl or a friend?"

"I think so. But I don't think it's a girl because she's been dead for a long time and since our enemy is sworn, never to marry after her death, I believe for myself that it is the young boy who is called-" The Falcon family and William arrived, unknowingly interrupting Zedd. But from the family's faces and William's expression, they knew what he meant.

"Gumball," William called. Zedd nodded his head. His eyes are dead, but he can hear their voices.

"How are you since your last visit with our sworn enemy?" Joseffa asked who worried about the wizard's health.

Zedd replied, "These are just eyes. I know I was wrong to underestimate him but this time it's me who underestimates."

Joseffa says, "And hopefully he will not do to us."

Zedd added "No I don't think he will attack you. What interests him is me and Gémima."

"You're sure? He still blinded you," William replied, not convinced of his plan.

"Me and Gémima thought of a plan that could make things change but we need an agreement."

Carlos said, "We're listening."

"We will have to take action. To do this, we need to kidnap Gumball. We'll make Jawen show up and have him surrender. That is, If he doesn't want his dear friend to perish under our claws," Zedd smirk.

"Or we will force Gumball to join us and make him betray his allies, friends, and family," Carlos suggested, but this idea doesn't please William because he knows that the prophecy says he will be killed by Gumball.

"Do you really think he'll accept it? Remember he killed two of your mighty commanders," Gemima reminded the man.

"And I'm going to be the one to kill him," says William, expressing his anger.

Carlos shouted, "William, who told you that you needed an opinion?! Don't forget that I am the one who commands and it is me who says who kills or not!"

"Dad, it's useless. He will never want to hear our words to create a new world and besides he will never want to listen. I say we kill him!"

"No, William," Zedd said. They turned to the sorcerer. "We are going to make sure that he accepts. Only after he will become our super soldier. In the meantime it takes someone special who will be able to find and kidnap Gumball."

Everyone trying to think what soldier would be able to do such a thing, to escape the aircraft carrier, and kidnap their target. Joseffa eventually found the right person.

"Helga will be the right person," She answered. "She is a seasoned spy. She can help us capture Gumball."

"She always was a good spy for me who never disappointed me," Carlos said, knowing of Helga.

"Do you really think that she will succeed without being spotted by Carola?" Gemima said. "She's the one who trained Gumball and succeed in killing Gali and Milena."

"Shut your mouth," Carlos snap at her. "You don't know anything about it."

Gemina said with a grin, "The only thing I know is that she is going to be killed miserably but mostly cowardly."

Carlos stare at her smug face and warned "Silence."

The door opens to reveal Commander Varrick, which was good for Carlos to have him here.

"I want Helga in my office!"

"Yes sir!"

In Carlos's office, Helga was meet the man for a special mission. Carlos had ordered Helga to infiltrate the interior of the Clemenceau aircraft carrier. But especially if possible, to destroy the ship. Of course, this is an offer she will not refuse. She wanted so much to want to kill Carola.

"So you understood the mission," asks Carlos.

Helga reply, "Yes."

"Don't forget. Do not killed Gumball. We want him alive," Joseffa added. "Do with the others is up to you."

"What about Carola?"

Carlos smile with his wife, "Kill her and we'll pay you extra."

"Excellent."

Unknown to his parents, William prayed Gumball is taken care off by an unfortunate accident instead of being delivered.

* * *

Later in the refugees' camp, the barricade is upgraded by more stuff. But it didn't stop the zombies to gain access. The rebellion fight back, taking down more zombies. Although the survivors will live, it will not be enough to keep them waiting. By tomorrow, that army would double. Several rebels were outside of the safety zone to kill the zombies.

"Washed himself in his own blood!" A zombie said before it was killed by Judy.

Mae shoot two more zombies. One almost grab her gun before Judy shoot it at the back of the head. She thanks the officer and saw the zombies are heading at them. "We can't hold them off!"

"Back to the barricades!" Hugo shouted. Everyone run back inside. The other rebels made their way to handmade doors. Judy and Hugo both fired a couple of bullets at the zombies who are stepping into their haven.

"Everyone, fall in! We can't let them get in!" Jawen ordered. For those who weren't doing anything besides watching the fight all grab ammunition and join the battle.

Everyone starts shooting the zombies. More bodies fall down. A few zombies were barely at reaching them. Who could face such a nightmare and yet with our two heroes they would even be able to resist long enough? Some people wondered if they were already in hell but only here they are already in hell.

Mae yelled after killing an undead, "Ahh! It's useless! They won't stop!"

Hugo shout "Don't quit, Mae!"

"No! Noo! Noooooo!"

"I am not a nobody! I am somebody!"

"Fresh meat, fresh meat!" Jawen nailed the zombie at its face. said a zombie before being nailed by Jawen.

"Here you go!" Jawen shouted.

"Jack, I can't keep my eyes open!" Judy complain, her eyes is losing strength.

Jawen said "Don't fall asleep just yet!"

"Dude, look at the sky!" Hugo called his friend.

Jawen look in the sky. A four-engine appears. Jawen clear away the gang to see more of it. The zombies stop and stare at the carrier. Unknown to him, the female spy gave a smirk at the leader before flying away.

Jawen said to himself, "What was that? Where are they going?"

"Watch out, Jack!" Hearing Mae's voice, he turned around to see a zombie leaping at him. Jawen quickly fired a bullet through its heart. He went back to the haven, but his mind wander where the four-engine was heading.

* * *

Ah-Puch had finally found Gumball and his new family. He hoped to crack the boy easily in front of his new family but he doesn't know that things will not be as he wishes. Having disobeying Haruhi, he plays alone.

"Aaaaaaaah, here you are at last. This time you can not escape me," He phase through the door of the house. Gumball is being tease as usual by Teresa. She was wearing a Spanish dance outfit. He remarked the cat woman, "This kid has great taste," The god turn his head to see Junior who was frowning of seeing his foster brother getting sexually assaulted once again.

"Don't worry, I have a way that will allow you to get rid of her," With a wave of his hand, a snake is form. The same one that served to crack the blue cat. But his gesture had to stop. A magical spear had pierced the snake. Ah Puch put his body out and the Goddess known as Freyja. She is very unhappy to see the god who disobey Haruhi and trying to make Gumball crumble into madness.

The Goddess said "Don't even dare."

"Speak for you," The god reply back. Haruhi insulted me. She treated me as incompatent, threatened me and my family, I wish for my honor back!"

"Don't act like you've been manipulated, Ah Puch."

"She knows what she's doing."

"What if I told you that after her world was born, she would get rid of you?"

"Don't try to taunt me, I think it's you who tries to manipulate me"

"I do not intend it," She answered.

"And if we fight, just you and me, it will not be long."

The Goddess said, "No, I did not come here to fight but to protect Gumball from any danger that could happen to him, including you," She summon another spear while not taking her eyes at him.

"The harder will be they fall," He chuckled. This only made her point her spear. "Don't you think that you would join us. Our current world is no longer what it was. We must rebuild what we have lost."

"No," She answers firmly. Her spear jab close at his face like she wants to stab him. "This world will remain as it is before, and it is not you who will convince me that this world will be destroyed and rebuilt."

Ah Puch laugh. "Then we'll meet again in hell, you're on the wrong track,"

"Not if I had to change sides, it would be with someone who will prevent the apocalypse."

"Right. You keep thinking that," He vanishes. The Goddess is left with her mind, and incoming danger that is coming.


	26. Chapter 25: Ultimatum

**Chapter 24: Ultimatum**

On board the Clemenceau, Gumball, Anna, Junior and Teresa sleep quietly despite the length of the day boarding the aircraft carrier. They get used to the long day to reach Russia, hoping to destroy the rocket experimental site.

Basile and Raouf discussed the events happening in Elmore who knows how many times Jawen and Hugo have saved, but Jawen fears the presence of the giant robot: the Monitor.

Raouf said, "This giant robot can kill and destroy a lot of things. It has even crush the army of Elmore. We can't do anything against it. Our chance is to destroy it on the inside."

Basile answers, "Like the game _Wolfenstein_."

"These guys look like they have chosen the wrong time to send their toy to the scrap!" Raouf laughs.

Basile share a grin, "Yep, but I wouldn't lie to you that I like this robot, even with its big paws.

"Wouldn't it be a bit big to enter your living room?"

"I prefer to spend my money to have a huge roof. He will enter my living room with the others."

"It's money throwing through the window. Frankly stopped wasting your money, but you would rather buy a new car, clothes, motorcycles, quad, almost everything" says Raouf.

Basile demand, "And you, what are you buying?"

"Clothes, food and nightclubs."

"You forget the alcohol," Basile remark. "You got drunk. I had to lug around you and tell the police that I accompany you without being able to drive your car," said Basil laughing.

"There was gnole and maize alcohol. I wanted to drink it," Replied Raouf, pleading his innocence.

"Oh, well, if you want corn and corn alcohol," He goes to the counter and out of the liquor that Raouf knows perfectly.

"Lucky bastard, couldn't you say it. I'd have searched your ship until you find it," He says, mocking himself.

"I wanted to take advantage of your alcoholism and especially my bottles," Answers Basil with a smile.

Raouf asks with a smile, "Do we play to drink? I made a lot of money with the best I made against the Irish and those English pig."

"You and your bets, how much did you win?" Basile said.

"5000."

"Ok."

* * *

Meanwhile, the giant Helga quadrimoteur, similar to that of Gali, flies over the French fleet. Due to their radar jamming, they are invisible. Helga, in the cockpit pilot, begins to speak with carlos.

"We are in sight of the French fleet, sir, we are preparing to capture Gumball," Helga said.

Carlos smiles, "Good, but remember that we want him alive, not dead. Do it well and destroy this ship too. They must not be able to reach Russia," Before leaving, he added, "But if you fail, I have enough to make up for your loss. Monitor is ready. He will be able to destroy the resistance with our army of zombies, who try to get rid of the resistance and Jawen and Hugo."

"The zombie army, can't we get rid of them?" Helga asked.

"Jawen and Hugo have found a nice parade for us sticks in the wheel. We know where their hiding place, but our helicopters and bombers have not arrived. They have a shredder, in short, our air support is stopped," Carlos explain with anger.

"We should not underestimate them. We are in a dead end, all because of him," That voice belonged to the blind Zhedd. "Helga, bring me the boy. I'll find a way to convince him."

"I think it's me who will convince him," Carlos reminded.

"Well, but don't complain," Zhedd smile. "If Helga fails in her mission because she will have to face Carola or Gumball or Basile and Raouf by herself," Helga glared at Zhedd for that cowardly statement.

"I trust Helga," Joseffa said. "she knows how to fight. She is overtrained, infiltration make it easy, and extraction, not a problem. She was once a special forces officer."

"I see," Zhedd answers.

Helga says, "Well, it's time. I'll get back to you when my mission is over."

After the conversation is over, Helga puts on her special strength outfit because she knows she will need it for stealthy infiltration. She gathers men fit to fight. The four-engine slowly advances towards the aircraft carrier. The trap under the hull opens and the soldiers jump. The speed they cover is greater, but they are careful not to be dead. Their parachutes open and land near the aircraft carrier.

"Commander, we should go through the wheelhouse. We can get the list of cabins so we'll know where he is," A soldier said to Helga.

"Activate your grapples, we will have to board discreetly," Helga reply before another soldier asked.

"Madam, without wanting to disappoint you, you think you will succeed?"

"You are afraid?"

"No, Commander, but if he ever manages to escape, we will not forgive him. You know how Mr. Falcon is."

"Do you really believe it's time to talk about defeatism?" Helga doesn't want to talk about this.

"No, Commander."

"Any questions? Let's move."

Their grapnels were launched. It hung on safety bars. They mounted discreetly. The flight deck was empty, only a few workers. The attack is discreetly. They boarded the wheelhouse. They quietly kill passersby.

A soldier said, "Well, it's time to take action in all discretion."

"Remember, you must know where Gumball's cabin is. Get moving and do not get spotted by Basile and Raouf," Helga said. "After that, we'll sabotage the ship."

After wearing an officer's uniform, the soldier climbs into the wheelhouse, where he finds himself laughing and Basile is spotted. Laughing and playing. He doesn't understand what was going on. Everyone was witnessing that. Empty glasses are returned. Other glasses still filled with alcohol.

Raouf felt a little drunk, but he didn't weaken. He didn't look a little drunk, but he may know that drunkenness is about to win. Neither of them seems to want to lose.

"Holy fuck! It's gnole! As we do more, could I...have...another bottle?" Raouf asked, a little drunk.

Basile answers, "Are you kidding me? We have...a bottle! Still half ... full!"

"I bet you...you will not hold… for ten seconds!" Raouf takes three glasses and drink it all at once. The public begins to be impatient, but between them, they do not hesitate to make a bet on which of the two will win.

A huge burp from Raouf is heard throughout the room. Everyone laughs. Basil remarks, "Ha ha ha! I bet I can burp better than you!" He takes more than ten drinks and drinks them all.

"Holy fuck," One soilder is wide eyed before getting back to the game, "No time for this, He continues to search the list of cabins with the names. Suddenly, he finds the book with the list. Once he was done doing what he was supposed to do, he returns to see Helga.

Helga asks, "What took you so long?" She didn't meet his eyes but her tone of command say it all.

"My apologies. I saw Basile and Taouf get drunk. They play to drink. Regardless, I found where Gumball is."

"They really drink during the service?"

"It looks like they do not care anymore about their homework."

"Yeah, they will definitely be hired for negligence."

"Let's get Gumball."

* * *

They crossed a maze of corridors, despite the labyrinth that it can be. But they had no trouble finding the cabin where the boy is sleeping with his brothers and sisters.

Helga put on a victory smile. Her mission is near complete. They discreetly enter the cabin. Helga sees the sleeping Gumball. He was shirtless and wearing sports pants as his pajamas. He was helpless for what Helga is about to do before her boss can do with him. She leaned her arms at the boy after taking out a pair of handcuffs.

But the lights came on. Everyone woke up. Carola was behind them.

Carola said with a grin, "Surprise motherfuckers!"

The others had time to encircle them. Hellga curses herself for letting herself being trapped.

"Good evening, helga. Caught like a rat?" Carola said mockingly.

Anna added with spat "I don't like your black hair curly."

"Anna, this is not the time," Junior responded before glaring at Helga. "You will not take my brother"

"It doesn't matter how much you know, but I will have my victory," Helga replied.

Gumball is shield by his sisters. He asked the woman, "Why do you want to capture me? For all the damage I caused you?"

Helga explains with anger, "You bother us in our plan of invasion. Because of you, our conquest of America is almost interrupted by your actions."

Gumball reply with a smile, "Too bad to you, I'll reduce your plan to crumbs."

Carola warns, "Careful with this kid. He's super hot in battle."

Teresa says, "We will give you a lesson that you will not forget, assholes."

"We will see!" Helga unfolds a telescopic baton. The others behind her have tonfa and electric batons. The rest used their fists.

"A bit of sport I was starting to miss it," Junior commented.

"I warn you," Helga said, gloating. "I was in special forces."

"Yeah, well let me have the pleasure of humming you in public," Carola said. "You should never have come here."

Anna asked, "Can we fight now?"

Teresa say "I thought you wanted to wait a little longer."

"No."

"Well then," Junior chuckle, getting into a fighting position. The battle is launched. No alarm is sounded. The fighting between the soldiers overtrained and that of the others don't manage to equalize. Carola and Helga clash with each other. A soldier tries to hit Junior. The boy dodges and punch his chin hard enough to sweep the leg. Junior then grabs the baton and repeatedly beat him in the head.

Anna dodges the movement of the tonfa. She moves very well. That is, until the weapon made contact on her behind by slapping. Blushing in anger, she kicks him in the groin before using his knife to kill him. She muttered before taking the knife out, "I don't believe that he can do something so humiliating!

"Why are you complaining?" Teresa said as he dodges the telescopic baton "Can you just wait a minute?"

The Soldier she was facing reply, "No."

"Bastard!" She gives the soldier a strong punch in the face. It was by her elbow. The impact sent his neck back until a bone crack. His body drop on the floor dead. she hears a bone crack, she broke his neck, the soldier is dead.

Anna complains, "Why am I complaining? Because it's often the same thing. Really, why I often come to me when it happens?"

"I'm here," Gumball dodge the soldier's baton. And again. And again. The cat pause as the man took out a gun. The man grin right before he was killed by Carola.

"We don't touch the best pilot," Carola said with a glare. "Now you see our power."

"I see," Helga answers with a laugh. "Just between you and me."

The fight between Carola and Helga seems to intensify. Helga, who is overtrained and Carola, despite being a pilot, always remains a combatant.

"Always powerful!" Helga yell, blocking an arm from Carola. "Gali had warned me before your pilot kills him!"

Helga is punched by Carola, who yell back "I gave Gali a chance to come join us and stop this useless massacre!"

"She preferred to die rather than join you"! Helga shouted, striking Carola across the chin.

"Helga, how are you to stop us? What's his purpose to conquer the world, except to provoke his destruction?"

"You know it very well!"

Unknown to others, a soldier who had his throat slit was on his knees. With his last breath, he places an object on Gumball's pants.

Once Helga saw it, she lowered her arms. She says, "Well, I think I'm going to retire."

Teresa stopped her. "You can't escape," She laugh in the end. But Helga had an idea, in the form of a gun in her hand. She quickly fired a bullet at Carola's left arm. Everyone turned to see her yell they didn't saw the Commander grabbing Gumball by the collar. He yells to gain their attention back.

Helga smirk, "Ta-ta!" Both of them vanished by teleportation.

* * *

Later in the citadel of Skyhawk, Gumball is forced to move to Carlos' office. He saw two bokors and the man's family. Behind was Helga as a guard and hunter should Gumball try to escape. Carlos get up from the desk. Like the family who has hostile toward the boy, his eyes narrow toward the cat reasonably for the deaths of his two comrades. William took one look at the boy, and though he was nothing special like the prophecy had stated. But that doesn't mean he won't end his life. Gumball wasn't scared by the man or his family. Upon the man's appearances, he knows who he is.

Carlos leans towards him and said sternly, "This is the boy who killed Gali and Milena."

Gumball answers, "Carlos Falcon."

"I'm glad to meet you at last," Despite the boy saying his name brought a boast at his ego, he wasn't thrilled. He lit a cigar and place it at his mouth. The cigar is held between his fingers. He blows smoke at the blue cat. "You've already known that I'm trouble. I wonder why a twelve-year-old like you can you succeed in destroying a large part of my plan."

Gumball shrugged his shoulders, "It was just a stroke of luck."

"I would say no."

"Really?"

"Yes. As you can see, I brought you here for simple reasons," Carlos spoke.

"Yes, I know. You'll show me how your invasion plan is going to happen and how do you manage control the world," Gumball said in annoyance at his big villain talk.

"Other than that, my boy," He laughs. "I wanted to propose to you to fight with us."

Gumball is taken aback. "What?"

"I am doing this because the world is not what it used to be. Politicians who govern countries are unable to direct them. It pollutes, it destroys, it razes forests and tests their nuclear weapons on them. Tropical to make them irradiated," Carlos explains the detail of the world. When he first notices the problems, he was angry.

Gumball didn't expect this from the man that wants him dead. His plans weren't exactly villainous as he thought. "You're doing this to save the Earth?"

"Yes, and now that you're there, you can help us!" The man proclaim. His cigar lite out from the ashtray. "You can save us, as well as the planets!" Carlos walk to the boy and put his strong hands at Gumball's shoulders. The boy remain uninterested at his proposal.

Confused and disturbed, Gumball asked, "But why are killing these people? They don't deserve to die."

"Gumball, the more these disasters add, the more forests will disappear and the water will dry up and the animals will no longer have nowhere to live. Plants gone. The air unbreathable. And the world will be overcrowded," Carlos said more of his proposal. "You understand? Join us."

Despite the words from the man, they are touching. The family are buying from this, but not Gumball. He must know that Carlos is a killer; a merciless monster.

Gumball gave his answer. "No."

As Carlos had predicted, he said, "Well, you don't give me any choices, Gumball. We'll make you join us."

Zhedd and Gemima approach him. Gumball is not terrified by their appearances. Gumball said to the two bokors, "Are you two bokors? Why are you working with them?"

The blind bokor reply, "So that our new world can emerge, my boy and that a new era settles."

"You're going to have to resist my voodoo magic if you don't want to become a zombie," Gemimia added.

"Zombie?"

A snap from Zhedd's fingers and came a few zombies enter. Gumball stand back, flabbergasted. Two zombies grab his arms. He struggled to stay still if he didn't want to be bitten by one.

Zhedd ordered the zombies, "Put him in the cell! A little time in there can change his mind."

Gumball is dragged away from the office. William lament of not killing the boy right here. He'll have to wait for the right moment to kill him to prevent the prophecy from coming true.

* * *

During this time, the resistance took a break from the zombie fighting. Outside of the walls, a few zombies walked around avoiding the wall. Guards from on top of the wall act as snipers.

"Jack, we will not stay long," Mae said. We are going to need ammunition."

"I know," Jawen sighed. Since the invasion started, they been stacking up on ammunition. But when the zombies invaded the wall, the stockpile is running low. It has to be divided and used for emergency only. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it. We are going to attack the weapons factory."

Hugo appear from the hallway. He happened to hear what his friend had said. "Bad idea. Why? Giant robot Monitors. They'll crush us."

"We have no choice," Jawen lay out a pointed argument. "The zombie will return and risk breaking the barricade. Ammunition is running low and we don't know if we can hold them up. The factory is our chance."

"Yeah, but how do you want him to be attacked if there is the monitor?" Hugo asked. "Do you want to be pawned by his huge paws?"

"Mae, gathers all the ammunition as possible. Assemble a few and meet me out back."

"I'm coming too", They turned around and saw what they didn't expect. Nicole Watterson covered with bruises. "I would help you too."

Hugo spat, "We can handle without you, monster."

"Listen, I'm worried about my family. I don't want these monsters to attack my family, do you understand?"

"Fuck off!"

"Hold on, Hugo," Jack stop his friend cursing. He turned to the woman, "Can you keep up?"

"A little. I may not be some Kung-fu master but I can act as a backup. I haven't forgotten about that little fight," Nicole reminded in anger, the lost of her pride was still in her mind. "But right now, I just want my family back together again. And you have information."

Sensing the tension from the three, Mae spoke "Nicole, you can help us. But all of us have to work together."

Nicole said to Jack, "We'll talk later after this."

The group safety made their way to the factory without being spotted by zombies. Nicole remain quiet but still glaring at Jack. Jack and Hugo both didn't look at the woman, and don't like the idea of being in the same group of her.

The group stands beside the wall and scan the towers. Nicole asked "How are we going to do that?"

"Simple", Jawen uses his computer hacking to disable the turret system. "Volia," With the security system down, the group move forward.

* * *

Later in the citadel, Carlos and his family wait for the two bokors return with Gumball as one of them. William protests, having to wait long enough.

"Dad, kill him" said William.

"No, my son, it's all too precious. The bokors will succeed"," Carlos denied.

"I prefer to kill him; it's much safer. Imagine if he run away."

Joseffa step up to defend her husband, "William, your father really wants to make this boy a super soldier. Once we succeed, we will take things in our hands," But William shakes his head negatively.

Suddenly the phone rings, Carlos responds.

"Yes?"

The other end was Commander Varrick. _"Sir, the weapons factory is being attack! The resistance enter through and starting killing us! They're stealing our ammunition!"_

"Send in the Monitor! Not one of those rebel bastards escape with our weapons!"

* * *

The factory is under fire. Those who were working in the assembly line perished either by the rebels or the explosion. The survivors run away. The weapons were easily taken.

Jack nodded his head at how easy they took the weapons, "Now we don't have to worry about running out."

"I don't know how many zombies are coming. Last attack was triple. They must have a nest to retrieve back," Mae hypothesizes. "But it could be anywhere!"

"Last talking, more running!" Hugo shouted. "Enemy reinforcements will arrive at a moment"

The group froze by a mechanical sound. The Monitor arrives, a gigantic three-legged robot armed with missile launcher and machine gun. The man behind the machine was controlling it. _"This is Commander Vattick! Drop your weapons!"_

Nicole whispered Jack with sarcasm, "Got a plan?"

Jack answer her question, "More than you think," His ears pick up by a voice. A voice that made his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it! He must not let Nicole know. He turned to the rest, "Head back to the camp. I'll take care of it."

Nicole argue, "I'm staying with you. You can't beat this ape by yourself!"

"I'm giving you an order!" Jack shouted at her. Hugo drag Nicole and Jack step out just as the robot's foot came down. Jawen faced the robot by himself with the gang race back to camp.

" _I can't wait to crush you!"_ Varrick shouted. The robot leg is lift again and send back down at him. Jack backflip to avoid it. Jack ran to each section of the empty backyard. He was distracting the robot, which Varrick hasn't caught up. Their battle last not longer than one hour. He used the burning factory as an advantage. If the robot smash where Jawen was at, he dodge at the last minute and parts of the building collapses at it. Varrick's temper grew. Jawen was mocking him. His hand moved to a button.

"Let's see if you can dodge this!" It locks at the man. Hundreds of Missile is set to go off at the man. But Jawen only smile. He was waiting exactly like Varrick was intending to do. With the back of his right hand, the sign of the three mountains with the runes is shown.

"By Odin, Zeus, Osiris, Shiva, and all the gods and goddesses I venerate," he raises his hand. The tattoos react with an intense glow. The missiles were fired, but to Varrick's shock, they stopped at mid-point.

"What?!"

As if by magic, the missiles turn their attention at the Commander by a wave of a hand. "Bye bye, asshole," He taunted before he sent all of them to the robot. A huge explosion destroys the robot, along with Varrick.

The glow of his hand stopped. Jawen took out a glove from his back pocket to hide the tattoos of his right hand. Now there was no holding him back from reaching Gumball, who is a prisoner in the citadel.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the citadel prison, Gumball is looking at his hometown in ruins from the small window. He had no words of why he should care of the place where he was treated unfair. A small part of him wonder if his family are alive safe. Even though he was still angry at them, he didn't want death in either of them.

"Maybe I should come back and apologize for the harm I'm doing, I hope they're fine," Gumball sat back to the ground with a sad expression. "Did I did the right thing. Was leaving my family proven anything?

He leaned his head down in self-pity. Then Hugin and Munin, the two friendly crows, appeaped. Hugin rub against Gumball's head, "Oh, Gumball, don't cry. We're here."

"Hugin! Munin!" He gasped in joy. He hugged the two crows. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you two again!"

Munin added, "As we are, but do not put yourself in all this state."

Gumball nod his head but his eyes is still leaking tears. "I think I made a mistake," This got the two crows off guard. "I think I was wrong to flee from my family. I would have to stay and accept the boarding school, no matter if I'm eighteen. I want to find my old family."

Hugin reassure him, "Gumball, you have a new family. They treat you with generosity."

"I know, but sometimes I miss them. I know sometimes it's hard, but they're still my family, even though I hate them more than anything."

"Gumball think of your new family. If you ever see your old family, they will reject you. Gumball thinks of Junior, Anna, Teresa, Yvette and the others. You always wanted a brother and sisters. The destiny you have offered this chance," Munin explains.

Gumball answer with a sigh, "I know, but I have to think."

"Yep, but I'm surprised it's happening," A voice called out. Gumball and the crows looked up and saw who they never thought they would see him again.

"Jawen."


	27. Chapter 26: I Will Have My Revenge

**Chapter 25: I Would Have My Revenge.**

In the Skyhawk Citadel jail, Jawen who appeared in front of Gumball, surprised the crying boy. And it was in front of his decisions that led him to make a huge mistake of his life.

The two ravens are cawing in front of their appearance. Jawen said with a smile, "Hello crows. Hello Gumball."

Gumball scream with joy, "Jawen!" He slammed his hands at the bar. "I'm so happy to see you again, big bro!"

Jawen rub Gumball's head and check to see if he was good as accordance with his appearances. "Me too, I'm happy to see you again, little dude," He smile. The two crows look at the touching scene.

Hugin say, "Look at this, we've never seen such a scene. Really adorable."

Munin added, "Make me think of Baldr and Höd. Shame that Odin is no longer here to see that. He would have like it."

"But I don't think he'll be happy to see his horrible mother again."

"and I bet Jawen want to put her naked ass in a cell, being devoured by rats," Munin laugh sadistically.

Jawen scolded, "You crows shut the fuck up. Will it kill you two with the bullcrap?"

"You know, if we wanted to talk about other things, we could talk about how we see women in the shower or dudes on a nudist beach," Munin explains in mockery.

Gumball makes a face that says disgust. "Amazing you guys are, but am I foolish to think you're two are honest."

Hugin said, "Gumball, we are honest. Moreover you loved to see your mother pecking her ass."

Jawen turn to the crow in surprise, "really, did you really do it?" To which Hugin smirk in response.

"We just wanted to teach her a lesson."

"That's for throwing stones at us," Munin added, making it seem it was payback against Nicole.

"I saw that too," Gumball laugh. "Ha ha ha! The next time, do it to Anais and Darwin!"

"We'll see that later," Jawen laugh before turning serious. "Or at the moment, we have to leave here," Everyone saw Jawen put his hands on the lock without the use of a lock picker. Suddenly, it was open. "I will try to bring you back to the Clemenceau, but before, I must destroy the Heart of Darkness."

"The Heart of Darkness?" Gumball said.

"It is an oyster pearl that the voodoo Bokor have locked. Inside the pearl several voodoo powers, they are powerful and devastating. In 1943, the Nazis tried to look for it to ensure their wins, but they failed and were turned into zombies."

Hearing that made Gumball took a brief look at history explaining said pearl. "I remember that story. I even saw the zombies and Bokor."

Jawen grunted, "These bastards help Skyhawk take over by any means. They use the zombie army to counter the resistance and also control the world."

Munin said, "There is always the Heart of Darkness. If you destroy it, the voodoo magic will dissipate and the zombies will all resume dead again."

When asked where it is, Jawen answer "It's in the highest tower of the Citadel. Something tells me that the Bokors will wait for us. They will probably have zombies, and those soldiers Captain Harry mentioned."

Hugin added "I think it's the Dark troopers. A generation of soldier robots. Jawen heard of it."

But I never believed in their existence."

Munin propose, "Well, let's destroy this pearl and leave here. I don't like this creepy place.

* * *

At Carlos's office, William said "Dad, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to apologize."

Carlos doesn't understand. His head is dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"

"I know that I behaved like a moron, but I know that I was disappointed in me," William briefly explain. "Our fights, our arguments, I know you must be disappointed with me, I have dishonored the family."

William bow his head after he's finished. Carlos gets up and puts a hand on the shoulder of his son, and he smiles. "William, it's not your fault. I know Haruhi is your future, but I'm afraid for you, Haruhi can not be for me. A goddess with big hearts, when she collected my family and skyhawk. After our bankruptcy, we swore to avenge ourselves that something has to be done."

"Oh, dad."

"William, you're grow enough to fight."

"I know"

Joseffa enters the discussion "Darling, me and your father have decided that Haruhi will let you take you as an apprentice."

William don't believe his ears, they really say that? After they hated Haruhi for these manipulative ways?

Carlos said to his son with stern, "William, if anything should happen to us, swear in front of us, that you will avenge us."

William smiles "I swear for Skyhawk," His parents smile. Carlos thank his son as he and his wife both hug him. Outside of the office were the two Bokors.

"Here is a word well said," Zhed said.

Genima said "He will not regret it. Who knows what Haruhi reserves for him?"

"Don't be impatient, Gemima," Zhed replied. "He does not know that Haruhi wants to make him a powerful and invincible disciple."

"All that doesn't tell me anything, Zhed," Gemima said with anger. "Jawen blinded you. I could have killed him with my own hand if he wasn't cowardly."

"We'll see that later, Gemima. I know the formula that covers the view," Zhed smirk.

"If you say so, my dear Zhed."

An officer interrupts the touching scene, just at the right moment when he had to inform Carlos. But Carlos is rather bored with the presence of the soldier, but very quickly, he will see that it is important.

"Who dares to disturb us?"

"Forgive me, sir, but the prisoner has escaped."

"What?!"

"Jawen is here. They're going to the tower to the Heart of Darkness."

Zhed scream "Prevent them from reaching there! They must not get that heart!"

Gemima said with anger, "Leave it to me. They're mine."

"Very well. Don't disappoint me."

"I will not."

Carlos hums angrily before addressing. "And I suppose Varrick is dead."

"Soldiers found the remains of the ship. No bodies. All perished."

"Captain Harry!"

The man spoke back, "Yes."

"You are now Commander. Send in your Dark troopers. Have them blocked the corridors of the tower and the room where the Heart is!"

Zhed propose, "We should wait for them in the room. Zombies will be on our side when they come here. Reason? Your security is weak. We wouldn't want to have another incident like last time. The Resistance took off with our weapon after destroying the factory."

Gemima said "Jawen is a titan. He is the most intelligent of all. Never underestimate him."

Carlos took the time to rethink before saying, "William, stay here."

William is dumbfounded. "But father!"

"But nothing. You won't survive the fight."

"But I am strong enough to fight!" William slam his hands on the desk. He felt Zhed's hand, adding to his two cents in the ring.

"No, you won't."

"You too?" William felt betrayed. But more words came the sorcerer's mouth.

"Don't worry. You'll get your chance."

The two Bokors and Carlos and his wife all teleport themselves to the dark-hearted room, leaving William alone in his father's office.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the Citadel, Jawen and Gumball, accompanied by the two ravens, make their way to the tower.

Gumball is marveld by the huge surroundings. "My gosh, this Citadel is really huge!"

"Yeah, unfortunately we have to go up to this tower," replied Jawen.

Hugin complain, "Great, I'm starting to feel enough to flying."

Munin added as he and friends were on the two travelor's shoulders, "I enjoy myself rather peck and gobble eyes."

Gumball ask "Did you eat them?

"Of course!"

Jawen deadpanned, "Always so charming and interesting to hear," The door in front of them open and Harry, now Commander, and his Dark trooper robots. The heroes stand together as the villains encircle them.

Commander Harry spoke from the middle with arms at back, "Good evening! My name is Commander Harry!"

Jawen recognizes the man before mockingly said "I thought you were captain."

"I just became Commander after you killed Varrick!" Harry grin. In the inside, he was fuming toward the heroes that killed the previous Commander.

"It doesn't surprise me," replied Jawen as he shrugs his shoulders. The robot soldiers point their guns at them.

Both Gumball and Jawen weren't scared. Munin and Hugin on the other hand. Munin said, "We're all going to die."

Jawen smirked "Getting tired of hearing that."

* * *

A few minutes earlier, the three kooky machines, Nemy, Pintel and Ridley are in Elmore.

"Fucking zombies! Leaves us alone," Nemy roared. The three machines are currently fighting the zombies. "Oh brothers, how is it that the Bokosr use zombies for their invasion?"

Pintel said, "I would say it's great. It's like the zombie fashion of _Call of Duty._ "

"Pintel, I'm serious!" Nemy killed several zombies with his claw. Pintel strike five with lightning.

"The only to end this is to find and destroy The Heart of Darkness. My sensor say it's in the tower. It's truly getting in. We might need help from the Resistance."

Nemy answers to Pintel's suggestion, "No."

"They need our help and Gumball can't do this alone!"

"Pintel, they are going to destroy it but they are blocked by the Dark troopers. We have to send Ridley," Nemy said before tramping zombies.

"But Ridley is still struggling to recover from his defeat," Pintel reply. "At the same time was your fault if you send her to be destroyed."

"Hey, I have orders, understood? And don't try to say it was my fault if he got his ass kicked!" A stone hit Nemy in the head. It was Ridley.

Pintel smile, "Hey Ridley, how are you feeling?"

Ridley spin his body around before upper cutting a zombie, "I'm alive! Totally alive!"

"Ridley, go help Jawen and Gumball! And be careful before I beat you up!"

""Only if you said nicely and with a please"

"Please," Nemy said with force.

"Thank you," He flies towards the Citadel.

Nemy shake his head, "What a moron."

Pintel added "At least you answer him nicely."

Inside of the camp, Jawen and Gumball try to find a loophole against the soldiers. But Ridley came by pulling two robots together.

"What?!" Harry is surprised by Ridley's attack.

Hugin asked "Where does he get from?"

Munin added "He is ugly and more."

"It's Ridley."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

Gumball answer "I met him. He wanted to kill me during my training, but I defeated him."

"Great, but watch out, he could take revenge on you if you beat him," Jawen warned.

"No worries."

Munin said, "Guys, we should enjoy it."

With Ridley's assistance, they managed to get rid of the Dark trooper robots. Gumball is a little wounded, but the wounds won't matter to him.

"I'll come back," says Harry running away.

Jawen's t-shirt was half torn. His torn pants shows his bleeding straight legs. Though he had small wounds around the face.

"He's going to the top of the tower," Ridley said, getting Jawen and Gumball's attention. "I'll take you there!"

"Are you helping us now?" Gumball ask, confused and suspicious "You tried to kill me!"

"Now we have decided to help you."

"We? What do you mean we?"

The time is running out and the Resistance will not last long. Zombies invade everything and are everything in the safety zone of H.Q.

"Zhed and Gemima want to finish," Jawen look Ridley "Lead us to the top."

Ridley smiles, "With pleasure."

Munin say, "We don't climb on him. He's ugly and dirty," This made Gumball turn to him by pleading.

"I thought you were tired of flying," said Jawen, smiling. Munin then mutter something.

"Enough chit chat," The machine flies to the top of the tower, hoping it's not too late.

* * *

Back in the Resistance's fortress, the soldiers tried in vain to push the zombies back. The wall that holds them is about to give way. Hugo, Mae and Officer Hopps hope for Jawen's return.

Nicole said to Officer Hopps, "We can not succeed in repelling them!"

Judy turn to glare at her in response, "Do you have better ideas?"

"I don't know. I wish Jawen was here. Where is he?"

Anais answer "He was suppose to come back to help us. I hope he wasn't captured by the Skyhawk soldiers."

Hugo answer "Actually, he's going to throw himself into the gauntlet of the wolf," His answer made everyone turn at him in shock. "The only way in stopping the zombies is in the Citadel."

Judy asked in a skeptical tone, "But how can he be sure?"

"I know him better than you."

Miss Simian scoffed, "How imprudent! He really believes he can find a book on magic? What idiocy!" Her lover nod in agreement.

"I have to admit that all this is ridiculous. Magic, wizards and what else?" Principle Brown said.

"In your opinion, why do zombies react as if they had lived a crappy life?" Hugo asked.

"Maybe they died because of their idiotic lives and they committed suicide," Miss Simian cackle.

Instead of being furious, Hugo shook his head. "Imbecile," It made Miss Simian stop laughing as Hugo took his turn on insulting. "Gumball was right about you. A damn tyrannical bitch who takes pleasure in martyring others and who was created by the underworld."

Everyone laughs, except for Brown and Simian. But the laughter soon stops, the wall is destroyed and the zombies enter.

Mae shouted "Fold back!" Everyone move back and shoot the zombies at the same time.

* * *

Later in the tower, after thanking Ridley before the machine left, the two friends enter the room that was guarded by zombies. Jawen waste no time of killing the zombies with obliteration.

Jawen and Gumball both stared at the treasure that was controlling the zombies. Jawen said, "Here it is. The Heart of Darkness."

Gumball quickly nodded his head and said, "Great. Now we destroy it," The two Bokors appear before they can take their first step to it. The blind Zhed declare at his enemy, "Jawen! I challenge you to another fight!"

Jawen shouted "Fuck you! I'm here to end the Zombie army!"

Gemima objected sternly, "Not this time, Jawen!"

Gumball took a fighting stance and whisper, "Be careful with them, Jawen."

"Not to worry. I dealt with that guy before I blinded him.

A fight between magicians and titan begin. Though Gumball poses no magical abilities against the sorcerer, it still remains a supernatural fight. Zhed sends a ball of fire, which Jawen dodges. Gemima will have to try, but to her surprise, she receives an electric ball.

Gemima growled "Grrr, we'll beat you!"

Hugin remark"what a slut this one is!" The two crows were above the battleground and avoiding getting hit.

Munin added "I wouldn't have said better."

Gémima rushes towards Jawen. Jawen begins to avoid her fist and her powers altogether. Zhed does nothing. He looks quietly at his apprentice.

"Yes, kill him and I will have my place among the council of the Bokor, Zhed said with a smirk.

Gémima repeatedly launches fireballs at Jawen. He dodge them all. She asks "Are you going to die already?"

"Do you get tire Gemima?" Jawen mock.

"Raaaaahh!" She throws herself at Jawen, but jawen uses his bowie knife to stab her. But the blade is stopped by both hands. She smiles with a cat grin, "Now what are you going to do?"

But Jawen smile, making the woman's grin thrown off. "Use my secret boot."

"Huh?"

He drops his dagger so that his other hand catches and stabs her in the torso. Under the eyes of Zhed, Carlos, and Joseffa. Even if the two did not show themselves, they watch in fright as the female sorcerer getting stabbed. She gets on her knees, holding her wound. She said, catching breath, repeating "no" over and over again. Her head lean up at Jawen. A pistol is took out from Jawen's back and aim at her head.

Zhed scream, "Gemima!"

"I can not ... not lose. I swore an oath ... not to fail," Gemima said. The blood begin to flow quickly. A small puddle is forming around the knees.

"Say "Hi" to Ogou from me," Jawen reply before the gun went off; Gemima fall down on the floor, dead by a bullet to the head.

Gumball is shocked, but now he has to admit everything is happening. He had to show that no one has a choice, especially when he has to kill to survive. He said, "I have never seen such a brutal and magical fight in my life."

"Now you know who I am," said Jawen, facing Gumball, "Now you see what I can do."

"Yes, now I understand," replied Gumball, turning to the ravens. "I suppose you knew everything and you never told me about it?"

Hugin nod his head, "In reality, yes."

Zhed, on his knees, was in tears for losing his apprentice. Quickly whipping away his tears, he stands up and face Jawen. "Jawen, you may have killed Gemima, but you will not kill me. I'm not afraid of you," He summons a sword that came from a Haitian origin.

Jawen pulls out his katana sword. The blade was blue. In the steel blade are inscriptions of all the pagan religions. The blade does not have a christ cross on it, supposed that it does not make connection with the Christianity.

Suddenly, the katana sets off a particular power and Jawen's right tattoo lights up.

Gumball doesn't dream. He sees what he sees. But how is it impossible?

The fighting between the two was just as interminable as the previous one. Gumball had his eyes return to the crown jewel, but he looks at a magic mirror. It could belong to either of the two Bokors. Upon grabbing it, the reflection shown a familiar place Jawan was talking about. The Resistance. It's like it can read his thoughts. To his horror, the zombies had entered the fortress and everyone is either fighting against the zombies or protecting themselves. Seeing the faces from his old family and friends was too much. He knows he still hates his family, but the blue cat can't let them die.

"Guess I have no choice," Gumball carefully walk to the jewel while the fighting continues. Then the zombies appear in front of them, surprising the boy and fell on the ground.

More raspic screams tremble the boy. _"We were warned!"_

 _"When will it end?!"_

Jawen saw his little buddy was in trouble. Quickly conjure an iron bar, he throws it at Gumball's feet. He pick it off and slam one zombie in the head.

Joseffa growl. The boy is ruining everything! She walk at Gumball and the zombies. Carlos reach a hand to stop her, so did William. But their words didn't reach her. Taking out a small knife from her left thigh, she raises the knife up.

After killing the guards, Gumball turned around to see the woman planning to stab him in the back. "Don't you dare!" The blue cat dodge away from the knife. He wasn't scared. He received training from his new family. And judging by the knife Joseffa had, he saw a flaw. By the time the knife is brought down, Gumball grab her wrist and use his strength to force her arm to make one small jab at her chest. Joseffa's body fell down without a scream; the tip was too great for her.

Carlos and William are shocked. Carlos growl in anger while William scream for his mom's sudden death. While Gumball couldn't react to how he took this woman's life, he walked up to the Heart of Darkness with the iron bar still in his hand. He brought it down and smash it.

The last Bokor shouted, "NOOO!"

The zombies outside of the tower stopped walking and felt an odd draft in the atmosphere. All of them disintegrate into dust.

* * *

A massive amount of zombies hiss and growl at the survivors. Hugo, Mae, and Officer Hopps all have their weapons ready if one zombie dare to reach them. The bullets weren't enough to stop them. The survivors backed into a wall, preparing to meet a fate worse than death. The students of Elmore Junior High are never going to see Gumball again. Penny's dream of having a good life with Gumball was gone. The Watterson family hugged each other one last time. Perpash when they go to Heaven after they repent their sins against the blue cat. Even the Yoshida family felt the same way.

Officer Judy saw one of them move an inch and set her gun at it. But Hugo's hand was in the way.

"Wait!"

Hissing grew more, but it was the sound of their last breath. All of them disintegrate, leaving nothing but dust. The Resistance stand down the protecting and preying their deaths. Nicole asked "How?"

Sarah said "Was it a miracle?"

Mae added, "If it was, where did it come from.

Hugo smile in response, knowing where the sudden miracle is. "Jawen."

* * *

Back at the tower, Zhed received a fatal blow in the stomach. He screamed, holding his stomach before dropping on both knees.

Jawen then points his gun at the Bokor's head. "Any last words?" He said.

Zhed spoke, still groaning "It's not Skyhawk who will control the world, but our beloved goddess who will succeed in destroying it is to replace it. Our new world will be born."

Gumball notices the conversation and added, "That's mean something not good."

"Not really," Jawen spoke before executing Zhed.

Hugin remark, "I never like that asshole."

Jawen is covered with more injuries, but nothing serious. "Gumball, we need to get to the landing platform," They left Carlos with his dying wife. Soldiers were called in to catch before they take off.

Carlos cradle on his wife's body. He was struggling to let his tears out. "Oh, Joseffa, look what he did to you," He said.

Joseffa groan weakly, "oh ... dear ... I beg you ... beg ... avenge me ...destroy Elmore."

"I swear."

"I ... love you," Blood is cough from her mouth.

"I, too, would watch over William."

"That ... Haruhi ... take it ... so that it becomes strong," Carlos's wife spoke no more. Both men bow their heads in respect after promising Joseffa's last words.

* * *

Both men went to Carlos' office. William is sneering in anger over the little puck that killed his mother. "Gumball, it does not matter if you win, but know that one day or the other, I will find you and I will take revenge."

Unseen from the man, Haruhi is smirking in glee. She liked what William is saying. "Yes, you will have your revenge. And that's just the beginning," An evil laugh escape her throat.

* * *

In the airship, Jawen and Gumball and the two crows prepare their way to separate again.

Hugin said "Bye, gumball, we'll see each other again."

Munin nods his head, "Yes, but we will look after you."

Jawen spoke "Gumball, we have very little time in front of us. I'm going to teleport."

"Thanks Jawen, but tell me, about what I just saw from your fight with Zhed?" Gumball asked, recalling the strange tattoos at Jawen's right arm.

Jawen answer, "In another time, but I have this to say to you. You will not remain an air soldier forever. There are other things you will have to learn, like me."

"Why?

"You'll have to join the Clemenceau."

"Okay.

"Say "Hi" to Basile from me," said Jawen with a smile. He is then teleported. With his rocket shoes activate, he went to the fortress.

* * *

At the Clemenceau, in the flight deck, others do not manage to believe that Gumball was kidnapped. They wonder if he is well. Junior cried for his new brother as well as Teresa and Anna too.

But suddenly, Gumball appears on the flight deck, everyone sees him. Junior was the first to hug him, followed by others. Basile is happy that he came back.

"Gumball!" Junior scream in joy, happy his brother is back.

Teresa rub his head, "Oh dear, you came back!" Anna kisses the blue cat after kneeling down.

Gumball smile with his eyes closed, feeling the warmth of his new family. He said, "I'm back, I missed you."

Basile, who is watching this scene, is happy to see Gumball again. He wonders how, but he would have to ask him later.


	28. Chapter 27: The Deadly Rocket

**Chapter 26: The Deadly Rocket**

In addition, Joseffa's funeral left a terrible and bitter taste. Carlos and his son William were the examples. They saw Joseph's coffin being carried to the citadel for burial. When wanting to cremate her, Carlos denied them not to. Instead, they decided to bury her at the place he asked that the coffin should be in his airship. While Carlos is weeping for his wife's death, William is increasingly angry. The murderer of his wife escaped. He swore to kill him to avenge his mother.

From a distance to where the funeral was, Haruhi then sees the rest at Skyhawk in mourning, "It looks like this Gumball has managed to touch a very sensitive point," Her eyes darted at William, who is feeling venomous.

She march down in front of the man. "William."

William turn to see his friend, "Haruhi?"

"Gumball is back aboard the Clemenceau. His location will be the base of the rocket V3. It must be prevented from harming."

William asked, his anger lower down "How do you want me to succeed in defeating him? He is far away, laughing at me."

"William, this rocket will take him into space. They have no way to get to fly in space. Moreover how will he succeed?" She looks at the sky. "I say that it will not happen. They will not succeed it's way too much money for them to pay."

"Haruhi, all I want is to kill Gumball,"

"I know, I know."

"When will I have my powers?"

"I told you that you will have them when the time comes," Haruhi reply. "But think a little about your father? Now that he is already suffering from the death of his wife and your mother, what will he do? An army is about to get rid of Skyhawk and the war must continue."

"My father will now ask Mulder to send his rocket to Paris. It will cause some important damages. He aims at sensitive areas of France to destroy these so-called French while there are thieves, brawlers, and rapists who protect their territories," William explained.

Haruhi said, "Well, anyway they are not perfect and I want perfect people in my new world."

"But what will you do in your new world?"

"I will be able to enjoy this new life and admire it. I want this new peace to be prosperous. This planet is no longer the same. It must be clean of all the filth and wickedness that reigns in master," Haruhi said and added with joy in her tone, "Imagine, if that happens, we can be masters and like that, goodbye violence."

William smile but frown, "But if the boy succeed?"

"You and I will succeed," Haruhi smile.

Suddenly, William's phone rings. He picks up. "Yes?"

 _"William, come to my office, please."_ It was his father. He sounded sad.

"I am with Haruhi. Can she comes."

" _Of course."_

On the way to Carlos's office, Haruhi didn't expect Carlos to accept his presence in his office. Carlos hoped that Haruhi was angry because Zhed and Gémima died and the zombie army no longer among their control. In addition, the Skyhawk army can no longer hold the American army, despite the losses of soldiers on the US side, they continue to fight.

In the office of Carlos, the man behind the desk is drinking wine. He waits for his son and Haruhi. Perhaps that was the alcohol talking but he blames Haruhi or Gumball and felt the need to divert the military means of the European countries and America and ask to send rockets powerful enough to destroy a large part of both countries. In spite of the loss of the zombie army to get rid of the Resistance led by Jawen and Hugo, but mainly of the loss of the monitor and Commander Varrick, but mainly of his beloved Joseffa.

The door open and William and Haruhi enter. He gets up from his seat. Haruhi sees the two bodies of the Bokors in body bags that she had sent to get rid of the Resistance for the Skyhawk army to invade America.

"I see that my two helpful friends have failed their missions," said Haruhi, disappointed that his two friends failed to break the Resistance.

"No, they were perfect soldiers. I trusted them. They could have gotten rid of the resistance, but Jawen arrived, killed them with Gumball that he had liberated while I hold him in my hands," Carlos said with sadness. "Then Gumball went to destroy the Hearts of Darkness but my wife tried to prevent it. But she was killed and he managed to destroy the heart!" He threw the glass on the ground. "It's Gumball's fault. He has hindered our plan. Now the army is about to take back America, and this Jawen and Hugo have ruined everything!"

Haruhi commented "It was predictable. Now you will have to try to avenge yourself."

Carlos answers, "Yes, now it's time to launch rockets on all capital's nations."

Haruhi requested "Do you think you can do it?"

Carlos say "Yes, they will be launched and will destroy the whole capitals. Too bad for the values the capitals contain; they are only paintings, statues and other useless things."

Haruhi smirk grimly "Very good, but I guess it's not your only attack."

Carlos explained, "No, I'm going to ask the Krotte to destroy Rome immediately and I'll ask Helga to bring back the Tsar Bomb."

With a wicked smile, Haruhi asked the man "Do not tell me that you intend to leave a horrible mark on America?"

Carlos answers, "We must, otherwise our efforts will not have been in vain."

Haruhi added "You will need a new army if you want to reconquer the world."

"We have an important cloning station," William suddenly chime in. "We can create an army as fast as possible."

"And how did you manage to create a clone army?"

Carlos ask "Is it important?"

Haruhi said, "Let's say I'm curious. Normally I have not managed to easily clone people."

Carlos can see that Haruhi has something in mind, but what? But since his wife is dead and he may know that Gumball will kill him in the future, he must deal with the woman he held indifferent. He spoke, "We have succeeded, thanks to me. My brain is superior than anyone else. I managed to clone the first president of Skyhawk, Hector Morton Skyhawk. One of his relatives managed to keep his molecules and several of his genomes to create a perfect clone. And we succeeded."

"I see," The goddess nod her head.

"We managed to make gold, thanks to the secrets of the famous alchemist Nicolas Flamel. How else did we were able to finance a large army," Carlos added as if he could hold the earth in his hands.

Haruhi wonders of the famous alchemist, "Flamel, how this little bourgeois Parisian manage to make gold?"

* * *

Later in a mountain filled with a laboratory, workers are stationed to handle small materials that involves rockets. One of which were five rocket V3s. They must do quickly because the Russian army has unleashed and ruthlessly slaughter the soldiers. Like the Red Army when they killed the Nazis to prevent the Nazi invaders from taking their countries, some will take prisoners and take them in gulag so that they can die during the winter.

In a control room, a gray-haired man, wearing glasses and a white beard, sees the head of the rocket installed on its support. His name is Mulder. He has received orders from carlos, now he knows what he has to do.

"Well," Mulder took off the cigarette from his mouth, "It's time to finish. I hope I have the privilege of killing Gumball with my hands, but I know I can't do it."

An officer came in the office, "Sir, we have almost finished the preparations, but the Russian army is advancing and attacking our troops savagely."

Smiling, Mulder response, "Send our missiles with bacteriological heads. It will slow them down so we can send our rocket to capitals."

The officer replied, "Sir, they have tanks and their planes are charging towards our base," The alarm buzz loudly around the station as the warning call came.

" _Everyone in your posts! This is not a drill! Russian planes are heading toward the base!"_

Later, in the famous Russian Mig, a Russian captain designates the target.

"Here is our target," The Commander said with a Russian accent. "Have our bomber aim these mountains."

"Da, Commander Tovarich."

"Commandant Tovarich, missiles in sight!" The pilot exclaimed.

Missiles arrive at high speeds towards the MiG. Commander Tovarich order "Send in the lures." The lures are launched, but the missiles don't hit them and destroy the MIGs.

At an advanced post of the Russian army, a radio operator spoke "Colonel, our fighters have been destroyed in full flight."

"What?" Shouted the Colonel. "Impossible! Send another squadron so that we can destroy this damn mountain!"

"Da tovarich Commander."

Mulder orders from the base "Send the rocket!"

The bacteriological head rocket begins to be put in position. The rocket begins to raise on its launching pad.

"Ignition engines! Launch rocket in ten, nine, eight," Engine roar from beneath. "Seven, six, five," The trap opens for the rocket can take off. "Four, three, two, one! Imminent takeoff!" The rocket begins its takeoff, leaving a giant smoke in the lab.

From the battleground, from where Skyhawk and the Russians are fighting, IS3 tanks come in reinforcements against later. The radio operator spotted a missile and it was heading straight at us. He warned the Lieutenant, who wasn't pleased.

On the other side of the camp, Skyhawk soldiers are suffering significant losses, but more for a long time.

A soldier said "Captain, enemy tanks are in sight."

"No matter, a missile is going to blow off these Russians dog," The office reply.

The missile arrives right on the enemy. The Russians panic and disperse, but it is too late. The missile crashes on IS3 tanks. Soldiers scream for one second before all were vaporized by the blast. However, instead of being killed, a cloud of toxic erupted the ground. The remaining who was fifteen feet from the blast were exposed by the toxic, resulting their bodies collapses on the ground.

The Skyhawk soldiers shout of victory. Just when a messenger arrives with alarming news.

"What is it?"

"General Mulder is asking you all to retreat. The bacteria from the rocket won't stop for five minutes. You'll be exposed if you stay."

"Everyone, move out!"

At the Russian command post, Morale is at its lowest. News of the bacterial spread and people are doing what they can to protect themselves from the outbreak if it ever happen. The general shouts "You realize the situation. Our army can no longer advance. Our planes will get caught by that infection!" When the officer asked him if there was an idea, he replied "Let's throw all our troops in, no matter what losses we suffer."

"If we do that, then it's a one-way trip to the morgue."

"We have to destroy this base by any means necessary. Remember how Stalin succeeded."

"Stalin was a bloodthirsty madman," A bearded officer grunt. "A real criminal."

"What did you propose?"

"The Freyja squadron."

* * *

Aboard the Clemenceau, Gumball had finished telling his family how he managed to escape. He and Jawen fought the zombies and Bokor and he, himself, destroy the Heart of Darkness. But the most important piece of information he had was killing a woman he was forced to do.

"Here," said Gumball, finishing the story. He was starting to lose it. "I'll never forget what I did, I really killed someone."

Gumball lowered his head in sadness. Junior puts his hand on his shoulder for conform, "Geulin, I'm sorry, but you had no choice."

Anna added, "The slut was an unscrupulous criminal."

Teresa says, "Especially since William, his son, will do anything to avenge his mother."

Anna looks at the image of William from the computer "Rather crisp, but nothing more," This got Teresa roll her eyes.

"Oh please, Anna, this guy was a mama's boy! You think he's not going to attack us anytime soon?"

Junior glare "Must you say that at the wrong time? Gumball had just gone through a terrible experience," He pat him on the back with more force. Gumball lay out a few laughs. He was not thinking about what he did, but still, he doesn't know why Ridley helped gumball while initially trying to kill him. He doesn't understand anything, but he was able to see his crow friends, but he wonders if he should go back to Elmore. Had he made a mistake in leaving everything behind? But there is no time to think about it. The briefing is about to begin.

Gumball declare, "I'm going to see Carola."

"Carola was worried about you," Teresa goes to the blue cat, "She thought she had failed, but no, you managed to come back."

Gumball thank the girl before adding,"And I thank Jawen and both corax corvus," This throw them off course.

"Corvus corax?" Teresa repeated.

Junior said "Are you talking about the two ravens Hugin and Munin?"

"Yes," Gumball answers. "They helped me get out of here."

"You met the messengers of Odin? Wow," Junior seemed to be happy, until teresa asked "What they do during you escape?"

"They peck, swallow and kill some Skyhawk men while gobbling on their eyes."

Anna cringe in disgust, "Didn't need to hear that. Go see her, hon, before I throw up."

Gumball goes to the hospital, where Carola is resting. From what he heard from the doctors as he came to see her, she will not be able to drive for a while. But at least she was alive. The woman smile ear to ear of seeing her Gumball again, even if she can not say the same about her defeat from Helga.

Carola greeted, "Hey, geulin."

Gumball asks with worry "How are you?"

"Not too well. The bitch really hit me real good," The woman hiss. Her belly has been stitched, but she's going to feel the pain for at least three days for what the doctors have said.

Gumball said, "You could see half of your belly, but I can't imagine the blood that has flowed."

"In the future I would think about it. By the way I heard your story from my phone," Gumball tense up in nervous, if she knew about what he did to Joseffa.

"What do you think?"

"Really amazing," Carola laugh as Gumball sit down on the bed. "A zombie army controlled by the Bokors and an oyster pearl. It's just wow, but also, I would have preferred that you kill Helga instead of Joseffa."

Gumball's worries went away. "I know, but her son wants to kill me. His name is William."

"I know. Gumball, listen, I am sorry to tell you that I will not accompany you on this mission, I am wounded," Once Carola said it, Gumball sighed.

"You opened my eyes when I couldn't pilot well or you gave me the courage to get up when you told me everything when you talked about my mother."

"But now you have to lead the squadron to come to the end of Mulder's base," Gumball is stunned by Carola's suggestion. As much as he got the skills of a pilot, leading the squadron on an attack was a higher experience he doesn't have.

"But Carola, I don't have enough experience to get this job," The woman put her hand on his shoulder in response.

"Gumball, you showed me that you can do it. Since you beat Gali and Milena, you showed us how strong and powerful you are that you can do it, even for a twelve-year-old boy. Gumball, I understand that it's difficult, but you have to. You're our last hope to stop Skyhawk and this war never ends. You showed us that even a boy like you can do it, so fly away and fight," She smiled at the boy, who nodded his head to accept his mission.

"I'll do it Carola. I promise you."

" _All pilots report to the briefing room in five minutes._ "

Well, time to go, Gumball thought. "Here's my call."

"I trust you, Gumball."

* * *

Basil stood on his desk. Video images are projected on the screen. Each of the screen were pilots preparing to take off. "Gentlemen, here's your next target. A laboratory hidden in a mountain. You won't find it, but it's there. Don't miss it. The rockets are set to destroy the capitals," The screen of the lab was in place and the rockets. Sadly, the Russians have not managed to approach it. Their troops have been massacred to the last, none have survived and the Russians can't pass because their roads are blocked by a strange bacterial," An image of the Russian soldiers expose from the toxic cloud. "The mountains swarm with anti-aircraft guns, impossible to approach, unless I intervene."

Gumball and the others are wondering what he was trying to say. But Gumball knows he will use his powers to destroy those guns.

"Commander Carola is unable to come on this trip. Luckily, another pilot is taking her place. Right, Gumball?" When the man acknowledged his presence, Gumball step forward and all eyes from the screen were looking at him. When Basile ask if there was anything Gumball like to say.

Gumball takes a breath and says "I want to tell you that it's an honor to be with you right now, but I have to admit that I would have preferred that Carola be there. She is my teachers, but now that she will not be there during the mission. I hate to say this, but I may send you all to your deaths. I may send you to death," Gumball's words are starting to be a bit unorganized and feel some of there were following their eyes in less hope. The boy quickly got back to his feet and pick up the pace.

"We will fight against Skyhawk. We will tell Carlos he will not hurt us anymore. Try to attack us, then we'll hit them harder. We'll fight and we'll die standing up, rather than our knees. Send them a message. That they are not ready to forget that anyone who dares to face us will receive death in rewards. Their plan to dominate the world will fail. And why? It is useless. Once that we will carry another fatal blow to Skyhawk. We will destroy the tank that destroys Rome. We will avenge them all and we will destroy Skyhawk, who is with me? "

Everyone applauded, no one could have believed that gumball could command a French squadron. Basil was impressed by this unexpected speech, now he knows that nothing will prevent the Freyja squadron from being defeated by Skyhawk soldiers.

On the flight deck, Raouf can now fight. His plane is painted black. In fact he looks like the character Black Manta. "Check me out, I'm Black Manta!" He joked, which gain the attention of Junior.

"Try not to use your laser eyes on us, will you?" Junior joke back.

"Yeah, but I like the enemy."

"And who will be Aquaman?"

"I dunno."

Anna walk up to them with a glare, "You two stop talking and get back to your planes! We have to take off now!" The two left to return back to the planes for the mission.

* * *

The Freyja Squadron fly towards the mountain where the repairs of Mulder. At Mulder's base, and officer spot the squadron and shout, "They're coming!"

"Prepare my rocket!" Mulder shouted. "I'm going to make it crash at Paris!" He looks at the sky with a grin, "Finally you come out of your hiding place. But I would not make the same mistake as Gali and Milena. Prepare the anti-aerial weapons, we will welcome them as it should be."

Later the Freyja Squadron and a Russian squadron accompany them. A Russian captain was next to the plane that Gumball was piloting. "Kid, I don't understand why they sent you. It's crazy on their part, but I understand what the French do," He said.

Gumball answer "Don't worry, captain. We will get them."

"I hope well, otherwise you will be a lousy child who was lost in the streets."

"Hey, don't talk like that to my brother like that!" Junior shouted in anger.

"It's the truth."

"I thought the Russians are more polite than that," Teresa added with a scoff."

"I hear that young Spanish dancers don't want to dance Russian dance," It was the Russain captain's turn to mock.

Anna smugly grin, "You will be delighted that for me it will change its flamenco."

"Not true."

"We're approaching the mountains," Gumball said, stopping the fight. "We got hunters coming in! Battle station, folks!"

The battle began. Both the Russian and French armies turn about as if they took their legs to their necks.

"Fuck off!" Junior shouted as he destroyed two fighters.

"Watch out!" Gumball shoots a raft at three hunters who were behind Junior.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

Teresa shouts "Anna, let me at this bastard!"

"Ok!"

"Impressive, we need more soldiers like you," The Russian captain is impressive.

"Thank you, Captain Piotr," Junior said.

Raouf complains, "Don't force us to do your job at your place!"

Piotr said "Now that we are done with them, the most difficult thing is to get into the base."

"Let me do it," Raouf looks at the mountain filled with AAA cannons. He stares at the mountainside. Suddenly, an avalanche is heard and the wave of snow carries the unfortunate gunner.

Unknown to all, planes now have an opening.

Teresa shout "Attack!"

Meanwhile, in the base, everyone evacuates after seeing the base is vulnerable to attack. Mulder is in the room with the pilots.

"Gentlemen, this is it. We will have your word that you will do it?"

"Yes sir," Everyone said the answer to him.

The pilots have gone to the rocket to fly. Their takeoff was long, but at the last second, the rocket could take off. But the big door just exploded and planes inside, just in time to see the rockets have already taken off.

Junior exclaim "We're too late!," Gumball shook his head.

"Not yet, look at the rocket. They are five. We can take each rocket before they reach their targets. I take care of Mulder," Gumball ordered. Everyone fly away to get to the rockets while Piotr stay behind.

"I'm coming with you, little lieutenant," Both pursue one of the rockets that had Mulder inside. The rocket may be difficult to destroy, but like before, there's always a weak spot.

Mulder laughs upon seeing the squadron. They had no chance of destroying the rockets, if they can before reaching their destination. Two planes were on his spot. It was that brat Gumball and another pilot. He moves his rocket so it can make his plane crash

Piotr avoid being hit, "Tovarich, try to shoot that! The one that looks like balls! This is the weak point!"

"Grrr, you will not get me!" The captain operates the controllers. The rocket climbs at an incredible pace.

Followed by the order of Piotr, Junior, Anna, Teresa and Raouf all fired the weak spot of the rockets. The explosion caused by four made their planes shook and almost clash with each other.

Now all that was left was Mulder. Piotr said "Ok. We kill him and it's over.""We will not have a second chance, tovarich gumball"

"Tovarich, Piotr, on my aim!" Gumball shouted before all three fire at the engine, causing the rocket to wobble.

But, to their surprise, Mulder grin "Do you really think that can stop me?" Gumball's wide eye saw the head of the rocket detached. The entire rocket fall out before exploding. "Try to catch me now, gentlemen!"

Tovarich shouted as he slam on the thrust lever "That bastard!"

Piotr said "Tovarich, Gumball, fire at the engine!" They push on the lever to push their planes further. All of them fired at the engine. The escape pod move to avoid the hit. That is, until Gumball was able to shoot his last cartridges, and it touches the engine. The escape pod hovers down is response of losing power as the engine sparks fires. Mulder move up and down on the wheel with a startled scream. The escape pod exploded, taking along the man inside. The three pilots cheered, along with the rest of the squadron. Once that was settled, they move to now abandoned laboratory and took the whole place down.

* * *

Both sides went aboard the to the nearest port to celebrate their mission. Anna shouted, raising her bottle of beer up "In your face, Skyhawk!"

"Let's head back to base," Teresa declared. Some of the squadron boo at her statement.

Raouf teases her, "Come on! We deserve a good time!""Yeah, that's what I wanted to see," said raouf

"Stay for the celebration! Raouf is going to drink a lot of vodka as part of a dare!" Piotr shouted.

"My record is thirteen! The kids can stay and watch but they will not drink."

Anna pouted while Gumball laugh "I'll stick with lemonade."

While they're celebrating, Ah-Puch and Freyja watched the whole scene from the distance.

Freyja said, "Here is a fight to lead well. It proves that I must rely on me as an opponent."

Ah-Puch answers, "Do not be so sure. It's only the beginning."

"Haruhi do not do anything, but William wants to avenge his mother."

"Do you honestly think this boy will be slaughtered by these imbeciles?"

"Let's see my dear, if you really want to kill him, you'll have to wait."

"I'm patient," Ah-Puch smile. "I will get the chance to kill Gumball."


End file.
